The One to Keep
by Phaedra
Summary: A refined Cho falls for the romantic charm of Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. As passion flares, she notices her best Hufflepuff friend, Cedric, acting strange. Could he want more than just friendship? Cho, Oliver, Cedric triangle.
1. Through the Window

~May 4th 2003~

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.  
  


**Canon Note: **I have started this story before the release of Order of the Phoenix. Some minor details, age, Quidditch position, relations, etc. may be off. I would like to keep my story somewhat close to canon and therefore try and incorporate new facts as the story progresses. Marie will be the same Marietta, Cho's friend in OOTP, but her character will remain the sweet girl as I portrayed her. (Roger will switch from Beater to Chaser later in the novel to be consistent with OOTP . . . why are there not Beater Captains?).  
  


*~Phaedra Note~*  
  


Hi there!   
  


Like many of you, I developed a craze for Harry Potter from the books and movies, and turned to Fan Fic for extra reading fun. Many stories have inspired me to write some of my own.   
  


"The One to Keep" is about Cho Chang, my favorite character, and a love triangle between Cedric and Oliver. Of course, being an attractive young lady, the unwanted attention of others adds to the flavor. The events of my story take place during Harry Potter's third year, Prisoner of Azkaban. Naturally, I cannot ignore the major events that would affect my story, but most of the minors shall be ignored. Forgive me if I forget to write about Cho smiling to Harry at a certain date.   
  


I am particularly proud of "The One to Keep." It is a light-hearted romance fic with a lot of great characters and adventures. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank my "Beta Readers" Johnny and Kaihn. This story wouldn't make sense without you guys. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


~***Through the Window***~

By: Phaedra

Beta: Johnny and Kaihn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun seemed to rise early that day as if to warn of a long day.  Sunlight seeped through the windows and onto the eyelids of a sleeping fourteen year old girl. In seemingly no time at all, the bedroom in London was illuminated welcoming the new day.   
  


"Cho! Cho dear, wake up!" the young girl's mother called from just outside the bedroom door. "You have overslept by half an hour! Get up now! We have much to do!"  
  


Dreading morning, and the end of the night's wondrous dreams, Cho reluctantly opened her eyes and sat up gazing at the window.  Wondering why she had left the blinds open, Cho stepped out of bed and into her bathroom to get ready for the day. Her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started in less than a week, and Cho Chang had yet to make her way to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies for the upcoming year. She knew the weekend before classes started that the alley would be crowded, but she had procrastinated anyway.  She knew that her friends would have waited until this weekend, and she was hoping to run into them.  
  


"There's so much to do!" Cho's mother stated, her voice filled with a worried anxiety about the impending rush.  "New books, potions, antidotes, Quidditch robes… I'm so proud of our Seeker…"  
  


While her mother was organizing a list of supplies and making sure breakfast was served, Cho finishing her grooming. With the sun a bit higher in the morning sky, Cho hurried down the steps to grab a little breakfast before the long day at Diagon Alley. In her rush, she missed the last step and fell in the foyer with a loud smack.   
  


Cho's father laughed. "Looks like the Quidditch Cup will be Ravenclaw's by the grace and poise of the new seeker!"   
  


Cho, her face flushed with embarrassment, pulled herself to her feet. "Catching the snitch requires patience and a sharp eye; as well as speed on the broom, not how well one walks."   
  


"You mean how well one falls flat on her face!" her father continued with a smirk as he continued to read the Daily Prophet.   
  


Cho sat down to her father's right. She refilled his cup of tea and helped herself to a bowl of almonds and strawberries and a glass of pumpkin juice. Without saying a word, she glanced at her father whose eyes have not left the paper.   
  


"Hmm. Cho, I want you to be extra careful at Hogwarts this year. I hear Dementors will be on the premises. Don't be afraid of them since they are there to protect the students but please keep your distance. If some boy tries leading you somewhere excluded…"  
  


"DAD!"   
  


He paused and looked at her daughters brown eyes. "You're a smart girl Cho; I trust you will make the right decisions. But these are complicated times for a young girl, and boys your age are starting to take certain interests in girls your age. I'm just protecting my little Cho. Besides, you know when it comes to romance, your mother has a way of knowing everything you do."   
  


Cho rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast. Her mother hurried in and expressed their tardiness. "Let's get going!" Jae and Cho got up from the breakfast table and headed for their car.   
  


"I think muggle travel might be appropriate today," commented Jae. "I imagine the streets of London will be quite busy."   
  


The Chang family climbed in their car and headed for the Leaky Caldron.  Along the way, Cho's mother and father were sharing a rapid conversation of Cho's safety, position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, high marks from last year despite the terrors of the Basilisk, trouble she may get with boys, and many other parental concerns.    
  


Cho on the other hand, gazed through the window of the moving vehicle an into the muggle world. The vehicle slowed and parked a few meters outside the Leaky Caldron. Cho climbed out of the car, and walked through the inn and through the gateway to Diagon Alley. As expected, Diagon Alley was filled with witches and wizards in a last minute frenzy before the term. The road was packed with young wizards and their families.   
  


 "I think it would be far more efficient if we separate and meet at the Lion Dragon for dinner," suggested Jae, "Cho, you go get fitted for your new robes.  Faye, you get the potions and writing implements.  I will get Cho's new books."  
  


Jae then held his wand to Cho's letter from Hogwarts, _"Diffindo!"_ separating the supply list to three sections. "Please be safe dear, see you at 5:30."   
  


 "I will daddy. I'll see you at the Lion Dragon!." she hugged her parents and headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies.   
  


Outside the store, young wizards congregated in front of the display window. Wondering what was causing the commotion, Cho threaded her way through the crowd.  There it was. The glimmer of the new Firebolt broom greeted its spectators through the window. Cho read the description of the Firebolt and sighed. Even with hardworking parents, a Firebolt was out of her family's income.   
  


 "Well, I don't expect to see you at Hogwarts," she said under her breath.    
  


Dreaming of the Firebolt's aerodynamic perfection, Cho realized such an item would more than likely not appear in the hands of young wizards, even Malfoy. With her eyes fixed on the Firebolt's glimmer, Cho approached the door of the store. She soon learned an effect of not paying attention to one's surroundings. "Oh," exclaimed Cho as her shoulder collided with a tall young man's chest.   
  


"Was wond'ring when yer going to pay attention to where ye go'in!" said the young man.  
  


"I'm so sorry!" pleaded Cho as she drew her eyes from the Firebolt into the hazel pools of the young man's eyes. Her breath came with more difficulty now than when she had first seen the broom in the window.  
  


"No problem," he smiled.   
  


Cho watched the Gryffindor keeper make his way through the crowd before she realized she was speechless. Snapping herself back to her senses, she shook her head and made it through the door to Quality Quidditch supplies without further incident. Nearly every Quidditch player from Hogwarts was in the shop admiring merchandise. There were books, brooms, robes, cases of balls and bats, and even foamed bludgers for children. The crowd was thickest in the robes section. Cho made her way to the student robes to find Ravenclaw Quidditch robes. She plucked a set that appeared to fit her small figure and headed for the dressing room. After trying on the smallest size she stepped out and studied herself in the mirror. The robes still dragged along the floor.   
  


"Well, most Quidditch players are a bit taller and wider," said a tailor as he pulled out a wand and pointed it at the ends of Cho's robes. "No problem my dear, _Scrincanda!_"  
  


"Oh, thank you!" Cho watched the robes shrink to fit her figure, allowing her to move unencumbered.  The tailor quickly moved on to the next student, as Cho stepped in front of the mirror again.  
  


"Hmm. With a uniform like that, I can't say I'll be watching for the snitch this year." Cho looked up to see Cedric Diggory's reflection standing behind hers.  Cedric was the Seeker and Captain for the Hufflepuff team. He was a very handsome young man and Cho's dear friend.  
  


Cho turned and saw Cedric Diggory, waiting to try on new uniforms.  
  


"Hi Cedric, how are you!" Cho gave her friend a small hug.  
  


"Good, good. Ready for the school year?"  
  


"Not quite. I can't imagine shopping during the rush every year. My parents are picking up my books and other school supplies while I am to get fitted for my new robes."  
  


"Yes, the shopping is the worst part but I bet this is going to be a great year, despite recent events. But it looks like we're not the only procrastinators." Cedric looked around at other students rushing in and out of shops, arms full of bought goods. "Listen, everyone's meeting at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream at five. Going to meet us?"  
  


"At five? Well, sure. For a little bit. I have got to meet my parents at dinner at 5:30."  
  


"Where are you dining this evening?"  
  


"The Lion Dragon"  
  


"Ahh. Superb oriental cuisine. A bit on the extravagant side aren't we Miss Chang?" Cedric winked.   
  


"You know my family. They love to celebrate special occasions or goodbyes."  
  


"Well, let's get out of these robes shall we? The sooner we finish shopping the more time we can catch up. May I escort you to get the rest of your robes fit?"  
  


Cho laughed. "I never imagined a young man in the corner of a boutique waiting for me to get fit for robes."  
  


"Please," Cedric smirked, "it's not always about you princess! I have to get fitted for dress robes and maybe buy a couple of Hufflepuff ties."  
  


"Dress robes?  Why do you need dress robes?  That doesn't seem like you."  
  


"Oh. Well…" Cedric spoke uncomfortably, "well, the Prefects are throwing a spring ball for the seventh years. Sort of a good bye to the graduating students. Although, if a sixth or seventh year…or Prefect decides to bring a younger student he…eh…or she may do so."  
  


"I see," said Cho obliviant to Cedric's innuendos, "Very well Cedric, I will meet you at the registers as soon as I change."   
  


Without waiting for a response, Cho rushed in a dressing room and changed to her original clothes. She wondered how nice it would be to attend a ball welcoming the spring. A handsome date, beautiful gown, her hair and face done in extravagant fashion.  Until hearing about the ball, she had been excited about entering a fourth year at Hogwarts. Now she wished she was old enough to attend the spring ball. '_Well there still is a possibility_.'  She would be allowed to if Cedric took her. Maybe they could go as friends. Then she thought of the hazel-eyed Gryffindor she bumped into out of the shop.   
  


"A handsome date…" she said to herself.  
  


A tap on the door, "Madame, do you need help dressing?"  
  


"Oh," she stumbled, "No, I … uh sorry!"  
  


She quickly hurried out of the dressing room without checking herself in the mirror. With her new Quidditch robes in her hand, she headed towards the registers. A gold trimmed book caught her eye. "Seeking the Snitch" by Kennilworthy Wisp. She stopped in front of the book. She never played a Hogwarts Quidditch match before. Her first game would be with Hufflepuff; Cedric Diggory was the Seeker, Captain and an excellent player.   
  


'_My first game is against the talented Cedric? He will be hard to beat. I'm going to need all the help I can get_.' She picked up the book and flipped through the pages as she stood in line awaiting her turn to check out. It was filled with everything known about the snitch: history, Seeker moves, fouls, etc. 'This will be useful' she thought as she placed her robes atop the book for check out.   
  


"Madame, do you need help dressing?" Cho turned and looked into Cedric's eyes before noticing a suppressed laugh.  
  


"Oh you! Bet you had a lot of fun hearing me stumble around!"   
  


Cedric giggled. "You should have heard yourself."  
  


"Excuse me." A tall boy cut in front of Cho.  
  


"Oh!" she looked up at the boy and recognized him from outside the shop.   
  


She knew who he was. His talent on the Quidditch field would not go unnoticed. Not only was he the Gryffindor keeper but a handsome heart-breaker. His tall frame and muscular body earned from years of playing Quidditch only added to flavor.  
  


"Excuse me, Gina" he said to the cashier, "I believe a left a package here, I am missing a box of practice Snitches."  
  


"Ah yes, forgive me. With the Firebolt in the window I have been keeping an eye out for . . . LOOKOUT!!"   
  


A flying object was speeding through the stores, bouncing around the ceiling and wall. It was a wild bludger.   
  


CRASH! BOOM! BANG! It was headed toward the front.   
  


 "LOOKOUT!!" yelled the hazel eyed boy and he clutched Cho bringing her to the floor protecting her with his body.   
  


The wild bludger grazed a few centimeters atop the boy's hair and bounced toward the cashier before a voice called out "_I__MPEDIMENTA!_ "  The bludger suspended in mid-air. The cashier plucked the bludger out of the air and replaced it in its respective box. A pair of red-head boys snickered behind the table.   
  


 "Argh! I await the day you two go back to Hogwarts! Out of my store!" yelled the cashier dragging two red-headed twins by the ear.   
  


Cho was still in the arms of the hazel-eyed boy. His body was warm and his heart was pounding with adrenaline. She closed her eyes for a brief moment inhaling the masculine scent that was sure to cause girls to faint. Those brief seconds in those strong arms seemed like forever. He eventually stood and released Cho, bringing her head down to reality. He looked at her.   
  


 "Sorry again sir, here are your snitches. Good luck training, Oliver." she handed the hazel-eyed boy a gold trimmed box that resembled a box of candy.   
  


 "Thanks, Gina." He turned to the cashier and retrieved his item. He turned back to Cho, "Are you all right there, Cho?"   
  


Cho's voice failed her.  Oliver looked up at Cedric expressionless. "Good day Cedric."   
  


 "See you at school, Oliver." Cedric respectively replied as Oliver left the store. Oliver stole one last look at Cho through the display window over the Firebolt. She had not taken her eyes off him.   
  


 "That will be 14 Galleons and 2 sickles . . . miss? MISS?"   
  


 "Oh." Cho looked from the window to Gina. "I'm sorry. I'm . . . I'm still a little shaken." She rummaged through her purse for her money.   
  


 "My apologize miss for the disruption. I seem to get the rambunctious group during my shift."   
  


Meanwhile the display windows were fogging, courtesy of the red-head twins. Gina pretended not to acknowledge them. After Cho received her packaged goods, she noticed Cedric suppressing a laugh. She gave him a look, waiting for him to reveal what was so funny. They left the store and his laugher only grew.   
  


 "It's not funny Cedric; the poor woman has a lot to deal with. I'm sure guarding that Firebolt is more than enough to stress someone out."   
  


 "Madame, do you need help dressing?" Cedric pointed at her blouse, laughter only intensifying. Cho looked down at her blouse and found the top four buttons undone.   
  


 "Ahhhh!!" she screamed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She hastily buttoned her top.   
  


 "I tried, but the expensive box of practice snitches caught your attention.   Or was it the boy who owns them?"   
  


 "Please," uttered Cho, "Oliver Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which only means that he is competition. In fact, I don't think he is aware of my new role as Ravenclaw seeker. We don't know each other. Barely said a word to each other."   
  


 "You mean you never had the courage to say anything?" teased Cedric.   
  


 "Never had the opportunity!" was her excuse.   
  


 "Okay, then how do you explain me?" argued Cedric, "Oliver is a Keeper, someone the Chasers have to worry about. But you and I are both Seekers, direct competitors. You're fraternizing with the enemy." Cedric playfully pinched Cho's arm.   
  


 "I'm only your friend to steal your moves!" snapped Cho with a lighthearted smirk.   
  


Cedric simply rolled his eyes in response.   
  


 "Well, guess we should separate for the moment. Lady's and men's dressing rooms in opposite directions" Cho said headed for the ladies section, abandoning Cedric, much to her relief at the moment.   
  


 "Sure," he sighed and turned to the men's dress robes.   
  


On the other side of the store, Cho met with Madame Malkin to fit for new robes. She was a smart girl, she schedule a private appointment with the tailor aware of the weekend rush. After, Malkins took Cho's measurements, she held out her wand to a stack of fabric and thread and begin sewing. She selected the highest quality fabric and performed the best stitching magic could offer. As Madame Malkin prepared the finishes touches on her robes, Cho browsed over the dress robes. She was drawn to the royal blue satin dress robe modeled by a mannequin in the display window. She delicately touched the fabric. The soft touch of the silk slipped across her fingers as if they were water.   
  


 "Miss Chang, your robes are ready."   
  


 "Excuse me Madame Malkin, but may I try on this dress robe please?" she said without taking her eye off the dress.   
  


 "Of course my dear," she headed in the back and retrieved the dress in her size. "Planning to attend the Spring Ball?"   
  


 "I would like to," she sighed.   
  


Madame Malkin's eyes twinkled as she escorted Cho to the dressing room. When Cho stepped out, all eyes in the ladies section gazed on the beautiful girl displaying a dress that seemed made for her.  Wearing that dress would have made her the belle of any ball. The fabric hugged her body, drawing attention to her supple curves while the deep blue color complimented her dark features. The dress flowed on her body as it were an extension of her. However, she looked upon herself in the mirror without a smile.   
  


 "I should have had you be my mannequin?" beamed Malkin, "Shall I wrap it up for you?"   
  


 "No, thank you." She wanted to say yes but was afraid the dress would only go to waste. "I'm sorry I wasted your time Madame Malkin, but I'm afraid this dress would only sit in my trunk. I'm only a fourth year."   
  


 "It was no trouble at all my dear."   
  


Cho stepped in the dressing room to change. She handed the dress back to Madame Malkin and took the fitted dress robes. After purchasing she looked for Cedric in the men's department. He was sorting through different Hufflepuff ties. He looked up at her.   
  


 "Amazing how ties can have different sizes. My neck didn't grow! How am I supposed to find one that fits?"   
  


Cho studied her friend and plucked a random tie from the table. She flung it over his neck on her tippy toes to reach him. He gazed down at her beauty as she tied the tie for him. From his view he could see her long eyelashes flutter every other second, smell the coconut in her hair, while observing her lips flinch in concentration.   
  


 "There," she finished, "Ties are normally one size; you just have to adjust them. I thought you're old enough to figure that out."   
  


 "Well…Mark's not here to perform a tie tying charm." he looked at his watch. "Oh, almost five already? Time to meet the gang."   
  


Leaving the store, they crossed the road to meet their friends at Florean Fortescue's. Cho couldn't help turning around and gazing at the blue dress through the display window, her eyes full of dreams that would not be. They entered the eatery and found most of their friends had already arrived. A large group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, friends of both Cho and Cedric, occupied two tables, the floor underneath covered with bags of supplies and robes.   
  


 "HEEEY!" yelled Mark, Cedric's fellow Hufflepuff and good friend. "'Bout time bro, thought you might have gotten yourself lost," he looked at Cho with a wink, "or preoccupied."   
  


 "What are you talking about? I'm not that late." he pulled back a chair for Cho, but she neglected it, running to greet her friends. Sparing himself some embarrassment, Cedric seated himself.   
  


 "Jenna, Marietta, Roger!" she beamed hugging her fellow fourth-year friends, "My goodness it's been so long! Roger how are you?" Roger was a few years older than Cho and very intelligent, and quite the flirt. She turned around and was presented with an ice cream sundae.   
  


"Oh, why thank you Cedric, how thoughtful."  
  
"Thought you could bear to gain a few pounds," Cedric smirked. "You know, anything I can do to make that broom of yours a little slower."   
  


Cho took an empty seat next to Cedric. She took a few bites of her sundae as she caught up with her friends. They talked about the upcoming year, Quidditch, Cedric becoming prefect, and other various topics. A few moments later, Cho realized how late she was for her meeting with her parents for dinner. She dropped her spoon, and hastily left waving good-bye to her friends. Through the window, Cedric watched Cho as she hurried to the Lion Dragon.   
  


"Fancy her?" asked Joey another good Hufflepuff friend of Cedric. "Buying her ice cream, watching her try on robes, gazing at those beautiful eyes?" he teased fluttering his eyelids with a smirk. Cedric tried to hold is laugh.   
  


 "She is beautiful, but we are friends and I try to keep our relationship as such."   
  


 "Uh huh," Mark was Cedric's best friend and knew him as well as Cedric knew himself.  Sometimes better. He watched his best friend gazing at the floor knowing what was brewing in his head.   
  


 "Better be just friends Diggory," exclaimed Roger, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, with a mouthful of ice cream, "can't have you corrupting our new Seeker."   
  


 "You have no worries there, Davies." Cedric stole a last glance at the window.   
  


Cho entered the restaurant at 6:00 – half an hour late.  Her family was habitually late for everything, but this time it made no difference. She found the hostess lead her parents to a table by a window.   
  


 "Ah, Cho, just in time. Apparently there was a 30 minute wait to get a table.  I suppose next time I'll have to make reservations?" said her father. She sat next to her father and accepted a menu from the hostess. Cho skimmed through the menu while updating her parents about her busy day. She told them about the bludger, and the blue dress.  However, she left out interesting details concerning Oliver. She gazed out the window to her left and in search of the hazel-eyed boy that caught her interest.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. The Long Hall

~May 6th 2003~

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.   
  


Also, Johnny Poo and Kaihn Aelathali should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!   
  


~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


Okay, I lost my third book so if I fail to mention a particular event that could affect my story, you know why. Now, I am only using references from webpages. Enjoy the second chapter. Had a hard time writing it. Mostly character building but it has a rather nice ending.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~***The**** Long Hall***~  
  


By: Phaedra  
Beta: Johnny Poo & Kaihn Aelathali  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stars sparkled brightly in the midnight sky over the roofs of Islington, London.  Later that morning, Cho would be riding the Hogwarts Express.   Ever the high achiever, she had spent every day since her trip to Diagon Alley reviewing her school books preparing herself for the semester.  Or rather, she had been studying between daydreams of Oliver, and unexpectedly, Cedric.  At the moment, she stood on the balcony gazing at the dark sky.  Cho gazed up at the stars every night, but she never studied them, only lost herself in thought and awe.  'Amazing' she thought. The dark sky dusted with specs of diamond can mesmerize the most practical mind. It is unusual for Cho to dream and have her head in the clouds, but since Diagon Alley, she experienced and new caliber of emotion. Anxious, yet tired, she headed inside to sleep.   
  


She turned to her mirror. 'Who am I kidding?' she thought. 'Oliver is a SEVENTH year. . . three years older than me! He must think I'm just a little girl.'  
  


Cho shook her head in disagreement; her heart was hoping the mirror was speaking the truth. She just couldn't figure out who 'he' was.  That night, Cho had great difficulty finding sleep. She could only toss and turn for hours until her eyelids got heavy and she could stay awake no more.   
  


The next morning, Cho woke up well before her alarm. She was too excited to stay asleep.  The clear sky she had seen the night before was now covered with clouds. A short time later, properly groomed and everything Cho needed for her school year packed, the Chang family headed to Kings Cross Station. It was 10:30 when they arrived on Platform 9 and ¾.  For once, the Changs were on time.  Cho said her goodbyes to her parents, boarded the Hogwart's Express, and seated herself in an empty compartment. Jenna followed a few moments later.  
  


"You'll never guess!" said Jenna.  
  


"What?" asked Cho eagerly, her curiosity piqued.   
  


"I'm sure you know that Eliza has a huge crush on Roger? Well, in attempt to win him over she tried poison him!"  
  


"Poison? Not surprising coming from Eliza." Said Cho. Since Cho's first year, she had been bullied by Eliza. In a fit of jealousy, Eliza turned Cho's hair and fingernails green.   
  


 "Anyway, she offered Roger a sip from her water bottle. But, Roger knows better than to take offers from someone like Eliza. After all, that makes him a Ravenclaw," she continued. "He refused the bottle, but the bottle was snatched by very thirsty Nott. He chugged the entire thing. I am assuming the water was concentrated with Fermethyl, a liquid that taken in large quantities will reduce one's judgment. Symptoms showed up immediately; his voice is slurred and can't keep his hands of Eliza. He is saying she is the Amazon Goddess! He won't leave her alone. Imagine, Nott your faithful worshiper." She giggled. "That poor Amazon Goddess," Jenna teased.   
  


 "That's a shame," added Cho, "Fermethyl can make you really sick. Surely Nott would have noticed the water wasn't pure."   
  


 "With how thick he can be?  Fermethyl is very potent and its taste and smell are completely neutral!  Very few people can tell until it's too late! But it is a fabulous spirit!" said Jenna.   
  


 "You seem to be an expert on Fermethyl, Jenna," inquired Cho with a raised eyebrow.   
  


 "Tee-hee. You have no idea!"    
  


Marietta entered the compartment and joined their friends.    
  


"What happened to Nott?" asked Marietta.    
  


Marietta was an optimistic girl, same year as Cho. Her positive attitude drove herself and others to succeed.  She was dating Joey, Cedric's friend from Hufflepuff, which is how Cho and Cedric met and became good friends.  As Jenna retold her story, Cho looked at the compartment door. Once the train started moving at a constant speed, Cho rose from her chair and strolled down the long hall. She walked past open compartments filled with student of all years and houses. She wasn't looking for anything or anyone in particular, though she wouldn't have minded running into a certain someone.  At the end of the hall she stopped in front of a closed compartment door, 'Prefects Only.'  Too young for prefect, Cho turned around and headed back to her compartment.   
  


 "Cho!" The door opened, with Cedric's head peeking into the hall.   
  


 "Oh, uh, sorry Cedric, I was just wandering," said Cho flustered.  Cedric smiled.   
  


 "I was just going to wander around myself. Would you care to come with me?" Cho nodded, smiling, and followed Cedric. "Shopping went well I assume."   
  


 "Yes." She sighed. He turned and looked down at her and saw her eyes staring at the floor. "What's wrong?"   
  


 "Oh," she looked up, "Nothing, I'm just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."   
  


 "I see, rather unlike you. I've always known you to be a morning person."   
  


She yawned, and managed a faint giggle. "The summer holidays are meant for sleep. I was just beginning to get my sleep schedule back to normal."   
  


"Liar. You've studied these past few days, haven't you?" he smirked. Cho flushed.   
  


 "Well . . ." at that moment she was grabbed by the elbow and pulled roughly into a nearby compartment.   
  


 "So sorry Cedric, Ravenclaw Quidditch business!" Roger said and shut the compartment door.   
  


 "Sit, Cho. Sorry to be rude, but I didn't have much luck finding you before the train left, I was . . . sidetracked."   
  


The other Quidditch players suppressed a laugh.   
  


 "Shush!" he ordered his teammates.   
  


Roger grabbed rolls of parchment from his carry-on bag and spread them on the center table.   
  


 "I have spent the whole summer devising Quidditch plays. This year is going to be a very hard year. First game: Hufflepuff. Cho, pay attention! The Seeker is the only player we have to worry about. Compared to Cedric, the other players are amateurs. But, doesn't mean the rest of you can slack!" he turned to the parchment labeled 'Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw' and started scribbling. "If you three," looking at his burly Chasers, "can score enough goals before the Seekers catch the snitch, it wouldn't matter who catches the snitch first. Besides, we need to score as many points as we can. Cho, please look over these plays. I have done some researching on Seeker moves and thought you can find these useful."   
  


Cho graciously accepted the parchments but couldn't help wondering why Roger doubted her performance. The first match would not be for three months, yet Cho already felt like she was in a championship game.   
  


After hours of lecturing about Quidditch plays, Cho said good-bye to the team and headed back to her original compartment.  She found two more of her closest friends, Heidi and Amy in the compartment.  Cho had been friends with Heidi and Amy since before Hogwarts.   
  


 "Thought you fell off the train," joked Heidi, giving Cho a hug.   
  


 "Missed you at Diagon Alley," Cho replied.   
  


 "We're smart, Cho," said Amy with a hug. "We finished our shopping three weeks ago."   
  


 "Well, the rush was fun," said Cho, "I got to see a lot of the students I missed over the holidays."   
  


 "I'm a bit nervous about this year though," said Marietta, "I heard the first three years are cake compared to the fourth and beyond."   
  


 "The hat wouldn't sort us in Ravenclaw if we couldn't handle the pressure," boasted Jenna.   
  


Cho looked around the room and beamed at her friends. Jenna was the most fun person in the group, and she held a deep level of pride.  She was very friendly and was therefore constantly surrounded by people she loved. Heidi was a giggly girl and a bit absent-minded. No one would ever guess she was in Ravenclaw after speaking with her for five minutes.  However, the Sorting Hat knew why she should be placed in Ravenclaw; she was excellent in Potions and Arithmancy.   Amy was Cho's best friend and was truly one of a kind. Despite her sarcastic and often pessimistic attitude, she was fun-loving and was a loyal friend. Completely content with her company, Cho grabbed a blanket and pillow from the top shelf and took a nap in the corner next to the window..   
  


~*~*~*  
  


Meanwhile, Cedric sat quietly by the window in the Prefects compartment located down the long hall. The storm was intensifying and sky grew darker. He ran his fingers through the back of his neck and shifted his eyes to the boy in front of him. The boy had dark features, tanned skin, dark shoulder-length hair, and cold black eyes. His attention was focused on a leather covered notebook in which he wrote.   
  


 "Hi, I'm Cedric. This would be my first year as prefect."   
  


There was a long pause.   
  


 "Bravo, would you like a medal?" he sarcastically replied without taking his eyes off the book.   
  


 "Uh. . ." stammered Cedric.   
  


With a loud sigh, the boy shut his book and held out his hand, "Drew Thornborough, Slytherin sixth year."   
  


 "Nice to meet you," Cedric shook his hand "Hufflepuff."   
  


Cedric hesitated, "So . . . what made you accept the Prefect job?"   
  


"You see, Cedric," Drew said, the heavy distaste stressed in every syllable of Cedric's name, "Being a prefect allows me to indulge my less-than-humane tendencies every once in a while without causing enough trouble to get myself locked up. Let me guess. You took the job to prove to the world that you are noble . . . honest . . . hardworking?"   
  


Cedric looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well, yes, as a matter of fact. And to have my own room." Cedric grinned.   
  


Drew snickered to himself. He was feeling rather pleasant today and did not feel like mocking the last comment. Instead he smirked at the pretty boy and turned back to his notebook. Accepting a failed attempt to make a new friend, Cedric excused himself and headed down the long hall. A few compartments down he saw his Hufflepuff friends and joined them.    
  


 "Well, well. Look who stepped down from Mt. Olympus and come to mingle with the mortals," joked Mark.   
  


 "Sorry guys, thought I'd get better acquainted with my fellow prefects."   
  


 "Well, good to have you back down to earth, bro." said Dan, sixth year Hufflepuff Keeper. Most of Cedric's best comrades were Quidditch players, though they all earned their spot.   
  


 "So, my faithful mortals," said Cedric, "are we ready for a great year of Quidditch?"   
  


 "If our Seeker can keep his eyes focused on the snitch. Especially during the Ravenclaw match," said Brian, fifth year Beater.   
  


 "What are you talking about? Cho? Nah, we're just friends, Brian."   
  


 "Cho?" asked Brian, "Who said anything about Cho?" Cedric's face went fierce red. "Ravenclaw's got chasers the size of Godzilla. A bludger would seem like a fly to them."   
  


 "Ah, well," Cedric flustered, "Don't underestimate the girl! Roger wouldn't pick her for looks."   
  


 "A girl! Exactly! She'll be a pushover," boasted Brian.   
  


 "Now, now, Brian," said Joey, "Let's not upset the captain. He has a crush on the girl."   
  


 "No way!" said Brian with a sly grin.   
  


 "MMMMYeah," said Mark stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. "Bro's been gushing over her since last spring."   
  


Cedric only got redder. He stood up.   
  


 "NO, NO, NO!!" he barked. His denials only set off fits of laughter among his friends.  "Cho and I are just friends. Just friends. I don't want to do anything to ruin that."   
  


"So you do fancy her! You just admit it." said Dan.   
  


 "Shush, we're being loud. Besides, could you blame me?" Cedric finally admitted.   
  


At this point, his friends beamed with hoots and hollers. The noise echoed down the hall and into Cho's compartment. She woke up. The shouting intensified.   
  


 "What the darn?" Heidi said and opened the door and poke his head out in the hall. The other girls followed suit.   
  


 "Sounds like the Hufflepuff gang," said Jenna, "I'll go say something to them."   
  


Jenna hurried out the compartment and walked into Cedric's.   
  


 "JENNA!" they heard as the boys screamed their welcomes.   
  


 "She's just looking for a reason to flirt!" said Marietta, "I'm going to see Joey."   
  


Marietta followed after Jenna into the Hufflepuff's compartment.   
  


 "I want to go too!" Amy and Heidi said in unison.   
  


They both ran to the overcrowded compartment.   
  


 "Um . . . Excuse me, Cho," Cedric said standing by the open compartment door. "Uh, may I speak with you for a moment?"   
  


 "Of course, have a seat. What's on your mind, Cedric?" said Cho.   
  


 "Well, Jenna said that we were making a bit of noise and woke you up . . . um. . . I just wanted to apologize. I know how tired you must have been."   
  


 "Oh!" Cho giggled. "Is that all? You didn't have to apologize. I overslept anyway. . ."   
  


"Still!" he interrupted. "It was rude. I shou . . . we should have been more considerate."   
  


He got up and sat beside Cho. He looked deep in her eyes. '_Just ask her_,' he thought to himself. Her eyes were mesmerizing and captivating, leaving him at a loss for words. His heart was beating terribly fast. He couldn't breath. Gazing deeper in her eyes, he leaned in closer. Their lips were centimeters away, and she hadn't backed away at all. He sighed.   
  


 "Listen," he pulled up and looked away, "I would like you to scrimmage with me, practice Snitch Seeking. That is, if you want to," he looked back at her. Looking back in her eyes, he felt as if air was being sucked out of his lungs.   
  


 "Oh," she blinked, "That would be great. Unless, you're out to steal my moves." she smirked. Cedric laughed.   
  


 "Only Cho Chang can possess those bewitching moves." He kissed her on the cheek and whispered a goodbye.   
  


Walking down the long hall, his lips still tingling, Cedric thought to himself. '_I kissed her cheek! What on earth possessed me to do such a thing? She must think I'm a big doofus._'   
  


Back at the compartment Cho placed a hand on the spot where Cedric kissed her. '_He's never done anything like that before_' she thought to herself. '_He seems to be very friendly lately_.'   
  
The rest of the girls were several meters down the hall and headed back to their compartment as the train was arriving at Hogwarts.  
  


 "Should we tell Cho?" asked Jenna, "I'm not sure if I can keep a secret like this."   
  


 "Hmm. She would like to know. It's so cute! She has a someone crushing on her. . .and a sweet someone too. I'm so jealous!  However, I think it would be better if she figured it out on her own," said Amy. "These things have a way of sorting themselves out if they were meant to be. Besides, leave it a surprise."   
  


 "What if it scares her?" asked Marietta, "People do get traumatized. Read it in Muggle Studies."   
  


 "Hey girls!" Cho stuck her head into the hall. "Have fun with the jocks?"   
  


 "Wouldn't you like to know," snapped Heidi.   
  


The girls settled into the compartment and waited for the train to arrive to Hogwarts. The remainder of the ride was mostly silent.   
  


~*~*~*  
  


Following the sorting ceremony at Hogwarts, everyone feasted on a fine meal at their respective tables with their new members. Cho was only half listening to the new members. She turned around and saw Cedric from the Hufflepuff table. He looked at her and smiled, she returned the smile. Behind Cedric, on the Gryffindor table was Oliver who was looking at Cho. Cho suddenly felt her face flare, and she turned around before Oliver could notice.  Cedric and Oliver both smiled to themselves, very amused, and very hopeful.   
  


After dinner, the Ravenclaws headed up three flights of stairs, left around the statue of Isis, and down one half flight to the common room. Cho was lagging towards the end of the lines, studying the paintings as she walked. The rest of her house was at the bottom of the final flight of stairs when Cho lagged around the statue. When Cho reached the stairs she attempted to make the first step down before a stranger grabbed her on the waist.   
  


"Hold on," said a husky voice.   
  


Cho looked up and saw the boy she had been thinking about all week. He had his eyes fixed on the staircase; they started to move. Jenna looked up at Cho before the stairs blocked her view. Oliver waited for the Gryffindors to pass by before turning to Cho. His hazel eyes fixed on her deep brown eyes that twinkled from a nearby torch. She tried to breathe a deep sigh but found herself unable to relax.   
  


 "Uh . . . Can I talk with you . . . would you walk with me?" he asked with a strong Scottish accent.   
  


 "Um . . ." Cho thought about her father's advice.   
  


"Well, if you don't want to, I understand." he replied shifting his Gryffindor robes.   
  


 "No," Cho answered without thinking, "Not for long though. It's past curfew."   
  


Oliver led Cho outside to the cloisters. It was still raining outside but they were protected by the cloister roof. He stole several glances of her as they walked. He stopped walking, and turned Cho towards him.  Cho looked up at his eyes. The dying torches dimmed the lighting in the cloisters while the gushes of wind ruffled Oliver's sandy hair. They both were lost in each other's gaze for a moment before he regained the courage to speak.   
  


"I wanted to speak with you alone. Thought it would be best here."   
  


Cho looked up at him eager to hear what he had to say.   
  


 "I noticed you in the halls last spring and again in Diagon Alley, and I wanted to find. . ." he started.   
  


"Excuse me!" called a distant voice. "Why aren't you in your dormitories?" the stranger approached the couple "It is past curfew and I would not like to punish. . ." it was Cedric.   
  


He looked from Oliver to Cho and then back to Oliver with a raised brow. The dim light to his left was strong enough to illuminate his Prefect badge.   
  


 "Sorry, Diggory," Oliver pleaded. "We were just talking," he added with an irritated tone. Cedric glared at him with a cold stern look.   
  


"Five points from Gryffindor!" he turned to Cho, "And five from Ravenclaw." Cho took a deep breath and looked at her feet. "Oliver I trust you can find the Gryffindor common room without help? I will escort Cho to the staircase."   
  


His tone was cold making the once chilly wind now feels like a blast of fire. Cedric placed his right arm on Cho's right shoulder and led her past Oliver. She was too embarrassed to turn around and catch one last glance. Oliver on the other hand watched her leave until she was out of sight. Once Oliver was no longer visible, Cedric removed his hand from her shoulder but continued to look forward without saying a word. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and asked her to do the same. He held out his wand and performed a paging charm to contact Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw's Prefect. He informed her that Cho was left behind and was not present to hear the new password to gain entrance to the common room. He had still maintained his Hufflepuff honesty, without getting Cho into further trouble. After he finished the conversation he turned to Cho.   
  


 "I hate to sound like the parent in this situation," he said softly, "but it is storming outside and the Dementors are lurking the grounds. I. . . I didn't want you to get to close to one."   
  


She looked up and nodded at him.   
  


 "I'm sorry. I'll be careful. Bye," she whispered and hurried up the three flights.   
  


She rushed around the statue and down the stairs to the portrait hole to her common room. Moments later the Knight statue shifted to open the port hole, but she did not find Penelope on the other side as expected. '_She must have told the knight to expect me._' She rushed through the common room and up the stairs to her dorm room. Cho opened the door softly in attempt to not wake her roommates. They appeared to be asleep. She performed her night-time duties and tiptoed to her bed. She looked at the other beds in the room making sure she hadn't woken anyone before she climbed into her own bed.  She closed the curtains and covered herself in the blankets. She tossed and turned for hours. She couldn't help thinking about the today's events. She wondered why Cedric kissed her on the cheek. She wondered what Oliver was going to tell her. She wondered if she upset Cedric tonight. '_This is going to be an interesting year_,' were here last thoughts before sleep overcame her.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


WOW! This chapter turned to be harder to write than I thought it would. Definitely suffered serious writers block on this one…twice! I liked how this chapter turned out. I intended to be mostly of character building, but added a bit of the love triangle. Scandal! There were times where I didn't know where I was going with this story. But, after many hours of pondering, I have a clear idea of what will happen next!   
  


Excited to post more.


	3. Undistinguishable Silhouettes

May 15, 2003  
  


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.   
  


Also, Johnny Poo and Kaihn Aelathali should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


Hmm…writing is hard. It has been five minutes since I typed the "Hmm." Of course, It doesn't help that I'm also watching Friends. Well, I have been some time since I added a new chapter to the story. The reviews I received kept me going. This story still has a lot of growing, but I'm grateful for those waiting on the edge of your seats.   
  


Also, "The Order of the Phoenix" will be released in less than a month (WHOOPEE), so whatever is revealed about Cho, Oliver, and Roger may contradict with what I wrote in early chapters. I will consider the events that occur after my timeframe. But, I am not going to change anything prior. (Example, if Cho's parents were nonexistent during her 4th year). I am pretty confident that there will be nothing major revealed about Cho. I still think she will remain as a very minor character.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~**Undistinguishable Silhouettes**~

by: Phaedra  
Beta: Johnny and Kaihn  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Heidi was the first of the fourth year Ravenclaws to awake on the first day of school. She jumped out of bed and ran across the room. She approached Cho's bed and flung open the curtains of the four poster bed.   
  


"All right!" she shouted. "Where were you last night! Spill it!"  
  


Cho squinted her eyes, barely distinguishing Heidi's silhouette. "Wha. . .?  
  


"CHO WAS OUT ALL NIGHT!" Heidi shouted and woke up the rest of the girls.  
  


"I was not!" said Cho.  
  


"Oh my gosh, you were!" said Amy.   
  


She ran to Cho's bedside and flung open the curtains on the other side.  
  


"I . . . I can explain," said Cho as she rubbed her eyes.  
  


"So explain!" said Marietta poking her head through the curtains. "We want to know details." Heather, the fifth roommate, was still asleep.  
  


"Uh . . ." Cho stammered with three eyes stuck on her. "I just got separated. The stairs changed before I got on and Oliver took me aside and wanted to talk to me and Cedric caught us . . . "   
  


Cho took a deep sigh. She remembered the expression on Cedric's face when he caught her walking with Oliver in the corridors after hours.  It made her feel uneasy.  
  


"Oh. My. Gosh," the three girls said in unison.  
  


"Oliver Wood? Oliver Wood! EEE!!" Heidi gushed. "He is so beautiful! What about Ced. . ." Amy elbowed her ribs to shut her up.  
  


"Yea, he is so cute," sighed Cho without noticing Heidi's near slip-up.  
  


"And athletic!" added Marietta.  
  


"Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper," said Cho.  
  


"And brave," sighed Amy.  
  


"Well, all of that is just on the surface," said Cho.  
  


"I'm sure you'd like to pry beneath that surface, Cho," said Jenna standing in the dormitory doorway, "but until then, it would be wise not to be tardy for your first class. I'd like to earn back the five points lost from Ravenclaw last night. You girls only have half an hour." Jenna, already dressed, turned away from the dormitories and headed for the library. The three pair of eyes flashed back at Cho.  
  


"Five points!" said Heidi. "I bet it was worth twenty!"   
  


Cho sighed, "Oliver led me to the cloisters to tell me something but he didn't get a chance. Cedric caught up with us and sent us back to the dormitories. And yes. It was worth thirty points!" She winked at her giggly friends.  
  


"Damn that Diggory!" said Heidi.  
  


"Well, lets get ready for class." Cho climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was followed by the three girls. Marietta was thoughtful enough to wake Heather, but received a grouchy reaction.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Later in Transfiguration, Cho and the other fourth year Ravenclaws studied changing cats into to fans. The intelligent Ravenclaws had no trouble mastering the basics. They were now figuring ways to elaborate their fans. The laid back lesson gave the girls the opportunity to chat.  
  


"So what does everyone have planned for winter break? Everyone going home?" asked Marietta.  
  


"Most likely," said Amy, "there's really not anything going on for fourth years this year."  
  


"Yeah," said Cho, "as much as I love Hogwarts I would be terribly bored here on winter break."  
  


"Well, my parents bought a condo last year in Switzerland," Marietta said. "It would be available for us during winter break. I think it would be a great vacation for us."  
  


"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" said Heidi. "Can we invite boys?"  
  


"Heidi!" said Cho. "That's rude!" She looked at Marietta waiting for her response. The other girls also looked at Marietta with big eyes and waited for an answer. Marietta giggled.  
  


"Sure. I'm bringing Joey, so it's only fair that everyone has a special someone," Marietta continued giggling.   
  


The other girls except Cho giggled. Cho was busy lining her red cat-fan with gold. It reminded her of the gold trimmed box of practice snitches she saw at Quality Quidditch Supplies last weekend. Then she thought of the hazel-eyed boy that bought them. Thoughts of the previous night flooded into her mind. She wondered why Oliver wanted to lure her to the cloisters and what he wanted to say to her.   
  


'_He probably wanted to butter-up to me so he'd have a personal tutor in Arithmancy_,' she thought. '_But I don't have Intermediate Arithmancy until this afternoon. How would he know if I even took the course? Is he even in Arithmancy?_'   
  


Cho and Heidi were extremely advanced in Arithmancy for fourth year students. They were in the upper-level class with the fifth and sixth years. Suddenly, Cho couldn't wait for the afternoon to see if Oliver was in her class.   
  


'_He doesn't seem like the type to study Arithmancy. Even if he did, he would be in Advanced being a seventh year. He won't be in my class_.'  
  


"So many boys to think about. . . eh Cho?" said Heidi.  
  


"I'm sorry?" Cho looked up.  
  


"Well what do you think?" asked Marietta.  
  


Cho looked confused. "About what?" Heidi and Amy giggled.   
  


"About our new plan? Were you even paying attention?" Marietta sighed.  
  


"No!" defended Cho, "I was busy beautifying my cat-fan."  
  


"You are referring to this?" Marietta held up the tacky cat-fan. It was bright red with gold scribbles and splashes.  
  


"It's Asian abstract!" said Cho.   
  


The girls were bursting with laughter. Professor McGonangall gave the girls a stern look which quieted the girls. Moments later the professor excused the students if they were successful transfiguring their fan back to a cat. After accomplishing their task, the girls waved goodbye to their professor and left the room.   
  


"What do we have next?" asked Amy.  
  


"We actually have a two-period free block before lunch," said Heidi. "Double Intermediate Arithmancy for Cho and me after that."  
  


"Ouch, Arithmancy sounds painful enough without 'Intermediate' preceding it," said Amy. "I will stick to History of Magic and Muggle studies, thank you!"  
  


"Please, Cho's only taking Intermediate Arithmancy to flirt with the older students," said Heather.  
  
"I am not!" said Cho. "Professor Vector recommended that I take the higher level. Besides, Arithmancy is one of my stronger subjects. You're just jealous!"  
  


"Stop it you two," said Marietta, "honestly!"  
  


"What should we do until lunch?" asked Heidi.  
  


"Library? Common room?" suggested Amy.  
  


"Library," said Marietta. "I get enough of the common room. Besides, maybe we'll see our friends from other houses."  
  


"She wants to see Joey," said Heather.  
  


"So what if I do!" snapped Marietta.  
  
"Now, now girls!" said Cho. "Play nicely!"   
  


Cho opened the door to the library and the girls stepped inside. The girls were surprised to find the place deserted, even though it was only the first day.  Usually more students were already hard at study.  Today, the library even lacked its usual group of ever-studious Ravenclaws.  The girls seated themselves at a table in the middle of the room.  The only other student in the library was a Slytherin, alone at a table across the room.  Only Cho recognized him; it was Drew Thornborough. Drew and Cho had been good friends since her third year. Not every Slytherin was openly hostile to other houses, and Cho did not despise someone just because they wore the green and black robes.  However, his enigmatic and introverted nature prevented her from getting too close, leaving her unable to learn very much about him aside from gossip. She looked at him in attempt to flash a smile and wave, but his face was buried in his notebook and headphones covered his ears.  Drew looked up in time to see Cho's back as she turned to her friends and took her seat. He resumed his writing.  Heidi opened her Arithmancy book and began studying. Marietta, Heather, and Amy got together to prepare for their first lesson in Muggle Studies.  
  


Cho was about to open her Arithmancy book and study with Heidi, but a young man in scarlet Quidditch robes caught her eye. It was Oliver.  His ruffled hair and slightly dirty boots indicated hours of intense practice. He walked quickly from the library's second entrance to a table in the far corner of the study area and opened the rolls across the table.  He studied the rolls briefly then furiously scribbled lines and dots on the parchment.  It was clear to Cho that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, was planning plays for his team.  She could not take her eyes off of him.  He looked up in Cho's direction and caught her gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment before a sound splintered the usual silence of the library. Drew had snapped his book shut and quickly stalked out of the room without a second glance to anything except what was directly in his path.   
  


"What's his problem?" said Heidi in reference to Drew's sudden departure. "This year would have been absolutely fabulous with that sadistic prat lurking around here."  
  


"He's not bad, Heidi," said Cho watching Drew leave. "I'm sure he's just misunderstood. That's all." Heather rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Is there one guy you don't fancy, Cho?" said Heather rolling her eyes in disgust.  
  


"It doesn't hurt to be nice to everyone and make a few friends in the process, Heather!" snapped Cho.  
  


"Argh! I can't study with you girls bickering. I'm going to the common room. See you in class, Cho." A very irritated Heidi left the girls in search for peace.  
  


"I'm going to the courtyard." Heather also left the library.   
  


Marietta and Amy continued studying Muggle Studies without any notice to their surrounding. Cho started to study her Arithmancy. Moments later she looked up and noticed Marietta and Amy packing their bags.  
  


"I want to find Joey before our class. See you at lunch Cho?" said Marietta.  
  


"Oh. Of course." Cho said as she watched her friends leave the library.   
  


No one was around except the hazel-eyed boy. She looked over to him. He was rolling up the scrolls and prepared to leave the library. With a sunken heart, she turned her head down to her books. She heard his footsteps, but their sound was amplifying instead of diminishing. He was walking toward her.   
  


"I never finished what I wanted to say," he said with a strong Scottish accent. Cho was so startled with his husky voice that she almost spilled her ink bottle.  
  


"Oh. You startled me," she panted.  
  


"Sorry, may I sit down?  
  


"Of course." He shoved his scrolls under his chair and looked at Cho deep into her brown eyes. There was several moments of silence before either had the courage to speak.   
  


"Uh. . . well. . . I was wondering if. . ." he stammered.   
  


He looked at Cho's face, and any hopes he had for finishing a sentence quickly vanished.  Cho kept quiet, eager to hear what he had to say, and just as afraid of her own voice.   
  


"Umm. . ." he continued, but his gaze broke away from Cho and looked at the figure behind her.   
  


It was Cedric. Oliver looked up at the tall Hufflepuff and his face hardened. Cedric looked down at the Gryffindor, matching him glare for glare. Cho's face showed no expression, but looking back and forth between the two frightened her.  She looked from Oliver up to Cedric and felt temperature drop.  It was the second time in as many days the three had been in the same area at once, and not a bit of warmth could exist in the area.  Cho suppressed a shiver.  Oliver stood up without breaking eye contact with Cedric as the temperature dropped even lower.  Cho felt really uncomfortable.  
  


"I got to go," she hastily packed her bag and got up. "I'll be late for class."  
  


"WAIT!" the boys said in unison as they watched Cho leave.   
  


They then glared back at each other with piercing eyes. Cho just ignored them and rushed out of the library. She had about twenty minutes before Arithmancy so she decided to kill the time in the Ravenclaw common room.  
  


Cho walked in the common room and plopped herself on the navy and bronze trimmed couch. The room was quiet.  Heidi was in the corner desk studying Arithmancy and the younger students sat on the other end of the room writing notes to each other. No doubt Heidi had scolded them get them to be quiet.  Cho lay on her side on the plush couch and felt her eyelids grow heavy. Her mind was racing, going over and over what had just happened.   
  


_'What was Oliver trying to say? Why does Cedric always have to interrupt? Why has Cedric been acting funny lately? Why did Drew ignore me? And what's bothering Heidi?  She never stays this angry for this long.  Hmm . . . Quidditch practice tomorrow . . . can't forget,_' Cho fell asleep and started to dream.  
  


Cho was flying carefree not on Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch but on an open green field. She wasn't paying attention to where she was flying. Suddenly, she lost control of her broom and started to fall, but someone flew to her and plucked her out of her tumble.  She could not see the face of her savior as she sat in front of him, his arms around her grabbing the front of the broom, holding her too tightly to allow her to turn around.   'Hold on,' the husky voice echoed in her ear.  The voice was soothingly familiar, but the wind buffeted the sound too much to identify its speaker.  She leaned back and breathed in his manly scent. She felt very relaxed and secure having a strong young man holding her on the broom.  She closes her eyes and leaned back into him, making herself as snug as the broom would allow.  Seconds stretched to eternity at the same time they flew by all too quickly as she felt the broom descend.  The young man helped her off the broom, then put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her face. She looked up at him but the glare of the sun on her eyes made it impossible to distinguish his face.  She did notice the face was drawing closer to hers. She could almost fell his breath upon her lips. She expected to fell the warm soft pressure of a gentle kiss as she whispered "Oliver," but instead felt a smack to the face. She awoke.  
  


"I have been slaving on the Quidditch Pitch, chasing quaffles, sharpening my skills, while your lazy bum sleeps!" Roger stood over the disgruntled young Seeker with a bat in his right hand. "Now tell me, where is the justice in that Chang?"  
  


"OW! Roger! What are you doing?" she rubbed her cheek.  
  


"Oh, come off it you big baby!" he snapped. "I didn't hit you hard at all. Maybe if you would stop dreaming of that Gryffindor Keeper and practice with the Ravenclaws, you may have a higher threshold for pain! Why weren't you at practice!?"  
  


"Practice? Now?" Cho was still dazed from the dream. "Wait, you knew I was dreaming about Oliver?" Roger sat on the coffee table and faced Cho with a big smile.   
  


"Because you talk in your sleep!" Cho smacked his arm. "Anyway, we had practice early this morning. Didn't you get my owl?"  
  


"Owl? What owl?"  
  


"I had Guinevere deliver the message to you last night!"   
  


"Did not!" Cho snapped.  
  


"Did so!" said Roger.   
  


Cho ran up to her dormitory to find a big brown owl, Guinevere, perked on her nightstand with a letter tied to her leg. She chirped incessantly. Cho obviously did not notice her when she sneaked in her room late last night. Cho opened her drawer and fed her pet a treat. Then she looked over to her clock and found she slept through lunch and ten minutes into Arithmancy.  
  


"Oh my gosh! I'm so late!" Cho ran down the dormitory stairs and through the common room.   
  


Roger tried shouting at her but she was left the room before she could understand his message. She ran up to the Arithmancy door so fast that she felt her knees start to buckle. She opened the door slightly but her knees could not support her. She fell into the classroom flat on her face. She didn't look up but she could feel every staring face on her. A few students started to laugh. She finally got up. Her face was red as pickled beets.   
  


"I'm sorry Professor Vector, I . . . I lost track of time."  
  


"That's not all she lost track of," laughed Eliza, a nasty Slytherin girl.   
  


The laughter of the other students intensified.  
  


"Silence! Cho please take a seat. Ten points from Ravenclaw!"   
  


The Slytherins in the room tried to suppress their giggles but proved unsuccessful. The embarrassed Cho took an empty seat next to Heidi.    
  


"Good going twinkle toes!" she said.   
  


Cho was too embarrassed to say anything back. Professor Vector continued his lesson. Cho was thankful that he was reviewing material from Beginner Arithmancy. She did not miss anything important. Cho looked around the room to see if she recognized any classmates. The front of the room was Eliza whom Cho would rather not be in the same room with. On the other side of the room, she saw Cedric. In the back left corner she noticed Drew. All of the students were now engaged in the difficult lecture. Professor Vector carefully tailored numbers, variables, and complicated variables on the board. Heidi handed Cho a note several minutes before the end of the double lesson. She looked at Heidi with a questioning face. Heidi just shrugged her shoulders in return. The note was not from her. Cho discreetly opened the note and began deciphering the messy writing.  
  


_'I never had the courage to say this in words so I am going to make a brief message…'  
  
_

Before she could read anymore she felt the note disappear from her hands. She looked up and saw Professor Vector glare down at her with very cold eyes, clenching her note.  
  


"First you are late, and then you pass notes? DETENTION!"  
  


"Wait," said a husky voice.   
  


A young man stood in back of the room. It was Oliver. Cho turned around and saw those beautiful eyes look at the professor with plead. She must have missed him when she looked around the room. She was excited he was in her class but at the same time she wished he wasn't. He must have seen her humiliating stunt. She felt her face flare red again and turned away to hide.  
  


"I sent Cho the note. Punish me not her, Professor." Cho turned back around to face him as well as the Professor.  
  


"Oliver, you will report here at sev. . ."  
  


"Cho read the note during your lecture, sir," Eliza interrupted. "I find that disrespectful."  
  


"Oliver AND Cho report to my office at seven. Slytherin will suffer ten points for Eliza's interruption. I find THAT disrespectful. I expect more from older students. I am assigning all even and odd problems for my disgust. Class dismissed." The students groaned. Drew threw a book at Eliza when the professor was not looking.  
  


"Looks like Cho's got a date tonight," giggled Heidi.   
  
"I hardly call detention a date. What is going on with me this year, Heidi? I've lost Ravenclaw 15 points in less than 24 hours, got detention on the first day of school. . . what next?" Cho was suddenly bumped from behind.  
  


"Excuse me, midget!" puffed Eliza in a nasty tone and hurried ahead.  
  


"What's her problem?" said Cho. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
  


"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I reckon. Why does it have to be every damn day? I don't know." Cho turned and saw her good friend Drew.  
  


"Drew!" she said giving him an excited hug. "How dare you ignore me in the library this morning? How are you? How was your summer?"   
  


Heidi shot them a dirty look. She did not trust Slytherins. Drew was no exception to her.  
  


"You weren't paying attention in the library. I'm feeling grouchy and summer was dismal" Drew said as Heidi rolled her eyes.  
  


"Drew, you're always so negative!"  
  


"Don't have a reason to be positive except for your friendship, luv," he said. "Anyway, I'm going to use this time before dinner to exercise my role as prefect. Eliza could use a scolding for her behavior in class. Sorry about your detention. Bye now." Drew broke away from the two Ravenclaws and headed to the Slytherin common room. Heidi kept quiet. She knew Cho wouldn't appreciate it if she expressed her feelings about Drew.  
  


~*~  
  


The Great Hall was filled with warmth and excitement just like the night before. Cho was sitting next to her fourth year friends as well as Roger and Jenna. They enjoyed a delicious meal of prime rib, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots, and many other goodies. Marietta was speaking to Jenna of the vacation plans during winter break while Roger spoke of Quidditch to Cho.   
  


"I'm sorry Rog," she said, "I've got myself detention at seven. Can't we practice tomorrow morning? I'll work twice as long! I feel bad, I really do."  
  


"If you didn't remind me of a pathetic little pup, I'd hang you from the goal posts!" said Roger. "Tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. we practice. When do you have class?"  
  


"Double Potions first period. I won't be free until fifth period after that."  
  


"All right," said Roger with a mouthful of potatoes, "we practice some in the morning and some in the evening. Sunrise, sunset."  
  


"Sounds good to me," said Cho.   
  


"Better be awake and ready to go, Chang," said Roger. "I have no shame walking in the girl's dorm during inappropriate hours to retrieve you."  
  


"I'll be there," said Cho. She turned to Marietta. "Okay so refresh me about winter break. I didn't quite grasp it this morning."  
  


"Still out of it, Cho? I've heard all about your shenanigans this morning," laughed Jenna. "It's going to be great."  
  


"Okay, I'm only going to say this one more time," expressed Marietta, "My parents have a Condo in the Alps where we are going to have a blast this winter! We're going to ski, make cocoa, snowboard, and cuddle up by the fireplace," she looked over to the Hufflepuff table and smiled at Joey.  
  


"And how do your parents feel about this," asked Amy.  
  


"They're fine with it."  
  


"No kidding?" said Roger.  
  


"And who said you were invited?" asked Heidi.  
  


"What? How could I not be invited? Marietta!"  
  


"Of course you are Rog, Heidi give him a break," said Marietta.   
  


The Ravenclaw group chattered endlessly about the winter plans. Marietta was beginning to worry if things were going to get out of hand but should no concern in front of her friends. Dinner was drawing to a close as the clock approached 7 pm. Cho looked around for Oliver but could not find him. After scanning the hall one more time, she headed to her Ravenclaw dorm room to freshen up.   
  


"I thought you had detention," said Roger when he noticed Cho entering the common room.   
  


"I'm just going to brush my teeth."  
  


"For detention?" asked Roger. "Oh I see, good girls like you don't get detention. They use that excuse to cover up for a songfest!"  
  


"I am not," defended Cho, though she would rather snog with Oliver than share detention. "I really do have detention. I am a very bad girl!" She joked and waved good-bye to Roger.   
  


She ran to her bathroom to beautify herself. When she was satisfied with her looks, she rushed to Professor Vector's office. She was probably the only student excited to go to detention. But when she reached the office, she was disappointed to see Oliver missing. She looked at her watch. It was one minute before 7 pm, so she wasn't too early. 'Where is he?' she wondered as she sat in an empty seat. The Professor was no where to be found either.   
  


Cho looked around his office and noticed the many unusual trinkets. There were many toys controlled by magic, paintings of great Arithmantists and astronomers, and over a dozen clocks. The professor's desk was situated in front of a large window. That section of the office seemed like a sun room. It extended about five feet from the face of the castle. The wall and the roof were all glass. She walked over to the window and observed the view. She noticed the sun began to set over the hills on the lake. It was a beautiful and romantic scene. She took a moment to soak in the beauty of the sunset and returned to her chair.  
  


Professor Vector's grandfather clock began to chime at exactly 7 pm. From all the clocks in his office, the magnificent antique grandfather clock was the only one that broke the silence. Before the 7th chime, Oliver rushed in the room and took a seat next to Cho. She did not look at him. She kept her eyes forward. He did not know what to do either. The atmosphere of the classroom was unusually relaxing for Cho, even with Oliver sitting next to her. She felt rather lofty. Several more minutes passed with no sign of Professor Vector. Oliver was also beginning to feel light-headed. He spoke to Cho without hesitation.  
  


"Miss me?" he said to her with a cocky smile.  
  


"Hardly," Cho smiled back. "You almost got yourself in more trouble."  
  


"Me? Trouble? Nah!" he flashed another smile at her.   
  


"You seem different."  
  


"What do you mean?"  
  


"Well, you're not stuttering when you talk to me for starters," Cho's eyes twinkled.  
  


"I've grown immune to your enchanting brown eyes," he said.   
  


 He winked and then giggled. Half an hour passed seven. They did not know why, but Oliver and Cho felt rather comfortable as if every ounce of shyness evaporated from their bodies.  
  


"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Hey, where is Professor Vector? He's late."  
  


"I'm Oliver by the way. In case you didn't know."  
  


Cho very well did know. "I'm Cho."  
  


"Sooner he comes the sooner we suffer," Oliver said yawning.  
  


"The sooner we suffer the sooner we can get out of here."  
  


"And do what? Homework?"  
  


"No, for your information I do many other things than study."  
  


"Like what?"  
  


"Well, hanging out with friends, I dunno. . . usual girl stuff."  
  


"So . . . usual girl stuff? What do you girls do?"  
  


"Many things you guys will never know about," Cho smiled at Oliver.  
  


"Oh yeah . . . try me," he leaned closer to her face.  
  


"What would you like to know?" she leaned closer to him.  
  


"Everything," his lips was centimeters away from hers. He wanted to kiss her. He could almost taste the sugar of her lips. He wanted dessert.  
  


"Hmm. . . NOPE," she turned her head. "None of your business!" She giggled.   
  


"Oh Come ON!"   
  


"No no no no no!" she giggled harder. Truth was the girls never did anything nasty enough to qualify a lead role in 'Witches Gone Wild,' but nevertheless they were rather mischievous. After all, girls will be girls.   
  


"Okay. Fine," said Oliver, "I have my ways of finding out these things." Cho kept quiet and tried to hold back her giggles.   
  


She faced the front of the room with a half-smirk on her face. From the corner of her eye she saw Oliver taking glances at her. She also stole a couple fleeting looks at him when he wasn't paying her attention. After several minutes of this game, the two exploded in laughter. They laughed and giggled for what seemed like an eternity. They were laughing for no reason at all.   
  


Eventually their laughter broke and they stared deep into each other's eyes. They weren't laughing, giggling, or even smiling. The just looked at each other with peaceful faces. Their gaze broke when the chairs they were sitting on began to shake. Magic merged the chairs together into a loveseat. Now Oliver and Cho were forced to sit closer, but of course they didn't mind. The soft and plush cushions added more comfort to the relaxing atmosphere. Cho felt her heart pound harder. She could feel the warmth of Oliver's body on her right side. Oliver could smell the tropical scent of Cho. He placed his arm around Cho's shoulders and brought her head closer to his heart. She did not resist but took a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She felt so relaxed and protected in his strong embrace. She opened her eyes again to make sure she was not lost in a dream.   
  


'_I barely know him. So why does this feel so right? I never felt so calm and protected yet at the same time scared and confused. I don't even know his birthday or favorites. Nothing. So why do I feel like this? Oh, I never want this night to end. How did I end up from gazing at him from afar to being in his arms like this? His eyes are so piercing yet inviting. What could he be thinking at this moment? I want to hold you forever. Why does he look at me like that? I'm only fourteen. He is seventeen. He is so much more mature than me. How would I know? I don't know him. I want to get to know him. I want to know his favorites, dislikes…what does he look for in a girl. Girl. Am I just a girl to him? Would he ever see me as a young woman or just a little girl? I think I'm mature for my age. Is he? I know a lot of guys older than me and definitely foolish for their age. Why would he be different? Is he any different? I doubt the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain is any different than Roger or Cedric mature-wise. Could he be mature? Is he as suave and intriguing as I think he is? Gryffindor captain. Is it wrong to fall for your competitors? He is smart. Athletic. Charming. Good-looking. Almost perfect._' Cho thought. Knowing this wasn't a dream; she took a deep sigh and closed her eyes.  
  


Oliver began to run his fingers through her soft dark hair. He knew from her relaxed sighs that his touch was soothing her. He continued to pet the beautiful girl. Oliver thought to himself. '_I barely know her. Until now, she was just a young and beautiful Ravenclaw. I barely began to scratch the surface. I want to find out more. No other girl could steal my tongue by only looking at me. Why do I find it hard to speak to her? She is so young but she is so mature. Would she be intimated by me? What would her parents think? No, she's not like the other girls. She is a deep ocean I want to sail. Why don't I have the courage to tell her how I feel? I'm a Gryffindor! I'm supposed to be brave. I'm going to tell her. I want her. I'd rather make a fool of myself than regret not telling her. What would she think? When will I find a more perfect time? The stars are out_.' He rested his head on top of Cho's, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held is stance for several moments. He wanted to preserve this feeling.  
  


"I have to tell you something. Let's go to the window and look at the stars," he whispered to her.  
  
"Hmm?" Cho awoke from her daze, "Okay."   
  


They rose from the couch and Oliver held her hand and led her around the desk. They stepped to the large window. They both looked up at the sky was beautiful. The navy velvet sky was sprinkled with specs of diamonds. The window was so big and clear the couple felt as if they were out in the open. They were so taken by the view, both of them forgot about their timidity they normally feel around each other. Oliver placed his arm around Cho's shoulders and held her close to him. She could hear and feel his heart beating. He squeezed her closer to him. He gazed dreamily upon her face.  
  


"Cho," he whispered.   
  


He faintly lifted her chin with his fingertips. He drew his head closer to hers. The slight touch of his fingers was enough to detonate her heart into furious beats. His other arm wrapped around the lower curve of her back and brought her closer to him. His arms were so strong yet gentle. His face leaned closer to hers. She could almost feel the warmth and moisture of his mouth. There couldn't have been a more perfect moment for Oliver and Cho to perform their first kiss.  
  


Suddenly, their moment was interrupted with an obnoxious noise. Every clock in the office was ringing, banging, and roared non-stop. Dozens of clocks made a cacophony from bongs, chimes, and mechanical racket.  The noise was so unbearable the window around the couple began to tremble. The two could not bear the noise. They felt as if their ears were to explode. The ringing seemed like hours before it stopped, but the sound still echoed in their ears.  
  


"What happened?" asked Cho, covering her ears. "They didn't behave like that when it was seven. Why would the 8 o'clock ring be so obnoxious?" Cho rubbed her ears.  
  


"It's midnight," said Oliver. The clocks in the office all pointed to 12 am. He checked his own watch to verify the accuracy of the clocks. "I don't understand. It didn't seem like 5 hours! Professor Vector didn't even show up to give us detention! Not that I'm complaining." He winked at Cho. Cho was still in pain from the ringing she didn't notice.  
  


"Well, why didn't the grandfather clock chime once during those hours? It rang when detention was supposed to begin. I wonder if Professor Vector enchanted the clocks."   
  


They heard a hissing sound and looked around the room to find the source. The atmosphere started to feel cold and heavy. The relaxed feeling seemed to escape. Oliver looked to the ceiling and found a message written in white smoke.   
  


"I hope this experience as taught you the value of time," Cho read. "I have wasted your time tonight as you have wasted moments during my lecture. Go now and reflect upon your detention experience."  
  


Professor Vector obviously bewitched the room to so the occupants would let their guard down and believe time was accelerated. He was also successful in bringing the students to a dream world and slamming them back to reality. The couple suddenly remembered a plentiful of incomplete homework, assignments, and early morning meetings. They felt as if the weight of the world was dropped on their shoulders.   
  


"Oliver!" yelled Cho, "I have to get up early tomorrow! I have Quidditch practice!"  
  


"Quidditch! I haven't finished revising my plays! And Muggle Studies…Potions!"   
  


The frantic Oliver dashed out of the office leaving Cho alone with the now silent clocks. Cho now felt confused and rejected. She began to tear up. It was only the first day of school and she already felt an overload of pressure. She sat alone in the office with tears running down her cheeks. '_Why would the professor use emotional punishment? That was a dirty charm_!'  
  
"You coming?" Oliver said as he poked his head in the office.   
  


He had a soft expression on his face. Cho quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She did not want him to see her cry. She grabbed her bag and met him at the door. He held the door open to her and she walked out without looking at him. He followed.   
  


"Wait," he said. "Let me walk with you."   
  


Oliver felt uncertainty rush back into his system but was still brave enough to speak to Cho. Cho also felt the same sensation and didn't say a word. Throughout the duration of the walk, neither spoke to each other. They walked two feet away from each other as if they were merely sharing the hallway. The couple was not comfortable with each other as they were in the office. Self conscious and shyness that was nonexistent during their stay in Professor Vector's office began to expose in their actions. They felt rather unsure and awkward with themselves.    
  


When they approached the stairwell that descended to the Ravenclaw common room, Cho said a soft good-bye. Oliver ignored his shy conscience and grabbed her wrist and forcefully flung her into his arms. He gave her a tight squeeze and wished her sweet dreams. He hesitated to perform a forward act, but nevertheless he was a brave young man. Cho was rather stunned by Oliver's sudden change of heart. He stared at her for a brief moment and soaked in her beautiful face. In one smooth motion, he gently placed his had around the back of her neck and kissed her softly on the cheek.    
  


"Good bye Cho," he whispered as he embraced her petite frame.   
  


His strong natured hug sent her blood pumping through her heart at an alarming rate. The few moments without being close to him were enough to freeze her system. But his warm embrace instantly livened her senses. When he let go, there was still the lingering feeling of his warmth. Oliver walked around the bend of the hallway but took a last look at his crush. He smiled. Cho was still taken aback by his boldness. When he was out of sight, she took a deep sigh and entered the Ravenclaw common room. Just like the night before, she crept in her dormitory room and tried not to awake her roommates. Unlike the night before, her heart was high in the clouds instead of treading through mud. She remembered that Oliver never got his message across to her, but she was smart enough to know what he wanted to say. She lay on her bed with a high feeling she never experienced. Thinking about Oliver made her feel warm and wonderful. She had no problem falling asleep that night. She was eager to see Oliver again in her dreams.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


OW! Baby! Look at that romance fly! This has been my favorite chapter so far. Definitely more proud of it than the previous one. Thus, accounts for the extra pages. My Beta-Readers must of had fun with this one. Just on a side note, I was not trying to imply that Cho and Oliver were under some sort of influence (drugs) during their time in Professor Vector's office. I did write about a ceramic gnome smoking incense in Professor Vector's office; took it out from fear of offending anyone. But, have you ever been in an environment that was so romantic and warm that you just wanted to get all cuddly? I feel like that all the time at work when I'm all alone in my government chemical lab. (HA!)   
  


Anyways, why do Cho and Oliver always get interrupted?? (Because the author introduces too much too soon.) Well we all know what he wants to say to her. But how is he going to do it? How will she react? What about Cedric? OOO the suspense is killing me!


	4. Pain and Pleasure

May 24, 2003  
  


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.   
  


Also, Johnny Poo and Kaihn Aelathali should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


I finally live up to my PG-13 rating on this chapter. I hope I didn't over step my boundaries though. I'd like to especially thank those that reviewed my story. Makes me feel all good inside!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

~ Pain and Pleasure ~

By: Phaedra  
Beta: Johnny & Kaihn  

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Roger, dressed in royal blue Quidditch robes, paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room. He rested his elbow on the mantle and ran his fingers through his thick dark hair. The Quidditch team, minus himself and one Seeker, had headed out to the Pitch for their morning practice. It was 6:05 am Friday morning, five minutes after practice was scheduled. Roger shook his head but held a smile. He had been good friends with Cho since they were little kids and loved each other as friends do. He was the only guy in her life that knew almost everything about her, including her family's complete lack of punctuality. Their relationship had always been platonic, and he intended to keep it that way.  
  


"Well. I warned her," Roger said to himself as he headed up the stairs to Cho dormitory with a beater bat in his right hand.   
  


He slowly opened the door, crept inside, and looked from bed to bed. All four poster beds had their curtains shut. He had one out of four chance of finding the right bed. '_Hmm. Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Cho._' He flung open the curtains of the bed he chose.   
  


"Bingo," he said.  
  


Cho lay on her belly hugging a pillow. She had a pleasant look on her face accompanied with a big smile. Roger quietly set his beater bat on the floor and very carefully peeled the covers off Cho's back. She was wearing a thin pajama short and tank set of baby blue satin. With his left hand he grasped the pillow that was under Cho's head and suspended his right hand high over her bum. In a quick motion he smacked her bootie making a loud pop and inverted her pillow over her face to muffle her scream. He could hear her babbling and struggling under the pillow. She finally stopped. He heard a sob. _'Is she crying_?' Realizing he may have been too rough, he threw the pillow to the side of the bed, grabbed Cho's right arm and leg, and flipped her on her back in a coarse manner. She had an irritated look on her face.  
  


"Jackass!" yelled Cho, still under Roger's grasp. Roger's worried face changed to an upset one.   
  


"Why do girls love to fake it?" Roger said as twitched his head to dodge Cho's swinging left fist.   
  


Although her right side was tied down, Cho used every ounce of strength to use her free limb to attack Roger. The irritated Roger took the liberty to jump on Cho's bed, shut her curtains, and pinned her beneath him. She thrashed about but was too weak to move Roger's muscular body. She started to squeal but Roger's hand met her mouth. She eventually stopped struggling and looked at him with piercing eyes.   
  


"Thought I was kidding didn't you?" said Roger with a cocky smile. Cho flinched. "You're late to practice Miss Chang."   
  


"Mmmmm!" Cho tried to speak but Roger's grip was too tight. Unexpectedly, the curtains flew open and there stood an awestruck Amy.   
  


"Oh. My. Gosh!" she yelled loud enough to wake the rest of the girls.   
  


Her eyes widened eyes and her jaw dropped as she studied the situation. Held beneath Roger lay a heavily panting Cho wearing nothing but her satin negligee.   
  


"Wait, Amy! It's not . . . this is not how it looks!" he said releasing his hand from Cho's mouth and extending it to Amy.   
  


"HEIDI! MARIETTA! HEATHER!" Amy yelled.   
  


The younger girls, shocked into consciousness, bolted out of their beds and ran to Cho's bedside. In seconds the couple became a spectacle of lust. Roger, still on top of Cho, covered the panicked look on his face with a well-practiced arrogant grin.   
  


"Excuse us ladies, official Quidditch business," he said with a cocky smile and shut the curtains on the prying sets of eyes.  
  


Before he turned to Cho, she slipped out from under him and off the other side of the bed. He jumped out, momentarily caught in the heavy bed curtains, and followed her into the dressing room.  He was too late to follow her all the way inside, as the door unceremoniously shut in his face. He stood in front of the room with eight wide eyes glued to his back. He could hear the girls whispering. The sounds were burning in his ears, but he stood his ground with his eyes focused on the door and arms crossed. The door slowly opened. Cho stood facing Roger in her snug Quidditch uniform and Comet 260 broom.  He smiled at his lovely seeker. The other girls were quiet, waiting to see what happened. Roger extended his elbow to Cho, and she accepted. She walked passed her dumbstruck friends with her nose in the air and Roger locked to her elbow. Roger turned to the wide-eyed girls and flashed them a cocky smile and a wink.   
  


"See you at lunch ladies. Or maybe another morning?"   
  


He examined the barely dressed girls head to toe with a smile. All three girls flushed red and lost all control of their voices.  When Cho and Roger exited the room, the couple separated their locked arms.   
  


"I'm very sorry Roger. Detention ran rather late last night," Cho yawned.   
  


"Don't mention it.  I didn't mean to be rough on you, but you know I can't control myself with feisty girls," Roger joked and winked at the petite girl. Cho simply smiled. They were about to exit the common room when they heard a girl running after them.   
  


"Roger!" yelled Amy who hadn't bothered putting on a bathrobe. She bounced to Roger in her black slip gown. "You forgot your bat," she panted.   
  


"Thanks Amy. Sorry to wake you up there. Bye now, doll," he flirted.   
  


"Okay, bye Roger! I'll . . . I'll see you later, okay?" flustered Amy hopefully. Cho looked from Amy to Roger with a raised brow. Amy was beaming but Roger's face was expressionless. "Bye guys," Amy said again as they left the common room.   
  


"I will practice more tonight Roger," pleaded Cho. "I don't know what is going on with me lately. This is unlike me."   
  


"A Chang, punctual?" Roger laughed. "You're kidding. I appreciate your dedication, but I won't be staying later tonight. Got me a date. You can stay and do what you have to do."   
  


"Sure," replied Cho.   
  


"C'mon now," said Roger, "let's pick up the pace."   
  


The two started to jog to the Quidditch pitch once they exited the castle. It was a cloudy and cold morning. The sky was dark as the sunrise was blocked behind the clouds, preventing the morning sunlight from illuminating the grounds. Still, they could see the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team flying with the Quaffle, blocking, and beating bludgers. Roger motioned his team to descend as he stepped onto the pitch. The three Chasers, Rex, Todd, and Taylor, were the first to meet Roger. They were extremely big and muscular seventh year players. Cho had no doubt they were the best Chasers in the school. Marquis and Ian, sixth year Beater and fifth year Keeper, followed. Marquis' arms were built like tree trunks. Ian was the thinnest guy on the team, but he still dwarfed Cho and intimidated his opponents. Roger was also tall and muscular, but his handsome face was not intimidating at all. Nonetheless, he was a very skilled Beater. His talent had earned him the Most Valuable Player award last year, and earned him the role of captain this year.   
  


Once Roger reviewed the plays with his teammates, the players took their positions on the field and started a practice game. Cho flew energetically through the air, keeping her eye out for the Golden Snitch. The immense Chasers were as fast and skillful on their broom as they were strong. They bulldozed the pitch tossing the Quaffle back and forth. Roger and Marquis had nearly perfect aim at driving the Bludgers. They aimed at the Chasers to practice their shooting, while the Chasers had to practice their dodges. Many times they hit their Chasers but the practice bludgers weren't as dense as their regulation counterparts.  The Chasers simply flinched when they got hit and continued playing. Ian was having a hard time blocking Chaser's powerful Quaffle hurl. Suddenly Cho saw a faint glint drifting along the center ring on the grass. She dove down at immense speed after the Snitch. It was hovering inches from the grass. She extended her hand, caught the flickering ball, but lost control of her broom. Her old Comet 260 was not designed to turn at angles as sharp as Cho had just attempted. The tip of her broom stuck in the Earth like a dart in a dartboard. The broom stopped immediately, but Cho's momentum flung her off the broom and carried her forward at almost the same speed her broom had been traveling. She crashed on a rocky patch in the sands under the hoops and her body slid on her back. The rocks shredded her robes and scraping her skin.  
  


"CHO!" yelled Roger.  
  


He dropped his bat and dove in after her. He jumped and ran to her before his broom had landed. The Chasers drove their brooms to the goal posts and hovered over her body. She was whimpering in pain as her hand clutched the shiny Snitch.  
  


"She caught the Snitch! Way to go Cho!" exclaimed Rex as he high-fived Todd.  
  


Roger's face twisted into rage.  He grabbed the broom Rex was sitting on and yanked it from under him.  Rex landed hard on the ground and Roger smacked him over the head.  
  


"You thoughtless ass!" he yelled with a deep red face. "Cho is seriously hurt." He knelt down to Cho. Her face was covered in tears, eyes wide shut, and screams of pain escaped her lips. Her hand grazed the curve of her back. "What's wrong? Are your bones broken?" Roger asked, his voice quivering in fear for her. Cho only cried louder. The rest of the players jumped from their brooms and knelt by Cho.  
  


"Roger! Look at this!" said Ian as he observed her side.  
  


Roger looked at Cho's side and saw her shirt hiked up from the sliding. He also noticed a pool of blood soaking into the sand, and his face went pale.  
  


"Oh dear God," Roger exasperated. "Cho, I'm going to roll you to your stomach. Your back is bleeding. I need to see how bad it is."  
  


Cho started to breath heavy. Her tears were now like waterfalls from her eyes. Roger took a deep breath and gently rolled Cho to her stomach. Ian guided her head so her face won't be buried in the sand. When Cho's back was revealed to the team's eyes, they turned their heads in shock and repulsion. Her back had been mauled. It looked like a vicious animal had attacked her. Blood smeared her back and dripped to her side staining the sand. A few shards of jagged rock remained embedded in her back.   
  


"Oh God!" gasped Roger. "Cho, listen to me, I am going to carry you to Madame Promfrey. Grab my neck."  
  


Roger rotated Cho's body slightly to free her arms. She wrapped her shaken limbs around Roger's neck. She held tight with the little strength she had. Roger then lifted Cho from the ground and moved his arms to support her legs. She was situated on him in a reverse piggy-back. He could feel her shaking and hear her whimpers as he rushed to the castle as quickly as he could move without jostling Cho too much. The other Quidditch players followed Roger as Ian ran ahead to make sure Madame Promfrey was ready for what was coming.  
  


When Roger reached the hospital wing with Cho, Madame Promfrey was waiting with clean bandages, potions, and medical utensils. She guided Roger to put Cho in an empty bed, then she quickly shooed out the team so she could work uninterrupted.  
  


"Oh dear," said Madame Promfrey. "Playing rough with the big boys, huh? Never thought Quidditch was fit for girls." Cho didn't cry or whimper, but she could not control her tears. She was too much in pain to defend her favorite sport. "Don't you worry my dear," Promfrey continued. "I can fix you up in one hour with no scars, but you'll have to stay here for a while after that to rest." She handed Cho an orange vial. "Drink this. It will relieve the pain." Cho did as she was told and instantly felt the pain disappear as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.  
  


Meanwhile, Roger sat in Charms class with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He was still in his Quidditch robes; the emergency with Cho hadn't left him time to change, not that he was thinking clearly enough to change anyway.  His robes were stained with dirt and blood, but the young girls in the class still found him attractive. They always thought Roger looked handsome in his royal blue Quidditch robes, and the stains added a layer of appealing ruggedness.  Roger usually thrived on the admiration from the girls in his class, but now his mind was focused on Cho's accident. He had a hard time following the Charms lesson. Throughout the lesson, he took minimal notes or sat in a daze. The two hour block was almost over when Jenna, who sat next to him, finally noticed how disturbed he seemed.   
  


"What's wrong," she asked him. She noticed his face grew more worried. He took a deep swallow. Jenna surveyed him from head to toe and noticed the blood stains on his uniform. "Roger, what happened?" she pressed.  
  


"Cho got hurt," Roger sighed, "badly. There was a rough patch on the pitch. She crashed into it." He rested his chin on his hand and shut his eyes tight to prevent tears from flowing. "She was in so much pain. But she should be okay, I hope. She's with Madame Promfrey now."  
  


"Oh Gosh!" gasped Jenna. "How did this happen?"  
  


"She dove for the Snitch and just lost control.  I don't think her broom was made for the moves she was pulling.  It . . . it was horrible to see."  
  


Roger and Jenna kept silent after that. Both of their minds filled with worrisome thoughts. A young Hufflepuff man sitting behind them heard their discussion. His mind was also racing with thoughts of Cho's well-being. He had to see her, even if he had to risk sneaking out of class early. When Professor Flitwick's back was turned, Cedric took the opportunity to exit the classroom.  
  


'_I can't believe that Roger Davies_,' Cedric thought as he tried to keep himself from racing down the hallway.  '_He should have protected her from this.  He's her team captain. He shouldn't let his players try moves they can't pull off!_' Cedric's walk turned to a run as he neared the hospital wing. When he reached his destination, he noticed Madame Promfrey disposing bloody bandages.  
  


"Is she . . . " he began to ask.  
  


"If you mean that little dear Cho, she is just fine, Cedric.  She's over there," she pointed to a screened off bed. "Please don't upset or excite her. She just woke up."   
  


Cedric thanked the nurse and walked slowly to the screen. He peeked around the screen and saw the young beauty asleep on her belly. '_She lied_,' Cedric thought with a smile on his face. He was relieved to see Cho in a blissful state. His gaze never left her beautiful body as he slowly walked to the chair by her bed. She lay there with a peaceful look on her face. Her back was half bare and exposed to his eyes, completely healed and unscratched.  A thin sheet covered the rest of her body. He almost felt wrong staring at the half-naked beauty, but his dreamy eyes stayed fixed on Cho. He sat there watching her sleep. He watched the contraction of her body with every breath she took. His eyes took in her soft and supple skin. He had never seen anything more breathtaking.   
  


Cho finally opened her eyes to see Cedric sitting in the chair at her side, watching her.   
  


"Hey," Cedric whispered. "How are you?"   
  


"Cedric?" she whispered. "You came to see me?"   
  


"Yeah," Cedric said softly with a heart-felt smile.   
  


Cho felt vibrant as if a spark inside her gave her a blast of energy. She felt a rush of warmth run through her body. She was glad Cedric had come to see her; she wanted to envelope him in a big hug for his thoughtfulness. Cho rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up straight to do exactly that. She didn't realize her body had been stripped of clothes. The sheets slipped to her lap and her chest welcomed Cedric's eyes. Cedric gasped and turned his head to the floor. His face flared red.  
  


"Uhh . . . " muttered Cedric, his eyes clamped shut.  
  


When Cho finally realized the indecency of the situation she let out a soft gasp and plopped back to the bed covering her body with the sheets. After a minute passed, she poked her head from underneath the covers like a turtle slipping hits head out of its shell. Cedric's red face was buried in his knees.  
  


"I'm sorry," Cho whispered.  
  


"Uh . . . No, no, It's okay," stuttered Cedric and revealed his eyes. "I mean. . . I should be the one um . . . the one apologizing . . . eh." He covered his eyes again. He felt disgraced. "I just wanted to check and see that you're feeling well. I overheard Roger in Charms."  
  


"Cedric . . ." said Cho as she touched the side of his face. "Thank you." He found little courage to open his eyes and look at her.  She wrapped herself in the sheets, and smiled at him.  He managed to smile back, weakly.   
  


"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you," she said to him. Those few words turned Cedric's light heart to lead. '_Friend_,' he thought.  
  


"I care about you Cho," he said. "I was worried."  
  


He leaned in toward her and brushed a strand away from her face. He looked pensively at her and softly stroked the side of her cheek.   
  


"Cho? Oh thank God you're all right!" Jenna knocked Cedric out of her way and hugged her. Cedric nearly fell off his chair. Roger stood by the screen looking a little relieved. Jenna continued, "You had me so worried! I was about to kill Davies for letting this happen to you!"  
  


"No," said Cho, "I probably would still be on the pitch bleeding if Roger hadn't carried me to the infirmary. God knows someone like Rex would have just left me there. But Roger kept his wits. He didn't panic, too much. Thanks Roger," she continued smiling at her Captain.  
  


Roger blushed. He was still too traumatized by the incident to respond in his normal cocky tone. Instead, he graciously nodded.  
  


"You three need to give Cho a moment to change," Madame Promfrey said to Cho's visitors. "Cho, I had your uniform fixed and cleaned. If you're ready to go you may do so. Don't forget to stop by my office and retrieve your excuse form. You three, OUT," she scolded to Roger, Cedric, and Jenna. Cho's friends left the infirmary and waited outside for her.  
  


"Thank you Madame Promfrey," said Cho.  
  


She dressed herself in her restored Quidditch uniform. She flexed her back under her clothes. It seemed as if she had never been injured. She met her friends outside the hospital wing after thanking Madame Promfrey once more and retrieving her note.  
  


"You look great," said Cedric as he hugged Cho. He held her tightly. He didn't want to let go but Cho wiggled in his strong arms trying to get free.   
  


"C'mon, Cho. It's lunch-time," said Jenna. "We still have a few minutes."  
  


"I'm going to change," said Roger.  
  


"Oh, I'm so sorry Roger," said Cho when she realized the blood on Roger's uniform was hers.  
  


"No, no. If I cared about my clothes over my teammates, especially you Cho, I'd run you to the hospital wing in the buff," smiled Roger. The girls giggled. "Bye guys. Oh, Cho forget about practice today. Get some rest . . ."  
  


"NO! I'll see you at sunset, Davies," she winked. "And if I'm late, you won't find me in my bed."   
  


Cedric looked at Cho with a raised brow. "Long story Diggory," Cho said as she blushed at Cedric.  
  


"You're a stubborn one Miss Chang. Please be careful tonight, okay?" Roger smiled at Cho and ran to the Ravenclaw room.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Jenna and Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table and updated their friends about recent incidents. Cedric went to his Hufflepuff table and kept stealing glances at Cho. Her accident stirred new emotions in him. He felt the urge to run to Cho to be with her. For a brief moment, he wanted Cho to be on his Quidditch team. He felt he could protect Cho from accidents. Then he thought of all the accidents that happened to Seekers, especially ones he'd experienced. It saddened him when he realized that Cho may have accidents that were far worse than this morning's. When lunch finished, Cho and her friends exited the hall to head for Charms. Cedric watched her leave. He was glad that she had fully recovered but sad to see her walk out of his sight.  
  


"You're lucky you missed Potions this morning, Cho," said Marietta. "Snape was in an awful mood. More than usual."  
  


"Yeah, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was great!" said Heidi. "Granted, Lupin is not as good-looking as Lockhart, but he had the class on the edge of their seats. We got your homework by the way. We thought you were so busy practicing you'd forgotten about class."  
  


"Oh, that reminds me. I have to turn in my excuses to Professor Snape and Lupin. Remind me again after Charms," said Cho.   
  


As they were walking down the hall they noticed a pack of loud Gryffindors. The girls paid no attention to the obnoxious boys except Cho. Oliver was in the middle of the pack laughing and joking with his friends. He didn't notice her. Cho tried to hide the pain of being ignored that streaked quickly across her face as she kept walking forward.   
  


Moments later, they entered the Charms class. The duration of the lecture and exercises seemed rather difficult to Cho. It was unusual since Charms had never presented a problem to her. Heidi and Amy also seemed to have a bit of trouble with today's lecture. Their first thoughts were that the classes had gotten much harder.  Their second thoughts were that they were all rather distracted, each for their own reasons of course. When the lesson finished, Cho, Heidi, and Amy went to the library to study it while they still had a handle on the material. Marietta offered to join them after she found Joey.  
  


"I don't understand why this is so hard?" whined Cho. "Charms is suppose to be nothing compared to Arithmancy."  
  


"I agree," said Heidi. "Maybe were not cut out for silly wand flicks."  
  


"Hey girls," Ritchie, a fellow classmate and annoyance called as he approached the group. "Long time no see."  
  


"Hey boy," said Amy. "We haven't seen you since dinner last night. Where have you been?"  
  


"Malfoy!" groaned Ritchie. "He made my nose swell. Had to go to the infirmary."  
  


"Infirmary?" said Cho. "I was there all morning, I haven't seen you."  
  


"That's because you were too bloodied up to notice. You were pretty bad. Took pictures of it! But, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."  
  


"Well, I was awake at one . . . PICTURES? Of my bare back?"  
  


"I thought you might keep it for your scrapbook," said Ritchie. "When Craig's girlfriend spilled hot grease all over his belly; he didn't mind me snapping away. Pretty cool burn!"  
  


"What is the matter with you?" Cho huffed, earning her shushes from other students. "That is a horrible thing to do!"  
  


"So you don't want to see them?" said Ritchie as he flashed the pictures in Cho's face.  
  


"Give me those!"   
  


She snatched the shots out of Ritchie's hands and flipped through them with the girls peering over her shoulder. It took less than three seconds for the girls to squeal in disgust. A furious Amy punched Ritchie in the nose. Ritchie's nose began to bleed instantly as he staggered across the floor.  
  


"How dare you do such a thing! Especially without her permission! That is the most awful thing a friend could do!"  Amy was livid.  
  


Cho started to feel nauseous. Seeing her in such an awful state, she ran to the nearest bathroom but unfortunately the nearest one was on the second floor in Moaning Myrtle's lair. The ghost wasn't present when Cho gagged in an empty stall. She really wasn't upset with Ritchie. She knew he didn't know better and that he was just being a dorky, thoughtless guy. But she was not about to let him make a fool of her. She was smart enough to find a way to get revenge. Cho left the toilet for the sinks to wash up when Moaning Myrtle hissed from behind her.  
  


"You made a mess in my toilet!" she scoffed. "You disturbed my slumber!"  
  


Cho ignored the ghost. She finished rinsing and left the bathroom. She could hear the cries and yells of the ghost when she left. She hated to be disrespectful to the dead, but dealing with an agitated Myrtle was more than Cho could handle at the moment. Cho cleared her throat and entered the library to find her friends. She hoped that Ritchie had disposed of the pictures. Unexpectedly, Cho found both Ritchie and Amy absent from the group.  
  


"Where is Ritchie?" Cho asked. "And Amy?"   
  


"Infirmary," said Heidi. "Amy popped him a good one. His nose swelled without magic! Unfortunately she thinks she broke her hand doing so."  
  


"I wasn't here but Heidi told me everything. I'm so sorry Cho. That was very wrong of Ritchie. I think he deserved what he got," said Marietta.  
  


"Should we pay a visit to our dear photographer friend?" Heidi said with a devilish grin holding Ritchie's camera. The girls giggled.   
  


"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine!" smiled Cho. They packed their bags and walked out of the library. "I forgot to turn in my excuse form! You girls didn't remind me!"  
  


"Sorry Cho," said Heidi. "It's not too late. We can stop by Snape's and Lupin's office on the way back." Cho dug in her bag in search for the slip.  
  


"Oh," she said. "Well it looks like we need to visit the hospital wing for more than one reason. Madame Promfrey forgot to sign my slip."  
  


"This is perfect!" said Heidi.  
  


"It is?" asked Cho.  
  


"Yes. You seek Promfrey and get your slip signed. While she is distracted we'll snap away at Ritchie! Quiet now," she ordered her friends as she opened the hospital door.  
  


They crept passed the bed where Amy lay with her hand covered in bandages. The girls smiled at Amy, Heidi waving Ritchie's camera. Knowing very well what her mischievous friends were up to, she kept her giggles down and emerged a devilish grin to her friends. Cho rushed ahead to find Promfrey. To her luck, she was busy stocking medical supplies and had to lead Cho to her office to fetch a pen, thus buying Heidi more time to snap pictures.  
  


Heidi and Marietta crept around a screen and found Ritchie passed out on a bed. His black and blue nose stretched from ear to ear and was stuffed with cotton to stop the bleeding. His mouth was wide open to allow air into his lungs. However, this made him rather ugly. His tongue dangled out from a wide-open mouth. A litter of kittens could have hidden themselves inside.  Heidi and Marietta found it hard to suppress their giggles.   
  


"Now how does this work?" said Heidi fumbling with the muggle camera.  
  


"Here." Marietta, who was familiar with muggle toys, took the camera. "You look through this window, aim, and press this button. Make sure you can see him in the window. What's in the window will be the picture." Marietta demonstrated by taking a shot of Ritchie.  
  


"Let me try," said Heidi. She took the camera from Marietta and took several shots of Ritchie. "Here," she handed the camera back to Marietta. "Get one of him like this!" Heidi stuffed cotton swabs in Ritchie's ears and tongue sticks in his wide mouth. "Looks like a moose!"  
  


"That is one beautiful moose!" Marietta shot several more pictures of Ritchie until Cho rushed towards them. She looked at him and started laughing.  
  


"Let's go," she said trying to suppress her laughter. "I stalled Madame Promfrey enough. She's about to check on her patients."  
  


They heard Promfrey's office door opened. The girls dashed out of the infirmary and flashed a smile to Amy on her way out. Amy laid there with a big smile on her face when she heard Madame Promfrey freak over Ritchie's new decorations. Madame Promfrey's complains could be heard well outside the hospital door which caused the girls to burst into laughter.  
  


"Well wait," said Heidi with dying laughter. "How are we going to get the pictures out?"  
  


"Here," said Cho as Heidi handed the camera to her. "I know of a second year that is rather talented with photography. I'll find him. See you girls at dinner."  
  


~*~*~  
  


After Cho dropped off her excuse forms to Lupin and Snape, she searched the corridors for Colin, a second year Gryffindor whose hobby was photography. She found him on the benches out by the cloisters reading a school book. She walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.    
  


"Excuse me," said Cho. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Hi, my name is . . . "  
  


"WOW! You're Cho Chang!" he beamed and stood up. "All my friends think you're the most beautiful girl in school! And you're talking to me?"  
  


"Uh . . . " Cho blushed. "Thank you. Um. I understand you're very talented in photography. I was wondering if you could help me."  
  


"WOW! You want my help?! WOW!" he beamed. "Yes, I'm really great! I can develop anything anyway you like! Black and white, color, still, and moving. Come with me!"  
  


He grabbed Cho's wrist and led her down the corridors. Many heads turn to observe the geeky little nuisance associating with a popular girl. Cho smiled innocently at them until Eliza crossed their paths. She didn't say anything but cast Cho a filthy look. Cho looked away. '_She probably thinking I'm fraternizing with kids now,_' she thought. Colin led her into a dark red room.  
  


"Don't turn on the lights," Colin said. "It ruins the pictures. Here." He took Cho's camera and extracted the film to develop it.   
  


"What is this room?" asked Cho.  
  


"It's the Magical Photography lab. What kind of pictures would you like?"  
  


"Still colors please, Colin," Cho requested.  
  


"Yes mam, wow!" beamed Colin.   
  


He felt it was such an honor to do a favor for Cho. He carefully performed the steps in developing film. Cho walked around the room observing the pictures. She found a lot of pictures of Gryffindors and Harry Potter in many poses.  
  


"Are all these yours?" asked Cho.  
  


"Yes mam," said Colin.  
  


Cho looked at the many pictures of Harry Potter. She smiled in admiration. '_He was very brave and courageous for a boy his age. He accomplished so much in so little time_,' she thought. She scanned the many pictures of Harry until she found a stack of pictures with a familiar face. She held them up for a closer look. They were pictures of Oliver Wood. The first picture showed him in his Quidditch robes smiling at the camera while flying on his broom. 'He _looks so handsome here_.' The next picture showed Oliver laughing and goofing off with his friends. '_Playful_.' The third picture did not bring a smile to her face but rather a frown. The third picture showed Oliver smiling and laughing, but he wasn't alone. His arms were around a beautiful tall and thin brunette. '_Jenna?_' she thought. She was shocked. She had no idea they had a relationship. Sadly to Cho, they looked like the perfect match. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. He looked so happy with her. In the picture they were hugging and kissing. He was affectionate, caring, and held love in his eyes. She couldn't look anymore; she slipped the picture in the middle of the stack.  
  


"All done Miss Chang," said Colin as he handed the pictures to her. Cho drew her attention to the comical pictures of Ritchie, but she could not smile at them.  
  


"Thank you, Colin," said Cho. "Hey, when where these pictures taken?" asked Cho referring to the Oliver stack.  
  


"Oh," said Colin as he flipped through the stack. "Thursday morning."  
  


"Thursday? Yesterday?" Cho said in shock. Colin nodded. She hoped they were old pictures of Oliver in a relationship from the past. '_I thought he liked me! Does he? He is so good-looking. He can have any girl. Why my friend? Why did he play me'_ "Huh," she pouted.  
  


"Is something wrong?" pressed Colin.  
  


"No. How much do I owe you for the pictures?" Cho changed the subject.  
  


"Nothing! Keep them! I would pay to develop your pictures."  
  


"No, no. I always pay my debts. Here, this should cover your troubles." Cho reached in her robes and handed Colin a couple of sickles. He refused. "Take it!" she insisted.  
  


"Okay," said Colin in a meek voice as he accepted the cash.  
  


Cho smiled at the boy and thanked him again. She left the room with the pictures of Ritchie. She looked at her watch and noted that it was time for dinner. She realized that she would be seeing Jenna and Oliver in the same room and groaned. She walked to the Great Hall with an expressionless face. She made her way to the Ravenclaw table to join her friends. She sat with her back facing the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. She would rather not be in Oliver's view. She noticed Jenna sit across from her. She gave her friend a stern look. She wanted to interrogate Jenna about Oliver. She wanted to know how long they've been seeing each other, how she felt, and the answers to many other questions Cho hadn't formed words for yet.  She also realized Jenna had no idea about Cho's feelings for Oliver. She took a deep sigh and decided to concentrate on other matters.  
  


"Feeling better Ritchie," Cho smiled in attempt to cover her true feelings.  
  


"Yes," said Ritchie. "Listen, Cho, I am very sorry of taking pictures of you. I know it was cruel and wrong of me." Cho smirked. She handed Marietta the recently developed pictures.  Marietta passed them to Amy, Heidi, and Jenna. The girls burst out in laughter.  
  


"Oh still, my beating heart!" laughed Jenna. Cho glared at her, but smiled to hide her jealousy.  
  


"Hunk of burning love!" joked Heidi. "Now if Roger were to come into our chambers looking like this in the morning, it would melt my butter." The fourth years giggled.  
  


"Very funny, Heidi. I thought it looked pretty melted this morning anyway though," groaned Roger.  
  


"Wha?" Ritchie leaned over the table and saw his poses. "Cho!"  
  


"That's what you get!" she giggled. Ritchie flared red and pouted.  
  


"Okay, okay. Truce?" he pleaded to Cho and extended his hand. She took it with a smile. Dumbledore stood up, said a few chants, and food appeared on the table. Dinner had commenced.  
  


"We can trade pictures later," said Cho. "I don't need to lose my appetite." Cho served herself some meatloaf and passed the plate to Roger.  
  


"Are you sure you are really feeling all right, babe?" asked Roger taking the platter and serving himself a large helping.  
  


"Yes," said Cho. "Couldn't be more excited about practice."   
  


"It's why we love you Cha Cha," beamed Roger. "You're so dedicated. The Quidditch Cup will be ours for sure."  
  


"Hope so," Cho said softly.  
  


She took a sip from her water glass. She heard laughter coming from the Gryffindor table behind her. She had the urge to turn around to look for Oliver but thought it would be best to keep her eyes forward. She was feeling a maelstrom of emotions, few of them good. She didn't know how she would react if she saw Oliver's face. She tried to keep her mind focused on the upcoming practice. Thinking about Quidditch was the one thing that always relaxed her mind.   
  


~*~*  
  


Soon as dinner ended, Cho rushed out of the Great Hall to avoid Oliver, but she was interrupted.  
  


"Cho! Cho, wait up!" said a husky voice. She recognized the voice but continued to walk forward. "WAIT!" He grabbed her arm. Cho abruptly turned and met eyes with Oliver Wood. Her look was ice-cold; Oliver pulled away instantly.   
  


"Yes?" she scoffed.  
  


"Well . . . I was . . . I . . ." he choked. Cho's unexpected behavior was making it difficult for Oliver to speak.  
  


"You were what, Oliver?" Cho snapped.  
  


"Uh . . . Wanted to know what you were doing tonight," he said.  
  


"I am very busy, now please excuse me," Cho said a stern as her shaken voice would let her and walked off.  
  


She did not smile at Oliver or gave him a last look. She could feel her heart ache and tears start to form. She wanted to have him but was not about to destroy her good friend's relationship. She took a deep breath and tried to shake the memory of the picture out of her head. She had Quidditch to think about. The thought of practice gave her a burst of energy. She ran to the pitch.  
  


Cho prepared herself for another Quidditch practice in her locker room. She was still wearing the royal blue robes from this morning. She performed her stretches in the middle of the girl's locker room floor. She was too embarrassed to do them in front of the pig-headed chasers on her team. Being the only girl in a rough sport was proving to be more challenging than Cho thought. Then she thought of the three girls on the Gryffindor team. '_Wonder if Oliver fooled around with them too._'  She shook it out of her head, grabbed her broom, and headed for the pitch. The cloudy morning turned into a clear evening. The sun began to set over the trees of the Forbidden Forrest.  
  


"Hi there Cha Cha," said Roger. "Glad to see you here, but please be careful this time, okay? I'd rather see you well than catch the Snitch."  
  


"Roger, I would not have accepted this position if I were not willing to take the abuse," Cho said sweetly.  
  


Roger smiled.  In no way did he regret picking a girl for the Ravenclaw Seeker, especially one with such determination.  
  


"All right team," Roger said in the middle of the team huddle. "Same routine as this morning. Keep a cautious eye and don't lose your head! Positions!"  
  


The Ravenclaw team took their positions and started practicing on Roger's command. The Chasers were ruthless with the Quaffle, Ian's blocks were improving, and Roger and Marquis smacked the bludgers around the field with the force and speed of a hail of bullets. Cho on the other hand drifted on her broom, scanning the pitch for a flick of gold. She finally found the Snitch hovering over Rex's head. She shot like a bullet for her target. She reached for the Snitch nearly knocking Rex of his broom.  
  


"HEY!" shouted Rex. Cho flipped around and smiled at Rex with the Snitch flickering in her hand. The boys on the team shouted and hooted at their Seeker.  
  


"Knew she could do it without hurting herself," Rex mumbled while rubbing his head. "Knew it all along."  
  


"Good job, Cho," Roger said in a neutral tone. He wanted to shower her with praise for her skill and ability, but as Captain, he could not show favoritism. "Let's have a few more runs and call it a night."   
  


The team practiced harder throughout the evening. The Chasers became faster and moved with the coordination of professional dance troupe.  Ian became a stone wall in front of the rings, only allowing one shot to make it through the goal. The Beaters showed no signs of fatigue as they continued to send the bludgers flying with enough force to shatter bone. Cho found the Snitch within minutes of the start of each practice run. After Cho caught the Snitch for the fourth time, Roger beckoned his teammates to the grass.  
  


"All right mates, great practice!" The team members hooted and barked. "Let's have a brief meeting tomorrow after lunch and go over more plays. I'm very proud of you all," he winked at Cho when the others weren't looking. Cho felt so proud of herself she forgot all about the frustrations she felt earlier. Roger looked at his watch.  
  


"Holy cow! I'm so late!" Roger rushed to the showers to prepare for his date. The cocky Chasers roared and mimicked the sounds of whips after Roger.  
  


"Do any of you have a date tonight?" Cho asked the giant Chasers. They hushed and looked at her than at each other.   
  


"Uh . . . Sexy Rexy has five thank you," Rex said cockily and left the pitch followed by the rest of the Chasers and Marquis. Cho rolled her eyes.  
  


"Great job tonight Cho," said Ian as he lagged behind the rest of the group. "Are you coming?"  
  


"No, I want to practice a bit more," said Cho.  
  


"I don't want to leave you alone out here," said Ian.  
  


"I'll be fine," she said gracefully. "I want to perfect a few moves. If I'm not up in an hour send search party." She winked at her teammate.  
  


"I don't think you need anymore practice, but suit yourself. Just be careful," said Ian as he caught up with the rest of the team.  
  


When the Ravenclaw team was out of sight and the sun was beginning to set, Cho released the Snitch from her hand. She waited until it flown out of sight. She then hopped back on her broom to hunt for tiny orb. The lack of light made it only harder for her to see. She flew around for what seemed like hours. The sun had nearly fallen behind the horizon, but it still gave off a faint amount of light to illuminate a golden object near the locker door. Like a falcon diving for its prey, she plummeted towards it. When she approached it, she realized that it was not a Snitch. She tried to stop, but was too startled to stay in control of her broom. Her old Comet 260 jerked and bucked, flinging her into the air.   
  


She closed her eyes tight and waited for another painful impact, but it never came.  Her body had stopped falling, but she had not hit the ground. She wasn't hurt.  And she felt like she was being held in place.  She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a young man that had apparently caught her.  Her body was quite shaken and the stranger held her close. She stayed in his arms breathing heavy and quivering. She looked down at ground, her feet still dangling over it from her broom. The diminishing sun flickered on a gold watch in a patch of dirt she had mistaken for the Golden Snitch. Her savior's dark robes had blended into the shadows; she had not even seen the body on the field.  She finally recovered enough to look up at her savior, to see the face of Cedric. He looked at her with a playful smirk shaking his head. She was still too distraught from the experience to say anything. She continued to pant heavily as she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart thumping in his chest, and that sound soothed her.  She could have fallen asleep to it.  Much to her dismay, he guided her to the ground to stand on her own two feet.  
  


"Looking for this?" Cedric said cockily as he wiggled his watch.  "I dropped it and hadn't had much luck finding it.  Thought I'd lost it."  
  


"I'm very sorry, Cedric," pleaded Cho, still hysterical. She finally noticed Cedric's robes.  They were not his house robes. He was wearing his Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform. She had little doubt he had planned to practice before she ran into him.  
  


"I'm glad I was standing here to catch you.  I saw my watch and then saw you barreling towards it.  Then again, if I hadn't dropped this bloody thing, you wouldn't of dove for it and lost control. I'm the one who should be apologizing," he pleaded. Cho smiled and gave him an unexpected hug.  
  


"Thank you, Cedric," she breathed. He was about to wrap his arms around her in return when she pulled back.  
  


"Oh, look at me! I'm a sweaty mess! I didn't mean to hug you like this!" she blushed. Cedric smiled trying to hide his disappointment that she'd pulled away.  
  


"You know I don't mind," Cedric said softly. Cho blinked. "Um . . . Remember on the train? About the scrimmage? Would you like to?" Cedric said hastily to change the subject.  
  


"Of course," said Cho, "but how are we going to practice in the dark?"  
  


Cedric lifted his wand and chanted.  The field lamps sprang to life, providing enough light to make up for the sun hiding beyond the horizon.  He smiled at a wide-eyed Cho.  
  


"I didn't know you could do that!" beamed Cho. Cedric just smiled at her and handed Cho her broom. She took it from his hand as Cedric knelt down to pick up his own.   
  


"What do you say, best three out of five?" Cedric propositioned.   
  


"That much?" worried Cho. "We'll be out here forever! I hope you realize we have a ton of Arithmancy homework due Tuesday!"  
  


"Tuesday? We still got plenty of time! It's Friday," said Cedric. "Which reminds me, are you going to the House Mixer tonight?"  
  


"The what?" asked Cho.  
  


"The House Mixer?" said Cedric. "Well, there is this room where all the fourth years and above have access to. You can buy butterbeer and sweets of all sorts. The prefects organized this Mixer to welcome students to the new school year."  
  


"How come nobody told me about this until now?" asked Cho as she playfully punched Cedric's arm.  
  


"There was an announcement last night!  Maybe if you listened once in a while . . " he taunted.  
  


"When I was in detention?" said Cho.  
  


"Well, I was going to ask you about it this morning, but, well, with the circumstances," he trailed off remembering Cho's accident. "I'm sorry." Cho crossed her arms and gave him a smirk.  
  


"Well, I planned to study tonight."  
  


"Not if I beat you," Cedric winked. "If I win, you're gonna go to the House Mixer with me!"  
  


"And if I beat you?" Cho pressed. Cedric took a deep sigh and looked up.  
  


"Fine, we'll go to the library and work on Arithmancy," breathed Cedric. "Dear Merlin, Please let me win!"  
  


"One . . . " said Cho, as the two mounted their brooms, "Two…" They prepared to accelerate.  
  


"THREE!" shouted Cedric as they kicked off and sped across the pitch. The two weaved and buzzed on their brooms for minutes until Cedric caught the Snitch.  
  


"One for me!" he said proudly as he descended to the middle of the pitch. Cho followed.  
  


"Nice," she said. He released the ball. They waited a full minute and hunted for the ball again. Cho noticed that Cedric, although rather big for Seeker, was very skilled. He caught the Snitch for the second time with little trouble.  Cho hadn't even seen it before Cedric had snatched it from the air.  They met again in the middle of the pitch.  
  


"I may be crazy, but I think you want to go to the social tonight," Cedric smirked.  
  


"Try again!" growled Cho.  
  


As before, Cedric released the ball and the couple waited to chase after it again. Cho finally saw a flicker by the other side of the goal hoops. She noticed Cedric following her closely. In attempt to fool him, she swerved to the side towers to steer him of course. Like a moth to a flame, Cedric followed. When Cedric found himself unable to break away from the tangle of towers, Cho steered off course to the Snitch and pulled it from the air.  
  


"Well done," Cedric praised and met her at starting position.  
  


Cho smiled and released the Snitch. They waited. When the time was right they rose and searched for the ball. Both Cedric and Cho saw the Snitch and accelerated toward it. This time, Cho's lighter weight and greater swiftness were at an advantage. She speed ahead of Cedric and caught it once more.   
  


"Nice Cho, very nice," Cedric congratulated Cho as they met at starting position. "But there is no way I'm studying tonight, young lady!"  
  


Cho released the ball. The fifth round was harder than the others. Cho and Cedric searched endlessly. A glint that caught Cedric's eye finally appeared to graze millimeters over the grass. Cedric dove for it at immense speed. Cho remembered a similar situation that took place this morning. She was hesitant to follow him for fear of another injury. Her hesitation passed, and she took a deep breath and followed.   She could not keep up. Cedric's greater weight pushed him down faster in the free-fall dive. She dove faster and faster toward the ground. She tried to stop as she approached the ground but her sweaty hands lost control of the broom's handle. Her body flipped 180 degrees a few centimeters over the grass, still holding onto the broom. The broom stopped with her back facing the ground. Her hands slipped from the broom, and she fell on the grass landing with a violent thud. Cedric, with the Snitch in his hand, looked aimlessly around for Cho. He finally found her collapsed on the ground.  
  


"CHO!" Cedric speed towards her and jumped off his broom before it had come to a stop.  "CHO! Are you all right! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't dive like that!  I knew you'd try to follow and I went for it anyway!  I'm so sorry Cho, please be ok!" He rushed to her and knelt by her side. He found her lying there open-eyed with a peaceful look on her face.   
  


"I'm okay," whispered Cho. "You won fair and square." She managed a smile and sat up strait. She felt no pain, but the adrenaline rush limited her movement.   
  


"No, No, You win! We can study!"  
  


"You're kidding? Study on a night like this?" she managed to say softly and slowly.  
  


Truth was that Cho wanted to go to the Mixer with Cedric but was not about to let him win. She wanted to prove herself as an excellent Seeker and would have gone to the Mixer regardless if she won. Cedric sat by Cho's side and put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. They were both panting from the intense scrimmage and excitement. She still smelled of plumeria to him even after hours of practice. When the couple caught their breath they took a moment to look up at the stars. The pattern of the stars made Cho remember last night in Professor Vector's office with Oliver. She wondered if she would see him with Jenna tonight. She almost did not want to go, but something inside her had the desire to accompany Cedric tonight.  
  


"Ah . . ." said Cedric as he plopped his head on the grass.  
  


He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't take the pleasure of holding Cho anymore. He was afraid he might do something that she would not approve of. But, Cho laid her head next to Cedric. They kept their silence as they gazed at the stars. Cedric took a deep breath. He wanted this moment to last longer but he was afraid what would happen if it did. He reluctantly stood and extended a hand to Cho.  
  


"Shall we go?" he said lightly. Cho took his hand and stood up. Cedric grabbed the two brooms and walked with Cho to the castle.  
  


"You play very well," said Cedric. "Now I'm worried about our first game." He smiled.  
  


"You play well yourself, better than I do," Cho replied. "I appreciate the praise though." Cedric blushed but the darkness kept it well-hidden.  
  


"You had me worried for a moment. I couldn't bear to see you hurt," Cedric sincerely said.  
  


"I'm fine Cedric, I was lucky this time though. I guess you know my weak moves now," Cho half smiled.  
  


"No. . ." said Cedric softly. "As good looking you may be in your uniform, I was keeping an eye on the Snitch than yourself. But now my eyes are glued to you." Cedric flirted.  He wasn't used to being so forward, but something about Cho, or how he felt about her, demanded it of him.  
  


"Well, we're both at loss," said Cho as Cedric opened the castle door for her. The indoor light illuminated his uniform. "You look smashing in bright yellow. Could be a distraction!" Cho giggled and Cedric burst into laughter. They giggled and playfully teased each other until Cho reached her porthole.  
  


"Well, meet you here in an hour?" asked Cedric.  
  


"Sure, bye now!" she flashed him one last smile as he turned the corner. Cho entered the common room feeling happy despite the memory of Oliver with Jenna.  She entered her dorm room to prepare for a wonderful night.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


I used the names of Gator Football (well former) players for the rest of the Ravenclaw players. Go Gators! On a side note, I'm assuming that Roger was the beater because of the other team patterns. Cedric-Hufflepuff Seeker, Oliver-Gryffindor Keeper, Marcus-Slytherin Chaser, what's left? Roger-Ravenclaw Beater! 


	5. Mixed Parties, Mixed Drinks, & Mixed Fee...

May 27, 2003  
  


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.   
  


Also, Johnny Poo and Kaihn Aelathali should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


Well, I said that Cedric was fifth year during my time era. I was mistaken again! Oy! I changed things back to the way I had it. I misinterpreted the information on Lexicon. Sorry if this causes problems.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ Mixed Parties, Mixed Drinks, & Mixed Feelings ~

by: Phaedra

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cedric felt as if he was walking on a cloud. 'A night with Cho,' he dreamed. Although he sadly realized that Cho only saw him as a friend, he chose to ignore that aspect and continue to dream. He strolled in the Hufflepuff common room with a goofy grin on his face. The older students were dressed sharply and hanging out before the event. Cedric did not notice that his friends were in a corner talking.  
  


"Yo, Ced!" shouted Mark Tyrone, a Hispanic and Cedric's best friend. "Forget about tonight, bro?" Mark asked referring to the mixer.  
  


"Course, not," replied Cedric without wiping his silly grin off his face, "I'll be there. See you gals later." He headed to his single room, humming a romantic tune, to start preparing for the night.  
  


"Did he practice Quidditch without the team?" asked Brian, fifth year beater. He was rather slow-witted.  
  


"Cedric likes to play with his Snitches by himself sometimes," commented Mark.   
  


"Wasn't alone tonight, Tyrone," said Dan, sixth year keeper as he flipped through the Quidditch schedule book. "According to Cedric's notebook, Ravenclaw had the pitch scheduled for this evening."  
  


"Why would he practice with Ravenclaw?" asked Brian.  
  


"You dim-wit!" scoffed Dan as he threw the book at Brian. "Who is on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team that would interest Cedric?"  
  


"Sexy Rexy?" asked Brian. Dan rolled his eyes and Mark growled, punching Brian in the stomach.  
  


"CHO CHANG, bro!" yelled Mark. "He must have headed out to the pitch to try and talk to her. That dawg!" The group burst into laughter except Brian. He was still rather confused.  
  


"Cho? Nah, he wouldn't be stealing moves from her, would he? It's unlike him," said Brian.  
  


"No, but MAKING a move on her is a different story," laughed Mark. Again the group except Brian hooted and hollered.  
  


"Oh!" a light bulb finally turned on in Brian's head. "I get it now! Damn. Cho is a hot little thing. Isn't she a bit too much of a prude though? I mean, yes she is beautiful, but that's one hard nut to crack!"  
  


"Bro, what do you mean?" asked Marko.  
  


"She's hot!" panted Brain, "who wouldn't want to get her in the sack?"  
  


"Nah, Cedric's not after that," said Mark, "Bro's too innocent," he chuckled, "but, I doubt he'd say no if he had the opportunity. Besides, Cho got some hot friends for us, Bro."   
  


Mark's comment created such an uproar with the teenage boys that Cedric could hear their hollering through his private Prefect room. 'Wonder what got them excited, probably thinking about the new Quidditch season,' naïve Cedric thought. He buttoned his shirt facing his mirror.   
  


"Are you sure she likes you in bright yellow?" asked the magical mirror.   
  


Cedric took a moment to stare at his reflection. His bright yellow shirt with black slacks made him feel like a Hufflepuff cheerleader. Although he was a devoted Hufflepuff and wore his colors with pride, he felt like wearing a cooler color, especially after Cho teased him in his bright yellow Quidditch robes. 'Nah,' thought to himself unbuttoning his shirt. He paced in front of his closet and wondered what shirt would make him look good. He stopped and leaned his muscular body on the closet door. His chest was perfectly sculptured and muscles rippled as he flexed. 'Now I know what girls mean when they have nothing to wear,' he thought. Cedric never took much concern with what he wore outside of his school uniform. However, he was trying to impress someone and wanted to look smashing. He flipped through green, plaid, paisley, Hawaiian, and finally grabbed a cobalt shirt. 'She likes blue. Bluish-gray is close enough,' he thought. He grabbed the shirt and dressed in front of the same mirror.   
  


"Eyes like storm," it said.   
  


Cedric looked down at the grayish tint of the shirt and looked at his face. The deep color made his gray eyes look arctic yet deep. Cedric normally wore warm colors of yellow, tan, and red however, the change in color tone suited him nicely. He looked like a storm.  
  


"Heh," he said to his reflection, "Cool!"   
  


~*~*~*~  
  


Moments earlier, Cho entered her dorm room after a scrimmage play with Cedric. She walked in and saw Mariettatta, Heather, Heidi, and Amy running around half dressed, hair in curlers, and wet nails. They obviously were preparing for the mixer. Frustrated, Cho pouted her lips and slammed the door behind her. The girls froze.  
  


"YOU KNEW there was a social event and DID NOT TELL ME??" she yelled. The girls said nothing nor moved. "Well?" she pressed.  
  


"Oh, Cho! Joey and his friends invited us to the House Mixer not too long ago. We wouldn't be allowed to go without an invite."  
  


"What do you mean? We're fourth years. We should be able to go with or without an invite," said Cho.  
  


"No. . ." said Mariettatta, "fifth year. Fifth years and above get the code to enter the room. Fourth years have to be escorted, so you can imagine how great it is for us to go."  
  


"Wait a minute, Cedric said that fourth year students and above have access," argued Cho.  
  


"He must be mistaken. Did he invite you?" asked Heidi.  
  


"Well . . . yes . . . as a matter of fact," Cho said slowly.  
  


The girls, knowing of Cedric's crush, squealed. They jumped around the room screaming at the fact that Cho had a date. Their shrieks mixed with giggles were so cacophonic that Cho could not decipher a single word.  
  


"Well there you go!" giggled Mariettatta, "You don't need us."  
  


"What? Of course I do!" she protested, "is this not a friendly outing?"  
  


The girls giggled and screeched louder than before. Mariettatta walked to Cho with a half-grin and placed her hand on Cho's shoulder.   
  


"Well it's not like a ball. More like a casual get together for older students. Thirds and below are not allowed at all," she said. "Not many students talk about it either."  
  


Cho suddenly realized that no one in her classes talked about this event until she reached this room. This is something that would have been the topic of interest at the dinner table, but no one spoke of the event.   
  


"When did Joey ask you?" questioned Cho.  
  


"After dinner, when you left for Quidditch practice. We hoped Roger was going to tell you about it," said Mariettatta.  
  
"No, he has a date," said Cho.  
  


"Oh, we were going to tell you when you got back," said Heidi, "we would have made sure you were going to be there tonight. We can't have fun with our Cha-Cha. But you took so long with practice, we were afraid we wouldn't have caught you. Worst case scenario, we would have sent Dan or someone to retrieve you."  
  


"We had doubt that Roger would think of saying something, but, that doesn't matter since Cedric invited you," said Mariettatta excitedly as the other girls giggled.   
  


"I guess," said Cho.  
  


"This is going to be so much fun!" beamed Amy.  
  


"Yeah, Mariettatta, you boyfriend was thoughtful to invite us," said Heather.  
  


"Thank me! I told him to invite you guys!" said Mariettatta. "Besides, he just wants chicks for his buds."  
  


"Fine with us!" said Heidi. The girls giggled in excitement.  
  


"Cho get ready!" the girls said in unison.  
  


"See you girls in a bit," Cho said to her friends and ran off to the bathroom.  
  


"Oh, my gosh!" said Heidi as she watched Cho leave the room, "Cedric finally overcame his shyness."  
  


"What about Oliver Wood? Thought she liked him?" asked Heather.  
  


"I' think Cedric is better for her," said Mariettatta.  
  


"Why is that?" pressed Heather.  
  


"Well, Oliver is a great-looking guy but he doesn't strike me as boyfriend material," said Mariettatta.  
  


"What?" said Heidi, "I wouldn't mind a guy like that in my arms."  
  


"Sure, he's good-looking, charming, and athletic," continued Marietta as she powdered her face, "but, there are things may hinder a healthy relationship."  
  


"Hmm . . . good looks, charm, great body . . ." listed Heidi, "Marietta, I am confused. What could be a possible hindrance?"  
  


"Well for one thing, Joey says that he is unhealthily obsessed with Quidditch," said Marietta. "Imagine having your first date on the Pitch after he practiced."  
  


"Cho plays Quidditch," said Heidi, "they have something in common."  
  


"She's not fanatical like Oliver," said Marietta, "Oliver is someone that would commit suicide over a loss. Remember when Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor two years ago? He didn't eat for weeks. If they started dating, and Cho beat him at Quidditch, he would break up with her for it."  
  


"No way!" said Heather.  
  


"Yes way!" said Marietta, "I'm telling you. Oliver would not let a girl, even if she were perfect, come between him and his darling Quidditch. I swear he is after her to pacify an itch that Quidditch can't scratch."  
  


"How is it that you know so much about Oliver?" asked Heidi, "I doubt that Joey told you about Oliver and his relationships."  
  


"No, my 'Big Witch,' Jenna did," said Marietta.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Cho sat in front of a vanity mirror in the bathroom dabbing a brush against her cheek. Her hair was set in curlers and smelled like coconut. She was excited. She hadn't had quality time with her friends since Diagon Alley, but even the ice cream meeting was only for a brief moment. Then she thought about the pictures she saw earlier today. The excitement of being with her friends turned into sadness as the image of Oliver hugging and kissing her good friends replayed in her head. She tried to shake the image out of her head and in doing so lost a curler. She bent down to pick up the curler and look back at her reflection. She saw something different. Her reflection stared back at her with confidence and pride. Cho suddenly felt that she deserved a young man that will treat her like a princess and give her affection and care beyond what she would hope for. She decided to forget about Oliver.   
  


Cho grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the dorm room. 'I can never decide what to wear without Amy's suggestion.' However, her friends were no where in the dorm room. Thinking they must have congregated in the common room, she searched for outside help. She knocked on the fifth year's dorm room door. Jenna answered. She wore a delicate sun dress of dark pink that complimented her rosy cheeks and dark hair. Cho's heart sank, as the pictures replayed in her head. She couldn't forget about Oliver when she was face to face with his date, beautiful Jenna.  
  


"Hi Cho!" Jenna said cheerfully flashing a smile that pierced Cho's confidence, "going out with the big girls, huh?"  
  


"Uh. . ." Cho hesitated, "Um. . ."  
  


"Oh," said Jenna, "You're not dressed. Anything I can help you with?"  
  


"Um. . . No, that's all right."   
  


Jenna was Cho's good friend, but it was painful to talk to her at the moment. It initiated thoughts of Oliver and pains in her stomach. However, Jenna simply smiled at Cho and grabbed her hand. Much to her discomfort, Jenna led her to the fourth year dressing room.  
  


"C'mon little girl," Jenna pressed, "'Big Jen' will help you through your first House Mixer."  
  


Cho didn't know what to think. She was thankful that a good friend was going to help her through her dilemma, but she wished being close to her would not be painful. Jenna took seconds to flip through Cho's closet before she pulled out one of her best dresses. It was a dark chocolate strapless wide-skirt dress with a cream magnolia on the left side.  
  


"Here, you'll look fabulous in this! It goes well with your dark hair, olive skin, and big brown eyes," she held the dress to Cho. "And besides . . . you've already applied your make-up accordingly."   
  


"Who are you going with?" Cho asked curtly before taking the dress.  
  


"Oh. I'm going stag. Meeting some people I haven't mingled with in a while. House Mixers are friendly socials, not intended for snogging," smiled Jenna, "of course many of us do what is never intended." She giggled. "House mixers are the best, Cho. You'll see. Now get dressed. It's almost time to go. Meet you in the common room."  
  


Cho accepted the dress and said her thank you to Jenna. Jenna smiled politely and walked to the common room. Cho heard the familiar hoots of Rex and the Ravenclaw Chasers upon her arrival. 'She is such a good friend. She deserves someone as great as Oliver. I was foolish to feel crazy for him. But if he is with Jenna, why did he try to kiss me last night? Is he unfaithful to her? Should I tell her? I didn't know about them when it happened. Surely Jenna will understand?' Cho thought as she dressed. She removed the curlers from her hair sending locks of waves down her back. She clipped a section of her hair which allowed curly tendrils to cascade down the side of her face. Cho was a vision of innocent beauty. The dark color of her dress complimented her olive-toned skin and raven hair. After applying finishing touches, she slowly walked to the Ravenclaw common room to meet her friends.  
  


"Wow!" beamed Marietta, "You look so pretty, Cho!"   
  


"Yeah, I love the earth tones," said Amy.  
  


"Thanks," replied Cho, "you guys look fabulous."  
  


After the girls took a minute to shower each other in compliments, they exited the common room to meet their Hufflepuff escorts. Joey, Dan, Mark, and Brian were waiting for the girls at the end of the hall.  
  


"Hey, babe! You look great," said Joey before he kissed Marietta.  
  


Amy and Heidi flashed smiles and fluttered their eyes at the other boys. The boys returned their smiles and mingled with the girls. The group started to walk to the staircase when Cho realized Cedric was missing.  
  


"Wait! Where is Cedric?" panted Cho with a worried face.  
  


Dan and Mark looked at each other then back at Cho.   
  


"Bro's not going," Mark smirked, "Brian, take Cho."  
  


Cho's face fell. She was looking forward to spending the evening with Cedric without practicing Quidditch or studying. Mark chuckled when Cho wasn't looking and earned an elbow to the ribs and a stern look from Jenna. Cho dragged behind the group, feeling less light than before. Then, she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders.  
  


"C'mon Cho! Keep up!" said Brian as he held her tighter to her.   
  


Cho rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated smile. Brian started babbling of how great House Mixers are and how cool she would look to be escorted by him. Cho wasn't paying any attention to Brain's chatter. Her concentration was focused on Joey and Marietta's display of affection. She wished that she had someone that was as loving to her as Joey was to Marietta. Then a hand met with hers.  
  


"Ahem."  
  


Brian turned around with a pale face. When he saw who grabbed Cho's hand, he retracted his arm from her shoulders and side-stepped five feet.   
  


"Um . . ." Brain stammered. "I . . . er . . ."  
  


He looked at the figure holding Cho's hand. His eyes punctured him like a bitter hurricane, freezing his senses. He ran fearfully to the front of the walking crowd to avoid anymore conversation. Cho turned around and saw herself linked to a handsome young man smiling at her. He was coolly dressed with deep colors that gave an arctic chill to his eyes.  
  


"Cedric!" Cho smiled as he smiled back at her.  
  


"Wow . . .  You look amazing!" breathed Cedric with deep admiration.   
  


"So do you," Cho replied feeling herself getting pink.   
  


"BRO! What's going on?" yelled Mark to Cedric from the top of the stairs.  
  


Cedric was still awestruck by Cho's beauty and refused to move. They looked at each other with admiration in their eyes. Together, they were like the wind and earth.  
  


"BRO!" pressed Mark.  
  


Cedric snapped out of his gaze and escorted a flushed-faced Cho to their friends. Being a gentleman, he motioned Cho to take the first step and followed after her. He noticed Cho's bouncing locks as he scurried up the stairs. He took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of Cho's perfume. The sight of her beauty, the engaging scent of her perfume, and the sweet harmony of her voice sent Cedric's knees to breakdown. Yet he was strong. He simply slowed his pace to keep from falling as they rushed through twists and stairwells attempting to follow their friends. When Cho reached the top of the stair-flight, she turned to Cedric flipping her long curls.  
  


"I'm lost," she cried and flashed him worried eyes.  
  


"What?" Cedric puffed when he reached Cho.  
  


"There were so many turns and stairs," said Cho as she pouted her lips, "I can't find the rest of the group!"  
  


Cedric gave Cho a wistful look. She was looking intently at him with her big brown puppy eyes. Cedric smiled at Cho and pressed her nose as if it were a button.  
  


"You're so cute when you worry," Cedric smirked, "here."  
  


Cedric took Cho's hand and led her several feet down the hall. His palm began to sweat from holding something so delicate. He let go of her hand, fearing she would notice his nervousness. Instead without thinking, his hand graced the curve of her lower back. She neither flinched nor recoiled from his touch. He had the strongest desire to pull her close to him with that arm and embrace her. They stopped in front of the fifth block on the wall where Cedric tapped it five times with his wand and said the password. The block moved and revealed a dark stair-case. Cedric motioned Cho to go first but she hesitated. The stairs looked as if they led to some place worse than the dungeons. She gave Cedric a worried look.  
  


"There's nothing to be afraid of," reassured Cedric, "c'mon, I'm right behind you."  
  


Cedric gave Cho a soft smile which seemed to calm her. She slowly stepped down three steps with Cedric behind her. She stopped and jumped when the stone slid shut, sealing them in the stair well. Inside it was pitch dark and very cold. Cho felt Cedric's hands brush from her shoulders down her arms. It startled her and started goose bumps to surface on her skin.  
  


"Oh!" she panicked.  
  


"Shhhh . . ." Cedric whispered with his breath grazing Cho's shoulders. "I'm right here. Just one step at a time."  
  


Cedric's voice was so soothing to Cho that she suddenly forgot about the dark nature of the room and felt as if she were walking in a garden. He put one hand on her shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist. She closed her eyes and let Cedric guide her down the stairs. Cedric's cheek was so close to her face, that when she turned her head, her nose brushed his chin. They never had been this close together. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they faced a lit room filled with music and people talking.  
  


"Well, here we are," Cedric sighed as he reluctantly elevated his head from Cho's side.  
  


The room was square-shaped and decorated with the colors for each house. Even though the colors were mixed throughout the room, the overall effect was quite vibrant. The center of the room bore a marble fountain with a mosaic Hogwart's seal on the bottom. Each of the four corners held a drink counter, couches, and tables. The room had a contemporary style with odd shaped chairs, exotic lamps, and vaulted ceilings. There was music playing but the source could not be seen. Must be magic.   
  


Cho looked around the room. The room was full of older students socializing and drinking butterbeer. They laughed, joked, and flirted with each other. It was a casual environment, unlike tension experienced in formal occasions. Boys and girls mingled without feeling the pressure of a mixed environment. They found their friends in the West corner and headed in that direction, until they were interrupted.  
  


"Hi Cedric!" a girl Cho didn't know bounced to Cedric and threw her arms around his neck, "I am so glad you're here."  
  


The polite Cedric simply smiled and held the girls elbows. They talked for minutes before Cho separated from the couple to meet the rest of her friends. Cho normally never paid attention when girls flocked to her handsome friend, but for some reason felt irritated by the bubbly girl. From across the room, Cho glanced back at Cedric and found him surrounded by a fan club of energetic girls.  
  


"Cho, where are you looking?" inquired Amy.  
  


"Oh, nothing," said Cho.  
  


Amy looked in the direction Cho was staring saw Cedric with his groupies. She shot Cho a curious look and wondered if she felt at all jealous. Cho tried to draw her attention away from Cedric to chat with the Hufflepuff boys and her Ravenclaw girl friends. Amy realized that Cho felt irritated that Cedric left her and engaged her in conversation. What a good friend. They talked about their usual topic when suddenly Cho felt a cold entity graze her bare back.  
  
"Ahh," she screamed and turned to see Roger with a pair of chilled butterbeer in his hands.   
  


"What are you doing here?" pressed Roger, "You had a big day. Get some rest, little Seeker."  
  


"I was invited, you prick!" said Cho as she playfully punched Roger's side.  
  


"And who is the brave soul that volunteered a cranky brat tonight," Roger smirked as he handed Cho the butterbeer.  
  


Cho looked in Cedric's direction and saw more girls crowded around him. The bouncy girl that interrupted them held his arm tight.  
  


"Uh . . . Joey. Marietta's boyfriend invited us to go along. So, how is that I never heard about this room? Is this under the teacher's nose?" Cho flustered as she tried to change the subject.  
  


"Nah! Teachers know about the room. It was here when they went to school at Hogwarts. Back in the day, Prefects felt that students were only connecting with those of their own houses and felt the school was divided. So in attempt to unite the school socially, they started this 'Mixer Room' where older students of all houses can come here and mingle" explained Roger.  
  


"Is it unsupervised?" asked Cho as she observed the absence of teacher supervision.  
  


"Well, it's in the hands of Head Boy and Head Girl," said Roger, "Of course, Dumbledore knows everything that happens in his castle. But we never had an incident where things got out of control."  
  


"Oh," said Cho as she peered into her empty bottle, "this is great! I guess there's more surprises and fun as the years pass. Thanks for the drink by the way."  
  


"Finished already? Well, find your sugar-daddy to get you another one, brat. That's all you're getting from me! See you, Cho." Roger said as he walked to her friends.  
  


Cho's eyes followed Roger as he placed each arm around Heidi and Amy's waist. 'He's such a flirt!' she thought. She plopped on the couch in between Dan and Mark who welcomed her with tickles and another bottle of butterbeer. Ever since Marietta of Ravenclaw and Joey of Hufflepuff started dating, the two groups merged together into a friendly mix of blue and yellow. Her eyes continued to graze around the room. She finished her drink and excused herself from her friends to take a walk, hoping to find Cedric. Around the room, she noticed groups of people mingling with others of different houses. Even the Slytherins seemed to be friendly to their classmates of different houses. However, she could not find Cedric.  
  


"Cho! Over here!" said a young man by the drink counter.  
  


Cho turned and saw Drew waving at her. He was the only one in the room besides her that was not surrounded by a pack of students. She smiled and joined him at the drink counter.   
  


"Didn't expect to see you here," said Drew as he handed her a glass of clear liquid, "though I'm glad to see you!"  
  


"Thanks, what is this drink?" asked Cho as she looked at a small glass in front of Drew and found it held the same liquid in her glass.  
  


"Triple distilled H-two-O," he said talking a sip.  
  


"Water," said Cho.  
  


"Yes," said Drew, "I can't stand the flavor of butterbeer."  
  


Cho daintily sipped her water.   
  


"No offense, Drew," said Cho, "but you don't strike me the type that would come to these things."  
  


"None taken," he said, "you are right. I'm not a damn social butterfly, but I like to come and observe."  
  


For moments, Drew and Cho talked about ironies and other in-depth topics. Drew was rather reserved and only opened himself to Cho whom he thought of the only person worthy of his friendship. From the other side of the room, Cho heard Eliza giggling and flirting obnoxiously with the Ravenclaw Chasers. Drew noticed this and took a deep sigh.  
  


"Forgive me Cho," said Drew as he took one last sip of his water and rose from the stool, "I've got to spare someone disgracing the name of Slytherin."  
  


Cho simply smiled and continued with her water. Drew continued over to the pack of Ravenclaw Chasers in attempt to relieve Eliza from causing trouble. The burly players looked like they could break Drew with a flick of a finger. Nevertheless, Drew casually confronted them and excused Eliza from the group who had a pouted look on her face. Cho smiled to herself and played listlessly with her curls. She sat on her stood and talked briefly with acquaintances that walked by, caught up in conversation, and hugged those she rarely saw. Again, she was alone at the counter. She took the final sip of her drink when she realized she is going solitaire for the rest of the night.  
  


"I thought you were busy tonight," said a voice that startled her and caused her to nearly sputter.   
  


"What? Oh it's you!" Cho said curtly.  
  


"Yes, it's me," said Oliver looking sullen at Cho, "What's wrong?"  
  


"Nothing."  
  


"Yes," he said as he put his hand around her shoulders. "Something is wrong. Tell me."  
  


She looked at him. His eyes glued into hers and made her spine shiver. He kept staring at her so intently she wanted to look away but their eyes connected like a strong magnet. Every second he looked at her the more her chest hurt. She wanted to like him and be with him but couldn't help thinking about his relationship with Jenna. Cho found little strength to draw her eyes away from him, but he touched her chin and turned her face to his.   
  


"Please tell me, you can trust me," Oliver said softly.  
  


"Can I?" Cho responded.  
  


"Yes," Oliver spoke as he brushed the side of her cheek, "Do you want to walk with me?"  
  


"I can't . . . I'm," Cho said before she finally found Cedric. He shared a drink with the bouncy girl clutching his arm. "Thirsty! Let's get a drink to go shall we?"  
  


Oliver smiled and ordered two drinks. The house elf handed him a butterbeer and a bottle of pale white liquid. Someone walking by accidentally bumped Cho in the back.  
  


"Oh, excuse me Cho." It was Jenna. "Oliver, I won't be able to tutor you in Muggle Studies tomorrow morning. Do you want to push it to the afternoon? At this state, I won't be able to get up early," she giggled profusely holding the same type of drink Oliver ordered.  
  


"No problem, Jenna. I don't plan to get up early tomorrow either," he gave Cho the butterbeer and a smile, "Noon sound good? Maybe one?"  
  


"Two, I'm gonna neeh mah sleep. Bye Oliver," sloshed Jenna as she turned to Cho, "aren't Mixers fabulous Cha!"  
  


Cho watched Jenna stroll to Mark where he welcomed her with a big kiss and hug. Cho had a confused face before she realized that Jenna and Oliver must only be friends. She thought of their picture. Thinking back, she remembered that Oliver and Jenna never kissed passionately. He kissed her as friends do.  
  


"I didn't know you and Jenna were good friends," pried Cho to make sure her thoughts were in order.  
  


"Sort of, she was always a good study buddy," said Oliver taking a sip of his drink, "the fact she doesn't understand Quidditch annoys me, though."  
  


"Oh," Cho tried to hold in her smile. She suddenly felt as if she was floating in the room.  
  


"C'mon, I want to show you something," Oliver said and grabbed Cho to lead her out of the room.  
  


~*~*  
  


Meanwhile on Cedric's side of the room, he was enjoying sharing drinks with old friends. Melissa, the bouncy girl that greeted him earlier, was still clinging to his arm. Cedric was always polite to his friends and admirers and therefore did not tell the girl to retreat. Although, he wished Cho was the one clinging to his arm. He had been thinking about Cho non-stop since Melissa interrupted them. Ever since, he was greeted with a hoard of old friends, class mates, and acquaintances he hadn't spoken with all summer. It's not in Cedric's nature to be rude, so he held a decent conversation with those that approached him. They occupied his time and prevented him from returning to Cho. He looked around the room and could not place her. 'Where is she?' He subtly jerked his arm to rid of Melissa when he realized Cho was missing. Believing that he got full knowledge of all his friends' summer adventures, Cedric eagerly roamed around for Cho.  
  
"Hey Jenna, have you seen Cho," Cedric asked as he rejoined his friends.  
  


"Yes!" Jenna promptly responded and giggled.  
  


"Well, do you know where she is?" he pressed.  
  


"No!" Jenna laughed.  
  


"Bro, we haven't seen her since she went to the drink counter," Mark said with his arm around a slushy Jenna as she sipped a pink drink.  
  


Cedric turned his head to each drink counter and could not find Cho. He looked again around the room to see if she was with another crowd, but was unsuccessful in finding her. 'Maybe she's in the bathroom,' he thought. Hoping he was right about his whereabouts, Cedric sat on a chair with his hands clutching the sides.   
  


~*~*  
  


"Oliver, where are we going?" Cho asked as they descended on a very long staircase outside the castle.  
  


"You'll see," said Oliver as he tightened his hold on her hand.  
  


Cho began to feel tired. The stairs seemed to descend for a mile. She felt the cold air on her bare skin which caused her to shiver. Her shaking intensified until Oliver realized that she was cold, but he continued to lead her down the stairs until they reached their destination. At the bottom was a small boat house and dock on the lake. The moon reflected on the waters and gave it a silver shimmer.  
  


"Come here," said Oliver as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  


He held her for minutes in attempt to keep her warm. Cho felt the affection of his warm body, but continued to shiver. She would not stop shaking. Realizing that his hug was not effective, Oliver then took off his white shirt, wrapped it around Cho, and rubbed her shoulders.  
  


"Won't you be cold?" asked Cho.  
  


"I have an undershirt," Oliver said in a shaky voice.  
  


"Thank you," Cho whispered as she held him tighter.  
  


Cho began to feel Oliver's warmth permeate in her body and relieve her shivers. Oliver continued to rub her back and shoulders to stimulate warmth. After moments of holding each other, Cho began to feel her body heat elevate. She felt as if he gave her a fever holding her.  
  


"Do you want to go on the lake? I'll keep you warm," said Oliver as he looked at the silver lining on the water.  
  


"Mmmm. . . hmm," mumbled Cho with her eyes closed as he grasped Oliver tighter.  
  


~*~*  
  


"Heidi, can you please go to the washroom and check on Cho? If she is even there," said a worried Cedric.  
  


"Of course," said Heidi and walked to the washroom where a dozen girls lined up to use the facilities.  
  


Cedric antagonized himself from the thought of not being with Cho. Twenty minutes have passed since he plopped on the chair. Fingernail marks etched the velvet fabric of the chair's arm as a symbol of Cedric's concern. He ran his hands through the sides of his head.   
  
"Why did I leave her," Cedric asked himself aloud.  
  


"Bro, what do you mean?" wondered Mark.  
  


Cedric released a loud sigh, "Some old friends greeted me as Cho and I walked in here. I thought she would find you guys and wait for me."  
  


"She did find us . . . and the drink counter," Jenna giggled.  
  


"Bro, I don't know!" said Mark, "should have held on to her. Now someone grabbed her!"  
  


"No, no," Cedric contradicted, "there's Prefects everywhere. They would have noticed something wrong. Do you think she got tired and went back to her dorm?"  
  


"Possibly," said Mark.  
  


"But she doesn't know the way," panicked Cedric. "What is taking Heidi so long?"  
  


Cedric relinquished his chair and made his way through the crowd to the girls' washroom. He was met by Heidi halfway there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ced," said Heidi, "she's not there! I asked around and no one seen her since she was at the drink table."  
  


Cedric went pale. The thought of Cho roaming around Hogwarts alone at this hour was enough to make him sick. He excused himself from his friends and rushed out of the room. He roamed endlessly through the castle. He ran through the halls and secret passageways breaking into sweat from fear and exhaustion. He poked his head in every class room and searched between the bookcases in the library, even looking in the restricted section. He opened the door to the study room and heard pages ruffling. Someone was there. 'Please be Cho!' he hoped. Frantically, he dashed to the sound of scribbling quill and turning pages. Sadly, he found Hermione in the corner studying.  
  


"What's wrong with you?" asked Hermione noticing Cedric's stress.  
  


Cedric said nothing and left the library to continue looking.   
  


 "Perhaps Penelope walked her back. Cho did have a long day," said Cedric to himself.  
  


Cedric remembered Cho's accident and intense Quidditch practice. He realized that she must have been too tired to stay at the Mixer for long. However, he was not absolutely certain of Cho's whereabouts and remained worried. He wandered lethargically down the hallways. From a distance, he saw Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley heading towards him.  
  


"Hey, Penelope?" asked Cedric as he ran towards her receiving a stern look from Percy, "Uh . . . could I speak with you for a moment in private?"  
  


"If this has anything to do with Prefect business . . . which it should be, Diggory . . . then as Head Boy, I should also be present!" scoffed Percy in a pompous tone making sure his Head Boy badge was visible.  
  


"Don't be jealous Percy. I'll be only a minute," giggled Penelope while Percy pouted. "What's on your mind Cedric?" she asked as they walked several feet.  
  


"I was wondering if you brought Cho back to the dormitories earlier. I couldn't find her in the room," said Cedric.  
  
"Hmm . . . no, sorry," replied Penelope, "I didn't even know she went tonight. Let me check if she is safely in the dorm."  
  


"Thank you so much, Penelope," Cedric said as he followed Penelope to the Ravenclaw room.  
  


Percy pushed between the two and placed his arm around his girlfriend reminding Cedric she is his. Cedric was too worried about Cho to be offended by Percy's attitude.  
  


~*~*  
  


The rowboat lay on the smooth surface of the lake. Inside, Oliver held Cho in his arms as they stared at the sky. He was so warm and comforting that Cho felt herself getting drowsy. The rhythm of Oliver's heart was like a lullaby to her.  She held him tighter and felt his hands grace from the curve of her back and up her spine. She shivered not from the cold, but rather from the tingling sensation from his touch. Oliver ran his fingers along her collar bone and caressed her cheek with his thumb and gave her an intense look that excited her senses. However, another sense overpowered the effect of Oliver's touch and look. Cho backed off. She felt scared. She barely knew Oliver and feared about his intentions.  
  


"What's wrong," asked Oliver as his hand moved from her face to her shoulder. He still gave her a deep stare.  
  


"Oliver . . . we barely know each other," she confessed as she managed to break away from his gaze, "I guess . . . I don't know. . . I'm a bit scared. That's all."  
  


"Cho, I want to know you!" panted Oliver, "I've noticed you in the halls last spring. You amaze me. You're beautiful," he kissed her hand, "you're intelligent," another kiss, "sweet," a kiss on the wrist, "you're perfect!"  
  


Oliver took both of Cho's hands and placed them around his neck. He then cupped her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips on hers. Cho was in shock. She couldn't breath. She never imagined her first kiss would be so passionate and romantic. The cold air could not faze Cho since the heat from Oliver's lips sent her body on fire. He ran his fingers through her hair as the passion in his kiss intensified. Cho could melt with every move of his lips. She couldn't stand the pleasure much more. She had to breathe. She recoiled and took a deep breath allowing the cold air to rush in her lungs. Oliver glided his fingers along the side of her face and looked at her wanting more.  
  


"Wow," Cho gasped and Oliver smiled.  
  


Suddenly, something hit the rowboat that sent them furiously rocking. Cho yelped and flung her body to Oliver's for protection. Water splashed into the boat and dampened the couple. He held her tightly to soothe her.  
  
"What was that?" gasped Cho.  
  


"I don't know," Oliver responded, "the Giant Squid?"  
  


"Oh," Cho shuddered as she clutched hard on Oliver.  
  


"Hey," reassured Oliver, "it's all right. I'm here."  
  


Cho held him tighter with her eyes shut. Oliver released a faint chuckle and lifted his face to look in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her softly. In that faint moment, Cho lost all fear and concern. She felt as she floated listlessly across the lake with every movement of his lips. He pulled back to look at her. Cho had a dreamy gaze on her damp face.  
  


"It's getting late. Ready to go?" asked Oliver as he ruffled his hair spraying a bit of water.  
  


"Yeah," Cho sighed dreamily still affected by his kiss. Sadly, she accepted the end of her evening.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Cedric paced anxiously in front of the Ravenclaw common room waiting for Penelope to return with good news. Percy leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and stared at Cedric. He released a loud grunt and puffed out his chest.  
  
"This highly irresponsible, Diggory," he puffed, "especially for a Prefect!"  
  


Cedric tried to ignore those harsh words, but they cut through him like a knife. He blamed himself for Cho's disappearance. He wished he held Cho's hand when they entered the room. He would have never let it go. He only hoped that Penelope will return and say that Cho is sound asleep. 'If she is no where in the castle or in her dorm, then she must be outside,' he feared. Cedric shuddered of the thought of Cho wandering on the grounds at this hour with the Dementors lurking about. They were awful creatures that thrived on the happiness of the living, thus nearly sucking out their soul.  
  


"I'm sorry Cedric," said Penelope with a quiver in her voice, "I looked in all the everywhere in the tower. She's not here. You don't think she is . . ."  
  


Cedric's heart plunged to his knees. She was outside. Cedric ran like a shot down the halls. Percy and Penelope called after him, but he ignored their requests. All he could picture in his head was Cho withering at the feet of those awful Dementors. He already felt the fatigue affecting his body from his earlier rush, but pushed his body to full capacity. He reached the Entrance Hall and saw the door crack open. 'Could it be?' he hoped. He slowed his tracks and saw a wave of chocolate brown. Cho entered the room. Overcome with relief and happiness, Cedric caught Cho off-guard and embraced her in his arms.  
  


"CHO! Oh, Cho, I'm so sorry," he cried, "I will never leave you like that again!"  
  


He held her so tightly, he felt as if his tired arms could break. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. Something was not right. He noticed her coconut perfume was overpowered by a woodsy outdoor smell. Her hair was also damp, but most of all she wore a white button up shirt she didn't wear before. It was a shirt that belonged to a young man. He looked up at the doorway and saw that young man missing his shirt. Oliver glared at Cedric with cold harsh eyes. Their eyes pierced into each other as if they were sending visual daggers. Cedric released Cho without taking his eyes off Oliver  
  


"Is this your idea of being charming, Wood?" Cedric snapped. "Leading a young girl out in the middle of the night with Dementors lurking about! Was her safety any concern to you? What are you playing at?"  
  


Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing after realizing the meaning behind Cedric's argument. Cedric's words made Oliver thought himself as selfish. He forgot about the awful creatures lurking the grounds. Oliver was the impulsive type and normally performed actions without thinking about the consequences, a common Gryffindor trait. Although he realized Cedric had good argument, his Gryffindor qualities surfaced.  
  


"I would have protected her Diggory," scoffed Oliver, "I would not have left her side."  
  


Cedric pouted his lip and looked to his feet. Oliver's words were like knives to his heart. He felt that he failed Cho and would never forgive himself for it. He looked at Cho with soft eyes and back to Oliver with hard eyes. He noticed they were both splashed with water and concluded that they were on the lake together. He was so hurt and frustrated beyond normal, but his dignity kept him under control. He made a half smile and placed his hand on Cho's shoulder in a friendly matter.  
  


"Good night Miss Chang," he sighed, "I'm glad you're safe."  
  


Ignoring Oliver, Cedric dragged himself passed the couple and headed to the Hufflepuff common room. Before he took the first stair, he turned around to look at Cho once more. She was looking at him with her puppy eyes that began to water. She smiled at him before Oliver grasped her arm and dragged her out of his sight. Cedric stood there alone after watching the girl that warmed his heart slip through his fingers. He took a moment to sit on the stair in solitude. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep sigh. As much as his heart ached, the thought of Cho safe in the castle kept his system from failing. Cedric sat on the stair for several minutes thinking about the day's events. Every aspect of his day revolved around Cho. She was all that was on his mind. He worried about her. He cared for her. He was amused by her. Cedric suddenly focused his feelings. He loves her.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


My heart is aching with this ending. Well, I had a rather difficult time with this chapter. It's hard writing about a love triangle without bashing one of the guys. Hopefully, I pleased both the Oliver and Cedric fans. After revising and reorganizing a dozen events, I am pleased with the outcome. It is about time that I let the story get a bit juicy. Tah for now.


	6. Rotten Tomatoes

May 31, 2003

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference. 

Also, Johnny Poo and Kaihn Aelathali should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!

~*Phaedra Note*~

You know what gets me going? Reviews! I've got nothing but fabulous reviews so soon after chapter five. Here is one that made me melt:

"I like this fanfic so much that I printed it out! It took a lot of paper, but it was so worth it! Please keep up the bloody brilliant work and write another chapter soon!" -*Cho Chang*

If you write me a review, be sure to leave your email so I can properly thank you!

Enjoy 'Rotten Tomatoes.' This is a juicy one!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Rotten Tomatoes ~

By: Phaedra

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oliver yawned and looked down at the endless lines and dots from his Quidditch play-book. He had not received much sleep that night. Hours after walking Cho to her dorm, he headed to the Gryffindor Quidditch tent to review his plays. His previous interaction with Cedric reminded him that Hufflepuff had a great seeker and may be a threat to his desired Quidditch Cup. He sighed and shut his book. He laughed to himself. 

'_What am I thinking? We've got Harry Potter_,' he thought. '_Cedric won't be able to move as fast with his big arse_.' He got up and grabbed his broom intending to practice Quaffle blocks, but stopped in his tracks. _'Wait a minute, Harry Potter's been with us for two years and we still don't have the Cup_. _Why is that?_'

He headed back to his scrolls and reevaluated the plays. After a few more hours of analyzing tactics, he stopped and headed for the castle to eat breakfast. Events from last night ran through his head. He remembered the scared look on Cho's face when she realized they might be moving too fast. After all, he was seventeen and she was only fourteen. Throughout the walk, Oliver contemplated what may become of him and Cho. 

'_I really like her and I am willing to get to know her better,' _he thought_. 'She is only fourteen, barely developed. What would my friends think if I dated a little girl? Nah, she's got to be different. What do I know? What is going on in that little head of hers? Quidditch! I can't let anything come between my team and the House Cup. And the Quidditch draft is in a few months! I got to train! No! Nothing will stop me from achieving my dream. Until then, what now_?'

Oliver entered the Great Hall and sat across Percy and the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor breakfast table. Percy yawned as he dropped lumps of sugar in his tea while the twins amused themselves by tampering with Muggle candy.

"Lack of sleep, Head Boy," Oliver smirked.

"Damn Diggory," yawned Percy, "couldn't hang on to his date last night. I would have gone to bed sooner if we weren't troubled by his love affairs!"

"I'm sorry?" questioned Oliver with a raised brow.

Percy let out a frustrated sigh. "Cedric lost his date last night and bugged my darling Penelope about it. Oh . . . what was her name?" he pondered scratching his chin. "One of the giggly Ravenclaw bunch . . . uh . . . the spoiled rotten one?"

"Cho Chang! Smashing Ravenclaw!" said Fred in a sarcastic tone. 

"High maintenance, that girl is!" said George as he waved his fork at his twin.

"Yeah! Cedric's already got his hands full!" said Percy.

"More than you know!" Fred chuckled as the rest of the boys, except Oliver, burst into laughter.

"High maintenance?" pressed Oliver.

"Wood, do you honestly think a girl with good-looks and good-marks would be sugar sweet all the time? Except for my Penelope of course," said Percy as he shot a toothy smile to his girlfriend at the Ravenclaw table.

"Explain," insisted Oliver.

"Where shall we begin?" sighed Fred at the thought.

"Spoiled! She demands a lot from her boyfriends! And if she doesn't get her way, she pouts and whines until she does! I'm telling you, that girl can have a mood!" huffed Percy.

"How the hell do you know all this?" demanded Oliver. "Used to date her?" he added sarcastically.

"Mind your tongue, Wood!" scoffed Percy. "For your information, my darling Penelope and I have a trusting relationship. She tells me everything."

"Except what she really thinks about him," whispered Fred to George and started laughing. Percy frowned at the boys and shifted his robes to display his badge.

"You can already tell, Cho's got a leash around Diggory's neck," boasted Percy. "My darling Penelope would never do that to me." Fred and George went red as they burst into a hysterical fit.

"Heh, yeah poor Cedric," Oliver chuckled as he stuffed his face with bacon.

~*~*~*

"Cho? Cho c'mon! You been there all morning!" said Heidi as she rapped on the bathroom door.

Cho was sitting in front of the mirror fumbling with her hair. The many magical products she put in her hair last night made it unmanageable the next day. Frustrated, she slammed her brush on the counter and glared at her reflection.

"Would you just leave? I've been staring at you all morning! You look fine!" scoffed the magical mirror. Cho gasped and dropped her jaw.

  
"How dare you!" she shouted at the mirror and stomped out of the bathroom.

She flung open the bathroom door, nearly knocking Heidi to the floor. Without saying a word to her startled friend, Cho continued out of the room. Heidi simply rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom. She was not about to get in the way of Cho's mood. Cho irately grabbed her sky-blue sweater off her dresser and headed down for breakfast.

"Hey! Cho, wait up!" said Roger as he ran after her. "Are you going to eat?"

Cho released a loud sigh in attempt to liberate her frustration. "Yes," she replied as she placed her sweater of her head like a scarf.

"That's very attractive," Roger teased.

"I look like crap this morning!" she snapped.

"So what? Can't be beautiful all the time!"

"Roger, please," puffed Cho, "I'm not in the mood!"

"Really?" said Roger with a smirk. "Not even after the fabulous night you had?" He winked and Cho started to smile. "Is that a smile? Did I make the brat smile?" He tickled her ribs and caused Cho to laugh slightly.

"Yes, I had a great time last night," said Cho as she recollected the events with her and Oliver on the lake, forgetting about Cedric.

"Then why the scruffy face?" questioned Roger and he pulled Cho's sweater off her head. "GAH!"

"Is it that bad?" asked Cho referring to her frizzy hair.

"No . . ." Cho gave him a stern look. "Really, it's not!" he lied.

Cho shook her head and tied her hair in a bun to hide the puffiness. They entered the Great Hall and sat with their friends at the Ravenclaw table. As Cho sat down, she saw Oliver laughing with his Gryffindor buddies. She looked at him for minutes, but he never returned the look. She sighed and served herself breakfast, but her eyes continued to gaze back at him. 

'_Why won't he look at me? Oliver, you know I'm here_,' Cho thought.  '_Hello? Oliver? Why don't you just turn around_?' Cho asked herself.

"Cho?" said Marie. Cho still didn't listen.  
  
"HEY CHO! Pay attention!" yelled Roger as he smacked Cho across the head and caused her to drop the pitcher of milk. Milk splashed all over the table and dripped on Cho's lap. "Oopsie!" He referred to the mess she made. 

All the eyes around her as well as students from other tables turned to her and saw a pool of milk drip on her lap. Then they broke into laughter and pointed at the poor girl.

"Very, funny Roger!" she cried. "What is the matter with you? I can't believe you'd do this!" she added loudly and earned more stares from the room.

She attempted to wipe herself, but when unsuccessful, she slammed her napkin on the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. As she passed by a few of the Ravenclaw Chasers, she received a load of "poor little girl!" and "aaawww" from the burly group.

"See what I mean?" said Percy to Oliver as they watched Cho march out of the room.

~*~*~

Cho left the Ravenclaw tower with clean dry clothes and her bag filled with books. She was about to open the door to the library when Roger approached her and flicked her elbow.

  
"You just don't give up, do you?" she said in an irritated tone giving him a dirty look. He was holding a brown paper bag and also had his book-bag slung over his shoulder.

"Here," he said as he handed her the paper bag. "I brought you a muffin. I was going to apologize, but not with that attitude!" He curled his lip at Cho.

  
Cho sighed and pressed her temples before accepting the bag. "I'm sorry . . . I'm just . . ."

"Bratty? Spoiled? Cranky?" he interrupted.

"Thanks!" she said as Roger held the door open for her.

They studied at the same table in the reading room. Cho munched her breakfast while looking over Arithmancy while Roger reviewed Ancient Runes.

"Here." Roger handed Cho a rolled parchment. "They're what I would have covered if we had our Quidditch meeting today. Sadly, half the team got sick from last night so I postponed the meeting. We still got a long way to go until our first match so I'm not worried. But, look over those tactics for practice next week."

"Thanks." Cho briefly skimmed the parchment and returned to her Arithmancy. "I'll be right back," she said to Roger, "washroom."

When Cho exited the library, Cedric joined Roger at his table.

"Hey, did you get far in this Ancient Runes homework?" asked Roger as his classmates sat.

"No, I was hoping you did," Cedric sighed. "It's unusually difficult." 

  
"I'm sure if the three of us work hard, we can finish it in no time," suggested Cedric. 

He swallowed his pain as he smiled at his friends. He was still hurt from the night before, but tried to push it out of his system. He cracked his knuckles and opened his Ancient Runes book. In moments the group engaged in study. Cho returned to the library and paused when she noticed Cedric at the table. He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"Hi," Cho said softly to Cedric.

"Hey," Cedric replied slipping an ounce of agony through his voice. He sighed and returned to his studies.

Cho sat in the empty chair which happened to be by Cedric's side. She looked at him wanting to say something, but his eyes were dead focused on Ancient Runes. Cho couldn't stand to sit by Cedric when he was so silent. She wanted to talk to him about the night before. She especially wanted to apologize for running off and causing him to worry. As she turned back to her book deciding whether or not she should initiate a conversation with Cedric and Roger shut their books.

"I'm going to try and find the Professor," said Roger. "We obviously can't get these on our own. Coming Ced?"

"No thanks," he said softly without lifting his head.

"I'll bring back notes," said Roger as he left.

Cedric released a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were still heavily focused in his book, but his mind was not centered on Ancient Runes. Cho bit her lip as she looked at her number charts. She too was not studying. Occasionally, she shot glances at him when he wasn't looking. He did the same. Eventually, Cedric's gray eyes met her brown ones. Their eyes flashed hurt, worry, and plead back and forth.

"I'm sorry," Cho managed to whisper.

  
Cedric smiled and looked down. "No . . ." He looked back at her. "I should have been more attentive. I don't blame you for leaving." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Cho watched Cedric return to his books. She watched him try and block out the world by drowning in his studies. Playfully, she flicked his ear and won his attention. He looked at her smiling face with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" demanded Cedric as he rubbed his ear.

Cho giggled. "You're so serious, Cedric."

Cedric simply smiled and looked back in his book as Cho traced her fingers across her number chart. When she wasn't paying attention Cedric tickled her ribs in retaliation from the ear flick. Cho giggled playfully as Cedric flashed a friendly smile. His hands still clung to her waist as they looked at each other not knowing what to say. They were interrupted when Roger rejoined their table with parchments of notes. Cedric retracted his hands before he took notice. For hours the group studied until they decided to head for dinner.

Cho noticed a familiar pack of Gryffindor boys walking at an adjacent hallway. They rushed passed her group with Oliver surrounded by his friends. Cho looked at him with a smile hoping he would stop and say hello. However, to her despair, he kept his attention to his associates and ignored the girl. Cho watched him walk off as her face went from happy to sad.

'_How could he ignore me?! After last night!'_ Cho was offended. Her deep pride wiped the brief sadness and replaced it with aggravation. She pouted her lip at the thought of being ignored. She felt used. The frustration on her face was so apparent, Cedric couldn't help but notice.

"Maybe he just didn't see you," assured Cedric. '_He'll never see you like I see you,'_ he thought.

"What?" Cho released every ounce of air from her lungs in an irritated sigh and crossed her arms. 

  
"What a brat!" Roger nudged Cho. "You're short! How do you expect anyone to see you?"

"Roger quit teasing," Cedric said as he placed his hand on Cho's shoulder. "Well, have a good dinner. I'll see you guys later." 

Cedric separated himself from the group and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Cho plopped herself with the Ravenclaws and searched for Oliver on the Gryffindor side. There he was laughing and joking with his friends and disregarding Cho just as before.

~*~*~

Throughout the week, Cho became more frustrated with Oliver's disregard. She saw him in the halls after his classes, meals, and Quidditch practices. Just as before, he continued to ignore her. Cho was never brushed off by a boy before and was rather insulted yet at the same time hurt. She went to sleep in tears the night before. After an intense Arithmancy lesson late Tuesday morning, Cho tried to catch up with Oliver to find out his reason for ignoring her. She called out and followed him in the Great Hall, but he carried on to the Gryffindor table paying her no attention. Discouraged, Cho sat at with her friends who are now aware of her troubles. Considering how well secrets are kept at Hogwarts, nearly the whole Ravenclaw house knows about Cho's night with Oliver and the way he is treating her.

"Forget about him, Cho!" said Marie. "There are other guys in this school. Besides, we have a ton of Charms work to occupy ourselves."

  
Cho pouted and furiously buttered her bread breaking it into crumbs. She growled as she threw her broken bread on her plate. There were a handful of guys at school that Cho wouldn't care if she attracted their attention or not. Then, why Oliver? What made him special?  
  
"Must be the 'wood' that makes it good! Isn't that right Jenna!" Roger smirked as he poked Jenna in the ribs. Both Cho and Jenna gaped in shock over the comment then looked at each other.

  
"Cho, please, I wouldn't know!" Jenna cowered at Cho's glare.

  
"Well, Jenna. Tell me. What do you know?" asked Cho curtly. All eyes planted on Jenna. She briefly paused and took a deep sigh.

"Okay, yes I admit I had somewhat of a crush on him," said Jenna, "but . . . well . . . he is Quidditch, and I can't stand Quidditch! That's why, Cho! He spends more time on Quidditch than anything else! So, if you like to be second best to a lousy sport, then by all means go for it!" Jenna's tone was so fierce that the group froze in their chairs.

Cho didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she pressed Jenna for an answer and certainly was not expecting a blow.

"I'm sorry," Cho said softly. "I didn't realize."

Jenna read the light expression of her friend's face and smiled. "Cha-Cha, if Oliver makes you happy, then fabulous. But you haven't been happy these past couple of days. You need to be with someone that doesn't bring you down." Jenna glanced at the Hufflepuff table and noticed Cedric quietly playing with his soup.

Cho looked down at her plate and refused to eat. She didn't want to accept Jenna's argument, but realized that she was right. The whole week, Cho was snippy to her friends and quick to blow her temper. Cho released a loud exhale and pressed her fingers against her templates.

"I didn't mean to be snippy," Cho pleaded. "I was never rejected before."

 "Shall we go? Looks like lunch is almost over," Roger said noticing students leaving the Hall.

The group agreed and gathered their belongings. Cho got up and clumsily hit a Slytherin girl behind her when she slung her bag over her shoulder.

  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Cho apologized.

  
"YOU WENCH! YOU MADE ME SPILL JUICE ON ME!" the girl yelled.

"LOOK! It was an accident! Nothing a bit of magic can fix!" Cho held out her wand in attempt to help the girl. She got up dripping with pumpkin juice and glared at Cho. Cho's stomach flip-flopped when she realized she hit Eliza.

"Don't you dare flash that wand at me!" she iced back extending her own wand. "You rotten Scarlet Woman! PUTESCRUDUS . . . EXPELLO!" 

Within a second, Eliza turned her wand to rot a bowl of tomatoes and sent it flying at Cho. Cho screamed when she was knocked to the floor by a rampage of pungent tomatoes. The Slytherins laughed and pointed at her withering in a sea of bloodied rotten vegetables. 

"Oh look Hogwarts!" teased Eliza as she caught the attention of the room, "Ravenclaw's Scarlet Woman finally shows her rotten insides!"

Cho stood, gritted her teeth, and held her breath. "VOLUBILIS," Cho screamed the charm and send a bottle of honey to turn over Eliza's head. Soon, Eliza's hair was swimming in a sticky honey.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Fred and George. Within seconds, the Great Hall exploded to a massive mess of flying cold-cuts, pudding, and mustard. Cho and her friends ran to the door in attempt to escape the fiasco.

"You're not getting out of this, Chang! aegrotatio egrotatio!" Eliza yelled the spell at Cho and brought her to her knees.

Cho suddenly felt sharp pains in her stomach and the stench of rotten tomatoes in her hair only made them worse. She hugged her stomach and tried to hold it in but failed. Cho purged herself all over the dining room floor. Many students squealed in disgust while others laughed at her illness. 

"Hey leave her alone!" yelled Jenna, "Stillicidium!" Jenna attempted to blast the Slytherin girl with a water-gush charm, but Eliza thwarted it. Her block forced Jenna's wand to point at the ceiling and shower the students with water. Jenna gave up on magic and swung a fit at Eliza's face. Marcus Flint and Terrence Higgs ran to the scene and dragged Jenna off to protect their housemate. Roger waved for his burley Chasers to save their housemate as well. Eliza turned back to a green-face Cho.

"Now you know how I feel everyday I look at you!" she scoffed at the sick girl.

Between attacks, Cho looked up at Eliza who was making a spectacle of her. "Furunculous!" Cho managed to whisper.

However, her spell was weakened due to the pungency in her mouth. Eliza grew faint pimples instead of the usual boils from the Furunculous curse. Cho, on the other hand, suffered worse from the Eliza's sickness curse and sputtered on the floor.

"CHO! Are you all right?" Cedric rushed to her side when he saw her sputter. 

The rest of the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl arrived to stop the fight. They scattered around the room to stop students from throwing food, fists, and spells. Eliza raised her wand to perform another attack when Drew stopped her with a binding spell. She screamed and fell to the floor petrified.

"Take Cho to the hospital, Diggory," ordered Drew. "We got this under control! This one's going to Snape!"

"DAMN YOU . . . mmm!" Eliza started before Drew magically sealed her lips. 

"There is not a curse in the bloody world that will shut that mouth forever," Drew said as he dragged Eliza to the dungeons.

Cedric nodded and carried Cho like a newly bride. The motion made her feel queasy and caused her to hack juices on Cedric's uniform. He turned his head, bit his lip and continued carrying Cho up to the hospital wing. He could hear her whine a faint apology before she did it again.

When they reached the hospital, Madame Promfrey took Cho to a basin and gave her an antidote. Cedric watched with worried eyes as Cho got sick over and over again until the antidote took effect. Eventually, Cho overcame her sickness and collapsed. Madame Promfrey cleaned her and put her to bed. 

"She suffered from a very harsh sickness curse. I'm surprised a student did this," she informed Cedric. "She needs some rest . . . and you need a bath!" She added referring to Cedric's stained uniform.

Cedric simply laughed at himself, but refused to leave without seeing Cho. He grabbed a napkin to dab his sweater as he sat by Cho's bedside. Cedric watched her sleep just like the week before. She looked exhausted. He sat there for hours as many thoughts rushed through his mind.  
  


'_Cho, I'm never going to give up on you. When will you see how much I care about you? When will you realize what we could have together? When will you understand how much I love you_?' 

Looking at her made his heartache. He wanted to awaken her with a kiss and have her forever. He let out a frustrated sigh and rested his head on his hands.

"Cedric?" said a soft voice. Cedric looked up at Cho's brown eyes. He couldn't say anything. "Why . . . ?" she whispered.

They stared at each other until Cho's eyes directed to his uniform. Her lips flinched at the stain. Cedric looked down and saw the mess. He burst into laughter and got Cho to smile a little.   
  


"I know why you did this," he smirked referring to the stain and pulled off his sweater.

"Cedric," Cho said tenderly.

"Hm?" murmured Cedric as she gave him a dreamy look.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She shut her eyes and fell back asleep. Cedric took a moment to gaze at her. 

"I'll care for you for the rest of my life," Cedric whispered. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  


~*~*~

The rest of the week did not improve for Cho. She has recovered from her sickness for the most part, but had another mild attack during Potions this morning. Dealing with armadillo bile and leeches did not do well for her stomach. Needless to say, Snape did no show any sympathy to her condition and refused to excuse her from class early. Poor girl continued to work with a queasy stomach. At the lunch table, Cho fiddled with her lettuce. She was afraid to eat after what she went through in Potions, but was terribly hungry.

"Cho, you have to eat something," said Marie. Roger was about to hand her a bowl of tomatoes, but was thwarted by Amy.

"I'll just drink some juice," said Cho dropping her fork. "Sugar keeps my stomach strait."

Lunch was interrupted when a hoard of Owls swarmed in the Great Hall. They dropped messages, packages, and newspapers to their respective owners. Cho looked up and noticed her dove, Guinevere, with a letter.

"Oh," she said as she took the letter from her pet. She let the bird drink from her juice in return. "I bet it's a letter from mum and dad."

She eagerly opened the letter expecting to hear from home, but her face perplexed when she saw a different handwriting from her parents. The handwriting was familiar, but from where?

"What is it Cho?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know," said Cho. "It just says . . . 'Meet me in the garden by the greenhouses for dinner.' No signature."

"It's from Eliza!" accused Jenna with a bruised eye, courtesy of the Slytherin girl.

"Watch it Cho," said Roger. "I don't need my Seeker going through something worse than puking her guts out! BLEEECH!" Roger teased and received a punch from Cho.   
  
"Roger that's crude!" scoffed Cho. "I don't know. But, if she wants a fight, she will get one! Anyone know that sickness curse?"

~*~*~

Cho strutted in the common room with her nose in the air moments before dinner. She held her wand tight and had a proud confident look on her face. She daintily placed herself on the plush blue couch with her ego glowing.

"Looking pretty good for a fight, eh Cho?" asked Roger as he looked her head to toe. Cho wore a bright red sweater with black skirt and boots.

"She thinks I'm a 'Scarlet Woman!' She will get a 'Scarlet Woman!'" Cho huffed pompously. Roger shook his head.

"Good think you mastered blocks," he said. "It would be a shame if you mess that sweater up. I'm going with you." Roger walked to the window looking over the garden and saw a flicker of light. However, the garden walls prevented him from distinguishing the source. "She's there all right," he assumed.

"Thank you Roger, but I need to do this alone," she replied. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," assured Cho.

"Well, I'll be right here by the window reading. If you need anything, just fire a flare in the sky and I'll come running. But, if you get zapped with that sickness curse, don't expect me to baby you!"

Cho smiled her thanks at Roger and left the room. Moments later, she headed to the garden to meet the mystery person. The sun retired for the day and turned the sky over to the night. Cho took a deep breath and walked along the side of the garden walls. She knew she was suppose to meet within the walls but could not locate the entrance. _'There must be a secret door,_' she thought. In the far corner by the Forbidden Forrest, she saw a small square emitting faint light. She approached the entrance and pouted at the thought of crawling through a narrow passageway. However, she was eager to confront Eliza and crawled through. When her top half emerged from the hole, she heard a loud . . . "POP!"

"AHH!" Cho felt frightened and closed her eyes.

"Hey . . . It's okay Cho," said a voice.

Cho, eyes closed, bit her lip as she was pulled out of the hole. When she realized she was standing, she looked up at the person that helped her out and created the 'pop.' She couldn't help smiling. It was Oliver. His handsome face was illuminated by a flickering candle.

"Champagne?" he asked with a coy look as he lifted the bottle. Cho gave him a bewildered glare.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Can't a guy have a nice dinner with his girl?" he asked with a smirk and poured her a glass.

'_His! His girl_!' Cho continued to stare at Oliver with a curious face until he turned her cheek. Cho saw a blanket in the middle of the garden surrounded by lit candles and centered with a basket.

"Oh!" Cho smiled as her heart leaped to her throat. Suddenly all the frustration she felt throughout the week floated away at the sight of Oliver's gesture. She gave him a big smile as he hugged her close.

  
"You look great in red, have I told you that?" His eyes twinkled. His fingers graced the side of her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.

"But why?" Cho interrupted.

"Hm?" Oliver retracted. "Well, I wanted do something nice for you. I know I have been distracted this whole week," he whispered as he leaned in closer, "and I want to make it up you."

Cho blinked at Oliver's reason and was silenced by his tender kiss. He continued to kiss her affectionately as his robust arms firmly embraced and raised her body. Cho timidly returned the kiss and draped her arms around his shoulders for support. Oliver pulled back and looked at Cho gazing at him, yearning for more. He grabbed her knees, carried her to the blanket, and continued to passionately kiss her. His muscular physique overpowered Cho's petite frame as she rested on the blanket bringing his head close. Oliver withdrew to breathe with Cho clenching willingly on the sides of his head. He looked down at the panting girl whose taste had not been satisfied.

"Your dinner's getting cold," said Oliver as he sat erect. 

Cho took in a deep sigh dreading the end of his tender kiss. Oliver rummaged in the basket and pulled out a tin box.

"I didn't know what you like," he said opening the box, "but, I figured everyone likes chocolate strawberries."

  
"Oh! It's my favorite dessert!" Cho beamed, "how did you know?"

Oliver simply shrugged his shoulders and held a piece to her lip. He teased her a bit before letting her take a bite. After a romantic meal with many kisses between bites, Cho lounged on the blanket embraced in Oliver's arms as they soaked in the garden's fragrance.

"That was so sweet of you," she sighed as she rested her head on his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head then lifted her chin to kiss her lips. His passion grew when his kisses became lustful and his hand wandered up her sweater caressing her belly. The level of his intimacy matured at an intense rate that Cho couldn't help to push Oliver back. She breathed heavily and gave him an innocent look.

"What's wrong?" he pressed.

"Uh . . ." she breathed.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry . . . I'll . . . I'll take you home," panted Oliver as he sat up.

"No wait!" As an act of insentience, Cho heaved Oliver's collar and forced him down to kiss him. 

'_I know I shouldn't be doing this,'_ Cho thought to herself, '_but you have such an effect on me. How can you be so mean and melt my heart like this? Will you ignore me tomorrow? Am I your girl now?"_

Cho's thoughts were answered by the tenderness and passion of Oliver's kiss. He kissed her as though he needed the taste of her lips to breathe. Every second his lips graced over hers, Cho became fonder of him. 

The whole night, Cho slept in Oliver's arms feeling loved and protected. She slept to his the sound of his breaths and the beating of his heart. In one week, one guy drove her emotions to the ground and lifted them back to the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Phaedra Note*~

Ah yes, the classic "I want to make it up to you," line. Guys, it's a powerful line if it's said correctly!

Boys are a lot like energy! You have the unstable dangerous, yet exciting, firecracker that explodes into a fury of light displays with a simple spark (Oliver), or you have the constant care of the heater that keeps you warm all the time (Cedric). By now I'm sure you're seeing the differences on how I portrayed Oliver and Cedric. Exciting romantic or caring sweetheart? I realize that you are taking sides in this triangle and I'm doing my best to keep both parties happy. Have any comments? Feel free to review (please review! Gets me going!), email, or ICQ me: 291267164.

**Latin Roots in Spells**

Putescrudus Expello – "Putesco" means to rot; + "Crudus" unripe food; + "Expello" to banish.

Volubilis – rolling, turn over.

Stillicidium - dripping moisture, rainwater from the eaves

Aegrotatio Egrotatio - sickness, illness (poor Cho)

-- On a side note: "Severus" means harsh and stern.


	7. Fragile Hold

June 5, 2003  
  


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.   
  


Also, Johnny Poo and Kaihn Aelathali should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


What is Phaedra Phlair? I know you're curious. Check out my website:   
  


I've been getting a lot of votes for Cedric. Where are all the Oliver fans? Oh well, we all know who she ends up with . . . briefly. (Ouch!)  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ **Fragile Hold** ~

By: Phaedra

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Percy paced across the front of the conference room in front of the gathering of Hogwarts Prefects. Only moments remained before the monthly prefect meeting was to begin, but Percy could not wait. The ambitious Head Boy wanted to hold meetings with the Headmaster on a weekly basis.  Of course, he only wanted meetings that frequently if Dumbledore wasn't too busy with important business as Percy knew he often was.  The rest of the Prefects waited anxiously for Dumbledore to arrive and begin the meeting. They quietly found ways to amuse themselves until their Headmaster entered the room.  
  


"Good evening, Prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl!" he said with a twinkle in eye as he took a seat at the head of the table. Percy sat to Dumbledore's right, with the Head Girl across from him. "I hope everyone had a wonderful first month back?" The Prefects nodded. "Excellent!"  
  


The Headmaster continued with a discussion of plans for security on the upcoming Hogsmeade outing, new patrol plans, and various other events the prefects had to worry about.  Cedric could not bring himself to pay attention.  In fact, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to stay focused on classes and other activities. His mind was centered on Cho's relationship with Oliver. Throughout the month, he noticed that Cho floated on a cloud whenever the Gryffindor Keeper was nearby.  Fortunately, he had never seen the two of them kiss.  That scene of finality would have shattered his already fragile heart.   
  


After the meeting, Cedric slowly walked to his common room. He hadn't had quality time, or for that matter, any time at all with Cho since her affair with Oliver began. He missed her. His ever so tenuous hold on their close friendship seemed to slip through his fingers. _'It's his fault.  This is because he's in the picture.'  _  Cedric looked up and realized he wasn't alone in the hallway. Two figures dressed in blue Quidditch robes headed towards him.  '_Cho_?'  His heart started to beat faster. It was her, but she was walking with someone.  _'Damn._'  Roger clung to her elbow and spoke in her ear as they walked quickly by Cedric.  Roger was obviously lecturing her about their Quidditch practice. Cedric's heart sank in his chest as he watched Cho walk away; she had never even noticed he was there.  He could feel the woman he loved slipping through his fingers.  He flexed his hand, trying to rid himself of the phantom sensations, but only succeeded in reminding himself how deeply he had fallen for her.   
  


~*~*  
  


Later that night, Cho lay on her back and stared up at the gold and scarlet lining in Oliver's Tent. She had long ago finished her Charms homework and was waiting impatiently for Oliver to break away from his desk to show her affection. However, Oliver continued to devote all his energies into his Quidditch playbook, ignoring the longing gaze of the girl on his bed.  Cho blinked and rolled over on the futon to look up at Oliver. The dim candle-light shadowed his face as his jaw clenched at the many lines and dots of his play book. She took a moment just to observe the effect the candle had on outlining the features of his handsome face before she faked a cough in an attempt to catch his attention. It didn't work; Oliver simply ran his hand through his hair and exhaled sharply.  
  


"Are you almost done?" she asked summoning all of her charm into her face, a tactic few could resist.   
  


Oliver looked away from his book long enough to glance at her for a moment before returning his attention to the plays set out before him.  He finished the page he had been working on, and bit his lower lip as he wrote one last comment in the margins.  He released a loud sigh and closed his book. He then turned to Cho to see her propped up on his futon, her head resting on her hands and eyes staring at him with a longing that even the densest of men could see.  He walked from his desk to her and welcomed her with a short kiss.  Cho shivered.  Even though the kiss had been completely without warmth, it still chilled her in a way that no wind ever had.  
  


"Cold?" he asked as he wrapped her with a blanket.  
  


"Thanks," she replied still giving him a longing gaze.  
  


He rubbed her shoulders, kissed her again, and embraced her. Cho trembled in his strong arms.  Oliver mistook the cause of her shivers being the cold October weather, and pulled her closer, holding her tightly.  Oliver rolled onto his back and started slowly massaging Cho's elbows as his eyes suggested more playful moves.  He gently, but quickly, pulled Cho onto him, resting her head on his chest.  He lifted his head to meet her gaze.  He smiled as she looked back at him, a look of total content on her face.  
  


"Oliver?"  
  


"Yes, doll?" he asked as he stoked the side of her face.  
  


"Um . . . about this weekend . . . uh . . ." she stammered.  
  


"What is it?"  
  


"Well . . . um, are we going?" she managed to ask.  
  


"Going where?" Oliver looked puzzled.  
  


Cho looked at him, her face covered in shock. "Hogsmeade! It's the first Hogsmeade weekend!"  
  


"Oh, forgot." He shrugged.  
  


"How can you forget? Are you too wrapped up in your playbook to remember to take your girl out?"  
  


Oliver's face twisted in anger.  He didn't like the way Cho had phrased her statement.  _'How could she think Quidditch should ever be second to a trip to Hogsmeade?  Hogsmeade will come around again, and it's the same every time.  But every Quidditch game goes on my record, I have to prepare!  She knows this!"  _He abruptly pushed Cho off his chest and stood over her, glaring at her.  
  


"Listen, Cho," he scolded, "my career is on the line. I HAVE to train if I want to be a first round pick in the Quidditch draft! I am not throwing everything away to take a silly girl on stupid outings!"  
  


Cho's world stopped.  She looked up at Oliver, trembling   His eyes were cold and pierced her straight to her soul.  Her eyes began to water, and tears slowly streamed down her cheek.  Oliver's stare softened quickly as he realized the effect he was having on her.  He hadn't meant to be so rough.  
  


"Hey... babe," he whispered as he knelt down to her eye level, "I'm so sorry! It's just that . . . I'm feeling a lot of tension right now. I didn't mean it."  
  


Cho sniffled as she studied his face.  Believing he was being sincere, she forced a small smile to break, and shifted to make room for him on the futon.  Oliver lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to weep.  
  


"Shh . . . It's ok . . .  I'm so sorry," he continued to plead. "We'll go. We can have dinner and butterbeer.  I'll buy you some of that overpriced candy!" he paused to wipe away her tears. "Would you like that?"  
  


She sniffed and nodded. Oliver looked for, and found, forgiveness in her eyes.  He kissed her passionately, hoping to smooth over all her troubles and take away all her worries along with her breath.  
  


Oliver moved his lips down to from her mouth, kissed her chin, and stopped.  "Do you have your Ravenclaw scarf?" he asked, running his finger along her collar.  
  


"Why, of course. Why do you ask?"  
  


He didn't answer with words.  Instead, he looked into her eyes for a moment, letting her see the desire that burned in them before he moved his lips to her neck.  Cho's nerves electrified.  Her eyes went wide before losing focus in a blissful trance.  Her breathing intensified as Oliver continued to overload her nerves exploring her body with his kisses.  
  


~*~*~  
  


The next morning, Cho walked swiftly through the castle reading and re-reading a letter that Guinevere had delivered as soon as she had risen from bed.  
  


'_My dearest friend,  
  
It has been some time since we have had a chance to speak with each other. I understand that you must be busy with classes and Quidditch practices, although I never find you in the library or the pitch. I miss talking to you, and I miss your company. I would be honored if you joined me for lunch in what used to be our usual spot.  
  
~Cedric  
  
_

A letter from one of her closest friends seemed very odd.  He could have easily just asked her.  _'Why a letter?'  _She heaved a sigh and set the letter in her robes. She livened up her pace toward the lake's shore to find Cedric, adjusting her scarf as she walked. Oliver had not been kidding when he implied she would need the scarf.  His passionate kisses left her something that she needed to hide. A large discolored spot from his enthused kissing decorated her neck.  She stepped on the grass and saw Cedric waiting for her on a bench under a small patch of trees. This was where they always went to have heart-to-heart talks, deep discussions, or just a place to relax together away from the chaos of the castle.  He looked up and smiled at her.  
  


"I took the liberty of packing a lunch," he said, indicating a small basket.   
  


"Oh! Thanks, I forgot about food!"  
  


They enjoyed a quaint meal by the lakeside talking about Quidditch, classes, house relations, and other common topics. It may have been mostly small talk, but Cedric cherished every word that emerged from Cho's lips.  He would have much preferred to talk about what was clouding his heart, but at the moment, he was happy just having her there.  For nearly a month, his mind had been infested with thoughts of Cho and Oliver. He wondered if Oliver was enough of a bastard to lure Cho in an empty classroom and rob her of her innocence.  The very thought sickened him.  What was worse was that at this point, he was wondering if Cho would actually accept such an invitation.  He knew Oliver had Cho wrapped around his finger, he just did not know how tightly.  He had seen Cho sneaking around the halls late at night heading for the Ravenclaw dorms during his patrol shift.  In his mind, a debate had been waged over his options.  He could have done his duty and stopped her, but he hadn't.  He did not want the first words he had managed to speak to her in weeks be "Five points from Ravenclaw."  _'Now, the question is, was that the only rule she broke, being out late?  Or had she been breaking the school rules against physical affection?'  _Cedric pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, and refocused on Cho's conversation about the weather.  
  


"It is a beautiful day to be out here for lunch," he said, agreeing with her, "but it's not that cold. What's with the scarf?"  
  


Cedric's voice had been teasing her as he playfully tugged on the scarf.  His tugs pulled it loose, and sent the wool fabric rippling off her neck and down to the ground.  He looked at what she was hiding and was overcome with the sudden urge to track down Oliver and knock him out.  It seemed to Cedric that his nightmare had come true.  He was looking at the effect of some very zealous kissing.  A mark that branded Cho as belonging to Oliver.  Cho yelped and quickly covered her mark in shame.  She darted her eyes away from Cedric's.  
  


"You know, Cha-Cha," Cedric started as he folded her bronze and blue scarf and offered it back to her, "those markings don't show much respect from him."  
  


Cho was humiliated by his comment, even though she knew he was not trying to insult her.  _'Why am I ashamed?  Why am I hiding evidence that a boy loves me?  Cedric is my friend, he should understand… but why does this embarrass me?'  _She took the scarf back and wrapped it around her neck. The silence had become an awkward one, broken only by the sound of Cedric's shoes shifting in the dirt.  
  


"I guess I got carried away," she said softly without looking at him.   
  


"No, Cho, HE got carried away." Cedric turned to her waiting for a reply.  He was met with more silence.  He touched her chin with his finger and tried to look in her eyes, but she continued to look down and away from him.  She felt too disgraced to try to match his gaze.   "Did you guys . . . " he started to ask, but could not find an appropriate way to finish the question.  
  


Cho finally looked in Cedric's eyes, and saw the fear in them.  _'Why is he afraid?  Does he really think I let Oliver have his way with me completely?' _  She was shocked, shocked that Cedric, her good friend, and someone she looked up to, would ask her such a personal question. What did it matter to him?  
  


"No, Cedric." Cho responded coldly. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.  
 

"I'm . . . I'm sorry to pry." Cedric tried not to release a sigh of relief.  He feared that would send the wrong message to her.  Knowing that Oliver had not yet ravaged her raised his spirits, but only a little.    
  


Cho looked at him and couldn't help but to smile. Cedric looked down at the ground, this time he was the one who was ashamed.  She placed his hand on top of hers as she waited for him to meet her eyes. He lightly grasped her offered hand and looked up, into her eyes.  Her eyes softened his look, and took away the worry shown on his face.  
  


"Why do you ask?" she whispered leaning in closer still holding his hand.  
  


For once, Cedric wanted to throw his noble qualities aside and give her the passionate kiss he was keeping bottled up. "I care about you Cho. I don't want to see you hurt," Cedric whispered.  Her lips were so close, it wouldn't have taken much.  He wanted to risk everything for that one kiss, but he felt his bravery fail him.  
  


Cho studied his face and flung her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Cedric . . ."  
  


Cedric's senses were shocked for a moment by that little phrase. '_Cho? Do you mean it? Have you finally realized what you mean to me?_'   
  


". . . You're like a big brother to me."  
  


'_Damn_.' Cedric closed his eyes tightly, trying to hide the pain that had just erupted in them.  He let a guise of false content slide over his features, while inside his heart split in two at the words '_big brother_.'  Those words continued to ring through his head. Nevertheless, Cedric swallowed his pain and broke their embrace. He forced a half-smile at Cho, and she returned it in kind, though hers was a sign of only friendship.  
  


"Ah, I got to go," Cho said looking at her watch. "Thanks Cedric! We should do this more often." She gathered her belongings and waved him good-bye.  
  


The lump in Cedric throat was too big to allow him to speak. '_Again, Cho? Meet me here to tell me you love me… as a big brother? Why do you play with me? Do you realize how much my heart breaks when you are with him? He treats you like his toy, branding your fair skin with his mark, and God knows what else he's done. Could you possibly love him? Or is it the status of a Quidditch Captain that attracts you? I'm a Quidditch Captain, too! And a Prefect! Above all I'm honest and I love you! Why not me? Because I'm in the "Friends Zone." Cho, are you so blinded by our friendship to look beyond a see a wonderful future we can have_?'   
  


Cedric eventually broke out of his thoughts and headed for his next class.  Hopefully, his friends could cheer him up.  
  


~*~*~  
  


It was Hogsmeade weekend when Oliver looked up at an elaborately carved archway full of colorful dragons, lotuses, and many other symbols. With Cho linked at his arm, they stood outside a Chinese restaurant in Hogsmeade. Cho looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
  


"Pearl of the Orient?" Oliver asked with a raised brow. He had never had Chinese food before and was quite afraid.  "What the hell is that hanging in the window?!" Oliver flinched when he saw rows of red roasted whole duck hanging from hooks.  
  


"Peking Duck," informed Cho. Oliver looked at Cho with a dropped jaw. "Please! You'll like it!" Cho begged and flashed him the look that always managed to melt him.   
  


He looked down at his doll and smiled. '_She's such a cute kid_,' he thought. He succumbed to her.  After all, he was a brave Gryffindor and fear of the unknown shouldn't keep him from eating.  They walked into the exotically ornamented dining room. Cho broke off and rushed to a tall older man who rose from his table.  
  
"DADDY!" Cho ran to her father and threw her arms around him.  Oliver froze.  
  


'_Daddy? Daddy!'_ He couldn't move. Oliver was not prepared at all to meet the father of the girl he was snogging in his spare time.  He stood there with a pale face until Cho rushed back to him and pulled him over to her father by the arm.  
  


"C'mon, Oliver!" she beamed as she tried to pull Oliver to the table. He resisted.  
  
"You didn't say ANYTHING about your Dad being here!" he scoffed under his breath.  
  


"Oh. I'm so sorry! I just got the owl this morning. He's here on business."  
  


'_Great. Absolutely great.'  _When the couple reached the table, Oliver managed a forced smile.  
  


"It's great to finally meet you, son!" he said as he firmly shook Oliver's hand.  
  


"Pleasure to meet you sir," Oliver responded and accepted his handshake. '_Son?'  
  
_

"Have a seat," Jae gestured. "I took the liberty to order a bit of everything from the menu. Like Chinese food?"  
  


"Uh . . ." Oliver stammered. "I . . . I don't know sir. Never tried it."  
  


"Really? Why not?" Jae's tone hoarsened. Oliver looked at the table and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.   
  


 "Daddy, Oliver is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" she tried to change the subject.   
  


"Gryffindor, eh?" he said noticing the emblem on Oliver's robes. "Heard your house hasn't landed the cup in some time. How long as it been? Seven years? Why is that?"  
  
"DADDY!" gasped Cho.   
  


Luckily they were interrupted with the Asian Salad for an appetizer. Oliver looked puzzled at the Lo Mien and tofu with his cabbage. His confusion only grew when he realized there were no utensils by his plate, only two small wands. He picked up a stick with each hand and used them as shovels in attempt to feed himself, but only managed to fling lettuce everywhere. Jae released a tolerating sigh and motioned for the waiter. He spoke to him in rapid Mandarin while pointing at the Scottish boy. The waiter nodded and returned with a fork for Oliver. Oliver forced a polite smile and graciously accepted the utensil.   
  


"I'm sorry sir," Oliver tried to plead; "I've never experienced an exotic culture before." Cho dropped her chopsticks on her plate and flashed wide eyes at Oliver.  
  


"Exotic?" huffed Jae.  
  


"I… mean… different," he hesitated.  
  


"Different you say?"  
  


"Different from haggis and plaid kilts, sir!" Oliver expressed with a strong Scottish accent, flaring his heritage and gave Cho's father a stern look.  
  


Jae looked back at him with a raised brow and spoke irritably to Cho in Mandarin. She spoke back to him in the same language but with a softer more beseeching tone. Jae tried to lighten his attitude toward Oliver at his daughter's request and started with a fake smile. The rest of the dinner wasn't so bad. Jae spoke to his daughter about wizard politics and other controversial topics. Occasionally he'd turn to Oliver for his opinion. Unfortunately for Oliver, his Quidditch skills could not help him here.  Jae did not express agreement with any of Oliver's uneducated answers.  The main course definitely proved to be Oliver's undoing.  The fried rice, Kung Pao Chicken, Moo Goo Gai Pan, and Sweet and Sour meats didn't bother him at all, but Jae had insisted on ordering a Chinese delicacy: cold-style jellyfish and cucumber. Oliver turned green at the sight of wet slimy pieces over a bed of cucumber cuts. Jae glared at the boy as if he dared him to reject Cho's favorite dish.  
  


'_Just leave! You've had enough of this! She's not worth this torture!'  _Despite his thoughts, Oliver's parents instilled table etiquette in their son for him to resist the parts of his mind that demanded he escape now.  He bravely picked up a piece of jellyfish with his fork, believing the thing was still alive, and slowly put it in his mouth. He felt like he chewed it for hours before it finally slid down his throat.  
  


"It's not bad at all," he forced a grin and noticed Jae crack a faint smile of approval. It really wasn't bad. Sweet yet slimy, just very tough.  
  


Cho placed her hand on Oliver's wrist under the table and gave him a heart-warming smile. It made him feel more comfortable, even in this situation. They were then presented with a tray of Fortune Cookies.  
  


"You first Oliver," offered Jae. "It's a tradition where . . . "   
  


Jae paused when Oliver stuffed the whole Fortune Cookie in his mouth, paper and all.  His mind screamed in relief at the idea of eating something that looked as harmless as a cookie.    
  


"I like it," said Oliver after swallowing. '_Except it's a bit stale and papery.' _ Jae smirked at Oliver and crumbled his Fortune Cookie revealing the paper inside. He lifted the paper to his eyes.  
  


"Tolerance is a gift to the understanding." Jae read.   
  


Oliver flushed red. _'Cho, why didn't you stop me?_' He could only think of that piece of paper swimming in his stomach along with the jellyfish. Nevertheless, he graciously smiled at her father who was busy chuckling at Oliver's stupidity.  Jae tried to suppress a laugh when he signed the pay slip as Cho tried to ease Oliver's distress.  Jae rose from the table and shook Oliver's hand, still smiling about the cookie incident.  
  


"This was interesting, son," Jae smiled. "I trust you will uphold the morals Cho's mother and I raised her with." '_Even if I did want to leap over the table and impale you on my chopsticks, you uneducated, uncultured twit.'_  
  


Oliver smiled back and nodded. '_Morals? If only you knew Mr. Chang.  If you had any idea, you wouldn't let her leave with me, would you?'  
  
_

Oliver smiled, satisfied in thinking that he had just impressed Cho's father, and was still willing to have a lot of fun with Cho during her visits to his tent.  He watched her father say his good byes to Cho and exit the building. Oliver released a frustrated sigh and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He slumped back down in his chair and shook his head. Cho rubbed his back.  
  
__

"I'm sorry Oliver," pleaded Cho. "If I had any idea . . . I wouldn't have . . . I'm sorry."  
  


Oliver looked around him to see if Jae was watching. He turned to Cho and studied her face. There were those begging eyes again. He couldn't stay mad at her. He flashed a big smile.  
  


"Why do I put up with you?" he said to her and kissed her softly. '_Can't I even kiss a girl without having to meet her father?__'_  
  


~*~*~*  
  


After the Halloween feast, Cedric and his friends decided to spend a friendly evening in the Hogwarts Mixer room. The relaxed company of his friends temporarily lifted his emotions from the gutter where his thoughts of Cho constantly drove them. The older students had planned a Halloween social just like the first mixer.  Cedric hadn't invited Cho this time, but that did not stop him from looking over the room hoping to see her.  The room was rather empty at the moment; half of the population was Cedric's friends.  
  


"Forget about her, bro!" Mark ordered Cedric as he handed him a yellow drink in a small glass.  
  


"What's this?" asked Cedric as he sniffed the drink and pulled back after the scent had hit him like a rogue Bludger.  
  


"Tequila, bro!  The solution to half of life's problems!" Mark said and handed Cedric a lime slice. "You need to chill like a _mexicano_, bro!"  
  


"I don't know," said Cedric smelling the drink again. "It smells like . . ." Cedric took a baby sip and made a disgusted face.  
  


"No, hombre, you don't sip tequila!  You slam it!  Take the shot and bite the lime before you have a chance to taste it!  Cheers!"  
  


Mark and Cedric clicked their glasses, took the shot, and bit the lime. Mark beamed as his friend cringed at strong taste.  
  


"No te preocupes socio, pronto crecevas unas bolas y has chicas estavan sobre ti.  Como un niño gordo comiendo dulces!"  
  


Cedric, not knowing a word of Spanish, simply grinned at his Hispanic friend.  Mark refilled both shot glasses as more of Cedric's friends joined them.  
  


"Take another one with the team, mate!" said Dan refilling his glass.  
  


Again, Cedric tasted the sting of the strong Mexican liquor followed by the acerbic lime.  
  


"Ahhh!" Cedric screamed pinching the bridge of his nose. "How can you take this?"  
  


"Cojones the size of grapefruits, Bro!" hooted Mark.  
  


"Oy, got the Cuban browns Mark?" asked Dan.  
  


"Right here bro," said Mark as he handed a cigar to each of his teammates, but paused at Cedric. "Captain?"  
  


Cedric gave Mark a raised brow, but was too affected by the drinks to exercise his Prefect power and nobility. The rest of the team paused to look at their Captain waiting for approval. Cedric flashed them an intoxicated grin.  
  


"A little backy's not going to stop this team from kicking Gryffindor's arse this season!" slurred Cedric.   
  


"You hear that guys!  Two shots and I already have him loose enough to take home for a night of action!" Mark hollered.  
  


The Hufflepuff Quidditch team hooted and hollered even more obscene phrases that would have flared Cedric's innocent cheeks any other night. But not tonight. Shot after shot, Cedric slowly forgot about his brooding for Cho and enjoyed being obnoxious and loud with his friends.  Their good times came to an abrupt end when Penelope Clearwater entered the room. She looked at the Hufflepuff boys with no surprise on her face. Instead, she ran a finger across her throat as if she were warning them.  
  


"Uh . . . oh!" said Cedric extinguishing his cigar. "Big Head alert!" The team followed suit and sat up strait like perfect young boys.  
  


"THIS PARTY IS OVER!" Percy stormed in the room with a bright red face to match his hair. "EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL, NOW!  WE WILL ALL BE SLEEPING THERE TONIGHT!"  
  


"What's going on?" Cedric demanded.  
  


"Did you not hear me Diggory?" scolded Percy. "Everyone is sleeping in the Great Hall! Prefects, lead your houses!"  
  


"PERCY! What is going on!?" Cedric pressed, but Percy scoffed at him and stormed off with the few Gryffindors following him. A hand grabbed Cedric's shoulder. He turned to see Percy's girlfriend, her face pale and frightened.  
  


"Sirius Black attacked the Gryffindor Tower. We think they were looking for Harry Potter." explained Penelope. "Dumbledore requested that all students sleep in the Great Hall for added security. We Prefects have a big job tonight Cedric."  
  


Cedric's stomach lurched on top of the effects he was already feeling from the tequila. _'Sirius, the mad murderer, loose in Hogwarts? But how?' _  
  


"Penelope!"  The Ravenclaw prefect looked over at Cedric, eyes questioning him.  "Please, take care of Cho."  
  


Penelope flashed Cedric a reassuring smile and quickly turned back to her group.  This did little to take away Cedric's worries.  He knew that Sirius had no motivation to single out Cho Chang, but Cedric didn't like to take chances when it concerned Cho's safety.  He made his way back to his group and rounded up the Hufflepuff stragglers. The entire time, his mind was elsewhere.  He spoke a silent prayer to whoever would listen.  _'Please, take care of her.  Take care of my love._'  
  


~*~*~  
  


Moments later, the Great Hall was filled with incessant chatter of the entire school. Some were irritated, some were scared, and some were excited.  
  


"This is so fun! It's like a giant sleep-over!" exclaimed Heidi.  
  


She was surrounded by the rest of their Ravenclaw friends including some of the boys from Hufflepuff.  Scared, some of the Ravenclaw girls were staying close to the boys for comfort and the effects they had as security blankets.  
  


"Are you mad, woman! There is a bloody murderer in the castle!" shrieked Roger.  
  


"If you are going to let something as small as this affect you, Roger, tell me how are you going to win the Quidditch Cup for Ravenclaw?" scoffed Amy. "Do you not always tell your teammates 'No Fear?'"  
  


Roger blushed at his cowardice as the rest of the group looked at Amy with a dropped jaw. They knew she was a die-hard Quidditch fan, but she sounded like an obsessed Captain. Cho, on the other hand, sat near the group, but her mind was elsewhere.  She hugged her knees and thought about Oliver.  She wondered why he wasn't here to comfort her like Mark and Joey did with Jenna and Marie. She feared that her father had scared him away. She looked over to a pack of Gryffindors and saw him with a somewhat fearful look on his face.  
  


'_He's probably worried. It was his house that was attacked after all. That's it! He is being a good Captain and looking after his Seeker, Harry. Roger and Cedric would have done the same with their teammates. Cedric…' _ Cho looked up at the Prefects standing guard. There was Cedric, still sloshed from the drinks, staggering across the end of the Great Hall and occasionally leaning on the pillars for support. His head beaded with sweat and seemed like he was going to be sick. '_Oh my! He's really scared!' _she assumed.  
  


After the room had settled and everyone was ordered to sleep, Cho noticed Cedric wander to the kitchens. Feeling hungry herself, Cho decided to follow when the other Prefects weren't looking. She tickled the pear that revealed the passageway to the kitchen and climbed through the porthole. In the far corner, she saw Cedric in the far counter drinking water strait from the pitcher.  She approached him.  
  


"Hey!"  
  


"OH!" Cedric jumped and spilled a little water on himself. "Eh. . .why aren't you asleep Miss Chang?"  
  


"I . . . I don't know." She took a seat next to him and watched him gush down the pitcher of water. "A bit thirsty there?"  
  


"Water can't quench this thirst I have for you, Miss Chang," Cedric spoke lightly under his breath and gave Cho a look filled with lust.  Thankfully, Cho hadn't caught that.  
   
"I'm sorry?" pressed Cho.  
  


"Aren't you hungry?" said Cedric in attempt to change the subject. He handed her a bowl of meatballs.   
  


Cho accepted and speared one with a toothpick. Normally, Cedric wouldn't think anything of Cho opening her lips for a saucy meatball, but tonight he wasn't quite himself.  Cedric's mind was wandering into areas of itself he usually stayed away from out of decency and respect.  Watching Cho slowly raise a saucy meatball towards her open mouth enticed him in ways he'd never thought of before.  She let it rest in her mouth for a moment, letting her taste buds wallow in the burst of flavor.  She swallowed slowly, savoring the taste.  Cedric's pulse quickened and his palms became damp with sweat as Cho looked over and met his ravenous gaze. Without thinking, Cedric slid the back of his fingers along Cho's cheek and ran them through her hair while looking at her with desire. He leaned in closer to her lips.  
  


"So why are you really here?" he asked in a throaty voice.   
  


"Um . . .  I . . . I . . . was . . ." Cho stammered her reply; she was unaccustomed to Cedric being so forward with her.  
  


"Am I making you uncomfortable, darling?" he asked with his voice thick and nearly slurred from his current state of mind.    
  


His foot dragged Cho's chair closer to his own.  Once she was within reach, he wrapped a strong arm around her and stood, pulling her forcefully to his chest.  He leaned his head towards hers and brought their lips close together, barely brushing them together for the briefest of moments. Cho's nerves were electrified. The sudden charm of Cedric sent her heart beating in a mad frenzy. She felt light headed, not believing what was happening.  
  


"Cedric . . . what are you doing?" she panted.  
  


Cedric pulled back and looked into Cho's eyes again, this time seeing a little more clearly.  He saw fear, not desire.  He wanted to kiss her, more than he wanted anything else at that moment.  But not like this.  Not when she was scared.  Even his hazed mind couldn't bear the thought of scaring her like that.  He looked at the girl he loved and realized that it was him she was scared of.  
  


"Yes, Cedric," huffed a deep voice from the shadows, "what ARE you doing?"   
  


Cedric and Cho both looked up as they heard footsteps from the shadows.  Oliver stepped forward, and locked his stony gaze on Cedric.  Cedric slowly let go of Cho, and got up.  His eyes narrowed and met Oliver's gaze.  Cedric knew that Cho and Oliver were now a couple and he had just been caught holding Oliver's girl.  Cedric's mind quickly cleared as he realized what he was staring at.  He was staring at the boy that was taking advantage of the girl he loved.  The boy that hadn't seen fit to visit her in the hospital.  The boy that had not even tried to comfort her during this troubling night.  A war had just broken out between Oliver and Cedric, and Cedric was determined not to give any ground.  Cho looked apologetically at Oliver, but his gaze remained focused on Cedric.  She slowly made her way to Oliver, but he would not shift his piercing eyes from the Hufflepuff. Slowly and fearfully, she left through the exit behind him.    
  


"WELL?!" Oliver yelled. "Are you going to answer me or just stand there like a duffer!"  
  


Cedric remained silent, crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Oliver.  '_What does she see in this apathetic twit?  Doesn't she see that he only shows concern for her when I do? Doesn't she realize . . . realize that I'm right here in front of her?'  
  
_

"What the hell are you doing with my GIRL, Diggory!?" Oliver yelled with such volume, Cedric was certain Oliver had woken a few students in the Great Hall.  
  


Cedric cleared his throat and rummaged for an ounce of voice. "I'm showering your WOMAN," Cedric stressed that word, "with more care than you ever will in your life, Wood." His reply was as icy as his glare.  _'How can he dare call her a girl? She is so much more."_  
  


With that last comment, Cedric squared his shoulders and turned on one heel, leaving through the door opposite from Oliver.  He could only hope that one day Cho would leave Oliver in much the same way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


What did Mark say to Cedric?   
_No te preocupes socio, pronto crecevas unas bolas y has chicas estavan sobre ti.  __Como__ un niño gordo comiendo dulces. _ or . . .   
Don't worry man.  Pretty soon you'll grow some balls and the ladies will be all over you like a fat kid on candy.  
  


Further Disclaimer: I do not promote sex, drinking, smoking, nor midnight eating! Sorry if I offended anyone.  
  


Slips of the quill may lead you to think things the author did not intend. FYI story only goes second base . . . what is second base again? Just snogging right?  
  


P.S. The Fortune Cookie scene really did happen with a friend of mine!


	8. When Lions Growl and Badgers Bite

June 13, 2003  
  


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.   
  


Also, Johnny Poo and Kaihn Aelathali should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ **When Lions Growl and Badgers Bite** ~

By: Phaedra

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


The Slytherin common room was darker and more eerie than normal. A few days after the attack on the Gryffindor tower, the students sulked around the common room engaging their attentions in journals and books. One student took the extra time to add to his extensive journal.    
  


 "Drew," said a distant voice, "it's time."  
  


Drew closed his journal without finishing his entry and left the Slytherin common room. He was followed by Terrence Higgs, the boy that had called him. They headed for the Dueling Chamber.  
  


"Are you reviving the Dueling Club because of the Sirius attack?" asked Terrence. "Or is it for your personal pleasure of seeing people beat each other?"  
  


"Both," spat Drew as they stalked into the Dueling Chamber. The room was empty and dusty as it has not been used since Lockhart was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Where is Professor Snape?"  
  


With Professor Snape's permission, Drew had taken the responsibility of reorganizing the Dueling club. Dueling was a tradition in the Thornborough family and particular favorite hobby of Drew. Other than writing, Drew dueled to keep his sanity. Minutes later, Dueling Club members filed in the chamber to begin the activities. When the students had gathered around the stage, Drew walked down the long stage drawing the attention of the surrounding students. Most of the students that had shown up were older boys, including Cedric and Oliver.  
  


"As you know," Drew started, "dueling is one of the greater arts of wizardry. Without proper knowledge and practice, you can find yourself dead in the neutral streets of London!" He shot his club members a cold glare. "Now, Madame Pomfrey has asked that we not sent students to her if they are injured here.  That means that any injuries will be treated by Professor Snape, and you all know what that means.  Also, you would do well to keep in mind that there is an audience present.  Aim your spells at your opponents, not the spectators."  
  


The doors slammed open and all eyes turned to Professor Snape who stomped through the room with his usual sour face. He turned to Drew who welcomed him with a nod. Snape returned the gesture and stood in the back of the room to observe.  
  


"I am sure that all of you have submitted your names in the goblet by the door," Drew continued. Several forgetful students scurried to the goblet. "As I was saying," he shot them a dirty look, "the goblet will randomly spit two names for the first tier of duels. Those people will duel, the winner will move on to the next tier," he shot a glare at Percy who puffed out like a proud peacock.  
  


Drew summoned the goblet before the last entry had a chance to submit his name. He placed it in the middle of the stage and within seconds, the goblet spat out two pieces of paper. "Roger Davies . . . and Fred Weasley!"  
  


Roger swallowed hard as he and Fred stepped on the stage.  He had been on the receiving end of several pranks pulled by the Weasley twins, and none of them had been pleasant.  And now Fred was grinning at him, an all too familiar gleam in his eyes.  
  


"Sure you're up for this Davies?" Fred continued grinning.  
  


"Anytime, Weasley."  
  


"Are you sure Davies? You look rather scared."  
  


"Gentlemen, sometime this century?" Drew said, impatiently.    
  


Fred shrugged his shoulders.  "All right.  _PETRIFICUS!" _he shouted, pointing his wand at Roger.    
  


Roger ducked to the floor as the spell passed over him and headed towards the end of the room.  Only a quick word and wand wave from Snape kept the spell from hitting a spectator.  
  


"_SILENCIUM!"_ Roger shouted, thrusting his wand towards Fred.    
  


Fred felt nothing, and went to cast another spell at his prone target.  He opened his mouth, and no sound came out.  He tried again with much the same result.  Fred tried to yell out in frustration, but again, was only met by silence.  He knelt down and tapped the base of his wand on the floor three times, a signal of surrender.  Fred stepped off the dueling floor, and walked over to his brother. George patted his brother on the shoulder in support, but Fred continued to hang his head.  After a few more first round duels with some students cheering in victory and others hanging their head in shame, Drew stepped back onto the platform to address the students.  
  


"Everyone, it is now time for the second tier of the tournament.  Congratulations to the winners.  My condolences to the losers, except for Fred.  Honestly Fred, it is a pleasure to have you shut up for a while.  First up, the winners of matches one and two of the last round.  Davies and Diggory."  
  


Roger and Cedric stepped into their starting positions.  "Well, good luck to you Diggory, I hope I don't hurt you too much.  I'd hate to send one of my friends to Snape for treatment."  Roger smirked.  
  


"I'm hardly worried about what you can do Roger.  You got lucky with Weasley, the same trick won't work on me."  
  


"I suppose you're right Cedric.  You think this will work then?  _FEMINITITY!"  
  
_

Cedric raised his wand to defend, but was too slow.  The audience began howling and laughing, as Cedric looked down and saw that his robe had turned into a black low cut blouse, a tight skirt, and his boots had become high heels.  He shook his head trying to dispel his eyes of the illusion, and was hit in the face by long brown hair.  His long brown hair.   
  


"Roger, you rat bastard!  How am I supposed to walk in these things?" Cedric's voice was now high-pitched.  
  


Roger was doubled over in laughter, and couldn't answer.  
  


"_NASALUS WARTIUM!"  _Cedric yelled losing the depth of his voice.   
  


Roger screamed in terror as his nose began to lengthen, and on the pointed end of it, a huge wart formed before his very eyes.    
  


"My face! My BEAUTIFUL FACE!! Dammit Cedric, that's not funny!  _GUSTO VERTICUS!_"  
  


Cedric's hands instinctively moved to pull his skirt down, as a gust of wind rose from below him trying to blow the skirt up.  The audience's roar increased, with a few catcalls to Cedric.    
  


"Ok Roger, I see how we're playing.  _SKIVVIEUS DECREASIUS!"  
  
_

Roger started yelling as he clenched his crotch.  "That is so not cool mate!  How can you do that to another man?"  With every syllable, Roger's voice moved a few notes higher.  "Diggory, that is the sort of spell you cast on a girl in a swimsuit, not your friend!  AAHHHHHHHHHH!  I SURRENDER, MAKE IT STOP!  I NEED THOSE!" Cedric waved his wand again, and Roger sighed in relief.  "That was a dirty trick Diggory.  An underwear shrinking spell?"  
  


"Well Roger, I'd say it worked.  Now, would you be so kind as to get me out of this dress?" said Cedric with Roger wobbling off the platform. At the end of round two, Drew returned to the platform on once again to announce the matches for the next round.  
  


"It is time for round three.  I do realize that many of you are still trying to convince Diggory to take you to the next social event, but please, we have a tournament to continue.  You can mob the lovely lady later.  He is in our first match of this round, and his opponent is one Oliver Wood.  Gentlemen, let it rip."  
  


Oliver and Cedric's eyes clashed with such fury, the students felt nervous watching the two.  Oliver and Cedric, on the other hand were smiling to themselves behind their bitter façade. They'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a week, and it had just fallen into their laps.  They stepped onto the dueling floor and took their starting stances.    
  


"Wands at the ready!" shouted Drew.  
  


Oliver and Cedric stood face to face with wands raised. Their eyes locked and glared at each other.  The room fell silent from the weight of the tension in the air.  All eyes were on the opponents as they faced off.    
  


"I remember what you did to my girl, Diggory.  I'm going to make you pay for it!" Oliver scoffed as his eyes pierced at Cedric.  
  


"What I did to her?  Why is it that you never go to comfort her unless I'm with her?" Cedric snapped with a locked jaw.  
  


"Because when you're not around Diggory, she's happier.  She's told me about you Cedric.  You're her friend, and that's all you'll ever be.  You'll never get to know her like I have."  
  


Cedric's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.  "You're not good enough for her Wood.  You're just taking advantage of an innocent young woman.  As soon as the Quidditch draft rears its head, you'll shatter her heart and leave her in a terrible state.  I don't intend to let you do that to her."    
  


They took back their steps and turned back at each other standing in traditional dueling manner. Oliver glared deep into Cedric like a lion preparing to attack his prey. His harsh glare intensified.  If only looks could kill.  
  


"_INCENERUM!"_ roared Oliver.  A ball of fire shot forth from Oliver's wand and raced towards Cedric.  
  


Cedric raised his wand and chanted, "_NEGATIUS_!" He watched the fireball fizzle harmlessly, the last traces of it sputtering out centimeters from Cedric's face.  "_ARIANUS SCYTHEUM!"  
  
_

Wind gusted around Oliver moving in incredibly small and fast currents.  Small cuts began to appear all over Oliver's robe and hands.  A small gash opened on Oliver's cheek, a drop of blood pooling at one end of it to run down Oliver's face. Oliver touched his face, saw the blood and slowly lifted his head to sever a defiant stare at his opponent. He shot another assault at Cedric. Cedric dispelled his attack, and moved to cast another, but Oliver beat him to the offense.    
  


_"IMPACTUS!"  _Cedric was knocked off his feet and flung against the wall.    
  


Cedric landed on his hands and knees, and cast a spell before he stood.  "_CREPERUM PRAEUMBRO!_"  
  


Oliver tried to step forward to get closer to Diggory, but his legs couldn't move.  He looked down and saw a knife made of darkness sticking out of his shadow, pinning his shadow in place.  He looked up and heard Cedric casting the same fireball spell that Oliver had started with.    
  


Oliver pointed his wand over his head and shouted, "_LUMOS!"_ And his wand burst into a bright light.  Oliver's shadow disappeared, as did the illusionary knife, and Oliver rolled out the way of the fireball just before it would have reached him.    
  


Cedric cursed under his breath and started another spell.  "_ELECTRIUM!"_  Bolts of lightning shot out from Cedric's wand, and arced towards Oliver.  
  


Oliver reacted quickly again.  "_EXCHANGARIUM A RUBBERIUS!_" he yelled, and his robes morphed from cloth to rubber.   The lightning hit Oliver's robes and dissipated harmlessly.  "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_" Oliver yelled.  
  


Cedric almost laughed, that was one of the first spells every student learned, and nothing was moving.  Recovering from his momentary lapse, Cedric bent his knees and prepared to conduct a more advanced spell.  His wand glowed with fury as a gust of wind ruffled his hair. Oliver smirked.  Cedric had closed his eyes and started a high order incantation that required a lot of skill.  Oliver knew Cedric could pull it off, but Oliver wasn't going to allow the spell to finish.  Oliver moved his wand, still charged with the levitation spell.  George Weasley shouted in alarm as his chair moved from under him, dumping him unceremoniously on the ground. Oliver used his wand to steer the chair.  Cedric, still concentrating on his spell, never saw it coming.  The chair plowed into the back of his head, sending him to the floor. Professor Snape craned his neck to observe the defeat while the students, especially the Hufflepuffs, crowded around Cedric, worried about him. Drew made his way through the crowd and checked Cedric's pulse.  He allowed a small sigh of relief when he found it.  He then raised one of Cedric's arms, and let go.  The arm dropped back to the ground.    
  


"He's just unconscious.  The match is Oliver's.  Roger, take him to Snape's classroom and give him a Pepper-up potion."  
  


After more duels in round three, the Hufflepuffs were calmed when Cedric emerged from Snape's office with an ice pack on his head. He held on Roger for support as they staggered to the corner of the room. Cedric had a dazed look on his face and seemed to not know where he was.  
  


"Bloody eventful third round.  Five injuries out of eight losers.  We are now down to the quarter finals.  Four of us remain, and only two will go on to the championship round.  From that round, only one will become the champion.  I see that the previous dueling champion, Percy Weasley, is on the road to reclaiming his status.  He will be up first, against Oliver Wood." Oliver pompously stepped on the platform; Percy stepped on the other end. "Wood, do try not to cause any concussions this time, no matter how mild.   Go for it."  
  


Oliver and Percy approached each other, both of them smiling at each other.  
  


"I must say Wood. That was a brilliant way to knock the Hufflepuff Golden boy down a few notches."  
  


"Thanks Percy. I think that was one of my better duels.  I was all over him like Harry Potter on a Snitch.  It's a pity I'll have to do the same to you Percy."  
  


"Don't count on it Wood.  I wasn't the dueling champion before for no reason."  
  


"_TEMPERATURUS MINIMIRUM!" _called Oliver.  A blue light shot from his wand and raced towards Percy.  
  


Percy smiled.  "_REFLECTUS!  _You made it too easy, Wood."  The blue light slowed and stopped in front of Percy, then completely reversed itself.  It raced towards Oliver, and before it had registered in his mind that the spell had changed direction. It struck him.  
  


The air around Oliver froze, taking Oliver with it.  His entire body turned blue and ceased moving.  Drew stepped out onto the floor for a closer look.    
  


"Hmm . . . completely frozen.  That's a new one.  Fred!  George!  Carry him, carefully, to Snape's office.  Give him a defrosting potion."  
  


Fred and George hurried to comply.  Their captain had just become an Oliver-sicle, and for once, they weren't responsible.  
  


Professor Snape took the podium.  The room fell silent as the most feared teacher in the school spoke.    
  


"As the faculty sponsor for the dueling club, it is my duty to start the championship match.  This year we will see last year's champion, Percy Weasley," Snape hissed the name in a disgusted voice, "up against Drew Thornborough.  Let the better student win."  Snape stepped down and resumed his place in the back of the room to watch the action.    
  


Percy and Drew stepped onto the stage.  They each took a starting stance, neither had any expression on their face.  
  


"Drew, how did you get this far?  Last year, you lost every match you were in, even in practice against Neville Longbottom!  How can you expect to beat me?"  
  


"Last year, I was observing.  Something you don't seem to have done tonight.  Have you seen my matches this evening?  I didn't get this far by luck pretty boy."  
  


"We'll see Drew.  _VENI VENI VENIAS!"_ Percy shouted.  Drew's wand shot out of his hand and landed in Percy's free hand.   "Ready to give up Drew?  You've already lost your wand."  Percy smiled, thinking himself victorious.  
  


Drew's smile matched Percy's as Drew began to slowly walk towards Percy.  "Idiot.  The wand is just a focus for magic talent.  You really don't pay much attention, do you?  Has Dumbledore ever waved his wand to change the banners in the Great Hall, or to summon food?"  
  


Percy's mouth gaped open for a moment before he recovered.  Using both wands, Percy threw two curses towards Drew at once.  _"PETRIFICUS!  INCENERIUM!"  
  
_

Drew held up one hand, continuing his walk towards Percy.  There were faint crackles as the spells fizzled out in front of Drew's outstretched hand. Drew reached Percy before Percy could fire off any more spells, and grabbed both of Percy's wrists. Drew spoke a single word in a language Percy didn't understand.  Even if Percy had known what the word was, he wouldn't have had time to understand it before the two wands in his hand flared, burning his palms.  He could barely make out Drew's voice asking calmly, but loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Do you yield?"  Percy slowly nodded his head, every move an agonizing blaze of pain like he had never felt before.  
  


Suddenly as it had started, it ended.  Percy collapsed to the ground and rested for a moment, eyes closed.  When he opened his eyes, he saw Drew standing over him, offering him a hand up. The students were stunned to see the quiet Slytherin possess such advanced magic. Snape simply smiled and congratulated his protégé.   
  


~*~*~*  
  


Oliver hurried through the rain to his Captain's Tent, dressed in his Quidditch uniform and half smiling over the dueling events. The scene of Cedric falling to a flick of his wand replayed over and over in his head. The fact that he knocked down the 'Hufflepuff Golden Boy,' boosted his ego to a new level. After all, Cedric was the heartthrob of Hogwarts: Prefect, Captain, and all around good-looking. '_And, I Oliver Wood, crushed him!'_ Oliver grinned. He opened the door to his tent and found Cho asleep on his futon. He quietly walked over and sat at her side. She was in the deepest slumber. '_She must have been waiting for me.'_ Oliver bent down and kissed her on the forehead, waking her. She slowly lifted her eyelids to see Oliver over her and she smiled softly.  
  


"Told you not to wait up for me," Oliver smirked.  
  


Cho rubbed her eyes. "I missed you!"  
  


"Aww," he smiled and hugged her.  
  


"You're in a good mood," said Cho.  
  


"It's been a good week," he replied and beamed at her sleepy face. "And with you here, it could only get better."  
  


Cho's heart melted. Since the incident with her and Cedric in the kitchens, Oliver hawked over Cho like a Dragon protecting her eggs. He showed no affection, but only jealousy and possessiveness. Cho missed Oliver's charm and warmth and was determined to pry through the envy and expose his devotion. She smiled and gave Oliver a heart-felt kiss.   
  


"I got something for you," said Oliver as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small box.  
  


"For me?" Cho certainly wasn't expecting a present. She accepted the box.  
  


"Open it!"   
  


Cho opened the box and found a set of gold earrings in an unusual design. They were three bars with rings on the end that resembled inverted Quidditch hoops. The hoops that Oliver defended.  
  


"Oh! Oh my gosh!" Cho cried. "Oliver they are so beautiful! Thank you!" She flung her arms around him nearly knocking him off the futon.  
  


"Whoa, easy there kid," he said trying to support her weight. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Here." He removed the earrings from the box and carefully placed them on her ears. "Beautiful. I will always be here to protect you as I protect the hoops on the Pitch."  
  


"Oh, Oliver!"   
  


Cho beamed as her lips were sealed with Oliver's tender kiss. She had missed his gentle touches all week. She ran her fingers along the side of side of his face until she brushed against the abrasions he received from the duel with Cedric. Cho shot back and observed the cut with wide eyes.  
  


"Where is this from?" she wondered as she petted his skin millimeters from the slash. He grabbed her hand, thus revealing more scratches. "And these?!" She grabbed both his hands and saw them lashed with cuts. "Oliver! What happened?" Tears ran down Cho's eyes when symbols of Oliver's pain flashed before her eyes.  
  


"Oh . . . Quidditch!" He would rather lie to her than admit Cedric inflicted harm on him. "Rough practice!"  
  


"Oliver," Cho said softly with tears, "why didn't you seek Madam Pomfrey. She heals cuts in minutes."  
  


"Babe, it's not that bad!"   
  


Oliver tried to hide his flinch as Cho gently touched his wound. He wiped her tears and kissed her to alleviate any worries. He embraced her closer to him and engulfed her tiny frame with his strong arms. Cho felt like princess in his arms. He was like the knight in shining armor, here to shield his princess from harm. Oliver broke their embrace to see the glimmer of the gold Quidditch hoops on Cho's ears.   
  


"Just a few of my favorite things," he said softly and slowly gave her a passionate kiss. He quickly became more eager with his kiss until they heard the tent door fling open letting in a gust of wind and rain.  
  


"What the . . .?" Oliver looked up have disgruntled, "FLINT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET LOST!"  
  


"Bad news Wood, very bad news," Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain strutted in the room soaked from the rain. "Wipe that silly tint off you face, Wood!"  
  


Oliver rose from Cho and wiped the remains of her lip-gloss from his lips while gritting his teeth at yet another threat to his beloved Quidditch Cup. "I will bathe my Quidditch hoops in your blood for that comment, Flint!" He faced Marcus closer threatening him with his glare. "This Saturday!"  
  


Cho shuddered at Oliver's malicious words. She's known him to be charming, romantic, and sometimes moody, but never threatening.  
  


"This Saturday? Perhaps a Saturday in the spring when Gryffindor plays Slytherin?" pressed Marcus.  
  


"What are you talking about?"  
  


"Malfoy is still injured. Slytherin can't play. You'll be playing Hufflepuff this weekend. Perhaps it is best for Gryffindor to start off the season with an easy win." He averted his eyes to Cho. "Then again, I can't imagine Diggory has a pushover when he finds you roughing up this one." Marcus's tongue flickered at Cho in a most disrespectful manner.  
  


Oliver's nerves were too shaken to respond. '_HUFFLEPUFF?? HUFFLEPUFF!! But I spent so long preparing for Slytherin!'  _Marcus shoved a parchment signed by Madame Hooch making the switch official. Oliver's shaky hand managed to unroll the slip, as the words burned their message in his brain. Marcus gave Oliver one last pompous grin as he turned on his heel for the door.  
  
__

"Oh, Wood," he said at the doorway. "You may brand your pretty little hoops with my blood," he paused to notice Cho's dangling earrings, "after I win the Quidditch Cup again!" He slammed the door.  
  


Oliver stood astonished at the door half shaking half frozen. He had put so much time and effort into preparing his team for a Slytherin match. Now all that effort had been flushed down the drain. He had barely opened his Hufflepuff tactics.  
  


"Ol . . . Oliver?" Cho asked softly.  
  


Oliver blinked, still facing the door. Suddenly, he left his frozen stage and exploded in a fury of anger. He stormed to his desk, flung his arm across the stacks of Slytherin tactic parchments knocking them across the floor and breaking bottles of ink. Cho cowered in the corner as he wrathfully slammed bottles and parchment on the table. She watched her boyfriend transform from a charming lover to an angry obsessed bludger. Eventually, Oliver calmed himself, slumped in his chair, and engrossed himself in studying his plays. Cho watched him for moments as he scribbled in his book, forgetting her presence. She walked to him and ran her hand across his shoulder and gently up his cheek. Oliver forcefully grabbed her hand to stop her tender touch. His sudden roughness startled Cho. She wanted to cry as she looked down at the wounded hand that did not want her comfort.  
  


"Cho, please," he scoffed with his eyes not leaving his parchments.  
  


Cho swallowed hard. "It can't be that bad. Slytherin and Hufflepuff are not that much different. Besides, Hufflepuff is not as strong." Oliver pressed his lips and focused his eyes on his parchment. "I . . . I have to go back. It's dark and raining!"  
  


Oliver slammed his quill on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out and exasperated sigh and handed Cho his rain jacket. "You're a big girl, you know the way!"  
  


Cho hung her mouth in shock. "But," she continued in a shaky voice, "there are Dementors out there! I'm scared."  
  


"Cho, either stay here, or run," he said coldly, eyes still on his parchments. "I have a lot of work to do."  
  


Cho took Oliver's coldness as a sign to let him be. She had been with him long enough to know when he wanted to be alone. Reluctantly, she opened the door and let rain and wind howl in the room. Oliver did not budge. Cho gave him one last sad look and braved the threatening weather.  
  


The wind angrily howled across the Pitch as the heavy drops of rain stung her face. She had difficulty running for the wind was so strong that it could carry her to France. From the side of her eye, she noticed a dark figure that seemed to be coming towards her. Fast. '_Is that a Dementor?' _Panicking, she tried to pick up her pace toward the castle, but was unsuccessful. The muddy path and dominating wind kept her from moving. She was like a fly that was caught in a spider web. She looked around her and saw the dark figure meters away. It was catching up to her. Cho felt a cold wet hand grab her arm and pulled her to a mess of black robes. Cho screamed in fear.  
  


"CHO! Cho! It's okay! It's me! What are you doing out here?"  
  


Cho calmed herself and heard the strong pounds of a human heart under the chest her head was pressed against. She looked up and saw Cedric's worried face as his umbrella protected their heads. His face sunk when he realized where Cho was running from.  
  


"And where is Wood?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  


"Oh, Um . . . He's in the tent studying his Hufflepuff tactics. Are you aware of the switch?" Cho's said in a shaky tone.  
  


"Yes." Cedric looked up and made out a faint light emerging from the Gryffindor Tent. _'You're a bigger bastard than I thought, Wood.' "_C'mon, Cho. I'll walk you back."  
  


Before Cho could respond, she was abruptly pulled to the side, away from Cedric's protection.  
  


"You don't know when to give up? Do you Diggory? Or maybe another blow to the head will clarify things for you?"  
  


Cedric said nothing. He stared angrily at the rain soaked Oliver, the boy that stole his love and defeated him in a duel. Oliver returned the glare through the water dripping from his face. The fury of the rain reopened his cut. He held Cho tightly to him burying her face in his drenched robes. Oliver turned his glare at Cedric to a loving gaze for Cho.  He bent down and whispered lightly in her ear.  Cho met his gaze, and looked at Oliver in a way that Cedric could only dream he would ever receive.  
  


"Come Cho," he said softly kissing her cheek. She smiled adoringly at him, clenched his arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. Oliver shot one last glare at Cedric before they turned their back to him.  
  


"Oliver!" Cedric called and received a hard look from Oliver accompanied by a curious from Cho. "Take this," he offered his umbrella. It took seconds before the rain soaked his dry hair. "I don't want Cho sick."  
  


Oliver refused the umbrella and rolled his eyes at him. He then waved his wand over Cho's head. He charmed a shield over her head, protecting her from the rain. He gave Cedric a cocky grin and placed his arm around Cho. Again, she looked at him so tender and loving. Then, Oliver drove her out of Cedric's sight. There was nothing for Cedric to do now, save standing in the rain, as he watched the lady he loved walk away leaning against his rival, the guy that had bested him in every way that seemed to matter to Cho.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


Oliver frantically paced in front of the Pitch gate. His crimson Quidditch robes swiveled with every move has he clutched his broom harder. Only moments remained before the first Quidditch match of the season. The Gryffindor team nervously waited for the gates to open to enter the Pitch. They could hear the fury of the storm banging on the door.  
  


"All right there Harry?" Oliver asked his Seeker, who was looking as pale as Oliver. "It's a bit rough out, just remember to stay on your broom and . . . "  
  


"Relax, Wood!" said Fred. "Hufflepuff is a pushover!"  
  


"Too right, Wood!" said George. "Hufflepuff is weak . . . well  . . . except for Diggory!"  
  


"ENOUGH!" scoffed Oliver. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team never really was a threat to Gryffindor, but Oliver was not one to tolerate arrogance by his own team members. "Don't let your guard down for one minute! The weather is against us.  Damn that Flint.  Malfoy's not injured. They were just too chicken to brave this weather.  But not us," Oliver suddenly felt flair of determination, "we will win this game rain or shine! We are the best ruddy team in the school! WE WILL DEFEAT HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  


Oliver's speech created such uproar with the team, even the nervous Harry Potter managed a smile, moments before the gate opened for them to make their way onto the Pitch. From the other side, Cedric lead the Hufflepuff team to the middle of the Pitch. They marched towards each other like soldiers in battle. Crimson and yellow met.  
  


"Captains shake hands!" ordered the referee. Oliver and Cedric glared at each other, each trying to crush the other's hand. "Now I want a nice clean game! Take your positions."  
  


The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor players took their positions on the field and the referee released the ball, starting the game. Through the haze of the rain, the Pitch filled with a flurry of red and yellow. Oliver's eyes were glued to the Quaffle, but occasionally darted to Harry who was struggling on his broom. The intense wind and hard rain seemed to give Harry a bit of trouble. It didn't seem to affect Cedric as bad. He was rather large for a Seeker and his weight definitely was an advantage in this situation.  
  


After a successful block and pass, Oliver looked to the other end of the Pitch and saw a stream of yellow followed by red. Harry was having a hard time keeping up with Cedric. _'C'mon Harry! You have the better broom! Damn Diggory and damn his fat arse!'_  
  


"GOAL! Ten points for Hufflepuff!"  
  


Oliver was too lost in his thoughts to react in time. He hung his head briefly in disappointment until Gryffindor regained possession of the ball. He watched the Quaffle zip back and forth from Katie to Alicia to Angelina back to Katie. "GOAL! YES!"  
  


Now the Quaffle was in the hands of the Hufflepuff Chasers. They plowed their way through the storm as is they were bulldozers.  With the ball whizzing between the Chasers, Oliver prepared himself for another block. In attempt to confuse Oliver, Joey hurled the ball between two posts passing it to another player who passed it back to Joey. He tried to make another goal, but Oliver was too quick. He stopped the ball mere centimeters from the goal. From the stands, a young Ravenclaw bounced up and cheered.  
  


"Cho! Pay attention to the Seekers! You'll be up against them soon enough!" ordered Roger as he poked Cho.   
  


Given the cruel weather, there were not many spectators at the game.  Most of the audience were diehard Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs supporting their teams. Roger thought it would be useful to take notes on the game for future reference in their upcoming games.  Cho however, was a faithful girlfriend who wanted to support her Keeper. Under the protection of the umbrella, Roger hastily took notes on damp parchment. Cho focused her attention briefly to the Seekers, but darted her eyes back at the Gryffindor posts and beamed at her Keeper.   
  


Cho looked adoringly at Oliver. '_He looks so handsome up there. Every move is absolutely perfect! Look at the determination on his face. He is so focused. So talented, so . . . '_   
  


"OY! I can't note all the team plays by myself Miss Chang!" he scolder her and shoved a quill and scroll in her arms. Her eyes were still fixed on Oliver. "You may take my place as Captain when I graduate, so . . . AHHHH DAMMIT!"  
  


Cho jumped from her seat and cheered for another one of Oliver's captivating blocks, knocking ink on Roger in the process. Her face glowed with pride as she waved to him while Roger furiously shook excess ink off the parchments. Roger scowled when saw Cho beaming at Oliver. He angrily grabbed her sleeve and forced her back down to the seat.  
  


"Ow!" yelped Cho. "Sorry!"  
  


She took the parchments and quills and averted her attention to Cedric and Harry. She jotted down a few pointers on Cedric's moves. She drew diagrams of his turns, twists, and paths. She started taking notes on the Gryffindor Seeker, but stopped when she noticed Harry's struggle. Cedric zipped through the Pitch looking like a perfectly flowing yellow streak, while Harry bounced around like one of Madame Pomfrey's medical charts.   
  


"That's unlike Harry! Roger! Something's wrong!" Cho said in a shaky voice as she pointed to Harry.  
  


"Uh Oh. Timeout. Oliver must have also noticed."  
  


Oliver signaled for timeout and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs met on their respective sides of the Pitch. Cedric was the last to join his teammates.  
  


"Good job team," he panted. "Just keep the same strategy. You three," he referred to the Chasers, "excellent with the Quaffle, but watch them Gryffindors. They are mighty fast. Brian and Edward, don't let them twins own the bludgers. AND KNOCK DOWN THAT KEEPER!"  
  


With a blow of the whistle, the players were airborne and the game resumed. Cedric flew high to try and get a better look for the Snitch. He was followed by Harry who seemed to have regained a measure of control. Cedric squinted, and scanned the Pitch for a faint flicker of gold. He could hear the announcements of scored goals but paid no attention to which team made them. His concentration was heavily focused on looking for the Snitch. He couldn't give in to the rain stinging on his face and the cold wind trying to knock him off. He desperately wanted to win the game. Suddenly Cedric saw a faint glimmer on the other end of the Pitch.   
  


_'You defeat me in a duel. You steal the girl I love before I can tell her as much.  You rub my face in the dirt every time you get the chance, Wood, but not here!  Hufflepuffs are represented by the badger, noble and hard-working, but do NOT upset us!  NEVER forget badgers have teeth!'  
  
_

Cedric plowed his way through the storm after the flicker of gold. Harry Potter was right behind him. However, the frail boy was having trouble maintaining his course. Cedric only pushed himself harder. He ignored the rain stinging on his face and the wind howling in his ears. As powerful as the winds were, Cedric did not allow them to slow him down.  Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to get colder and darker, but Cedric paid no attention. All he could think about was the glory and honor of defeating one of Hogwart's most powerful Quidditch teams. Defeating Oliver Wood's team. Those thoughts only drove Cedric faster towards his goal. The rain pelted harder on his skin as he extended his and to reach for the Snitch. To reach for nobility and glory. He caught the golden ball, expecting to feel the rush of glory and honor he had just won Hufflepuff.  But, it would not be as honorable as he wanted it. Tragedy had just reared its ugly head on the Quidditch Pitch. Cho screamed in horror at the sight. Oliver's heart plunged to his stomach like a rock plummeting to the bottom of the pond.  Cedric's elation was short lived as he noticed a pack of Dementors and Harry lying unconscious on the Pitch.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


Kaihn, this chapter was for you!  
  


As I said before, I lost my POA book so if some plays are a bit off, you know why.


	9. Eagles Will Fly and Snakes Will Hiss

July 1, 2003  
  


**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference. 

**Canon Note: **I have started this story before the release of Order of the Phoenix. Some minor details, age, Quidditch position, relations, etc. may be off. I would like to keep my story somewhat close to canon and therefore try and incorporate new facts as the story progresses. (i.e. Roger will switch from Beater to Chaser to be consistent with OOTP . . . why are there not Beater Captains?).  
  


Also, Johnny and Kaihn should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ **Eagles Will Fly and Snakes Will Hiss** ~

By: Phaedra

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


BANG! Moments ago a horde of Dementors glided onto the pitch, hungry for fear.  Harry Potter had fallen from his broom in the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match just before Cedric caught the Snitch to win the game.  BANG! A flick of Dumbledore's wand saved Harry from being killed on impact with the unforgiving ground, but could not pull Harry back into consciousness.  Players and spectators alike watched the horrific chain of events as Dumbledore drove the Dementors away with his Patronus. BANG! Harry was rushed to the hospital followed by his friends and teammates – save one. BANG! A rumble echoed through the showers of the Gryffindor locker room. A single path of mud smeared across the floor from the entrance to the showers and a scarlet Quidditch robe lay, rumpled and covered with muck, meters from the running water. BANG!  Once again, a disgruntled Oliver Wood slammed his head on the shower tile, an echo hammering throughout the room as he played and replayed his most recent loss. He just couldn't forget the pain of losing; couldn't forget the feeling of watching the Quidditch cup slip slowly through his fingers.   
  


After several attempts to knock himself out and drown in the shower, Oliver rested his bruised head on the cold tile.  A tremor of relief crept over his body as he rested and let the warm water rinse the mud and sweat from his body.  He looked down at the drain trying to focus on the swirling patterns of dirt and blood swirling down the pipes, but to no avail.  
  


_'Why?'_ he asked himself. _'Was it really just the weather? Or the Dementors? Have I not prepared my team hard enough? I sacrificed a huge piece of my life for that Cup! This can't be happening!  And the draft! There must have been recruiters watching! This terrible weather would be perfect for them to scout for new players, to look for people that won't be hindered by the rain!  But all they got to see was the glorious Cedric Diggory!  DAMMIT ALL!_   
  


The thought of the Hufflepuff golden boy once again shining brought another wave of frustration and tears to Oliver's already pained face. Now Cedric stood in the way of Oliver's Quidditch Cup and had crushed his chances for becoming a good pick in the draft. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back tears. Oliver stood there for what seemed like hours, letting the flow of water thoroughly cleanse his body, but it did nothing for his mind.  Finally realizing that standing in the shower brooding was not the best way to deal with his loss, he shut off the water, toweled off, and changed into his robes.  Trudging out of the locker room, he stopped, seeing the one person he least wanted to set his sights on.  Outside the room, dressed in mud-stained gold robes waited Cedric Diggory.  Cedric uncrossed his arms and looked Oliver in the eyes.  
  


"What do you want?" Oliver snarled.  
  


After a silent moment spent staring at his shoes, Cedric cleared his throat and spoke softly.  "I want a rematch, Wood."  
  


This caught Oliver completely off guard.  This had been the last thing he was expecting to hear, and having Cedric act so noble after a win only further angered Oliver. "What for!?" Oliver snapped. "You caught the Snitch, Harry fell off his broom!" He looked down and shook his head. "It was a fair game, Diggory."  
  


"No, it wasn't," argued Cedric. "The Dementors knocked Harry off.  There's no way that can be a fair win…"  
  


"Look Cedric," Oliver said firmly. "You caught the damn Snitch before Harry fell. Before the Dementors distracted him! You won! We lost!"  
  


Oliver turned away from Cedric. Admitting the game was fair and that he lost was doing enough to shred his already battered pride.  He didn't need Cedric's pity and excuses.  He could feel tears starting to form again. Cedric could not see Oliver's face but he could tell that the expression was the look of genuine hurt rather than sheer contempt.  Cedric looked at the broken man before him and almost sympathized for him. He realized how badly Oliver wanted that Quidditch Cup.  Cedric slowly turned on his heel and left, admitting defeat in his attempt to reason with his frustrated rival.  
  


Down the hall, he saw Cho emerge from the Ravenclaw room. She was shivering and soaked from the storm. Cedric wanted nothing more than to run to her and warm her with a tender hug.  _"But I can't do that right now.  Not after seeing the state Wood's in.  If I even offered her a jacket right now and he saw it…"  _Cedric shuddered before that thought could finish.  Even looking at Cho longingly right now felt somehow wrong.  Then her eyes met his with a soft and worried look in them, and Cedric's own depression dissipated.  
  


"Is . . . is Harry . . ." she stuttered.  
  


"Harry will be fine," Cedric replied softly. Cho's eyes began to water which further strengthened Cedric's yearning to comfort her. Only through an immense force of will did he resist.  "I spoke to Oliver," he said in attempt to change the subject. "Perhaps you should seek him. He could use your comfort."  
  


Cho looked at him with tears now dripping from her eyes. Cedric did not give her much of a smile and walked away. Cho stood there and watched Cedric leave her and enter the Hufflepuff locker room. He had never acted so coldly to her, especially when she was trembling like this. She stood there for several minutes pondering over Cedric before realizing Oliver must be heartbroken over the defeat. She took one last look at the Hufflepuff side of the hall before heading for the Captain's offices. She entered Oliver's room and saw him on the futon with his face buried in the pillow. She made her way to his side and heard what sounded like a faint sniffle.  
  


"Oliver?" she whispered while petting his back.   
  


He did not move, but his sniffles increased. Cho said nothing and continued to comfort him with her touch. Not receiving a reaction and fearing he would soon lash out at her again, she took a deep breath and prepared to leave.  To her surprise, he turned his head to face her, his eyes puffy and red and Cho's heart immediately went out to him. He had never faced her with such a miserable expression. He looked at her briefly, allowing a tear to fall, and rested his head on her lap. They stayed quiet for several minutes as Cho continued to pet his hair while Oliver wept.  For the first time in their relationship, Oliver took a great deal of solace in Cho's love for him and he began to wonder if he were feeling the same type of love for her.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Weeks later at the Ravenclaw table, mere moments before their first Quidditch match of the season against Hufflepuff. Roger and the other team members stuffed their faces with eggs, bacon, porridge, and almost any other breakfast food they could get their hands on. Cho on the other hand, was too nervous to eat anything. After watching the horrific scenes of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match, she was afraid to play, knowing the Dementors were still in the area.  Adding to her anxiety knew that her rival in this game, Cedric, had beaten Harry Potter, the most talented Seeker the school had seen in years if you believed everything you heard.   
  


Her thoughts were interrupted when a bowl was slammed in front of her.  "Eat something!" ordered Roger. "You need energy."  
  


"No, thanks," replied Cho.  
  


"YES!"  
  


"NO!"  
  


"If you don't eat, I will force this soppy porridge down your throat!" warned Roger as he held a porridge coated spoon to her face.   
  


The rest of the team members chuckled, thinking Roger had just made one of his usual innuendoes.  Cho's stomach grumbled. Maybe a little bit of food won't hurt. She refused Roger's porridge and reached for and apple.  
  


"Get that thing away from my face, Roger!" scoffed Cho as Roger pulled back the spoon.   
  


"Ahh… The 'Ravenclaw Scarlet Woman' and the 'Hufflepuff Golden Boy!' Out on the Pitch! How nauseatingly romantic!  Doesn't' it just give you that fuzzy feeling all over?"  
  


Cho and the Quidditch team turned to face Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. They were accompanied by Eliza LeStrange. Rex and the other Chasers rose from their seats. The Ravenclaw Chasers dwarfed Crabbe and Goyle, but the two minions of Malfoy stayed where they were.   
  


"Sit down," whispered Cho to the Chasers. They did not listen.  
  


"What's the matter Miss Chang? Throat's too sore to speak properly? That's what the 'Good Wood' does to you I bet!  Don't choke out there little girl, and I don't just mean on the Pitch!" teased Eliza. The three Slytherin boys snickered. "And remember, nothing spreads her wings better than an eagle," she whispered to them.  Eliza's voice managed to add dirtiness to the word "wings" that even caught Roger off guard.  
  


Cho nearly chocked. on her apple in shock. How could Eliza even hint such things?  And what had she told the school?  She couldn't turn around and look at Eliza. Instead, she faced her plate with her jaw hanging open.  
  


"Jealous LeStrange?  Irritated that the Good Wood only goes for the sweet girls leaving you with the pygmy snakes of your own house?" Roger rose and scoffed looking at Eliza from head to toe. 

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other dumbfounded apparently not picking up on Roger's hidden meaning. Eliza on the other hand, flushed a fierce red at his comment. Draco started cracking his knuckles tempting the Ravenclaw Chasers to swing their own knuckles at him.   
  


"BOYS! What is going on here?" squeaked Professor Flitwick as he hurried toward the crowd. "Come now boys! We have a game coming up!"   
  


Draco smacked Crabbe and Goyle from the sides as a signal to leave. Eliza reluctantly followed but flashed the Ravenclaws dirty looks. She made it clear to them that she was not done terrorizing Cho. As if the pressure of the Hufflepuff game wasn't enough weight on Cho's shoulders.   As the Slytherin gang neared the door, Draco stumbled and fell, triggering a few sniggers from the Ravenclaw team.  Cho was still too stunned for Draco's accident to register, and only Roger noticed Drew sitting across the room, and for a moment, thought he saw a wand disappear up Drew's sleeve.  Roger blinked, and when his eyes opened again, Drew was writing silently in his journal again, no sign that he had ever been doing otherwise.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Cho skimmed around the Quidditch field searching for the Golden Snitch. She saw Cedric hovering, still on the other side of the Pitch. She noticed him watching her as if he would pounce if she made any sudden movements. With every second that passed, she became more and more nervous. She could feel his eyes glued to her and she expected him to attack at any moment. Cho felt herself starting to panic. She was too worried to realize that the Chasers were in total control of the field thus giving Ravenclaw a significant lead. Still, they would lose the game if Cedric caught the Snitch. Cho drifted a little faster along the edges of the Pitch until something soared millimeters from her face.   
  


"WATCH IT BRIAN!" Roger yelled to the Hufflepuff Beater after attempting to knock Cho off her broom. Roger slammed the Bludger Brian's way in return but missed.  
  


The near accident roused Cho's senses and relieved most of her nervousness. The fact that she was almost knocked out only increased Cho's desire to find the Snitch. She kicked up the speed on her broom and weaved up and down through the field, Cedric following her closely just as she had anticipated.  However, she was too swift and agile for him; he could not keep up to her pace. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Cedric struggling to tail her. His heavy weight prevented him from matching her patterns too closely. This gave Cho an idea. She speed and wove faster. He continued to follow, as she had hoped.  
  


_'Come on, Cedric! Chase me!'_ Cho thought as she turned a glance at him.  
  


Cho slowed on her broom to tease him a bit and lead him to think that he could catch her.  As soon as he was a meter away, she blasted across the field like a cannonball. She loved the fact that boys chased after her, even if it was in Quidditch. Even though she still thought of Cedric as a friend, his chase pumped a rush of adrenaline through her veins which drove her harder.  
  


_'What are you doing to me, Cho?'_  thought a panting Cedric, trying desperately to follow.  
  


Cedric smiled at Cho's play and sped on to follow her. Instinct told him that she was only trying to tire him out, however the merry chase only energized his senses. The intensity of the sport and thrill of chasing his love sent his heart into a frenzy of beats. At the far end of the Pitch under the Ravenclaw hoops, Cho swerved a 180 on her broom to face Cedric. Tendrils of hair outlined her flushed sweat-beaded face making her look like she'd just been through a vigorous workout. Cedric found his lungs failing as Cho looked at him with a playful grin.   
  


"All right there, Golden Boy?" teased Cho.  
  


"You . . . have . . . no idea . . . Scarlet Woman!" Cedric winked and panted.  
  


Cho flashed him another cocky smile as she straight up into the air with a speed that shook Cedric's robes. She was but a blue streak headed towards the sun. She flew higher and higher. Cedric tried to follow but was blinded by the sun's stinging rays. He could not keep up.  
  


"Fly away, Cho! Fly away!" He whispered moments before she caught the Snitch.  
  


Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stands. (Gryffindor needed Ravenclaw to beat Hufflepuff to have a chance at the Cup). Cho descended to the ground to meet her teammates who hoisted her up on their shoulders and paraded down the Pitch. The Hufflepuffs hung their head in defeat, except Cedric. He hovered where Cho left him and silently applauded the Ravenclaw Seeker.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Moments after the game, the Ravenclaws headed to the common room for a victory party, but Cho sat on Oliver's futon far away from the revelry as he paced irately before her. His arms were crossed as his eyes stayed focused on the floor. Every few moments, he shot an angry look at his girlfriend in her royal blue Quidditch robes. He had all the team's players' last names, but he had never connected Ravenclaw's Chang to Cho.  "_How could I have missed that?  Did I really let this girl blind me that much!?  She's my rival!"  
  
_

"How could you not have told me?" Oliver asked as he stopped pacing and gave her a sharp look.  
  


Quidditch was Oliver's one true sanctuary, and it had just been invaded.  His girlfriend was the Seeker for a rival team, and she was good.  His one area where he felt truly great and she had to show up as one of his rivals.  He had wanted to keep his two worlds separate, but they had just collided and shattered, with the pieces mixed beyond all hope of separation.  
  


"I did say something! If you would only listen…" Cho argued.  
  


"Believe me Cho, I would have remembered something like that if you told me!" spat Oliver.  
  


"What is such the big deal? I'm the Ravenclaw Seeker! So what?" Cho stood up and adjusted her royal blue robes.  
  


"Big deal!?" Oliver's tone rose. "You are now my RIVAL! MY ENEMY! An obstacle in the way to my Quidditch Cup!"  
  


"Obstacle?!" Cho tried to keep her voice soft as to not upset Oliver. The words 'rival' and 'obstacle' still stung in her ears. "Oliver, it doesn't have to be that way!"  
  


Oliver turned away from Cho and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He propped his arm against the wall and leaned his forehead on it. He took a deep breath and took a few minutes to organize his thoughts.  
  


"Why, Cho?" Oliver breathed still facing the wall.  
  


"Why not, Oliver?" scoffed Cho. "I thought you of all people would appreciate the fact that your significant other plays Quidditch!"  
  


"You don't understand!" Oliver shouted flinging his arms in the air.  
  


"I guess I don't Oliver." Cho said coldly as she headed towards the door.  
  


"CHO! Cho WAIT!" Oliver pleaded as she rushed after her and grabbed her arm.  
  


Cho stopped in her tracks but did not turn around to look at him. He drew her in with the hand that held her arm, placed his other hand around her waist, and whispered in her ear.  
  


"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh," he breathed.  
  


His faint breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. She slowly turned her head and found his face close to hers. A tear ran from her eye and trickled down her cheek. Oliver brushed it away with his thumb and cupped her face in his hands. They gazed intently into each other's eyes before Oliver slowly moved his lips to meet with hers.  
  


"I'm so sorry," he said delicately as he rested his forehead on hers. "I just get so stressed out with the Quidditch Draft coming up."  
  


"Does this still bother you?" Cho asked.  
  


Oliver straightened his posture and pressed his lips together in resentment. "No. No, it's just that . . ." he exhaled and looked down, "Quidditch is the only thing I'm good at." He looked back in her eyes. "But you… you're smart, beautiful, AND a very good Seeker. You're perfect!"  
  


Cho only gave Oliver a half smile and looked for sincerity in his eyes. His mood swings were worse than anyone she'd ever met before. She couldn't figure out why one minute he hated her and the next minute he adored her. Despite his bad moments, she could not resist his charm. When she finally saw the sincerity in his eyes, she gave him a full smile and let him show it through his kisses.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Cho and her friends lounged at the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade the weekend before winter break, their excitement escalated from thoughts of Winter Vacation in Marietta's Swiss Chalet. Normally, the Hufflepuff boys joined them in casual outings but their presence was replaced by Oliver. Obviously, Cedric was trying to avoid Cho and Oliver when they were together, even if it meant isolating himself from half of his friends. Oliver sat close to Cho with his arm around her as she quietly sipped her cocoa. Oliver still hadn't fully adjusted to the fact that Cho was the Ravenclaw Seeker and his rival in the near future, but he was doing well in controlling his temper for the time being.  
  


"Okay," started Marietta as she spread pamphlets across the table. "There's skiing, ice-skating, snow-boarding…"  
  


Marietta continued listing muggle winter activities was doing little more than confusing her friends, who were unfamiliar with muggle recreation.  Cho and Jenna exchanged confused looks while Marietta elaborated on ski lifts, ski boots, and just plain skis.  
  


"Um . . . Marietta?" interrupted Jenna. "What exactly is 'skiing?'"  
  


"Oh, sorry! I forget that not everyone knows about this muggle stuff," Marietta blushed. "Skiing is where you slide down a snowy mountain with thin boards on your feet. It's loads of fun but can be dangerous."  
  


"Oh," Cho and Jenna said in unison still unfamiliar with the topic.  
  


"Don't worry girls it will be great! There are instructors there that will help us and different levels of slopes. You will all do just fine!" She cleared the pamphlets and brought out tickets, maps, and schedules. "I figured that we can fly to the Geneva Airport and ride the shuttle up to Champéry . . ."  
  


Again the girls exchanged confused looks as they looked at their ticket. Joey (being aware of Marietta's plan) grabbed a handful of tickets, kissed Marietta good-bye, and set out to give them to the Hufflepuffs missing from the table.  
  


"Marietta, why would we need a ticket to fly on brooms?" asked Cho.  
  


"Because we're not flying on brooms. We are going on MUGGLE planes!" said Marietta. "Isn't that exciting?"  
  


"Muggle planes?" questioned Cho. "What's a plane?"  
  


"Here."   
  


Marietta showed them a page in her Muggle Studies book on travel. The girls and Oliver studied photos of airplanes, gawked at diagrams of wing lifts, and read about the theory of flight. They started to worry when they realized that muggles fly without magic.  
  


"MAIRETTA ANTOINETTE EDGECOMB!!!" Jenna stood up screeching drawing the attention of the entire room. "Do you expect us to leisurely sit inside this thing as it . . ." she panicked at the live picture of a plane taking off, "as it just simply LIFTS in the air?!" Jenna angrily flung her arms in the air gesturing at the plane taking off.  
  


"How bad can it be, Jenna?" expressed Marietta. "Muggles do it all the time!"  
  


"But why? Do you have any reason? Why can't we use Floo Powder?"  
  


"Where is your sense of adventure? Travel was my favorite topic in Muggle Studies! I think it will be fun! Besides, Mommy won't let me travel all that way by Floo Powder. Says it's too dangerous and expensive to network the fireplaces that far. And don't even think about broomsticks! Too cold and you know that distance travel by broomstick is restricted!"  
  


"Oliver, what do you think?" Cho asked her boyfriend and he bit his lip at the ticket.  
  
"I can't go," he replied.  
  


Cho went pale and gaped in shock. She had been looking forward for this trip for quite some time so she could spend leisure time with Oliver away from books and his Quidditch scrolls. Cho's friends on the other hand, had been expecting a rejection from Oliver but were still upset to see their friend distressed.  
  


"Why?" she choked.  
  


Oliver looked down and took a deep breath. "I have special Quidditch training at the Joscelind Wadcock's Quidditch camp that week. It's very prestigious honor to be accepted into the program. If I do this, I might get picked for Puddlemere United in the draft. I'm sorry Cho."  
  


In spite of her embarrassment, Cho simply smiled and said, "I understand."   
  


She didn't really understand. She couldn't comprehend why every excuse he gave her was Quidditch related. '_Before it was practices and tactics and now it's that stupid draft_! _Why do I even bother, Oliver! Why can't I win with you!?  Don't you know there's more than Quidditch?' _Cho took a deep sigh and recollected the thoughts that ran through her head. She had never felt this way before. She always stood by Oliver when he wrote his plays, waited for him after his practice, and had yet to feel second best to a sport.  That had just changed. For months she had shown nothing but care and love for Oliver, but he never appreciated it. He took her for granted and Cho was beginning to realize how that it wouldn't change.   
  


Tomorrow, most of the students were going to leave for home for the Winter break.  After a quick visit at home with their families, Cho and her friends - minus Oliver, would be meeting for their ski trip.  The rest of the time spent at Hogwarts, Cho gave Oliver the cold shoulder every chance she got. She only spoke to him only to respond to questions, and she kept her answers clipped.  Even her kisses and hugs were forced; she only went through with them because she felt obligated to.  She didn't want Oliver to know how much he had upset her this time.  She didn't want to give him the satisfaction she was beginning to suspect he felt at having such control over her.

  
Cho quietly wandered the halls of the Hogwart's Express during the train ride home. Oliver's destination was miles north of Hogwart's and therefore had no need to ride the train south to London.  Cho was only mildly surprised to learn that she didn't feel very bothered that Oliver was not there.  The emptiness that rushed into her every time he was absent just wasn't there anymore.  As soon as he'd said he wasn't going on the ski trip, she had expected to feel terrible during the entire break knowing that Oliver wouldn't be with her, but instead she was just filled with a hollow anger and growing resentment towards his twisted priorities.  She stopped in her tracks outside a familiar compartment labeled 'Prefects Only.' There was one Prefect that instantly entered her mind. She knew she was meters away from Cedric, but couldn't understand why her body felt warm and her heart raced.  She suddenly swelled with a desire to open the door to spend some time with her friend as she hadn't seen much of him since Oliver's loss when the Dementors swarmed the Pitch.  It wasn't the sign saying "Prefects Only" that kept her from opening the door, she knew Cedric would leave the compartment for her.  She stopped because thinking of Cedric, remembering his face, his gentle eyes and pleasant demeanor and how he treated her warmed her spirits in a way that was something other than pleasant memories of a friend.  It was a surge of feeling she had not felt before – at least felt before concerning Cedric.  
  


The knob turned and the door started to creak open. Before the door opened to reveal who was on the other side, Cho dashed down the hall and into her original compartment. Cedric popped his head into the hallway trying to see who was there.  He had sensed someone outside the door, someone he felt he wanted to see, but he couldn't place an actual person to the feeling.  Seeing no one, he pulled himself back into the Prefect compartment and closed the door.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


Sorry for the awaited update. I have been busy the past month with a good friend visiting, release of the new book, and well . . . just being lazy. It is hard to get back in the flair of things when you haven't been writing in so long. (My excuse for the short chapter). Expect a lot of fun from the next chapter when the group skis, ice skates, and snogs by the fireplace!

--Kaihn-no-tation--

*rolls eyes*  Romance is so complicated.   Half the plotline would disintegrate if the characters were straightforward with their thoughts and feelings, but then the lovely Phaedra wouldn't have much of a story here, would she?  I do feel sorry for Cho though, taking so long to realize the one fatal flaw that makes Oliver a hazard to her happiness and well-being.  It's too bad that it happens so often in real relationships too.  At least things look like they could be turning around for her, even if Cedric is doomed.


	10. Champagne in Champery

July 14, 2003  
  


**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference. 

**Canon Note: **I have started this story before the release of Order of the Phoenix. Some minor details, age, Quidditch position, relations, etc. may be off. I would like to keep my story somewhat close to canon and therefore try and incorporate new facts as the story progresses. (Roger will switch from Beater to Chaser later in the novel to be consistent with OOTP ...why are there not Beater Captains?).  
  


**Champéry Disclaimer**: I am not Swiss and never been to Champéry, and therefore unaware of the environment and culture. My only source on this place is from www.champery.com. (I'm not even sure if there are lakes for the sake of some scenes.)  
  


Also Kaihn and Johnny should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


~ **Champagne**** in Champéry** ~

By: Phaedra  
Beta: Kaihn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Five miles above waves, crashing into rocky shores, in a muggle plane bound for Switzerland, Cho Chang gripped the armrests of her seat hard enough to turn her knuckles white.  Most of her friends, who like Cho, had never flown were very calm and somewhat excited about their first flight.  Some didn't even realize the plane was moving until they looked out the windows.   Cho, however, was pale with her own teeth marks on her lips from nervously chewing on them.   Her eyes were glued to the chair in front of her, and she hadn't noticed that Cedric had sat beside her moments ago.  Cedric remained silent for the moment, afraid of startling her.  Suddenly, Cho clutched the armrests harder and shut her eyes tight.  Cedric couldn't take it any longer; he had to say something to calm her.  
  


"Cho?" Cedric spoke softly as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  


Cho's eyes shot open and twitched.  It took a minute before she could collect herself enough to focus on Cedric.  Cedric's eyes widened for a second.  He had seen how pale her face and knuckles were, but her terrified eyes caught him off guard.  
  


"Are you all right, Cho?" Cedric asked trying to look as soothing as possible.  
  


A slight degree of calmness spread over her face.  Cho studied Cedric's face, drawing strength from it.  She took a deep breath, and tried to crack a smile.  Cedric's worried heart relaxed a bit when she showed some sign of ease.  
  


"Yes," she whispered.  
  


"I never have been on these things either! But it's not all that bad," reassured Cedric. "It wouldn't be so popular in the Muggle world if they weren't safe.  And it's hardly noticeable that you're moving once your ears adjust to the pressure."  
  


"Yeah, Cho!" Roger said as he turned his head from the seat in front of the couple. "You have nothing to worry about. If something happened and the plane fell from the sky, we could always conduct a cushioning charm on your arse!"  
  


Cho's blood drained from her face once more as she inhaled a breath of fear. She closed her eyes tight again and clutched the arms of the chair. Roger laughed harder at Cho's fearful face and her sounds of whimpering.  
  


"Damn you, Davies!" Cedric cursed as he kicked the back of his chair, knocking Roger a bit off balance.  
  


Roger laughed for a few more seconds and crossed his arms on the back of the chair. He gave Cho a pitiful look.  
  


"Honestly, Cho!" he scoffed. "How in the hell can you be a good Seeker if you can't handle the altitude!?"  
  
"Cho is a great Seeker! She just is not used to Muggle contraptions!  And no Seeker ever flies this high!" defended Cedric.  
  


Roger rolled his eyes and turned around to sit properly in his chair. Cedric wrapped his arm around Cho and placed her head on his chest. For the briefest of moments, he felt a pang of guilt for pulling another man's girl against him.   But what choice did Cedric have?  Oliver was countries distant.   And despite his hopes and desires, Cho was still Cedric's friend before she was anything else to him.  Cho did not resist. She took another breath and felt almost instantly relaxed in Cedric's arms.  Her breathing slowed and deepened as her mind went from frantic panic to a comforting level of serenity.  Cedric was too much in a blissful state to respond to Roger's gagging noise and to barely notice the packet of butter flying towards his head.  
  


"You're going to need that to butter up to her!" teased Roger with his eyes peering between the seats.   
  


Cedric scowled and kicked the back of Roger's chair hard enough to knock Roger to the floor if he weren't grasping the armchairs. "Watch it Davies! You're going to be eating this butter out of my hand by the time this vacation is over!"  
  


"Roger, stop pestering them!" ordered Jenna who sat next to Roger.  
  


"What? I'm just having a bit of fun!"  
  


"I have to tell you something!" she whispered to him and put away her magazine. Roger leaned in closer. "Cedric obviously likes Cho, and I know she likes him too! A lot."  
  


"Really?! By golly Jenna! That is top news! Get the Daily Prophet!" Roger said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that, genius!"  
  


"Shush!" she ordered. "Thing is…Cho keeps her feelings bottled up. She'll have feelings and not realize what they mean!"  
  


"What are you talking about?"  
  


"I'm saying that Cho will never tell Cedric that she likes him because she doesn't know that she does! She won't admit it to herself as long as she has Oliver. Her mind won't let her because its too close to cheating!  She will do flirty things without realizing what she is doing! I'm afraid that she will go too far with Cedric when she is still Oliver's boyfriend! I will not let her cheat on him!"  
  


"Nah! Cedric needs to get laid!  Look at him!  He's the Golden Boy of his house, but when was the last time you saw him with a girl?!  Cho's the best thing that's happened to that twit in years!  Oliver doesn't have to know!"  
  


"Roger! That's awful!"  
  


"No, that's being a guy!"  
  


"Oh never mind!" Jenna turned back to her magazine and furiously fumbled through the pages.   
  


"So…Jenna?" Roger said in a forced husky voice. "Wanna join the 'Mile-high club?'" Jenna growled and smacked Roger in the face. "You know you want me!" he retorted.  
  


A few rows behind the blissful couple, Heidi fumbled with a crossword puzzle and occasionally frowned at the Slytherin boy sitting next to her. Drew had traded seats with Cedric to avoid Roger. Ideally, he would have been near Cho, about his only friend on this trip and the reason he was here.  She had invited him, and having nothing better planned, he had accepted.  Sitting next to Cho was out though, so Drew had taken the seat near Heidi.  She was not his favorite person, but was better than a butter-tossing Roger.  She was annoying, but at least her hatred of him would guarantee that she'd leave him alone.  Or so Drew thought.  Fate intervened, and quickly pushed Heidi over the edges of boredom to the point where even Drew's company looked appealing.  
  


"Don't you do anything better than writing in that stupid journal!?" snapped Heidi.  
  


Drew paused his writing for a moment, released an exaggerated sigh, and continued to write pressing the pen down harder.  
  


"Um, hello?" Heidi pressed infuriated from being ignored. "Did you not hear me?"  
  


Drew continued to ignore her and write in his journal. Heidi was not used to being ignored.  Her looks alone had always guaranteed that any guy she paid attention to paid it back tenfold.  Demanding attention, she grabbed the quill from his hand.  Before she had time to laugh at him, he grabbed the hand that had stolen his pen and held it in place with an iron grip.  His nostrils flared as his eyes locked on hers.  Heidi felt as if her very soul were being examined, so piercing was his gaze.  Drew's free hand slowly reached over and pulled the pen from Heidi's restrained hand.  Heidi was so shocked by Drew's assertiveness that she could feel her heart explode through her ribs.  
  


"Don't touch the pen.  Don't… EVER… touch the pen."  
  


Heidi's eyes were wide.  She thought the quiet bookworm type like Drew would be the easiest sort to get attention from; weren't they all desperate losers?  Instead, not only had he resisted, but he had touched her without trying to woo her.  His sheer forcefulness had livened her senses.  His eyes remained locked on hers for a few more seconds before he retracted and went back to his writing.  The last instant their eyes were together, Heidi had thought she'd seen something softer surface, but it had been too quick for her to pin down.  Now that he'd turned away, Heidi couldn't help fidgeting in her chair. Every second she would shift in her seat and shoot a glance at Drew.  She just couldn't decide if she were trying to get his attention and his gaze again, or if she were trying to annoy him.  
  


"What, is sitting still too difficult for you?" Drew paused his writing but kept his eyes glued to his entry.  
  


"Does it bother you?" Heidi teased.  
  


"Fidget again and I'll show you something bothersome, _woman!_"  
  


Heidi never felt so enticed before. For some strange reason, she found Drew's dominating traits intriguing. She looked at him again, and it felt like the first time she was really seeing him.  His dark features were very attractive: long dark hair, tanned skin, intense eyes. It was as if he were a "bad-boy." Had she not noticed his looks before just because he wore the green and black of the Slytherin house?  She'd thought herself too worthy to associate with him, but here he was treating her as little more than an annoyance.  Her heart fluttered in a way that she'd never felt from any of the guys that wanted her around.  Heidi couldn't believe her new feelings for Drew. After all, some girls thrive on bad boys.  
  


The flight was drawing to an end as the plane prepared for landing. The landing was rather rough. The plane shook and dipped causing the baggage, and Cho's stomach, to rattle. By this time, Cho's face was buried in Cedric's arms. Breathing in the savory scent of his cologne was the only thing saving Cho's sanity. Cedric's arm began to fall asleep with the loss of circulation, but he would have let it fall completely off if it meant the woman he loved was holding on to it.  
  


Moments after the plane landed, Cho began to regain her energetic personality as her land legs awoke. They took a muggle taxi through roads lined with snow-coated trees and near ice-capped mountains to the Edgecombe Chalet in Champéry. As soon as they had dropped off their baggage and changed, Marietta led a group to the mountains for a round of Skiing. Cho, still a little distraught from the flight, decided to stay in the chalet and take a nap.  
  


"There she is! The world's most feared slope!" said Marietta gazing on an incredibly steep mountainside. "It's called _Chavanette_. Also known as '_The Wall_!'"  
  


"The Wall?!" Cedric gasped. "You expect us to slide down a _wall_?!"  
  


"Scared there, Diggory?" teased Roger.   
  


"You wish, Davies!"  
  


"Come on now, children," said Marietta as they made way to the mountain. "There will be plenty of time for snow fights later!"  
  
They reached the mountain top and gazed down at the slope which seemed completely vertical. Marietta took the liberty of taking the first step and slid down the hill with such ease. Jenna and the other girls didn't seem to be as frightened and followed after. Their skis left perfectly strait trails, a mark of flawless skiing. Cedric and Roger, on the other hand, twiddled their thumbs, each expecting the other to go first. The two boys' faces were as white as the snow, yet they tried their best to put on a macho façade.  
  


"Maybe throwing a Snitch down there will get your fat arse moving down that hill, Cedric!" scoffed Roger. "But you might not catch up to it!"  
  


"Maybe," Cedric responded. "I wouldn't be able to see where I am going with the snow storm you'll leave behind chasing that naked skier!"  
  


"WHERE!?" Roger craned his neck over the ledge of the hill, lost his balance, and tumbled down the mountainside picking up immense speed.  
  


Roger's screams faded away after seconds, so great was his speed.  Cedric took several minutes to himself at the mountaintop before he was brave enough to slightly move his skis forward. Inch by inch he moved his skis over the ledge of the hill until they gently rocked back and forth. Cedric tried his best to keep his balance until he was ready to nudge forward into a plummeting drop. Suddenly, a strong wind blew from behind and shook Cedric. His balance gone and his skis too far forward, he shot down the mountainside at an alarming rate.  Pellets of snow and ice stung his face as his momentum drove him faster.  His body was too much in shock to move, which was to his advantage: the stability kept him on a straight course.  It felt like hours of sliding even though the chalets at the bottom of the mountain kept looking bigger and bigger. And then something stood in his way and Cedric's world went black.  
  


*~*  
  


Cedric dreamt that he was floating in the middle of the Hogwart's lake on a single board. He could hear a faint song from under the water, but the words were lost when they hit the air.  To his left, a shark with legs swam and dove for the lake's bottom. The song continued. To his right, a beautiful blonde with a bubble around her head also dove for the lake's bottom. It sounded as if the song repeated itself, so Cedric dunked his head under water to try and hear the message.   
  


"We have…we have taken…OH NO!"  
  


Without a second to spare Cedric dove into the lake. The cool water felt refreshing against his face.  
  


*~*  
  


Cedric slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry dark-haired girl hovering over him. Her hand was pressing a cold wet sponge against his forehead and allowing water to trickle down his face with every squeeze.  The water felt wonderful, but was doing little to take away the terrible headache.  
  


"Cho?" he said, every breath bringing pain.  
  


"Shh…" Cho hushed. "You had a bad accident. Slammed right into a tree! But you're okay now. Just a few broken ribs, fractured skull, and internal bleeding here and there."  
  


"WHA?!" Cedric tried to get up but was too much in pain to move. He also noticed that Cho had tied him down. "What in the…"  
  


"I've tied you down because I knew you'd run before I can fix you!" replied Cho as she walked to the next room.  
  


He started to panic as Cho left him. "CHO! CHO!"  
  


"I'm right here Ced!" Cho returned with a tray of potion bottles and magic surgical tools. "I'll fix you right up!"  
  


Cedric turned his head to look at the tray.  In a breath, he had seen all he needed to see. There were bottles of Skele-gro, purple liquids, gadgets with pinchers and screws, etc., and other items that would seem more at home in a torture chamber than a hospital.  Cho then grabbed a device that resembled a cross between a cork opener and a screw driver.   
  


"No, no, NO! NO! NOOOO!" screamed Cedric as he struggled against the restraints. He was seriously hurt and certainly was not in a mood for Cho to play nurse games.  
  


"Calm down, Cedric!" Cho said in a most soothing voice. "I need to stick this in your . . ."  
  


"YOU ARE NOT STICKING THAT ANYWHERE! You are too young to be messing around with those things! Get me to a real nurse!"  
  


Cho made a sad puppy-face at Cedric. Tears trickled down her face and she started to wail.  
  


"All I wanted to do was to help you!" she whined in the most irritating tone. "I wanted to be a Healer and make people feel better! But you won't let me! You don't trust me!"  
  


Cho continued to cry and pout her lips. Cedric gave her a stern look.  
  


"Your sad puppy-face isn't going to work, Miss Chang!" he said coolly.  
  


Cho quickly changed to her upset face.  Cedric stoically called her bluff. Usually, Cho's tears got her what she wanted with him, but not this time.  It may have been the broken ribs, or perhaps the sharp blow to the head, but her charm wasn't enough to convince him to let her use such terrible looking equipment on him.  Disturbed by Cedric's opposition but firm in her resolve to heal him, she took the tiny cork-screw contraption, jammed it to the gash on Cedric's head, and waved her wand. Cedric screamed as the screw turned and withdrew from his head bring debris of leaves, branches, and rocks. Cho followed by cleaning the wound with the purple potion to relieve pain and another potion to speed up the healing.   
  


Mere seconds passed before Cedric's pain left his body. When Cedric's head healed, he realized how much of a baby he had been and remained quiet as Cho continued healing. He gazed intently at her as she bandaged the rest of the cuts and scrapes and moved his bones back in place. Her gentle touch on his beaten skin gave him a rash of goose-bumps. If his limbs weren't tied down, he would have held her tightly as a sign of gratitude. She looked so beautiful to him with her long dark hair flung over her shoulders as she bent over him to attend to his bandages. She cared so much for his well-being and for that, Cedric was more drawn to her. She turned to Cedric and looked in his eyes. Her stare was so unusual, but so familiar. He'd never seen that look in her eyes for him.  It was almost as if she wanted the same thing he did.  
  


"All finished, except…" she leaned closer to his face and ran a finger across his forehead brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.   
  


She leaned over his body and freed his limbs from the restraints. Her gentle touch tickled his skin as she untied the knots. When she moved to the other side, her long hair tickled the side of his face. She turned back to look at him. She was so close. There was that yearning look again. Cedric wanted so badly to taste her lips. But instead he had to taste the clear liquid she offered.  
  


"Drink this. It will ensure the healing of your bones," she softly said and handed him a glass of Skele-gro. "It shouldn't taste bad. You only need a dilute sample for your minor fractures."  
  


Cedric accepted the glass and drank it instantly without making so much of a pungent face. He let the glass slip from his fingers and fall to the floor where it shattered on the ground. Cho tried to bend over to pick up the pieces but he held her in place.  Cedric held her arm and drew her close to him.  He was still weak, but she felt the strength of his will in his grip.  She did not resist, and followed his lead.  
  


"I want you here," he demanded.  
  


"But, I…"  
  


"Shush," he interrupted as he drifted on the edge of consciousness.   
  


Cho submissively lay at Cedric's side. She rested her head on his chest for a second before remembering his fractured ribs. She lifted her head worried that her weight would not allow the bones to properly heal, but Cedric once again pulled her toward him.  
  


"Relax… it'll heal… you did well…thank you," he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  


Cho did as Cedric requested, but tried to suspend her head over his body. He noticed this and did not allow it. He drew her head closer to his body and grasped her shoulders. Perhaps it was the potions that clouded Cedric's judgment. He was always too shy to even look at Cho for more than five seconds. Still, Cho did not take any offense to Cedric's sudden boldness.  So, Cho laid there by his side and listed to his breathing and heartbeat. She was too worried about him to simply fall asleep. His heartbeat was fast for someone who was at rest and seemingly so relaxed, but the pace was still soothing. She had this feeling before when Cedric hugged her. She felt warm and secure as if nothing in the world could harm her. The rhythms of his heartbeat were like a lullaby to her and sent her to a light nap.  
  


The door opened and their friends strolled in. They had just returned from dinner and found Cho and Cedric asleep in the living room. They exchanged smiles and left them at peace for the moment. Roger, on the other hand, went off to plan some devilry.  
  


~*~*~  
  


The morning sun peered through the windows of the penthouse room in Marietta's chalet. Cho slowly awoke when the rays shone on her face. It took her a moment to wonder how she got from the couch to a bed…and into Cedric's arms. She wondered, but she did not panic.  She found herself wallowing in bliss cradled in Cedric's strong arms, feeling his breath on the back of her neck. Cho closed her eyes with a smile, hoping to prolong the experience.  But when Cedric awoke, he reacted differently.  Although he very much enjoyed holding Cho as they slept, Cedric's gentlemanly side kicked in and he jumped from the bed nearly flinging Cho off the side.  
  


"I'm sorry! I don't know how it happened! I didn't! I'm so sorry Cho!" he said frantically and covered his hands in his face.  
  


"No, it's ok Cedric," Cho reassured him and pulled his hands away from his face. She looked at him with a flirty smile. "Don't worry about it! I enjoyed lying with you!"  
  


Cho immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.  But it was too late, her sentence hung in the air.  Cedric's eyes widened in shock, and he looked at her in disbelief.  Noticing how uncomfortable she looked after her slip, his eyes softened and he readied himself to try to relieve her distress. Unfortunately, Cedric had never faced an awkward situation quite like this. He didn't know what to do. Except maybe to risk everything?   
  


_'She must feel something for me! That look she gave me, the care, and now this?_' Cedric thought.  
  


He slowly lowered himself to sit next to Cho and leaned in closer to her face. He took a moment to try and make eye contact with Cho, but she wouldn't look at him. He had to be forceful. He held the hand that covered her mouth, pulled it toward him. He softly kissed it while looking in her eyes that were now looking intently at him. She wasn't resisting. But how far would Cedric's bravery let him go?   
  


_'Here goes…'_ Cedric cupped his hand around her neck and let his fingers grace through her hair. He slightly pulled her head closer as well as drifting his own head closer. She closed her eyes and pouted her lip, expecting his lips to meet hers.   
  


SMACK! Cedric and Cho yelped and pulled away from each other. Something hard and cold hit their faces. Roger stood in the doorway bundled in winter attire, speckled with snow. He must have raided the new-fallen snow.  
  


"ROGER!" Cedric growled through his face full of ice and snow.  
  


"Cool down there, Golden boy!" he said as he prepared to throw the other snowball. "Oh! Am I interrupting anything?!"  
  


Before Cedric could respond, a metal tray flew across the room headed for Roger's head. He ducked and the metal tray crashed on the wall behind him.   
  


"CHO?!" Roger yelled. "What in the…"  
  


She didn't respond, but continued to throw pillows, glassware, Marietta's pet cat Maggie; anything she could get her hands on went flying at Roger's head.   
  


"Can't you take a joke, Chang?!"   
  


"OUT! OUT! OUT!"  
  


Roger didn't stick around for Cho to give him a concussion and stomped down the stairs. Cho breathed heavily and turned to Cedric with an irritated look. But she quickly wiped that look with a half-hearted smile. Her smile was so inviting. The fact that she was still in her negligee with her hair flung around her shoulders made it hard for Cedric to think strait. Cedric was stunned. It was as if Cho _cared_ that her moment with Cedric was interrupted.  
  


_'Cho, do not play with my feelings like this. Don't lead me to believe that you have feelings for me. Damn you look good,' _he thought. She continued to smile at him accompanied with a kind of body language that craved him to finish. She slowly walked towards him. _'No, Cho. You're still with Oliver.'_  
  


"Shall we go downstairs?" he asked unwillingly.  
  


Cho tried to hide her disappointment and agreed to his request. They bundled up and met their friends outside by the frozen lake. Some were gliding across the ice and others were putting on ice-skates.  
  


"Hi guys! We're going ice-skating!" said Marietta in a perky voice.  
  
"Ice-skating?" Cedric pondered.  
  


"Yes, it's easy! Just like skiing!"  
  
"SKIING?!"  
  
"Oops," Marietta blushed. "Well, it's really not that bad Cedric. Okay, maybe the skiing was a bit to hard for you but any child can ice skate…I mean…not that you're a child or anything…oh no! You're very much a…"  
  
Marietta's face flamed a fierce red. She was too embarrassed to finish her sentence and ran off to the lake. Cedric and Cho tried to suppress their laughter.  
  


"Shall we give this a try?" Cedric asked Cho unwillingly.  
  


"Do you know how to ice skate? I'm not very good." Cho admitted.  
  


"Never tried it either," confessed Cedric. "Hopefully not as much grace is needed for ice-skating as in skiing."  
  


He gave Cho an uncomfortable smirk and escorted her to the lake. They put on ice skates and slowly trotted to the frozen water.  
  
_'This isn't so bad,'_ Cedric thought. _'Just slide one foot in front of the other, and…'_  
  


"Cedric," said Cho. "Are you okay?"  
  


"I'm fine!" he said shakily with both hands clutched on her arms for balance (which her small body didn't allow much support).  
  


"If you say so," replied Cho not doing quite so well with her own balance.  
  


The two struggled on skates; Cho trying to hold Cedric up as well as keeping her own balance. However, the support of Cedric's weight on the slippery ice caused Cho to slip and land on her bottom.  Without her support, Cedric quickly followed Cho to the ice, landing on her in just the right way to have Jae Chang reaching for a loaded gun, and Roger yelling crude remarks.  Fortunately for Cedric, Cho's father was not around.  
  


"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Roger. "Couldn't wait 'til tonight, eh Cedric?" Roger threw a snowball at Cedric's flushed face and skated off.  
  


"I'm so sorry Cho!" Cedric got up and pleaded as he wiped the snow off his face. "I just lost balance and…"  
  


Before Cedric could finish his sentence his lips were met with another wad of cold snow. Cho laughed and pointed at him with a snow-drenched finger.  Cedric sputtered the snow from his mouth and glared at Cho. Thinking that she might have offended Cedric, Cho quickly let her laugher trail off.   An evil glint ran across Cedric's eyes as he reached down and scooped some snow into his own arms.  
  


"Whose side are you on?!" Cedric slammed a handful of snow on top of Cho's head.   
  


She screamed as the ice melted to cold water and trickled through her scalp. Cho tried to throw another ball of snow in retaliation, but Cedric's point-blank range offered little time or chance to gather enough snow for a snowball.  Cho took off as quickly as her skates could take her.  Cedric unsnapped the blades from his boots and started running after Cho, keeping exceptional balance and traction now that he could keep his footing.  As soon as Cho slipped once, she found herself snatched off the ground and flung over Cedric's shoulders.  
  


"CEDRIC! NO! What are you doing?!" she screamed flinging her arms and attracting everyone's attention.  
  


Cedric trudged off the lake and threw Cho onto a bank of snow. He then jumped on her and stuffed her sweater with fistfuls of snow.  
  


"AAAHHHH!" she screamed while throwing bits of snow at him. "NO! STOP! Okay I give! I give!"  
  


"Give what?" Cedric teased and held Cho's arms over her head.  
  


She panted heavily as she studied his face. She had never noticed how intense his features were. Her heart started to race. Even with her shirt stuffed with snow, she felt fiery hot under Cedric's grasp. It felt strange. She had never experienced this kind of emotion before and was not sure what to call it. She felt as if the world stopped moving and she was floating on a cloud. Her gaze was glued to Cedric's passionate gray eyes. She never noticed that look before in his eyes.  For that matter, she had never seen that look in any other man's eyes before.  His eyes were hungry, there was simply no other word for it. He was but a predator over his prey, preparing to move his head down and take what he wanted.   And he would do just that!  Cho blinked.  Something was out of place.  Her eyes quickly cleared as they recognized Jenna hovering over the prone couple.  Cedric noticed Cho's stare move away from his eyes, and he followed her gaze to see what could have pulled her away.  As Cedric's head turned, Jenna crossed her arms and started impatiently tapping her feet.  
  


"We're going inside for warm butterbeer now," she snipped. "Going to join us?"  
  


"Um…yes…of course!" Cedric stood and helped Cho to her feet. She clung to him briefly and looked deep in his eyes. But he managed to break away from that gaze, knowing the moment was once again ruined with Jenna glaring at them.  
  


"Sorry about stuffing your shirt, Cho," he said as he brushed flakes off her side. "C'mon."  
  


They walked past Jenna, who was still standing with her arms crossed giving Cedric a nasty glare. She jumped when Roger approached her from behind and slapped her on the back.  
  


"Way to go Jenna!" he scoffed.  
  


"What are you talking about?! I just saved Cho from…"  
  


"No! You stopped our dear friend from scoring!" Roger interrupted.  
  


"She's with Oliver! And Cedric knows that!"  
  


"So what!" he shrugged. "He's miles away! What happens in Champéry, STAYS in Champéry!"  
  


Jenna frowned at Roger. "I know it was you that summoned that charm isolating Cedric and Cho to a bed last night! That poor girl was probably scared to death with a boy in her bed!"  
  


"Didn't seem like that when I…" Roger giggled.  
  


Jenna's eyes lit up. Roger just sparked her interest. "You did not!"  
  


"Oh yes!" Roger laughed.  
  


"PEEPING TOM!" Jenna punched Roger in the chest and chased him to the chalet.   
  


~*~*~  
  


Throughout the week, Cho and her friends did a series of winter sports and games. They visited downtown Champéry and explored the shops and restaurants. On New Years Eve, Marietta took the group for another ski run on Chavanette, the horrific skiing slope that nearly killed Cedric. Because of that incident Cho was too afraid to ski. Cedric was not about to risk his neck on the slope again, despite the taunting encouragement from Roger.   
  


Instead Cho and Cedric decided to hike through the snow-capped mountains. There were designated trails for leisure walkers that snaked through the forests and beside the frozen lakes. Hand in hand they walked through the breathtaking scene the Alps had to offer. They reached a lookout point and decided to rest there and observe the scenery.  
  


"It's so beautiful out here. So peaceful…" said Cho looking at the unpopulated mountains.  
  


"Yeah…beautiful," Cedric replied gazing dreamily at Cho, not at the mountains.  
  


"You know, I'm glad Marietta took us out for this vacation. I needed it."  
  


"School and Quidditch bothering you?" asked Cedric.  
  


"Yes, and among other things," Cho frowned and thought about her shaky relationship with Oliver. She was getting rather stressed from his neglect and mood swings.  
  


"What other things?"  
  


"Nothing…nothing really." She looked down at her feet and quickly back up to Cedric with a forced smile. "I guess it's just a girl thing!"  
  


"Cho, what's wrong?" he asked with sincerity in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything!"  
  


Cho had a sad look on her face and again covered it with a half smile. She exhaled deeply and hugged Cedric.  
  


"I know, Cedric. That's why I love you."  
  


Those words sent Cedric's heart flutter briefly but quickly sank to his stomach when he realized that Cho said "love" before only in reference to friendship.  
  


"What are friends for?" he breathed and kissed her on her head. "Want to head back? You seem cold." He looked at her face and saw a look of disappointment. Was it something he said?  
  


"Yes! How could you tell?" Cho said with a fake smile.  
  


"Intuition."  
  


The couple headed back to the chalet expecting to see the ski group back. However, when they entered the house, they were no where to be found.  
  


"Do you think they're all right?" questioned Cho.  
  


"Yeah, it takes a while to hike up that wretched hill. Want a warm drink?"  
  


Cho nodded and situated herself in front of the warm fireplace and hugged her knees. Cedric met her with a cup of hot chocolate and wrapped a fleece around her. He sat quite a distance from her out of pure shyness.  
  


"Thanks." She sipped her cocoa and looked at him. "Aren't you cold?"  
  


"Nah."  
  


"Yes you are…come here." Cho patted the empty space to her side as a signal for him to sit by her.  
  


Cedric hesitated for a bit but willingly followed her request. To his surprise she wrapped the remainder of the blanket around him, held his arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to be rude, so he placed his arm around her.  
  


_'Here I am, cuddling with Cho Chang. Cho Chang is on my arm. Willingly. Why? She's with Oliver. A girl would never act this way if something wasn't wrong! Is that the 'other thing' that has been stressing her out? Of course! I know that he has been treating her badly and she has finally seen that in him! But does she realize how wonderful I can treat her?'_  
  


"Cho?"  
  


"Hmm?" Cho replied lazily.  
  


"Um…there's something that I want to tell you…something that I have been feeling for quite the longest time, actually. I just never had the bravery or right moment to say anything."  
  


Cho lifted her head to meet Cedric's eyes. She was looked intrigued and hopeful. But, all Cedric could see were those big brown eyes that bore through him like a drill.  
  


"Um…I…eh…"  
  


"OY!" The door opened and the ski group rushed in drenched with snow and showered with twigs. "Way to make hot chocolate Cedric!" Roger said as he lifted the lid of the pot in the kitchen.  
  


_'Damn you Roger Davies!'_   
  


"Have you guys been here this whole time?" asked Marietta. "And where are Heidi and Drew? They ran off after the first run!"  
  


At that moment, the stair creaked and Heidi walked down with frazzled hair and a big smile on her face. Her skirt was shifted off center, one sock not pulled up to the knee, but more noticeably: she wore an oversized green sweater with the Slytherin seal on it!  
  


"Well, hellloooo!" she beamed as all sets eyes grew big and jaws dropped.  
  


She was followed by Drew who, unlike Heidi, was neatly dressed and groomed. His black collared shirt was neatly pressed and buttoned, hair combed, and just simply crisp-looking. Except, his lips were the same shade as Heidi's. Even Roger was too much in shock to throw a wise-crack.  
  


"Well! Happy New Year everyone! Shall we exchange gifts?" Marietta tried to divert the attention away from the obvious.  
  


They all gathered and exchanged their late-Christmas/New Year presents. Heidi sitting next to Drew with adoring eyes. However, he wasn't fazed at all by her admiration.  
  


"What could Drew have done to make Heidi act so strange?" asked Cho, who was still very naïve. Cedric and Roger, who were older, smirked at each other.  
  


"I think Drew is our new God, Diggory!" The boys chuckled. Drew, who heard Roger's remark, gave the boys a triumphant smirk.  
  


~*~*  
  


Meanwhile on the north side of Great Britain, Oliver was enduring long hours of Quidditch training at the Joscelind Wadcock's Quidditch camp. The winter storms were harsh but Oliver was proving himself as a qualified candidate for the upcoming Quidditch Draft. Through the sleet and snow, Oliver blocked a series of Quaffles that flew at him from the arms of experienced Chasers.  However, one unlucky shot sent the bludger flying at Oliver from a blind spot, and it crashed into his wrist.  He cried out in pain but kept playing.  
  


"Mr. Wood! May we have a word with you please?" called one of the trainers.  
  


Oliver descended and met with the trainers beneath the rings. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to will back the tears of pain forming in his eyes.  However, the unfriendly cold air and sharp throbbing from his wrist were almost too unbearable.  He was pleased when they led him out of the harsh storm and into their warm office. His cheeks flushed red instantly with the sudden rise of temperature.   
  


"How long have you been playing as a Keeper?" asked one of the trainers, ignoring Oliver's injury.  
  


"Before I learned to walk, sir," Oliver said with pride.  
  


"Impressive! How serious are you about joining a Professional team? I think you would make a strong candidate for 'ol Puddlemere!"  
  


Oliver felt as if his heart could explode. It wasn't exactly an offer, but the fact that a former Puddlemere United player was interested in Oliver playing for Puddlemere United gave him a rush of excitement. He soon forgot about his painful wrist and numb body.  
  


"Eh…Most definitely…sir," Oliver tried to calmly say and hide his smile.  
  


"You have quite a talent Mr. Wood," said another trainer. Oliver could hardly contain himself. "However, we are going to release you due to your injury. Yes, our healers would be able to fix you in minutes but I won't risk any serious injury. I want you to rest for the remainder of the winter break. Give your muscles and limbs peace, and impress me again next time we meet."  
  


"Thank you sir," Oliver politely replied.   
  


Normally, Oliver would have insisted on finishing the training but he was grateful for the release. There was someone that he was yearning to see. They wished him good-luck in the draft and signed his release papers. He thanked the trainers for their praise and exited to start packing.   
  


"See Madame Fifi for that wrist, Wood!" ordered one of the trainers.  
  


Oliver couldn't hear the order over the howling winds.  He simply waved and headed for his quarters. The trainers intended him to travel home by Floo Powder, but home was not where he wanted to go. He could only think of Cho in Champéry and he knew the resort wasn't hooked up to the Floo Network.  And he was still too young to apparate. He clenched his broomstick and concentrated.   
  


"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?!"  
  


Oliver mounted his broom and paused to think about the consequences and the trouble he would get into with the Ministry of Magic if he was caught. But he was too high with the excitement of possibly joining Puddlemere United and seeing Cho for the consequences to stop him. He shrugged and decided to risk his chances. Oliver shot like a cannon ball through the storm heading for Switzerland.  
  


"They'll have to catch me first!"   
  


~*~*~  
  


The fire began to die down as the night matured in Marietta's chalet. Previously, the group drank Butterbeer and champagne after exchanging gifts and played drinking games with exploding snap cards, magical twister where the colored dots move at their own will, and of course the ever scandalous Truth or Dare. Cedric and Cho were the only conscious bodies left in the living room. They used this moment alone to talk and drink warm butterbeer. Of course, both wanted to do a little more than just talk.   
  


"Comfy?" asked Cedric as he propped Cho's pillow.  
  


"Yes, thank you," replied Cho. "Thanks for the bracelet, Cedric. It was very thoughtful."  
  


"You're very welcome. They're healing stones you know," Cedric said as he held her wrist and petted the black shiny stones. Long pause.   
  


"So how is it that a good-looking guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" Cho blurted.  
  


Cedric nearly choked. She'd caught him off guard with such a non-sequitur.  Until then, the conversation had been very casual, and mostly small-talk.  The butterbeer was doing its job to loosen their usual restraint.

"Er…eh…I dunno, looking for the right one," Cedric said with a lingering look. Cho however, did not pick up on this subtle hint.   
  


"Oh please! I bet you just can't find one that's good enough to satisfy you!"  
  


"Satisfy, yes. But utterly please and drive my senses wild? Can't say I've had a girl like that…" again he gave her that lingering look, "…yet."  
  


"Hm. Interesting," said Cho pouring champagne into two glasses. "You must be very picky."  
  


"Maybe the one girl I want is not interested," he said accepting the champagne glass.  
  


"I find that impossible! What girl could ever resist you?!" Cho laughed. Cedric simply smiled and looked at the ceiling.  
  


"What should we toast to?" asked Cedric.  
  


"Hmm…to all the girls that will utterly please Cedric Diggory and drive his senses wild!"  
  


Cedric burst into laughter. "Miss Chang?"  
  


"Mr. Diggory!" Cho beamed while they clicked their glasses to an unusual toast.  
  


Cedric took a small sip from his glass but noticed Cho chug the whole glass. She started to giggle moderately and gave Cedric a flirty smile.  
  


"Oliver barely satisfies me," Cho slipped.  
  


"What?! No way!" Cedric would have much rather talk about his lacking love-life than Oliver, but this was an interesting topic. "Why?" he asked.  
  


"Well…I dunno…something is…off." Cho scooted closer to Cedric and began rubbing his shoulders. "I need someone that can drive MY senses wild."   
  


How was Cedric going to resist that? Cedric could not believe what his ears were telling him. Her forwardness nearly caused him to drop his glass.  He knew she'd only had one butterbeer, and one glass of champagne, surely she still had her wits!    
  
"Don't you wish these things were easy?" She whispered in his ear and continued her massage. She paused. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice if the perfect guy was right there…easy to find."  
  


Cedric froze, and his spine stiffened suddenly as his body tensed.  This was what he had wanted, what he had been waiting for.  Everything he had been hoping for. But now that the moment was here, he was confused and a bit intimidated.  Technically, she was still with Oliver.  But he wasn't satisfying her and was miles away.    
  


_'Would it be dishonorable to kiss a girl that is obviously detached from her boyfriend? Of course! She's not married to him dammit!'_ Cedric had his chance, and it was being handed to him on a platter of gold. He was going to take it. He turned around to face her and slipped his arm around her body.   
  


"Nothing's easy, Cho," he whispered and leaned closer.  
  


"Well it should be," Cho whispered back. "Love should be the easiest thing to express…"  
  


"Yes," and as he spoke, his courage swelled and shined through his voice.  His eyes lit up, full of life, as he kissed Cho tenderly on the cheek. "Yes, it should," he whispered in her ear and continued to caress her cheek and upper neck with his lips.  
  


The fluttering of Cedric's lips on her skin sent tingles throughout Cho's body. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She grew hotter and found it harder to breath with every kiss he gave her. She closed her eyes to experience the sweet pleasure Cedric gave her.   
  


'_If this is wrong Cedric, why does it feel so right?'_ Cho thought to herself.  
  


She could have sworn that Cedric heard her thoughts for he stopped kissing her cheek and gave her a questioning look. But she didn't want him to stop. She wanted something a little more…juicy. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, her head light, and body still numb from the tingling feeling from his kisses. Her gaze broke from his eyes and drifted down to his lips. They were slightly pink, moist, and extremely appetizing. Cho slowly closed her eyes and pouted her lips. She ran her fingers through Cedric's hair and slowly brought his head closer to hers. Their noses brushed against each other. They were so close. She could almost feel the climatic sensation that would come from kissing his lips. But a door slammed so hard that it shook the room. Cedric pulled back and Cho jumped from surprise.  
  


"OLIVER!" Cho shrieked.   
  


There he was, half frozen from flying in the snow storm across Europe to see Cho about to kiss another guy: his rival. Within a split second, Cho's passion was replaced by guilt and fear. Oliver looked from Cho to Cedric, not with an angry look but rather with hurt and betrayal.  The look on his face shattered Cho's heart.  
  


"It's good to know that I have…or HAD…a girlfriend that I can trust!" Oliver scoffed in a shaky voice and stormed out the chalet holding his injured and now frostbitten wrist.  
  


"OLIVER?! Oliver WAIT!" Cho called and ran after him in the snow.  
  


Oliver's body was already numb because of the cold weather he'd just flown through, but Cho felt full-force the horrible shock of the temperature drop.  Not even bothering with her shoes, she ran out into the snow calling out to Oliver, but doing little that got his attention.  Oliver walked on. With every step, he could feel another crack appear in his broken heart.  The sound of her voice calling out hit him as if a hammer were driving a stake further into his heart, adding more and more cracks with every blow.  

'_How could she? I trusted her!' _he thought to himself.  
  


The wind blew harder and muffled Cho's call but her pleading voice rang like a siren in Oliver's ears. He froze in his tracks. His feet wanted to move on and run away from what he saw, but something inside him wanted to stop. He turned around and saw Cho struggling through the banks of snow trying to chase after him. She looked like a helpless hare lost in the snow. He clutched his jaw as he watched her thrash about. He glared unsympathetically at the girl that betrayed his heart. He stood there and let her come to him.   
  


"Oliver, please!" she cried. "Oliver, I am so sorry!" Oliver just looked at her with a bitter glare. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at his face. He was unresponsive. "Do you want to talk this out?"  
  


"There's nothing to talk about, Cho. Good-bye!"   
  


Oliver broke apart from her and continued to walk away. Cho shrieked his name and her cries grew more intense. Oliver stopped again. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to leave her, especially after what she did. '_This should be so easy… look at what she did to me!  She betrayed me!  Why can't I leave?  Why should I stay?!_'   
  


"Oliver, please!" Cho cried and stumbled at his feet.   
  


Her skin was turning purple and her muscles became rigid. She was suffering from the bitter snow storm. Oliver finally realized that Cho had chased after him in this awful weather without the protection of a coat or shoes. The last few unbroken areas of his heart melted when he realized what she was risking by such brazen actions.  But the question still lingered in his mind, could he trust her?  
  


Oliver tried to pick up Cho, but the recurring pain in his wrist made it difficult. For just that moment, he swallowed both physical and emotional pain to see Cho to safety. He carried her inside the chalet and rested her by the fireplace. Cedric had already left the room, but Oliver was too concerned with Cho to worry about Cedric's whereabouts. With the flick of his wand, he revived the fireplace and bundled Cho with a blanket which was magically warmed. She was on her way to healing as his pain, emotions and all, returned to his body.  
  


Oliver glanced over at the coffee table and saw a pair of glasses and a champagne bottle. The bottle reminded him of their romantic dinner in the garden earlier that year. Now she shared that romance with Cedric. Oliver's heart shattered more with such a thought. To compensate for his emotions he furiously swung his fist at the bottle. It broke apart from the impact and shattered pieces flew across the room. Oliver pulled back his hand that throbbed with pain. On top of the soreness of the fractured wrist, his hand now suffered from the impalement of broken glass. Cho had finally warmed up enough to speak again.  
  


"Oliver," she said softly with tears running down her face.  
  


Oliver studied her face but kept a bitter façade. He realized that her face was covered in sorrow, guilty, and asking for forgiveness.  Cho gently took his hand and picked out each piece of glass one by one. Each piece that was pulled from his body stung but he kept his twitching under control.  Her touch and concern made him weak inside, but only showed her a steely resolve.  When Cho finished she rubbed a healing solution over the cuts and bandaged the wound. In doing so, she grabbed his broken wrist the wrong way. He yelled in pain.  
  


"What happened?" Cho asked, quite worried.  
  


"Nothing!" Oliver curtly replied. More tears ran down Cho's face. "It's nothing. Just an accident."  
  


Cho left Oliver briefly and returned with the same solution of Skele-gro that she gave Cedric the day before. She begged Oliver to drink it. He did so but was still too hurt from seeing her with Cedric to properly appreciate her kindness. However, he was impressed that her care was so effective. Almost instantly, the pain of the cold, fractured wrist, and cuts left his body.  
  


"Why, Cho?" he had to ask. "Is there a reason? Something I did?"  
  


Cho looked away. She wanted to express her feelings to him. She wanted to tell him that she felt that he didn't care for her and that Cedric certainly did. She wanted to tell him that he was overly obsessed with Quidditch and that it drove her away. She wanted to tell him that she was tired of showing love for him but for little return.  But, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.  
  


"Cho?" Oliver lifted her chin with his bandaged hand and looked at her tenderly. He had a feeling that she had a lot to tell him but she didn't want to express her thoughts. "Please, if you're really sorry then you'll tell me what's on your mind."  
  


Cho was trapped. She would feel guilty and he'd be hurt if she kept quiet, and things would just fester and grow until they hit a point that everything shattered beyond repair.  Or she could speak her peace and wrench Oliver's heart out now, and appear to stomp it flat.  
  


"It's just that…" Cho shifted uncomfortably. "I don't…"  
  


"Yes?" Oliver pressed. She looked up at him in tears.  
  


"I don't know if this is working! You care more about Quidditch than you do about me! You're obsessive! You ignore me! You are unstable! On minute you're warm but soon after you're cold! And I always get hurt by your mood swings! You treat me like a trophy, not as your girlfriend!" She broke into violent tears.  
  


Oliver swallowed hard. He had never realized that he treated Cho so badly. No wonder she sought comfort in Cedric. Cho was the kind of girl than needed care and devotion. Things that Cedric already gave her. But Oliver wasn't going to let some other guy steal his girl. He would change. He put his arm around Cho and rested her head towards his chest. She continued to cry in his robes and clutched them hard.  
  


"What's going on with you and Cedric?" he had to ask that too. Cho's sniffles died a little.  
  


"I'm so sorry…"  
  


"Enough apologies. Just answer me…" Oliver caught himself being too brash, "…please."  
  


"Nothing, Oliver. We are just friends."  
  


"That's not what it looked liked," he responded in a calm tone suppressing his urge to yell.  
  


Cho released a deep sigh. "I know. I guess…I don't know why…I wasn't thinking right."   
  


She looked up at him pleadingly. Oliver took a minute to study her face and decided he should offer her another chance.  
  


"You've broken my trust in you. It will take a lot for it to grow back. You really hurt me Cho." He lifted her chin and looked deep in her eyes. "But I realize that I hurt you too and I am truly sorry. I do very much care about you."  
  


Oliver then leaned closer and gave Cho a passionate kiss. Cho could have melted. Through that kiss, she could feel Oliver's arrogance and cockiness dry away. She believed that he did care for her and was willing to show as much. Cho may never forget how neglecting Oliver was, but was willing to give her relationship with him another chance. What about Cedric? For a brief moment, he graced inside her thought as she kissed Oliver.   
  


_'Maybe it's was just the __Champagne__,'_ she thought and again bottled up her feelings toward him.  
  


Up the staircase, Cedric sat and eavesdropped on Oliver and Cho's conversation. His chest ached and eyes watered. He was feeling a pool of emotions. He felt an immense amount of guilt and panic for kissing another guy's girl. Even if that guy was his rival. He felt like he was played. Throughout the vacation, Cho gave him mixed feelings as if she wanted more than friendship. '_She must be feeling something for me,_' Cedric kept telling himself. But he heard her feelings spill toward Oliver. '_We are just friends._' Once again that "F-word" violently rang in his ears. Most of all, he felt the sting of coming so close to Cho only to be once again distanced.   
  


Cedric stood up with his head high. For almost a year, he showed nothing but love and affection to Cho, only to be ignored in Oliver's presence and used in his absence. '_This is the last time, Cho. I am not going to chase you anymore. I am not going to show any affection. Obviously is not getting me anywhere. I still love you with all my heart. I can't deny that. But it is dishonorable for me to show it…at least right now. Right now, when you say we are just friends. I hope Oliver finally treats you right. Good bye Miss Chang.'  
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


~* Phaedra Note *~  
  


Ahh! So close! Don't I have a habit of setting up a fabulous kissing scene only to knock it down before it could happen? Now the tables have turned! Will Cho and Cedric ever get together? Well, obviously! Give me time! Promise it will be good! I have it brewing in my head for quite some time. Moments just not right, yet.   
  


Perhaps I overstepped the PG-13 boundaries once again with some innuendoes. Hm. Nah! Sure you guys love it! Now, realize this isn't the end! We are halfway through the year and thus half-way through the story. I have decided to proceed into the Cho's fifth (GOF) sixth year (OOTP). Unfortunately, chapters will come slow due to school starting up again. Then again, I will always need to vent out frustration in romantic writing. (I'll be expecting a lot of that this year).

0=|===  Kaihn's Note-ation  ===|=0

So close, and yet so far away.  Cedric, I feel your pain.  Oliver, you embody every guy who's full of it and treats his woman like she's a burden that I have known.  You're lucky that my literary self didn't face you in the finals of that duel two chapters ago.  

Once again, the authoress has done it.   Another work of art posted on the 'net for all to enjoy.  Now, If I can just get her to put the whips away when I'm editing…

Just kidding.  This is fun!


	11. The Power of Plumage

July 14, 2003  
  


**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference. 

**Canon Note: **I have started this story before the release of Order of the Phoenix. Some minor details, age, Quidditch position, relations, etc. may be off. I would like to keep my story somewhat close to canon and therefore try and incorporate new facts as the story progresses. (Roger will switch from Beater to Chaser later in the novel to be consistent with OOTP ...why are there not Beater Captains?).  
  


Also Kaihn should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~ **The** **Power** **of** **Plumage **~

By: Phaedra  
Editor: Kaihn Aelathali

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


With his heart once again shattered by having Cho so close, and losing another opportunity, Cedric slowly trudged to his room.  The fresh memories of listening to Cho and Oliver weighed his body down and had his feet feeling as if they were made of lead.   In mere moments, he had been taken from floating on the highest of highs, to being tossed about on the cold stormy sea of rejection.  He slowly cracked open the door and instantly heard boisterous laughs of Roger, and if his ears weren't mistaken, Drew. Perplexed of their sudden friendship, he stepped in and slammed the door to announce his arrival, and hint at his displeasure.  
  


"Cedric! Finished already?" Roger exclaimed until he noticed Cedric's solemn face. "What's got you down? Weren't you with that little hottie?"  
  


"He's here, isn't he?" asked Drew, his tone matching Cedric's look.  
  


"Oliver? Yes." Cedric frowned.   
  


"Oliver? Oliver who?" Roger was confused.  
  


"OLIVER WOOD!" Cedric let his voice rise. "He flew from Northern England…on broomstick…to see Cho."  
  


"NO!" Roger said in disbelief.   
  


"You bloody half-wit!  Look!" Drew said pointing at the small hole that had been magically turned into a viewing hole for the other rooms.  
  


Roger scurried over and saw Cho and Oliver snogging by the fireplace. Cedric remained where he was standing. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing the couple together.  
  


"Well son of a witch!" Roger gasped. "That little harlot!"  
  


"Harlot?  Hardly, Wood is her official boyfriend you twit." Drew turned to Cedric. "Tough break, Cedric," said Drew as he patted Cedric on the back for reassurance. "There are plenty of other options, you know."  
  


Cedric took note that Drew's hand was still on his shoulder and joked despite his emotional pain, "No thanks, Drew."  
  


Roger quickly turned around with eyes wide in shock of the innuendo. Could Roger's new idol be serious?  Drew frowned at Cedric's reference and smacked him across the head as Roger breathed a sigh of relief.  
  


"Now Cedric, as much as a catch as you may be, you're not my type," Drew replied sardonically. "I'll stick to doing more in fifteen minutes with girls that used to hate me than what you can manage in a semester with girls that love you."  
  


"So…what is it that you got that I don't? C'mon, what's your secret?" Roger acted like a giddy school girl sharing bedtime stories. Both Cedric and Drew ignored Roger.  
  


"Love? Does she…? No, she couldn't…"  
  


"Are you really that daft, Cedric?" Drew scolded. "It seems that the only person that can't see it is you!"  
  


"Well tell me! How do you explain that?" Cedric furiously pointed to the peeping hole.  "She has a really funny way of showing it!"  
  


"No, you just have a funny way of understanding the way things tend to work.  She's in a relationship, and regardless of how bad it may be, just being a better man than Oliver won't take her away from him.  Just wait, those two won't last."  
  


"How can you be so sure?" Cedric stood with a frown. He burrowed his eyebrows, crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't want to hear the truth.  
  


"Because I know her!  I know her type.  Her needs, her wants, the way she works.  If you paid attention to things once in a while, so would you!"  
  


"So, you gave it to Cho too?" asked Roger in shock. Drew frowned and raised his hand to smack Roger before he shrieked and dove under the bed.  
  


"Cho is rather young and quite naïve. But with how smart she is, it shouldn't take too long for her to realize that Oliver is too typical for her."   
  


"Naïve?" pressed Cedric. "I know what his kind will do to NAÏVE young girls! I won't have it!"  
  


"He won't take too much advantage of her, or I'll take care of him myself.  Keep in mind, there are other girls out there that are worth seeing," advised Drew.  
  


"So…uh…back to you and Heidi," Roger beamed at Drew. "How did you do it? I've been trying to get Heidi to be my girlfriend for years!"  
  


Drew raised a brow as he finally turned to face Roger. "Girlfriend? Who said anything about Heidi being my girlfriend?"  
  


Cedric and Roger's eyes grew wide and jaw dropped. "You have to…after that…aren't they always…" Cedric stammered.  
  


"They don't have to be your girlfriend?" Roger finished.   
  


Drew calmly shook his head.  "Idiots! Emotional closeness and physical lust are two different things.  You can have the physics without the emotion.  And thus far, Heidi has not mentioned anything about emotion."  
  


Roger and Cedric exchanged surprised glances and looked back at Drew in shock. Perhaps they were a lot more naïve then they thought. Drew simply shrugged and smirked.  
  


"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" Roger fell to his knees and bowed to Drew.  
  


Drew rolled his eyes and extended a hand in gratitude. Cedric stood his ground and just looked at Drew with a disapproving stare.  
  


"I wouldn't snog with a girl if I didn't care about her!" Cedric said honorably.  
  


"Cedric, I never said I didn't care.  There's just more than one sort of care.  And she hasn't mentioned the sort of care you are looking for," Drew said as he tried to shake Roger from kissing his shoes. "Besides, there will be plenty of time for romance and love later. We're teenagers! Let us enjoy our magic wands before they fizzle."  
  


Cedric's mind split in two.  He could not approve of physical intimacy without true love and condemned those who did.  He had always prided himself in being an honest gentleman, who only romanced those he loved.  
  


'_But then again, it has gotten me no where,' _Cedric thought. _'Perhaps I should just forget about this whole mess and have fun. Yeah…single and fun!'_  
  


The door opened and Heidi stepped in wearing a strong perfume. She was looking rather attractive, but Drew didn't flinch. She approached him with a flirty smile and kissed him on the cheek.  
  


"I miss you, do you want to meet me?" she whispered in his ear.  
  


"Yes.  Go wait for me," Drew said easily. "I have unfinished business with these two."  
  


"Okay!" Heidi beamed and bounced out of the room. Drew rolled his eyes.  
  


"Anyone up for a drink at 'Plumage?'" Drew asked the boys.  
  


"PLUMAGE?! That place where the waitresses are gorgeous witches…in short skirts?! AH!" Roger shrieked from excitement.  
  


"Wait a minute, what about Heidi?" questioned Cedric pointing at the door.  
  


"I did tell her I had some business with you two. She just didn't ask what or how long it would take. She'll be waiting when we get back. Let's go!"   
  


They grabbed their coats and exited the room, Roger still groveling at Drew's feet. Cedric, clearly disgusted that Roger idolized Drew's behavior, picked up Roger by the collar, kicked his buttocks, and ordered him to walk strait. They walked downstairs, and to Cedric's disappointment, met Oliver and Cho who were snuggling on the couch.  
  


"You, Wood.  Get your boots on.  You're coming with us."  Drew's voice made it clear that there was no arguing the matter.  
  


Cedric's body shuddered, but he managed to hold his head high as Oliver shot a nasty look at him.  '_What the hell is Drew thinking?  It's bad enough Cho teased me, and then ditched me as soon as Wood showed up, but now I'm supposed to accompany him on a friendly outing?  This is madness!'_  
  


Oliver rolled his eyes. "No thanks!" He turned back to Cho and kissed her on the head. He knew Cedric was watching.  
  


"What's going on?" asked Cho.  
  


"Just a friendly outing, Cho. Be back soon. Sometime this century, Oliver?"  
  


Cho was reluctant to part with Oliver so soon after their argument. She was sure that he was also content staying with her for the rest of the night. However, she figured that it was best for Cedric to straighten out this mess with Oliver with Drew and Roger present. With them there, no duel could break out.  
  


"Go on, Ollie. I'll wait," she said smiling at him. Her cheeks were bright pink for she knew that Cedric was glaring at her.  
  


"Be back soon," he kissed Cho on the cheek, shot yet another nasty look at Cedric and followed Drew out the door and into a cab.  
  


The cab was quiet for most of the trip for downtown, other than Roger's occasional worships to Drew. Oliver was stuck in the middle between Cedric and Roger. On one side was as annoying pratt that worshiped anyone more experienced with women. On the other side he rubbed elbows with the guy that chased his girl. He had to use every ounce of his strength to restrain from punching Cedric, or conducting a charm to open the cab door and send him flying into the streets.  
  


"What's going on Thornborough?" demanded Oliver.  
  


"Plumage." The cab stopped in the parking lot of the famous restaurant for single wizards.  
  


"Plumage?" coughed Oliver as he crawled out of the cab. "You dragged me from my girl to Plumage?"  
  


"Yes.  Problem, Wood?"  
  


"Why?  Why are you doing this! Bringing me to your adolescent outings…and with HIM!" Oliver jabbed a finger towards Cedric.  Oliver's face filled with rage and his words strained through gritted teeth.  
  


"As far as adolescents go, you're far more of one than I ever was or will be.  But, I have two reasons Wood.  First, we're going to straighten some things out here tonight. I'll be damned if I let you two rip that poor girl in half.  And secondly of course, I'm always partial to a bit of plumage myself, you ass."  
  


Drew turned on his heel and strode towards the door before Oliver could reply again.  Roger nipped at Drew's heels like a puppy following someone home, while Cedric and Oliver reluctantly followed.  The quartet entered the building, and as Cedric and Oliver milled about in the lobby, as far away from each other as possible, Drew asked the hostess for a table as Roger stared in awe at the staff members.  Drew smacked Roger in the head.    
  


"Try not to spill too much drool, you'll drown us all!"  scoffed Drew.   
  


But it was too late, Roger was goggle-eying every waitress. They were all incredibly seductive knockouts. Some must have a bit of Veela blood. Oliver and Cedric both smiled lightly at Drew's remark, until they each saw the other smiling.    
  


Their faces twisted back to scowls as Drew motioned for them to follow him to a table.  The four wove their way through the bustling restaurant, Cedric occaisionally having to kick Roger to keep him on track.  The hostess motioned to their table and left them with a smile.  Drew pushed Roger into the booth and then sat near the aisle blocking him in.  Cedric and Oliver frowned, and reluctantly sat across from him.    
  


Before Cedric or Oliver could demand to know what was going on, a waitress appeared to take their order.  Roger's eyes widened as he basked in her beauty, but Drew kept himself composed.    
  


"Three firewhiskeys, and one bottle of pure tonic.  Thank you, Sue Ellen."  
  


As Sue Ellen walked away, Roger's gaze followed her, but Cedric and Oliver sat still, both staring at Drew, waiting.  They barely noticed their drinks slide onto the table in front of them.  Drew picked up his glass and took a sip, matching their stare, his eyes darting between the two.  Oblivious to all of this, Roger slammed down his firewhiskey and his head was nearly spinning completely around, trying to take in every detail of every waitress.  
  


"Well?" Oliver finally broke the silence.  
  


"Well, what, Ollie?"  Drew asked.   Cedric sniggered.  
  


"DON'T CALL ME OLLIE!"  Oliver yelled slamming his fist on the table.  
  


"Bite me, Wood.   I've already told you why we're here."  
  


"But I don't understand?  Why here?  Why couldn't we do this back at the resort?" Cedric asked.    
  


"Because you two simple minded jackasses, the cause of the problems is AT the resort.  Ergo, we are elsewhere for the moment.  Besides, who doesn't enjoy a little bit of a show now and then?"  
  


"I'm in no mood for games Thornborough.  Make your point so we can get out of here and I can get back to my girl!"  Oliver snapped.  Cedric flinched.  
  


"Now you see Wood? That is exactly what I mean."  
  


Cedric, still irritated by Oliver's last remark, spoke up.  "What are you playing at Drew?  Why do you care?"  
  


Drew took another sip of his drink, and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and his chin on his folded hands.   
  


"Playing?  Hardly.  First of all, I don't give a damn about you two saps.  You're two of the biggest fools I've ever met.  Wood, you remind me why I hate my own gender, and Cedric, you remind me what a pain in the ass I used to be.  I'm here for one reason, and that is Cho."  
  


Roger's ears perked up and he turned his attention to the conversation.  "Cho? What about Cho? She's hot too but nothing compared to that one!" he said pointed to a waitress at the next table.  
  


Drew didn't turn his head, but raised one foot and brought it down hard on Roger's toes under the table.  Roger yelped and reached under the table and grabbed his foot, banging his head on the table in the process.  
  


"Now, as I was saying, both of you jackasses love her, right?"  
  


"Yes," Cedric said promptly and Oliver nodded hesitantly.   
  


Oliver had an unsure look on his face. When Oliver heard Cedric's prompt response he cast him a half-angry half-shocked stare. Cedric glared at Oliver for not actually saying "Yes."  
  


"And it's obvious both of you are important to her, right?  Wood?"    
  


"Of course!" Oliver proudly nodded.    
  


"Diggory?"  Drew asked. Cedric slowly nodded an agreement. "So what's the damn problem?"    
  


Oliver and Cedric spoke at once.   
 

"He's trying to steal my girl!"  
  
"He treats her terribly!"  
  


"She's dating me, not him!"  
  


"He doesn't satisfy her!"  
  


At that last remark, Oliver rose strait in the air and pulled his fist back to take a swing.  Drew raised his hand to call for silence.    
  


"Shut the hell up, both of you! Sit DOWN, Wood! Listen to yourselves.  Cedric, who is she dating?"

Cedric's jaw dropped, he had thought Drew was on his side. After a moment of struggle, managed to say, "him."  
  


"Now, Ollie, did you hear that?"  Oliver flinched at the stress Drew put on the nickname, but nodded.  "Good.  That wasn't so painful, was it?"  
  


"That doesn't change a damn thing!" Oliver was beyond furious. Drew rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  


"Ollie, get it through your thick skull.  Those two were friends before you were around.  Deal with it."  
  


Oliver frowned and gritted his teeth. "They…almost…SNOGGED!"  
  


"Almost only counts in horseshoes and fireball spells.  And as I recall, there was a rather empty bottle nearby too."  
  


"That's no excuse!"  
  


"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie…haven't you ever gotten drunk and done something idiotic?  I'm sure you have! You do them sober too? Hm?" Drew cocked his head.   
  


From the look in his eyes Drew could tell that Oliver done just that. Cedric's heart sank.  
  


"Idiotic?" asked Cedric. "I'm sure she meant every bit of what she did!" Oliver growled.  
  


"Then why did she run after 'ol Ollie in the death of winter?"  
  


"HA!" Oliver boasted at Cedric.  
  


"Shut up!" Cedric snapped back.  
  


"Make me!"  
  


"KNOCK IT OFF!" ordered Drew. "Look Oliver, we three" Drew referred to himself, Cedric, and Roger who was at that moment staring at the girl bending over wiping the next table, "at this table all have a thing for that hottie, as Roger tactfully calls her, girlfriend of yours." Oliver stood in anger. "Sit DOWN!  If you don't watch that temper of yours, it's going to hurt her! And then I'm going to have to hurt you, Wood.  Now, you are going to learn to accept the fact that Cho is going to attract hungry wolves and may be too naïve to fend them off!"   
  


Everyone looked at the table in disbelief, still digesting that Drew had admitted his thoughts on Cho's appearance. Drew shrugged.  
  


"What? I can't look either?"  
  


Cedric stood and excused himself.  "I'll be back."    
  


"Cedric, sit your arse down, I'm not finished with you either!"  demanded Drew.  Cedric sat down, surprised at the outburst.  Drew continued.  "The day you hit puberty, my odds of nailing a girl became about as equal as Longbottom pulling off a spell properly.  Take my advice, Diggory. Don't waste yourself away chasing girls you can't have.  Forget about Cho for now and look elsewhere.  I know that you're at the top of a lot of lists; somehow you rate higher than I do.  Let her go! If she comes back to you then you know its destined and all that good stuff.  In the meantime, don't waste your life away pining; that only ends in madness.  Trust me on that, it is not a pleasant lesson to learn the hard way."  
  


There was a long pause at the table. Oliver didn't want to have to associate with Cedric, especially after the events of earlier tonight, but realized that he had to tolerate him on some level for Cho's sake. Cedric's pride was crushed. He had to witness Cho run after Oliver after she led him to believe that she had strong feelings toward him as well as being ordered to forget about her and move on. With Oliver present. However, he decided to follow Drew's advice and explore his other options.   
  


"Excuse me." Cedric left the table and headed toward the wash room.  
  


Oliver looked at the table and shook his head.  Drew raised a hand and signaled for the waitress.  He motioned for her to come close and then whispered in her ear.  Roger nudged in closer, being the nosy prick that he was, only to receive a blow in the ribs from Drew's elbow. She smiled, straightened up, and walked away.  Oliver watched in disbelief as the waitress walked up to Cedric before he could get back to the table.  She tiptoed to whisper something in his ear, handed him a small piece of paper, and kissed him on the cheek.  Cedric stood there dumbfounded and touched the spot in on his cheek where Sue Ellen kissed. Drew flashed a small smile as Roger turned three shades of envy green.  Oliver raised an eyebrow at Drew, but received only a smirk for an answer.  Cedric finally reappeared, but instead of sitting, stood at the head of the table beaming.   
  


"That…that waitress gave me her number!"    
  


Oliver spit out the Firewhiskey he'd started to drink, but Drew just smiled again. They all looked over to Sue Ellen who was giggling with a bunch of other waitresses. The girls were occasionally shooting glances in Cedric's direction and smiling.  
  


"See gents, making progress already.  Wood, Diggory, let's go."  
  


"Go? Now? But I…I didn't get…" Roger cried.  
  


"NOW DAVIES!"  
  


Oliver rose from the table, and followed Drew and Cedric.  Oliver and Cedric still kept their distance, but the tension between them was no longer thick enough to strangle people.  Roger lingered at the doorway in the lobby for a moment before Drew retraced his steps, grabbed Roger's collar, and dragged him out of the building and into the waiting cab.  
  


~*~*  
  


Cedric lay awake on his bed staring at the piece of paper Sue Ellen had given him at the restaurant. It was an hour before the New Year and everyone in the house was about to congregate downstairs to welcome it. Cedric was still trying to finally accept that he and Cho had no chance as long as Oliver was her boyfriend.  He found the concept simple enough, but grasping it was proving far more difficult.  He stared at the paper with seven digits on it and wondered if he should start to move on tonight.  
  


'_What do I have to lose now?'_ Cedric thought and picked up his wand to page Sue Ellen.   
  


After a few moments of speaking, there were two loud pops. Cedric flinched and turn to see Sue Ellen smiling with a friend of hers from the restaurant. They had apparated into his room.  
  


"Bonjour!" exclaimed Sue Ellen. Her friend smiled and batted their eyelashes.  
  


"H…Hi!" Cedric gasped and stood. Their apparel was far more relaxed, and more revealing, than their waitress uniforms.   "I…I didn't know you could apparate! Is the age limit here different than in England?"  
  


Sue Ellen's friend giggled shrilly and spoke rapid French. Sue Ellen smiled and blushed deep red.  
  


"Ve 'ave been apparating for four years!" she expressed in a strong French accent and smiled.  
  


'_Oh…my…God! Older…experienced…gorgeous…French…witches!'  
  
_

"'Ou seem 'ery tense See-drick!" Sue Ellen breathed and walked over to Cedric.  
  


She nudged him to sit on the bed, sat on his lap, and kissed him softly on the cheek. Cedric's nerves took over his system, and he started to shake.   
  


"'Eee ez so cute!" Sue Ellen beamed and petted the side of his cheek.  
  


"Très mignon! Je veux le manger vers le haut!" Sue Ellen's friend breathed as she hugged Cedric from behind and ruffled his hair.  
  


"Uh…buh…ah…" Cedric flustered.  
  


Cedric could not believe his luck.  Moments ago, he'd just been lying on his bed drowning himself in the vast depths of his own sorrow, mourning the seemingly permanent loss of Cho.  All of his hopes had been crushed, his dreams shattered, his heart broken, and his soul torn asunder.  Then everything had changed.  Now he was on his bed with two beautiful and quite friendly witches. Two! His mind couldn't be further from depression without his body committing to acts he wasn't quite willing to do. What was a teenage boy with raging hormones suppose to think?  
  


Downstairs, the party was near starting.  "Where is everyone?" asked Cho looking at her watch. "It's about to turn midnight!"  
  


"Probably upstairs snogging like little…" Oliver scoffed.  
  


"Oliver! Please!" Cho said and headed upstairs.   
  


"I'll go with you." Roger followed.  
  


Cho made her way to the room Cedric was sharing with Roger, hoping he would be there.  She also wanted to take the opportunity to apologize to Cedric, and to make sure their friendship wouldn't suffer from the night's events.  As she neared the door, it opened and Drew stepped out, closed it behind him and walked down the hall away from Cho not noticing her.  It took Cho a second to realize that was the way to Heidi's room.  Roger tried not to smile or be crude in front of Cho.  
  


'_I'm sure she'll follow when she's straightened her blouse!' _Cho shook her head, barely believing her own thoughts and headed toward the next room. Roger tried to open the door to his room but it was locked. He made perplexing face and knocked the door. No answer.  
  


"Why is the door locked?" asked Cho when Roger met with her. "What's going on?"  
  


"Maybe he's polishing his wand," said Roger. Cho rolled her eyes.  
  


"ALOHOMORA!" Cho performed the unlocking spell to open the door.   
  


The door swung open but did not stop the witches from their play. One was sitting in Cedric's lap facing him with his hands on her hips and their lips firmly locked.  The other was rubbing his shoulders from behind and occasionally nibbling on his earlobes. Cho's heart stopped. Before they could take notice of their audience, Cho dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door. The slam stopped the girls from kissing Cedric, but they only saw Roger whose eyes were wide and lit and jaw hung open, standing in the doorway. There was a long pause.  
  


"WWWWOOOOOO!" Roger howled breaking the awkward silence.  
  


"N…no…" Cedric gasped nearly out of breath, "It's not…I was just…" Cedric broke from the girls to meet Roger. "They…"  
  


"Cedric," Roger gasped as he placed his hand over his heart, "I will never doubt you again! I bow to thee!" And Roger fell to his knees.  
  


"OY! Five more minutes 'til midnight! GET DOWN HERE!" Drew yelled from the steps.  
  


"Um…shall we?" Cedric said to his new 'friends.'  
  


"I 'ave to freshen up," said Sue Ellen as she headed for the bathroom.  
  


"Vous êtes prochain, beau," the other one said to Roger as she brushed his cheek.   
  


Roger, not knowing a word of French didn't understand the invitation to a snog, but her touch was enough to cause him to faint. The girl shrugged her shoulders and stepped over Roger to follow Cedric downstairs. Sue Ellen walked gracefully to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. She saw Cho sitting on the floor hugging her knees with her face streamed with tears.   
  


"Oy! I iz sorry! 'Scuse me!" Sue Ellen apologized and tried to shut the door, but Cho shot to her feet, flung the door open, and purposely knocked Sue Ellen in her busty chest with her shoulder as she walked with her nose in the air. "EEnglis Vomen!"  
  


Throughout the rest of the vacation, Cho showed extra affection towards Oliver, particularly when Cedric was around. However, Cedric had made his presence rare the last couple of days. He would leave early in the morning and not return until late at night. Occasionally, he would stop by the house for a warm butterbeer…to share with Sue Ellen. Even on the rare incidents where he was at the house, he did not look at Cho. But Cho looked at him. Cedric had a happy brightness to his face. It hurt to know that his sunny face wasn't a result of her doing. She wondered what kind of faces he had when it concerned her.   
  


'_Sad? Rejected?'_  
  


Cho could feel tears starting to brew every time she saw that sunny face. In hopes of relief, she buried her face in Oliver's chest and held him tight. Now that Oliver found new wonderful feelings for Cho, he returned the same sort of affection. But unlike Cho, his actions were a sign of love. He didn't realize that Cho's heart was slipping through his fingers.  
  


~*~*  
  


The vacation drew to a close and the group prepared to head home. Cho decided to ride home with Oliver on the International Knight Bus. (Why didn't Marietta think of that before?) Everyone that was going to ride the muggle plane with Marietta had their bags were packed and loaded in the cab. There were only minutes left before they had to depart.  
  


"You be careful, okay Cha-Cha?" said Marietta as she hugged her friend goodbye. "You too Oliver, take care of her!" Oliver nodded.  
  


"You too, Marietta," Cho replied. "Thank you so much for bringing us along!"  
  


"Bye Cho!" Heidi hugged Cho. "And thanks for bringing HIM!" She flashed a smile at Drew.  
  


"Please be good Heidi," Cho breathed.   
  


Rather than speaking to say good-bye, Drew kissed Cho on the cheek, then snapped his fingers at Heidi to follow him in the cab. Roger smacked Cho on the back and winked at her before following the rest of the girls into the cab. Only Cedric was left. He was standing with his arm rested on the car's hood as the group crowded in the back. She looked longingly at him hoping their eyes would meet, but his gaze was fixed on at the car. Suddenly, Oliver's wand beeped; the International Knight Bus service was trying to contact him. Oliver separated himself to answer the call. Now Cho and Cedric were left alone. He finally looked at her, but not with the warm look that she was used to. She walked slowly toward him. His cold stare did not change.  
  


"See you at school?" he said coolly as he extended his hand. She accepted.   
  


His hands felt like ice, cold enough to match the chill in his eyes and in the air. She held his hand and continued to look tenderly in his eyes hoping to see the passionate look she once ignored. She squeezed his hand hoping that he would pull her arm around him and embrace her good-bye or at least kiss her softly on her hand. Instead, he gave her a half smile and patted her hand once with his free hand.  
  


Cedric's voice was stiff and curt.  "Good-bye Cho."    
  


He let go of her and got in the front seat of the cab, shutting the door behind him.  He did not look at her again.  The cab driver gunned the engine and the car shot away, leaving Cho behind and showering her with a mist of snow.  Cho's eyes started to water as her lips trembled. If Oliver hadn't placed a hand on her shoulder, she would have cried.  His touch reminded her that someone still cared for her, even if her care for him was waning.  Cedric HAD showed her more concern in one day than Oliver had in months, but what happened to all of it?   
  


~*~*~  
  


"Is something wrong, Cho?" asked Oliver when they were miles away from Champéry on the International Knight Bus, traveling through France. "Are you feeling all right?"   
  


Oliver placed a hand over Cho's forehead to search for a sign of sickness. She was pale and her eyes were watery, but not by the result of an ailment. All Cho could think about was Cedric, and especially his sudden change of feelings for her. She wanted to bury herself in the pillow and wake up in his arms like she did a few days ago. But instead she was in Oliver's arms. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Since Oliver had caught Cho and Cedric about to kiss, he'd been showering her with affection.    
  


"Cho?" Oliver pressed.  
  


"I'm fine, Oliver," she replied. "I'm just worn out."  
  


"Are you sure? Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  


"I said I'm fine!" Cho snapped.   
  


Oliver was taken back. There was a long pause broken by a frustrated sigh from Cho. For a while, Oliver couldn't figure out what was wrong with her until a light bulb flashed in his head. He wanted to kick himself for not seeing it before.  
  


"Cho? There's something we need to talk about. Something I have been meaning to tell you."  
  


He placed an arm around her and brought her head closer to his chest. Cho's heart beat a little faster. She just knew that he was going to lecture her again about Cedric. She still had strong feelings for Oliver and therefore felt guilty for the new feelings for Cedric that were starting to brew.  
  


"Oliver…I…"  
  


"Cho…I know…this is going to be hard when I graduate. But I am willing to go through great lengths for us."  
  


Cho blinked. She nearly forgot that Oliver was going to graduate from Hogwarts in a few months. She wondered about this many times before but now it really hit her. Her emotional pendulum swung back to Oliver at the mention of his departure.  
  


"Oliver…"  
  


"Cho, you're young and you have years of Hogwarts ahead of you, and it would be selfish of me if I asked you to stay with me…"  
  


Cho's heart stopped and tears swelled with tears. First she had to experience Cedric's iciness and now this. She still loved Oliver and was not prepared for him to leave her.  
  


"OLIVER!"  
  


"Listen…I know I've been a pratt these past few months. There is just so much pressure on me this year!" He lifted her chin to gaze in her eyes. "If it weren't for you, I'd be in St. Mungo's. I will always be yours if you'll have me."   
  


He then hugged her tighter so her face was lost in his broad chest. She could hear his heart thump faster and noticed a faint sniffle coming from Oliver. She nudged away from his embrace enough to look at him. His tender smile and lone tear that built up in his eye was enough for Cho to forget about her feelings for Cedric…for now.  
  


"I'm never going to forget you," he said reaching in his pocket. "And I hope you won't forget me either." He handed her a small box and revealed a ruby ring. "I want you to wear this to remember me always, and to remember that I promised I'd wait for you."  
  


Cho looked at the gold and ruby ring with confusion. A month ago she would have been thrilled to receive such a present from Oliver. However, she couldn't help but wonder if Oliver's new affection was stemming from when he caught her with Cedric. It made her feel worse to accept the present. Very briefly, Cho considered not accepting the gift.  But Oliver removed the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He then softly kissed that hand and leaned in to passionately kiss Cho's lips.  
  


"Rubies are a sign of love and affection," Oliver said and gazed intently at her.  
  


Cho's heart fluttered. '_How could I doubt you, Oliver? You must really love me! I love you too! And yes, I want to be with you! Whatever I have to go through.'_  
  


She finally gave him an affectionate smiled and embraced him which he more than welcomed. She didn't have to say it, but Oliver knew that Cho still had strong feelings for him and was willing to accept his new attitude. She squeezed him tighter and exhaled a sigh of content before falling asleep in his arms.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~* **Phaedra Note** *~  
  


Oh don't hate me, Cedric lovers! What's a good romance without the excessive drama? Dang, two women at once, Cedric! What a dog! *ducks from flying tomatoes* Aw C'mon! Can't the poor boy have a bit of fun! He's been pining after Cho for MONTHS! Of course, I'm not _encouraging_ this, but I am the authoress! Don't hate Cedric for exercising his testosterone. He is a curious teenager after all! *giggle*   
  


Well, at this point the story is taken a rather sharp (and hopefully unexpected) twist. I hope you like what's coming!  
  


_Preview for Chapter 12: The Writings of a Slytherin ~ Cho experiences Drew's journal and has a different outlook on old memories. And a *maybe* little piece for you Draco/Cho shippers. (Yes, I have caved on that one).  
  
_

0=={==== **Kaihn's**** Note-ation  **====}==0  
  


Who'd a thunk that a Slytherin would be trying to hammer sense into a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff prefect?  Whoa!  *kicks Roger once in the butt for good measure*  
  


Anyway, mad props to the authoress, once again, for delivering a mass of ass-kicking material here!


	12. Through the Writings of a Slytherin

August 8, 2003, 2003  
  


**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference. Also Kaihn should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ **Through the Writings of a Slytherin **~  
  


By: Phaedra  
Editor: Kaihn Aelathali  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


The few weeks following the retreat saw Cedric in a very lighthearted mood.  He was showing no pain over Cho ditching him once again for Oliver.  It rather seemed that he had taken the whole ordeal in stride.   He'd found that many of the girls that had liked him before the retreat still liked him and he'd taken full advantage of this fact.  Cedric had yet to have an evening to himself; he'd kept his calendar full of dates.  Cho had noticed the sudden change that had come over Cedric as well.  She was almost surprised to find it saddened her.  She was still attracted to Oliver, but her heart was drifting closer and closer to Cedric.   Unfortunately, the closer her heart got to him, the further away he got from her.  Every so often, Cho would see Cedric walking down the halls, each time he was with a different girl. She was never sure if the girl was his friend or his new 'flavor of the week.' Either way, the vision of him walking with some _other_ girl made her stomach churn.  
  


Occasionally tugging at her heartstrings wasn't the only way Cedric's new lifestyle was affecting Cho.  When Roger was lecturing the Ravenclaw team before their next game, Cho found it hard to pay attention.   Without being able to grasp the new plays, she couldn't perform well in the game.  Because she didn't fully grasp the new plays, she didn't perform well during the game the next morning. She also constantly searched the stands for Cedric and not so much for the Snitch. He was not there. She tried very hard to forget about him for the sake of the game but found it rather difficult to swallow strong feelings. Her mind was set on a single track. However, she still managed to find a gold glimmer by the center of the Pitch and dove for it. But all the distractions with Cedric clouded her mind. Normally, she was talented enough to dodge bludgers while chasing a Snitch. But with a cloudy mind, she didn't notice the bludger that was sent flying strait at her head as she reached for the Snitch. The Bludger knocked her out of the game and of consciousness.  
  


Once again, Cho was carried off to the hospital wing for the care of Madame Promfrey. A week later she awoke and found Roger, Oliver, and her girlfriends standing around her. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at her friends but noted someone missing. Cedric. Her heart sank but she smiled knowing that her friends were still there for her.  
  


"You couldn't catch the damn Snitch five seconds earlier?" Roger scoffed before he received a series of punches from Oliver and Cho's friends.  
  


Cho was still too dizzy to reply with a witty remark. After Oliver knocked Roger into a nearby chair he made his way over to Cho and ran his hand across the side of her face.  
  


"You're going to be all-right, darling," he said tenderly and hugged her. "You played well. I'm proud of you!"  
  


Oliver's signs of affection and doting phrases made the girls swoon slightly, and Roger replied by gagging.  Even with all the attention and affection, Cho was still too distraut to try to return Oliver's kiss.  Madam Promfrey, irritated with the noise, scooted the crowd out of the wing to give Cho some peace. Even after the friendly visit and Oliver's warm kiss, Cho remained unhappy.  It wasn't losing the game for her team or a lingering pain of being nailed by a Bludger.  It was Cedric.  More specifically, the lack of Cedric.  Every time she had visited the hospital, he had been there for her.  Where was he now?  Usually, it was Oliver that didn't show up.  What made Cedric stop caring?  All the distracting thoughts of the last few weeks ran through her head, tormenting her for every moment until she fell asleep.  
  


Late that night, Cho awoke and lay in the bed staring blankly at the ceiling.  Her dreams had woken her with the same thoughts that had sent her to sleep.  _'Why? Why should I care if Cedric is acting like a horny jackrabbit? I have Oliver! Cedric is just a friend. That kiss we almost had?!  He was leading me on!  He has been leading me on this entire time! Throughout the vacation, he flirted and led me to believe that he would have wanted more than just friendship. Led me to believe that he could treat me better than Oliver. He doesn't really care! I'm just another weekly flavor for him!  Oliver cares about me! He does!  He gave me a ring! He visited me today! Cedric always used to visit whenever I was sick. He's probably snogging at the moment. Oh, how could I have been so foolish? He doesn't care! I don't care that he doesn't care! Why doesn't he care? Why didn't he visit today? Surely he still would have come even if Oliver was there? Why? He has been my friend for this long and… but he has only been my friend because he wants a snog! And now that I can't give it to him, he runs off to Melissa, and Luna, and Katie, and… and Lord knows who else. He is nothing but a…'_  
  


She shook to the sound of a door opening. _'Cedric!'_ She thought. But the shadow was too short to be Cedric. As the figure moved closer and stepped into the light from the windows, Cho saw that it was Drew.  He walked closer to Cho his journal tucked under his arm.  Once again, her heart ached, but she was still grateful to see him visit.  
  


"Knew you were up.  How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  


"Better, still a bit dizzy," she breathed. "Come to bring me my homework, Drew?"  
  


"No, not at all.  You're on your own for that." Drew shook his head and pulled out the journal. "I just thought you could use a good read to help you sleep.  Good for the soul as well."  
  


"Your journal? But why?"  
  


"Answers to your unanswered questions."  
  


Cho laughed. "What made you believe that I have questions that are answered? And of what sort for that matter?"  
  


Drew rolled his eyes and stood up. "Have I ever misled you?  Just read it. Good night Cho."  
  


Cho was a bit confused with Drew's intentions as she watched him leave the wing. As confused as she was, he had a point.  His judgment had never led her wrong.  Deciding that she needed something to take her mind off Cedric, she opened the journal to see what he poured into it day after day.  She opened the book and a strange gust of wind blew the pages and stopped them when a certain entry was visible.  
  


_Volume X, __August 25, 1991__  
  
_

_The start of my third year.  Today will forever stand out in memory.  Today I made my first friend here at Hogwarts.  Her name is Cho Chang, a first year Ravenclaw.  I met her on the Hogwarts Express.  When train started moving, and as with the first two years, I had a cabin to myself.  I let myself nod off for a while, and when I awoke, I was no longer alone.  This girl was sitting across from me, staring dreamily out the window.  Her nervousness gave her away as a first year, her looks gave her away as stunning, and that she had entered the compartment I was in gave her away as something special.  In spite of myself, a smile approached my face, and I had to fight it off before greeting her.  I think I startled her, because when I spoke, she jumped, and her head snapped around so she was now staring at me.  I don't think she knew that I was no longer asleep.  She expressed her doubts about actually attending Hogwarts.  Before today, she had been excited about starting, but now that her first day had arrived, doubt had set in.  Almost everyone goes through that.  I was about to patronize her, but something in her eyes stopped me.  Something in her eyes told me that she had seen through what I had been presenting to everyone else to keep them away and that she had seen the side of me that would have most people questioning why I was placed in Slytherin.  Instead, I reassured her.  By the end of the ride, I had her enthralled with stories from my previous years.  She was entranced and I did what I could to keep her laughing, completely glossing over the horror most students find in Professor Snape, or the apparent curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.  As we neared Hogwarts, she actually moved to sit beside me and threw her arms around me in a hug thanking me for making her feel better.  I returned the gesture and petted her hair, letting her know she was welcome, and that if she needed someone to just look in the corners or on the edges of the shadows to find me.  With luck, no one she tells about that train ride will believe her. _  
  


Cho looked up from the journal in wonderment.  She had never realized how much of an impact she had made on Drew. Cho smiled to herself as she remembered her own memories about her first meeting with Drew.  Even in his sleep, he'd shown such a rough and unfriendly exterior that she was almost too scared to enter the compartment, but it was the first compartment she'd come to with an open seat.  Once she'd looked into his eyes when he awoke, she saw his friendship and kindness beneath the roughness.  Cho wished Drew were here so she could thank him for letting her read something so heartwarming as she recovered.  She flipped through a couple more pages and found another entry to immerse herself. _Volume X, __September 3, 1991__. _However, after the first few lines she saw the writing shrink. She held the book closer and closer to her nose as the words shrank smaller and smaller.  Squinting her eyes focusing on the tiny letters somehow made her drowsy. She leaned back on her pillow, just letting the journal rest open on her face as she slipped into a dream.  Or what she initially thought was a dream.    
  


Cho walked listlessly down the hall of Hogwarts dressed in her hospital gown as she clutched Drew's journal. Suddenly the bell rang and the halls filled were students. She panicked and tried to run but she had no where to go. Only when the students started passing through her did she realize it wasn't real.  She had to be dreaming.  Then she remembered – the journal.  She opened it and watched as a date and time flashed across the page and was soon followed by words describing what was happening around her.  She was in Drew's journal somehow.  A few feet away from her she saw a giggling pack of twelve year old girls. She instantly recognized the shortest one with dark hair. It was herself, nearly three years ago. Something must have gotten them excited. Cho decided to follow herself.  
  


"Oh! I can't wait for you guys to meet him!" beamed the redheaded girl…it was a young Marietta.  
  


"Wow, Marietta!" said a young Cho. "You're the first of us to have a real _boyfriend!"_  
  


_'Oh I remember this!'_ Cho thought to herself as she chased the girls out into the cloisters. _'We meet Joey for the first time. He introduced us to his Hufflepuff friends! This is where it all began!_  She stopped in her tracks when she watched the young girls of Ravenclaw meet the young boys of Hufflepuff. _'And this is when I first met Cedric…'  
  
_

"This is Mark…Dan…Brian…and that skinny runt there," Joey pointed to a wispy brown haired boy who was hiding behind a column, "is Cedric."  
  


As the pack of girls turned their eyes to Cedric, his nerves took over his body as his eyes fought to glance everywhere but at the girls.  Sensing his nervousness, the girls ignored him and talked with the other boys.  The young Cho however, started walking over to him.  He noticed, but continued to try to avoid eye contact with her.    
  


_'Hee hee! He used to be so skinny and boyish! My Cedric, how you grew!"_  
  


"Uh…You're Joey's friend right? I'm Cho Cha…"  
  


_'Watch out for the…'_ Cho thought. She then watched her younger self trip and fall flat on her face.  
  


"OW!" young Cho started to cry.  
  


"Are you all right?" young Cedric bent to help her sit up.  
  


Cho started to sniffle and held her knee. The young Cedric gasped when he saw it scraped and bruised   
  


"Oh my gosh! You're hurt! Here…"  
  


Cedric reached into his robes and pulled out a vial and hanky. He saturated the hanky with the solution and blotted her knee with it. Instantly, the scrape healed and young Cho couldn't feel the pain anymore. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and smiled at him.  
  


"Cho is it?" he said smiling at her and flushing red. "I'm C…Cedric. Cedric Diggory."  
  


"Nice to meet you! And thanks!" She smiled at him which turned him even more red. Then white smoked started to encircle Cho and cloud the scene. She was going to be brought to somewhere else in the journal.  
  


_'I forgot about that. He was so shy and everyone ignored him. But he was really nice! I…'_  
  


Suddenly the cloudiness intensified and swirled around Cho until she could only see white. When it settled, she was somewhere entirely different.  Cho looked down at the open journal.  The entry read: _Volume X, __October 31st 1992__._ Cho instantly remembered this to be her very first Hogsmeade visit. Once again she saw the familiar pack of giggling Ravenclaws. But young Cho was missing. Still she followed them into Three Broomsticks.  
  


_'Now I remember! Cedric took me for my first Butterbeer while everyone else went to that silly joke store!'  
  
_

"Yeah, so I heard that you made reserve Seeker for Ravenclaw! Congratulations!" Cedric told Cho.  
  


"Yeah, I never had to work so hard in my life! But I know it's worth it!" Cho beamed.  
  


"I…I'm a Seeker too, you know. Higgins, the Hufflepuff Captain might give me the job when he graduates."  
  


"Really? That's great, Cedric!" Cho smiled. "Yes, I've seen you play. You are pretty good."  
  


"Well…I…er…" Cedric blushed a fierce red.  
  


Cho smiled as she watched her conversation with Cedric before they were joined by the rest of the group. She continued to watch them and became engaged in the amusing conversations that she had almost forgotten. Suddenly the young Cedric, Jenna, and Cho left the group. Cho followed herself, remembering that they had gone for some candy.  She followed the trio of memories into the crowded candy store, wondering how the three of them had ever fit inside.    
  


_'Oh no! This is so embarrassing!'_  
  


Cho watched her younger self get pushed around and trampled by older, bigger students. She grimaced as she saw herself standing at the counter unable to grab the attention of one of the workers.  The young Cho finally gave up and left the store to sit on the front steps. Cho followed her outside and sat with herself. The young girl started to cry. She knew that she couldn't speak with figures of the past, but she remembered what was coming, and waited anxiously for it.  
  


 "Cho?"   
  


It was Cedric, his arms loaded with candy. The younger Cho turned around with surprise while the present Cho smiled when Cedric sat next to her.  
  


"Um, I saw you…um…eh," he stammered.  
  


"Couldn't get candy?" she sniffed. "Guess I'm too small!"  
  


Cho almost laughed at herself for being so pouty. She watched Cedric pick up the biggest bag and hand it to the young Cho.  Her younger self looked at him with big eyes and a confused look. Luckily they couldn't hear the present Cho laughing.  
  


_'This is all too familiar! Oh how I remember how surprised I was when he handed me a bag of all my favorite candy! *Gasp* I never did pay him back! He never asked for it either. That's got to be galleons worth of chocolate frogs alone!'_  
  


Once again, the scene was blurred with smoke and Cho found herself in a new setting: The Forbidden Forest. Cho shuddered; even though she was immaterial here, the effect of the area itself was enough to chill her.  The trees and ground were capped with snow indicating wintertime. She looked at the journal.  It was _February 14th 1993_ to be exact.  
  


'_Last Valentines day! Grrr! I remember that Draco promised that he would take me to that cute little coffee place in Hogsmeade. He wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade at the time, but he said that his father pulled strings so he could go! "I'll be there!"  he said. Imagine being ditched where stupid little cupids are whizzing over students snogging over the table! Wait a second!  This isn't Hogsmeade!  Why aren't I with my younger self this time?  Isn't that why I'm in the journal?!  Why am I in the Forbidden __Forest__?'_ Cho heard twigs snap and jumped around to see what caused it. _'Well, at least nothing could happen to me if this is just a memory…'_ She heard another snap and nearly screamed. Then she saw two students with their wands lit trudging through the trees. The dark faces hide their identity but she recognized one of the voices.  
  


"You know, you must really like this girl to risk my beautiful face for h…OW!"  Cho gasped as she recognized Roger, a branch hitting him in the face.  She could not make out who was in front of Roger and had let the branch go allowing it to hit Davies.  "Dammit Diggory!  This had better be quick!  I have a date and that bloody hurt!"  
  


_'Diggory? Cedric! What are Roger and Cedric doing lurking about here!_' _I remember Cedric missing that Hogsmeade!  Is this why?'_  
  


"Shush Davies! You'll startle something!" Cedric ordered, but Roger continued to whine.  
  


"No girl is worth this many scratches! You sap! You go through too much for a chick you don't even have yet! Startle? What…what could…CEDRIC!" Roger cried.  
  


"Do you ever stop whining?" Cedric scolded as he stopped in front of a thick dark tree.  
  


"So, Diggory, who is this girl that's getting me hit with branches and freezing my bum off?" demanded Roger as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.  
  


"Eh…I er… I can't say Roger.  But she's in your house!" Cedric blushed as he admitted that small clue, thinking of her.  
  


"Who?  Looney Lovegood?" Roger said. Cedric raised a brow at him but his face was still red. "OOhh, I know who it is!" Roger beamed. Cedric averted his eyes and got redder. "How could I not have seen this before?! It's Penelope Clearwater, isn't it?" Roger smacked Cedric on the back. "You dog!"  
  


Cedric simply smiled. If Roger wished to believe that his beau was Penelope then his secret was safe. He had Roger look to the top of the tree where the most beautiful flowers bloomed. Cho nearly gasped. The faint light from their wands illuminated their radiance.   
  


Cedric started to climb the tree, but had difficulty since the bark was coated with ice. He nearly slipped off a branch causing Roger to scream like a girl.   
  


"Be careful, Diggory! Damn! You know Penelope isn't that hot!  But…you do seem like you love her to go through with this!"  
  


_'Penelope? But…no, she was already with Percy by this time. And Cedric knew that. Does Cedric have a thing for other people's girlfriends? NO! He can't be picking them for her! She never said anything about flowers last year. In fact, she was whining recently that no boy, not even her Percy, ever gave her flowers. Who are you trying to fool, Cedric?'  
  
_

"Okay Roger! I'm ready to jump down. Perform the pillow charm!"  
  


Roger waved his wand to a spot on the ground and signaled to Cedric that it was safe to jump. Trusting his friend, he fell from the tree and landed on what he expected to be soft ground. However, Roger missed that lesson on pillow charms not surprisingly, had failed in properly performing the charm. CRACK! Cedric landed with a hard impact that shook the earth and shattered his ribs.   
  


"OOOWWWW! DAMN YOU DAVIES!" Cedric cried, clutching his ribs with his free hand.  
  


_'Oh Cedric! You fool! What girl have you got it so bad for that you would risk your neck for? Or break your ribs rather? And why get those flowers? I'm sure dandelions would have been fine for…for…whoever she is!'  
  
_

"Cedric! I'm sorry mate!" Roger tried to sustain his giggling as he rushed to his aid. "I told you I wasn't sure if I had that pillow charm down!"  
  


"Y…You said you were good with pillow charms!" Cedric wailed as Roger supported Cedric's weight.  Fortunately for Cedric, Roger had actually shown up to the lesson covering minor injuries from falls.  
  


"Noooo. I'm good at pillow FIGHTS…with girls that is."  
  


Cedric groaned and rolled his eyes. He leaned on Roger for support as they made their way out of the forest. In his other hand, Cedric clenched a bouquet of the delicate deeply hued flowers that Cho instantly recognized.   
  


"Why those, Cedric?" Roger asked. "Couldn't daises do?"  
  


"There's something about these flowers that remind me of Ch…er…her," Cedric said. "And there is a myth with these flowers. Some romantic thing that girls love. I forget what it is."  
  


"You mean…no…can't be! The ones the bloom as long the giver loves the one whom he gives them to?"  
  


Cedric blushed. "Yea…something like that."  
  


The smoke started to erupt again meaning another changed of scenery. But, before the cloud blurred the vision, Cho recognized those rare and exotic flowers. They were sitting by her bed-stand when she returned from her failed date with Draco. She remembered the anonymous note wished her a happy Valentine's Day. She frowned. She thought the flowers were from Draco.  
  


Cho then found herself in a dark gloomy room: Snape's office. The clock chimed seven times and Cho saw Snape pacing furiously. She walked over to his desk and noticed a piece of parchment with DETENTION written across it. Cho looked at Drew's journal to check the date. It was _February 26th 1993_. It matched the date on Snape's detention slip. She also noted that at seven o'clock Cedric Diggory was scheduled for detention. Snape started twitching and losing patience with every second that the clock ticked away. Even in sub-consciousness Snape made her stomach churn. Where was Cedric? What could he possibly be doing to forget detention with Snape?   
  


It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. February 26th was when she fell through ice during a Lockhart's ice-skating class for beginners and had to spend yet another evening in the Infirmary. She remembered that Cedric visited her there. Cho dashed out of Snape's office and ran to the hospital wing. There young Cho was with bottles of empty Pepper-up potion nearby, sleeping in heated blankets and with Cedric by her side.  
  


_'He skipped out of detention to visit me? Not just any detention, but with SNAPE?? Oh, Cedric, if I had known! Why do you risk yourself for me? I don't even want to know what Snape put you through for this visit! You must have really CARED for me if…'_ Then Cho caught her thoughts. Care. Cedric does care. '_You really did care. You weren't just after me for snogging.  What happened to you Cedric?'_   
  


Cho shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to believe that Cedric still had some feelings for her. However, observing the scenes of the past where Cedric did wonderful things for her only hurt her on the inside for she knew that he just wasn't the same. She stood there and watched Cedric gaze over the younger, unconscious Cho. Madame Promfrey had left them alone. Cedric stared dreamily at Cho for several minutes every now and then petting her forehead to brush away strands of hair. He spoke slowly and softly.  
  


"Cho, I know that you're asleep. But…but maybe if you heard me talk to you then you will feel better. I feel…if I were there…then…maybe I could have protected you. I thank God every minute that you weren't alone. Even with Professor Lockhart's incompetence in Defense, he still managed to pull you out and bring you here. I…I saw him bring you. You were so pale, Cho. And…and my…" Cedric said as his voice shook.   
  


He took a moment to shut his eyes tight and bury his face in his hands. He exhaled and looked back at her with watery blood-shot eyes. He took her near frozen hand in his and pressed it on his cheek.   
  


"My heart nearly pounded out of my chest, Cho. I care for you so much. I…I don't know what I would do if I could never see you again. I don't know if I want to live. I…"  
  


Cho was hanging on Cedric's every word. She knelt by his side as he spoke to the young Cho. She looked up at him tenderly as he poured his feelings out to her. Cedric squeezed young Cho's frostbitten hand and gently kissed it. He then smiled and she saw a twinkle in his eye.  
  


"I…I think…" he continued to whisper, "I think I'm falling in l…"  
  


Before he could finish his sentence the room filled with smoke, abruptly ending the beautiful scene.  
  


"NO! NO!" Cho screamed as she was transported to another scene in Drew's journal. "I didn't…he didn't finish! NO!"  
  


Cho found herself in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but she was too upset to care what the date was. She sat in the corner hugging her knees.  
  


'_I didn't get to hear what he was going to say! How could I not know that Cedric cared for me that much. Why didn't he say anything? Would I have gone with him? We were friends for a while by then. Maybe he didn't want to mess that up. Could he? NO! Cho stop teasing yourself! Whatever he felt for me is gone. Why did Drew give me his journal? This is not making me feel better! It makes me feel worse! I could have had something great with Cedric and I let him slip through my fingers. Now he ignores me. After all this time…after all these acts of care and love. Love? NO! He doesn't Cho! No! No! Don't even think that! But, was that what Cedric was trying to say earlier? Why hasn't he said anything?'  
  
_

Students started to file in the classroom while brushing snow off their shoulders and Professor Lupin walked out of his office to welcome the class. Cho didn't have to check the date on the journal to know that this scene had happened very recently.   
  


"Today, class," Lupin started, "as some of my older students, you will be practicing overcoming the Nightmare curse. Now, the Nightmare curse is similar to the boggart except you will visualize the entire scene. Experience it as if it was the real thing. You will feel like you're trapped in a nightmare; it covers all five of your senses.  Most of you wouldn't know you're in your nightmare until the curse is lifted. The Nightmare curse seriously affects those that have the deepest love for family and friends. It does not have as harsh of an effect for the shallow mind." He ruffled his hat and it spit out a piece of paper with a name on it. "Roger Davies, you're first."  
  


Roger took a big gulp and slowly walked to the front of the class.  
  


"Now just relax. Your will must be strong enough to tell your soul what is real and what is not."   
  


Lupin performed the curse and Roger started to giggle. Suddenly he fell to the floor, reached his crotch, and began screaming as if a horde of barbarians were after his head. After he found what he was looking for, Roger opened his eyes and awoke from his nightmare. He stood up and flashed a wink and a cocky smile at the girls before heading to the back of the room.  
  


"Very good, Davies! Full marks! Jenna, you're next!"  
  


"What happened?" Cedric asked Roger as he sat down.  
  


"Mate, I'm telling you I experienced the worst thing that could happen to a guy. There I was…alone with FOUR beautiful Veelas. Heh heh… and we…you know," he smirked. "But then, it was gone!"  
  


"It?"  
  


"My…_wand_! THE wand…you know." Roger said and Cedric smiled and nodded.  
  
"Cedric Diggory!" Lupin called as the class was drawing to a close. Cedric met Lupin eye to eye in front of the room. "Remember Cedric, you must make your soul believe what is real and what is unreal. Are you ready?"  
  


Cedric nodded and Lupin raised his wand. Teal green smoke started to erupt from his wand and encircle Cedric. After a second Cedric's eyes shut indicating that the curse was in effect. He stood there with his face twitching as he fought the horrors that were going through his head. He suddenly released a scream that tore at the soul of everyone in the room.   
  


"NOOO NOOO!" he started to screech louder and louder. He fell to his knees and pounded his fist on the floor cursing the world.  
  


"RESIST, CEDRIC!" Lupin shouted. "You must believe! Remember what is real!"  
  


Lupin's encouragement did nothing to help Cedric.  He continued to scream horrifically.  Lupin finally lifted the curse from Cedric.  Cedric, free from the curse, remained curled up on the floor clutching his head and trying to shake the thoughts out.  After Lupin helped him up, he slowly trudged to his chair. His face was pale, eyes blood-shot and tearful, and his body beaded with sweat. The class was silent and some girls were in tears. It was as if they experienced Cedric's nightmare.   
  


_'Oh Cedric! What is it that has you so distraught? I have never seen you like this. It must be horrible. Did you lose a family member? I wouldn't blame you, Cedric. I would be in the same state you are in if I lost someone that I really love.'_  
  


The bell rang and the class slowly exited the room still in silence. Cedric remained in his seat. Lupin approached Cedric when they were the only two left in the class.  
  


"You must have a big heart, Mr. Diggory," Lupin spoke slowly. "Because of that you have horrific nightmares which make it nearly impossible to overcome your Nightmare curse.  With practice, eventually you can resist, but it won't be easy, understand?" Cedric nodded. "You have shown great effort and deserve full marks. Perhaps a simple disarming spell will save you from this curse in the future, son. Do you need anything?"  
  


Cedric shook his head and said good-bye to Lupin. Cho saw that he was still rather shaken from the curse as he slowly walked down the empty hall. He stopped in his tracks and reached for his wand. He used the paging charm to summon Madame Promfrey.  
  


 "Yes, Cedric?" Madame Promfrey's voice spoke from his wand.  
  


"Er…Is…is Cho all right, mam?"   
  


"Yes Cedric, but she is still unconscious. I'm hoping she will awake tomorrow."  
  


"Thank you mam," Cedric sighed.   
  


Cedric closed his eyes and rested his head on the stone wall. He softly banged his fist on the wall and spread his palm over the spot he hit. Then he reached into his robes and pulled out a picture that made him smile. Cho moved behind him and had to stand on her toes to see over his shoulder to look at the picture.  It was her!  A picture of her and Cedric sitting on their favorite bench under a tree by the lake.  They looked at each other so dreamily with…love…in their eyes. Cedric continued to smile at the picture of them hugging and ran a finger across her outline. He seemed to regain his color and composure after looking at the picture.  
  


_'Cedric? Was it me that you lost? Do you still care? Unless…unless you're over me?'_ Cho suddenly wondered just _how_ recent this event was. How long ago Cedric felt this way about her? The other events occurred long ago and feeling could change in just a matter of weeks. She looked at Drew's journal: _January 21, 1994_. Yesterday.   
  


Suddenly Drew's journal turned to a silver liquid and seeped through her fingers. She was then abruptly sucked into a vortex of silver and white smoke. She twisted and turned as if she were being tossed about in a tornado. She abruptly awoke and found herself in the hospital bed. She sat up strait beaded with sweat and heavy panting.  
  


"Was wondering when you were coming back." Cho's head turned and she saw Drew sitting in a chair, waiting patiently at her bedside.  "I'll take this back if you don't mind."  
  


Drew reached for his journal which lay on Cho's lap, fully intact. Once Cho's breathing slowed to normal, her eyes started to water.

"Why Drew! Why did you show me such things?"  
  
"I showed you nothing.  You saw what you needed to see.  And right now, that is Cedric."  

"But now I'm just more confused than I was before!" Cho wailed. "If he feels that way about me, why didn't he tell me?  Why doesn't he just talk to me?  Why does he keep it to himself so much? Why?"  
  


"One word.  Fear." Drew said curtly.  
  


"Fear?" Cho asked.   
  


"Yes, Miss Chang, fear. You can be intimidating."  
  


"What?"  
  


"Yes," Drew nodded. "You have no idea how many guys have crushes on you because you're smart and you're beautiful.  But that exceptional combination is exactly what keeps most of them at bay.  Cedric is a bit different.  He took time to get to know you, the real Cho.  The Cho that most people will never experience.  And something between you two clicked.  That can only add more fear to everything."  
  
"But…but I…I never…"  
  


"Shh." Drew hushed her and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't think about it right now. Get some rest. Just know that Cedric has always cared for you and that will never change.  And remember, tomorrow will always be another day, and a day is always full of opportunity for things to happen."  
  


Drew's last comment brought smile to Cho's face as she rested her head back on the pillow. Drew got up and started to head for the exit.  
  


"Drew?" Cho called and Drew stopped to look at her.  
  


"Yes," he asked.  
  


"One more thing…"  
  


"What's that?" he asked.  
  


"How…how do you know all this stuff? I mean…I never saw you…"  
  


"I know.  I get that a lot."  Cho saw Drew's face turn into a smile.  "Good night, Cho."  
  


Cho watched Drew leave the hospital wing and stared at the door for several seconds before resting her head. She closed her eyes and thought about all the scenes that she had seen. She didn't know whether to fell happy or depressed. She let out a deep sigh and decided to forget about it for the night and to fall asleep.  
  


Several hours later, the hospital wing door opened but did not wake her. It was Cedric. He slowly walked over to her bedside and sat beside her. He had a present for her and placed it on her nightstand. Just like every hospital visit he stared dreamily at her sleeping face. He cleared his throat.  
  


"Cho?" he whispered but she didn't answer.  
  


"I…I never thought that I would see you again. You have been asleep for so long. And when you awoke…I missed…I wasn't there for you." He leaned closer to her and gently caressed her sleeping face in his arms while stroking her hairline with the tips of his fingers. "I care for you more than anything in the world. Losing you…would be like losing my own life…even if I never had you. I love you with all my heart, Cho Chang."  
  


Cedric took a moment to study her expressionless face. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and followed his finger from her hairline to the bottom of her chin. He gently lifted her face, leaned in, and very softly kissed her on the lips. He lifted his head and looked at her with a tender smile and a twinkle in his eye then studied her face for a moment before leaving.   
  


Cho then rolled to her side and hugged her pillow. She had a dreamy smile on her face as she experienced something wonderful. She awoke when the sun peered though the windows and shone on her face. She had a wonderful dream and did not want to be disrupted.  
  


"Are you feeling better, Miss Chang?" asked Madame Promfrey.  
  


"Oh, yes," Cho yawned rubbing her eyes. "Just a little sleepy."  
  


"Well, let me check something." Madame Promfrey checked Cho's pupils and smiled in satisfaction. "Everything seems to be in order. I will leave your release papers on your nightstand. You may go when you feel fit. Good bye, dear."  
  


Madame Promfrey left the note by her nightstand. When she moved, she revealed the present Cedric left for her. The flowers she saw him climb for in Drew's journal. The new ones were as glowing as she remembered the ones she received last year being. She then remembered that she still had the bouquet from last year.   
  


_'And there is a myth with these flowers. Some romantic thing that girls love. I forget what it is.'_  Cho remembered Cedric saying those words in the journal as she returned to her dormitory with the new flowers in her hand. When she entered her bedroom she looked for a box under the bed. She opened it and saw the flowers that Cedric gave her last year. They were as radiant and strong as ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~* Phaedra Note *~  
  


You know those T.V. episodes where the writers can't think of a good plot so they throw in old scenes together? Well, that was not my intent with this chapter! But it kinda seems like that doesn't it? J Hmmm…is it my imagination or is this whole story turning out to be one big soap opera? I seem to play the hospital scene too much, don't I? Still it's all good. There is a fine line between drama and romance, and I am happily jumping over back and forth.  
  


I'm pretty much on the landslide for this story. I'm guessing about four of five more chapters until I close it off. Don't worry, I plan to continue with "Goblet of Fire." Maybe "OOTP" as well. But I'm not a Harry/Cho shipper, so that would be a Roger/Cho fic…that sinks. *wail!* My ship was so close to set sail! Speaking of ships, I am considering writing smaller fics about different ships as well. And a parody is in the working. You ain't heard da last of me!  
  


_Preview: Chapter 13 – Let's Talk about Quidditch; The Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match and Cho has a 'talk' with Roger._

0==|==== Kaihn-note-ation ====|==0  
  


First of all, I just want to make it known that I taught Drew everything he knows about keeping a really low profile.  I can walk through a crowded room without anyone noticing me.    
  


Now, to the story.  It's about bloody time that those two kissed.  Of course, it figures, she's asleep.  I think our authoress is a brazen tease.  I think she may slap me for typing that.  I'll takes me chances.  
  


Is it just me, or does Cho have a bed permanently reserved for her in the hospital wing?  Poor dear!


	13. Let's Talk About Quidditch

April 2, 2004  
  


**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference. 

**Canon Note: **I have started this story before the release of Order of the Phoenix. Some minor details, age, Quidditch position, relations, etc. may be off. I would like to keep my story somewhat close to canon and therefore try and incorporate new facts as the story progresses. Marie will be the same Marietta, Cho's friend in OOTP, but her character will remain the sweet girl as I portrayed her. (Roger will switch from Beater to Chaser later in the novel to be consistent with OOTP ...why are there not Beater Captains?).  
  


Also Kaihn should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ **Let's Talk About Quidditch **~

By: Phaedra  
Editor: Kaihn Aelathali

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cho sat in the middle of the Ravenclaw tent with scrolls of Quidditch plays surrounding her. Tomorrow morning she would be playing against Gryffindor, Oliver's team. Her beloved would be her rival.  The very thought set loose butterflies in her stomach.  The door swung open allowing a breeze to creep in and rustle Cho's papers. Cho looked up just as the rest of her team walked in.

"Here so early, Chang?" questioned Rex, one of the Chasers.  
  


"Oh . . . well . . . I've had a lot of time on my hands lately." Cho scrambled across the floor after her papers.  Roger was the only one that helped her.

"Lot of extra time? Figured you would be _snogging _with Oliver. By the way that reminds me…" said Roger, stroking his chin.  
  


"No Roger! Oliver's not daft! He'd never tell me his plays, and I even if he did, I wouldn't want him to…" Cho rolled her eyes.  
  


"Blast!" Roger scoffed and shook a fist.  
  


"Actually," Cho blushed, "he . . . Oliver . . . he has increased the practices with his team. It's . . . well . . . tomorrow's a big game, you know?"  
  


The players, minus Roger, rolled their eyes at the mention of Cho and her troubles with her boyfriend, especially considering the boyfriend was the captain of a rival team. Roger on the other hand, looked empathetically at his teammate. He reassuringly patted her on the shoulder keeping in mind that he had to uphold professional behavior during Quidditch meetings. He walked over to the window and looked over to the Gryffindor tent. Sure enough, the lights were on and faint silhouettes could be seen behind the windows.   
  


"Well then," Roger said attracting the attention of his teammates, "tomorrow's game is BIG! At this point, we have one loss and so does Gryffindor. It's not yet set in stone who will earn the cup, but let's turn it to our favor! We're stronger, faster, and smarter!"  
  


"Yeah, and if all else fails, Cho can always flashOllie a bit of plumage! He'll be too busy thinking about scoring that he won't see us score!"   
  


Rex and the rest of the team roared with laughter. Roger rolled his eyes. Cho flushed and buried her hands in her face, too embarrassed to respond.   
  


"Go to the Pitch and start practicing, you half-wits!" Roger fumed as he hurled a Quaffle at Rex.  
  


The team filed out, occasionally poking and smacking Cho on their way, while Roger turned his back to the board. A few seconds after the boys left, Roger heard Cho sigh in frustration before rising from her chair to follow them.  
  


"Cho!" Roger called with his back still facing her. "Stay."  
  


Surprised by Roger's sudden seriousness, she followed his order and sat back down in his chair. He pulled his gaze from the board and headed toward his office, with his eyes facing the ground.  
  


"Come over here," Roger called from his office.  
  


Cho started to worry. She knew that she performed poorly during the last game and she was about to hear a lecture about it from her captain. Or worse, Roger would further drill Cho about dating a rival player. Not just a player but a _team captain_. She feared that Roger would state that her relationship with Oliver was interfering with her play. Even though Roger had been a dear friend of Cho's since her first day at Hogwarts, he still remained objective when it came to his Quidditch responsibilities and treated Cho as just another teammate.

Crossing the threshold into Roger's office felt more like stepping into McGonagall's office, no, _Snape's_ office.  She was terrified. Judging by his overly serious tone, Cho figured Roger had something dreadful in mind for this discussion.  She sat at the opposite side of his desk facing him, but his eyes were fixed on the scrolls in front of him, briefly reminding her of Oliver. Then Roger looked up at her and snapped Cho back to the moment. It was the first time that she had ever seen a serious look in his eyes. It was almost mesmerizing.  
  


"Come here," he ordered and pulled a chair closer to her.  
  


Cho took a deep breath and again followed his order. She was a bit relieved that he was willing to forego some professionalism and have her sit casually next to him. She sat by his side and looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing on the scroll. They were the Quidditch plays all right. However the lines and marking made the plays look like mindless scribbling. In fact, that's what he looked like he was doing. Mindless scribbling.  
  


"So . . ." he started in a throaty voice, "how are things?"  
  


Cho was taken aback. Was this the goofy Roger she knew? She known his character for years, and he never acted this serious with her.  
  


"Uh. . . buh. . . good?"  
  


"Good?"   
  


Roger raised an eyebrow as his eyes drilled through her. Cho felt uncomfortable. It wasn't until Roger wiped away his flirtatious face and gave her the familiar giddy expression that relaxed her senses. She didn't understand why Roger acted strangely for that brief moment, but that didn't matter now.   
  


"I don't know, Rog," Cho spoke with ease. "I'm just. . . I don't know."  
  


"That's the problem with you dames!" Roger scoffed. Cho couldn't help but smile. "Never know what you want! Best steak in the world could be handed to you on a silver platter, and you chicks can't decide if you're hungry!"  
  


"No! It's not that!" Cho fiddled with the ring that Oliver gave her. Roger continued to scribble. "I'm just not so sure anymore."  
  


"Not sure? About what?"  
  


"Things."  
  


Roger snorted and rolled his eyes. "Things?!" He tickled her playfully. "You'll need to elaborate on those _things!"_  
  


"Roger!" Cho giggled. "No. . . it's. . . nah!"  
  


"Aw, c'mon! Tell me! What are you not sure about? Something with Oliver?"   
  


Bingo! Cho gasped and looked at Roger with big eyes.  
  


"It is, isn't it?" said Roger. "I'm all ears."  
  


"It's hard to explain. . ."  
  


"Try me." More scribbling.  
  


"Well, mind you I feel awful, I really do. . ." Cho looked away.  
  


"But. . .?" He stopped and looked at her.  
  


"I'm just confused."  
  


"Confused?" Roger tried to sound surprised, but he knew exactly what Cho bottled up.  
  


"Yes."  
  


"Is that it?" he pressed.  
  


"Well. . ."  
  


Cho averted her head away from Roger. She pressed her lips while the room stayed silent for a moment. Roger gave Cho a moment to collect her thoughts before touching her cheek and leading her gaze to meet his.  
  


"You know you can tell me anything, Cho." Roger gave her a tender look.

Cho smiled. She trusted Roger with her life, and with her secrets.  She took a deep breath and opened up to her friend. Roger listened intently as Cho confessed all that had been going on. There was a long moment of silence until Cho began to cry. He brought her head close to his chest in a friendly, reassuring matter. That was all she needed for comfort.  
  


"Give it some time, Cho," Roger said reassuringly. "These things have a funny way of working themselves out."  
  


Cho let out a faint laugh. "They do?"  
  


"Yes, you'd be fairly surprised. Just follow your heart within the boundaries set by your head."  
  


Cho looked puzzled. She'd heard  'Follow your heart,' or 'Follow your head,' but never combined. Roger rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  


"You're a Ravenclaw, Miss Chang! You can figure it out!" Roger then closed his playbook and packed his bags. "Now get out of here!"  
  


Roger gave Cho a reassuring pat on the shoulder and strolled to the exit. She followed and he locked the door behind them. He paused to look at what Cho fixed her eyes on, the Gryffindor Quidditch Tent. Where Oliver is.  
  


"Go on." He nudged her.

Cho walked towards the tent and stopped halfway in her tracks. She could faintly see Oliver's figure in the window. She turned around to search for some reassurance from Roger, but he had already left. She was on her own. Step by step she trudged to his door. She stopped in front of the big frame and took a deep sigh. Finally, she found the courage to open the door.  
  


~*~*~

Cho looked down at her fingers and picked at her nails. Oliver stood several feet away with his arms crossed and eyes fixed out the window. Cho only took two minutes to speak with Oliver. Several minutes of silence followed. Random sighs were the only thing cutting the silence but they did nothing to relieve the tension.  
  


"It's probably for the best, you know." Oliver swallowed hard. "I mean. . . I'm graduating soon. . . I guess. . . I understand where you're coming from. . ."  
  


"Oliver. . ." Cho interrupted.  
  


"No, I. . . I have to do what's best for my life. . . and well. . ."  
  


"Can I just. . ."  
  


Oliver pressed a finger to her lips to encourage Cho not to speak. She pouted her lips and tried to hold back her tears. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned his back to her. Cho was too afraid to speak. He stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on the wall. Cho fiddled with her ring while she waited for Oliver to break the silence. Eventually, she took the ring off her finger and placed it on the desk. She got up and walked out, shutting the door softly behind her. She wiped the tears from her face and dragged her broom out of his tent.  
  


Oliver turned his head toward the door after Cho shut it. He took in a heavy sigh and shut his eyes tight but tears still trickled down his face.  
  


"Get a grip on yourself, Oliver!" he muttered to himself. "She's just a girl. A little girl."  
  


He wiped his face and took a gulp of water. He sat down on his desk and dipped his quill in the ink. He wrote a few lines in his Quidditch notes and looked to the side of his scroll. There he saw Cho's ring. The gift had given to her as a symbol of his love. Frustrated he swung his arm across the surface of the desk knocking over scrolls and ink bottles. Scrolls unfurled across the floor while the bottles of ink shattered over them destroying his work. He saw his plays being destroyed, but his rage wouldn't allow him to care.  Oliver buried his face in his hands. Moments later he got up from his chair to clean the mess he made. Walking over the papers, something crunch under his shoe.  
  


"Bloody ink bottle!"  
  


He bent over to lift the scrolls and underneath was a framed picture of Cho and himself, the glass cracked and shattered into a spider web.  
  


Oliver froze in shock.  "What have I done?" He couldn't believe this had happened.  A few scrolls he could replace, but this . . .   
  


He flicked away the shards of glass from the picture and removed it from the frame. He walked over to his desk and studied the picture for a while. She looked so happy in the picture.   
  


'_What did I do to make her so sad_?' he thought. He looked away from his picture to the desk and saw the ring that he gave her. _"How did this get here . . .  unless. . .  unless she left it there.  My God, what have I done? She doesn't want the ring anymore."  _   
  


At that moment, it became clear to Oliver how Cho really felt about him. This wasn't one of her emotional whims. She really did not want to be together anymore. He clutched the ring in his fist, slammed it on the table, and viciously grabbed the photo. He gritted his teeth and ripped a small notch in the photo, but that was as far as he could tear.  He couldn't do it. He smiled of the memories and placed the photo and ring in the drawer of his desk.  
  


"Goodbye Cho Chang."

~*~*~  
  


It was moments before the Gryffindor Ravenclaw Quidditch match. The teams were in their respective halls of the pitch waiting to fly out and start the game. However, the Ravenclaw team wasn't quite assembled.

"Miss Chang!" Roger shrieked as he pounded at Cho's locker room door. "C'mon! I can't beat Gryffindor without you!"  
  


Instantly the door swung open. Cho, dressed in her Quidditch robes and clutching her broom, glared at Roger with a cold stare. Suddenly the February air didn't seem quite so cold.  

"Let's ride," was all she said

Roger was excited by Cho's determination, yet terrified to walk near her. Cho was in front of her teammates as they waited by the gates of the pitch to open. She held her broom so tight that her knuckles turned white. She was not going to let Oliver's team win.  
  


On the other side of the pitch the Gryffindor team stood by their gate.   
  


"Remember Harry," said Oliver, "Cho is very prone to accidents . . . be sure to KNOCK her off her broom!"  
  


Harry took a gulp and nodded. At that instant, the doors swung open and players from both teams swarmed the pitch in haze of blue and garnet. Once Cho adjusted to the bright sun and cool air, she searched the crowds for the one person she wanted watching her. Cedric. Her eyes scanned the Hufflepuff section but he was nowhere in sight.  
  


"Focus, Cho!" she said to herself as she shook her head. "There's only one golden shimmer that should be on your mind."  
  


The teams met in the middle of the pitch with Madame Hooch. She ordered Oliver and Roger to shake hands. Both of them had an icy stare and gripped each other's hands firmly before they mounted their brooms. Cho looked at Harry's new broom. A Firebolt! The same top of the line broom she saw at Quality Quidditch supplies. HIM! Harry Potter has a Firebolt! Just her luck. The first time she faces off Oliver's team has to be with a Firebolt. Cho's heart patted a little harder. But she was very skilled nonetheless, and had the determination to win. Madame Hooch signaled for the game to begin and the pitch was soon a flurry of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Goals were scored, fouls were made, and accidents occurred. But there was no sign of the snitch . . . or Cedric. She did notice that Harry ran a particular course at immense speed. Had he seen the snitch? Determined, Cho followed him and stayed close behind.  
  


'_I'm not going to let you win, Ollie!_' she thought to herself as she neared the end of Harry's broom.   
  


Harry kept looking back over his shoulder at Cho, his face a mixture of fear, intimidation, and something she couldn't quite pin down.  If Harry was trying to lose her, it was not going to work. He may have had the better broom, but she was sure she was more determined.

"This is no time to be a gentleman, Harry!" Oliver yelled, "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!!"  
  


'_KNOCK her off her BROOM?! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM?! What the bloody hell, Oliver?!_' thought Cho.  
  


Cho was astonished. Just last week she shared something special with Oliver, and now he wanted her to plummet to the ground. Now she wanted to win more than anything. She decided to mark Harry instead of finding the snitch on her own. He took a fierce dive which looked flawless on the new broom. She followed after him, though was rather slow and sloppy on her older broom. Suddenly, three dark figures appeared on the Pitch. They were Dementors! The dark cloaked figures that where assigned here for security have crashed the Quidditch game.   
  


"Oh!" Cho screamed.   
  


She slowed her broom out of fear. Harry then whipped out his wand, muttered something, and a silver whip from his wand knocked down the creatures. Distracted by her thoughts, Cho let Harry slip further ahead until he caught the snitch. Her heart sank and so did her broom. She lost. She let Oliver win. Yet, she managed a smile and congratulated Harry.  
  


During the walk back to the Ravenclaw tent, Roger furiously scolded his teammates for sloppy play. Cho tried to zone out her Captains nagging, especially since a considerable chunk was aimed at her. She was too agitated to be lectured and scolded. She knew what she did had been wrong and didn't need to hear it in Roger's moody tone.  
  


"You HAD IT! What the bloody 'ell happened!?" Roger yelled in Cho's ears as she entered to tent.  
  


She had enough. Knowing Oliver was smugly enjoying his victory over her was bad enough.  She only wanted to strike where it would hurt him the most: beating him at his own game. And she failed. She furiously flung her broom across the tent, nearly shattering it against the chalk board.  
  


"I KNOW, ROGER! I KNOOOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Do you think I LET Gryffindor win?! Do you think I felt sorry for Oliver and LET him win!?"  
  
The other players took a step back at Cho's anger. For a little girl, she had a powerful voice. Roger stood his ground and crossed his arms.  
  


"You had a duty, Miss Chang. . ."  
  


"So did YOU, Mister Davies!"  
  


"Uh. . .oh. . . Lover's quarrel!" Rex said. The other teammates snickered.  
  


"SODD OFF!" Cho and Roger yelled in unison and glared back at each other.  
  


Roger gritted his teeth and viciously grabbed Cho's arm and led her to his office. He slammed the door to block out the team, but that did not stop them from pressing their ears to the door.  
  


"SIT DOWN!" he scolded her.  
  


Cho pouted and slammed herself into the chair. Roger paced back and forth behind her while squeezing the bridge of his nose. He walked to the front of his desk facing her, but did not meet her eyes. He flipped through the play scrolls until he found one that was titled "Seeker." He took moment to study the moves, shook his head and slammed it on the desk in front of Cho. He glared at her.  
  


"You did not follow ONE single play!" he said sternly. "What were you doing?!"  
  


"Obviously not listening to YOU!"  
  


"CHO! I have had it with you!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Before he could say, or yell, anything else, he stopped himself to calm down a bit. "I'm going to ask you one more time. . ." he sat in his chair to face her and they looked at each other, "WHY?"  
  


Cho sighed and adverted her eyes. She did let her team down. She let her frustration and her moodiness cost them game and a chance at the Quidditch cup. Roger may be her good friend but he would still cut her from the team for acting like this. She swore to herself that she wouldn't cry, but she didn't know how to answer his question without bringing tears.  She knew what had happened, but she didn't know how to tell him.  She wasn't going to say anything. Why should she tell her Captain that she failed because she was distracted from her frustration with Oliver. . . and new feelings for Cedric. All Roger knew was that she disobeyed her plays. And Cho was content with that. She would rather get cut from the team than suffer the embarrassment someone knowing the impact her emotions were having on the rest of her life.

"It will never happen again," she finally responded.  
  


"This is your last chance, Cho," Roger snapped. "Many kids are lining up for your spot. And they probably are more obedient than you are. You are constantly late for practice, if you ever show up to them! You're getting careless, Cho. Now that Oliver is out of your life, I expect to see improvements. . . FAST!"  
  


Before Cho could defend herself with a response, Roger swiveled on his chair and waved her to go. She stood there for a brief moment wondering whether to save her face with words, but there was no point. Roger knew why Cho performed poorly, and sadly, he was right. She turned on her heel and left his office slamming the door on the way out. She paid no attention to the other teammates that had their eyes fixed on her as she walked out.  
  


'_How could Roger be so cruel!_' she thought. She fumed by the lake over her performance and the scolding. . . and the fact that Cedric was a no show at the game. '_And where was he? He never misses a Quidditch match! Not even MINE! How could he do this to me! I thought we were friends. Hmm friends? Boyfriend? CHO!! Argh! This is the reason why you lost the ruddy game! No it isn't! If Cedric was there. . .  This is all HIS fault! I always did well when he was there. When he watched me. It's all his fault! But why? Why do I do well when he is there? Cuz I'm better than him! ME! He was always so  smart  and good looking and talented and. . .cuter. . .sweeter. . .I love his eyes. . .those perfectly rounded gray eyes. . . and his lips. . .they were so pink and kissable. . .mmmm_.' Cho closed her eyes and hugged her knees. She daydreamed for a bit as the sun set over the mountains.  
  


The night turned darker and colder. Other than the castle there was hardly any lights around, but that didn't scare Cho. Suddenly, she heard a noise in the woods and abruptly sprang to her feet. She didn't realize that she had been by the lake for so long. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Something was out there.  
  


"H. . . Hello?" Cho stammered.  
  


No sound was heard. She relaxed a bit, thinking that she was safe. However, she had left her belongings in the Ravenclaw tent in haste of leaving Roger's office. She jogged to the Quidditch pitch and noticed that one of the tents illuminated the field.  
  


_'It's probably that sheep-raper studying for his next match! OOOO_!' she thought to herself, inflaming her feelings about Oliver again.  
  


Then she realized that Oliver's tent was on the other side of the pitch.   
  


'_Who is up this late working on plays? Cedric?_'   
  


She cautiously approached the lit tent and discovered that it was indeed the Hufflepuff tent. Cedric MUST be in there! Her walk turned into a run until she was face to face with his door. She stopped and stared at the knobs. She'd seen them before, but now they were intimidating. She took a deep breath and tapped on the door.   
  


'_Five, four. . .ONE! RUN CHO!_'  
  


Before Cho could take a step, the door opened. There he was. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, his hair slightly tussled, and his tie pulled loose. He was mesmerizing. She longed to look at his face. Though she had seen it before for years, it was different now. It wasn't the faint candlelight that illuminated the rugged features of his face, or the cold air that wanted her wrap her arms around him. It was him, Cedric. Only, now, Cho had finally opened her eyes. She realized what she had for all these years. How could she not notice him like this before? He was everything that she wanted in a boy, but she paid no attention . . . until now.  
  


She couldn't stand it any longer. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him an intimate hug. She hung onto him tight as if he was going to leave forever. She'd hugged him a million times in the past, but this time it was different. It was warmer and more personal than it ever was before. Wait . . . something wasn't right. Cho had her arms around him but where were his? She should be engulfed by them from now. He did not hug her back. Instead of returning Cho's affection, he gently freed himself from her grasp. She looked at him confused. Shouldn't he return the affection? Didn't he still feel the same? What's changed? He didn't even meet her eyes. He seemed . . . distracted. As if something or _someone_ else was on his mind.  
  


"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  


"N . . . nothing," he uneasily replied without looking at her. "I'm just a bit . . . surprised."  
  


"Well . . . I'm here!" she said with a smile hoping to receive a better response.  
  


Cedric finally looked in Cho's eyes but there was hardly any love in his eyes. He looked as if he didn't want her there, like she was a nuisance or just some kid.  
  


"Do you need anything," he asked coolly.  
  


"No . . . I was just out here," she said looking at her feet, "and I saw your light on, and I thought I would say hi."  
  


"Oh, well I'm on my way out. I'll be heading to my common room now."   
  


He blew the candles out and locked the door behind them.   
  


"Oh," said Cho, "can I walk with you? I should be heading back now too."  
  


"I expected you too," he replied walking ahead of her, "it is still dark outside. Come on, now!"  
  


Cho scuttled after him forgetting about her belongings left in the Ravenclaw tent. Cedric did not say one word during the entire of the walk. He would either be focused on where his feet stepped or what was out in front of him. Something was definitely bothering him. Occasionally, she would brush his arm discreetly to gain his attention, but he continued to ignore her.  
  


'_What is he so focused on? CEDRIC! I'm right HERE! MEEE! He probably is stressed out from school. Midterms are coming up. Yea, that has to be it. What ELSE could possibly distract him?'_  
  


Firm in her beliefs, Cho walked contentedly beside Cedric, even if he did continue to ignore her. As they entered the Great Hall, Cedric turned to Cho and gave her a smile and said goodbye. It was good enough for her. Although she did not receive so much of a hug, she still felt as though she was walking on a cloud on the way back to her common room. She walked in and plopped herself on the couch with a smile. She felt good about seeing Cedric, even if he was playing distant at the moment.

"What's with you?" asked a figure in the shadows. It was Roger.  
  


"Oh, it's you!" Cho snapped, still upset with him. "If you're going to lecture me again about today's play then, BRING IT ON! There's nothing you can say that would bring me down from this high."  
  


She set her head back against the couch and closed her eyes smiling. Roger approached her and plopped his book in her lap.  
  


"What happened?" said Roger. "Wait . . . if it has anything to do with 'ol Ollie, I don't want to hear it. I'm rather sick of this drama, actually."  
  


"Why are you so moody lately? And what was with the third degree today?"  
  


"I'm over it." He whispered and sat beside Cho. "Look . . . I'm very sorry for my attitude earlier."  
  


Cho wanted to interrupt and confess her fault, but decided to listen to what Roger had on his mind.  
  


"It's just that the things I want so badly slip through my fingers. Every single damn time," he looked deep in her eyes. "Ever get that feeling?"  
  


"Y . . . Yea," Cho stammered, "I guess."  
  


"I'm talking about the Quidditch cup."  
  


"Oh!" Cho perked. "Of course."  
  


Roger flashed his charming smile again. He could  be very smooth when he wanted to be.   
  


"Well, I'm off to bed," he started to rise from the couch but quickly sat back down. "Wait. Why are you suddenly so cheery? Snogged with pretty boy, Michael Corner or something?"  
  


"NO! Please! Let's just say . . . I'm about to have the steak that was handed to me on a silver platter!" Cho said remembering Roger's analogy. She dashed up the stairs leaving Roger confused for a moment.  
  


"Huh . . . OH!" Roger exclaimed, figuring what Cho was talking about. "WAIT! Is it Cedric!" He chased after Cho on the girl's staircase.  
  


Cho stopped in her tracks and looked at Roger has he climbed the stairs. Roger stopped as well, forgetting about the hex that prevented the guys from climbing into the girl's rooms.  He used to charm his feet to float over the stairs, but forgot to perform it in haste. Suddenly the stairs turned into a slide and forced Roger and Cho to crash back into the common room. The laughed at their misfortune and said their goodbyes.  
  


~*~*~  
  


Cedric slowly walked into his common room. The room was empty except for a blonde girl curled up on a couch reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  


"There you are! I wondered where you were," said the girl playfully as she rose from the couch.  
  


"I was in my tent, studying. If I had known you were waiting for me I would have returned sooner."  
  


The girl rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  


"I wasn't _waiting_ for you! I just had trouble with a bit of first years and hour ago. Would have been nice if my fellow prefect was here to help straighten them out," she said and winked at Cedric.  
  


"Sorry, Elle," Cedric laughed. "Well, I'm here now."   
  


He grinned sheepishly and pulled her body closer to his. Elle giggled at Cedric's silly attempt at being smooth.   
  


"What are you doing!?" Elle whispered. "There could be first years spying! How are we supposed to set an example?"  
  


"Aww c'mon," Cedric whined. "Just one . . . please?"  
  


Elle smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and quickly broke away from his grasp.   
  


"Good night, Diggory!" She whispered and dashed up the stairs.

The smile quickly faded away from Cedric's face as he returned to his dorm room for bed. He lay atop of his bed with his fingertips grazing his lips, pondering recent events until he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~* Phaedra Note *~  
  


OOOO I am WICKED!! WICKED WICKED WICKED!! Who else is to make you all wait for SEVEN long months for an update only to leave you hanging! *hums the 'Wicked Witch of the West Theme,'* SHE IS BACK! WHOOO! Cripes! It really has been a long time. So sorry guys, but you know how it is when you're distracted with a job, school, and boys. Anyways, I realize that 66KB is not worth such a long wait, but I had to break it here for intensity and flow. Therefore, I PROMISE that chapter 14 would be up shortly. May not be considerably longer but at least it's full of soap opera crap and fights and . . . well . . . no more spoilers.

0==||===============

Kaihn's-note-ation

Seven months wait, and this is her repayment to me?  No resolution, just more teenage drama?  And what's worse, the inspired by me favorite isn't even in this chapter!  Ouch.  I've been cut.  My ego deflates…

Oh, for all you Drew supporters, I thank you.  Feels good to read that at least the fictional me is liked.

And Oliver, Take that you rat bastard!  Your time is done!  
  


~* Phaedra P.S. *~  
  


"And Oliver, Take that you rat bastard!  Your time is done!"   
                ----Story isn't over yet, Kaihn!!


	14. Appetite for Destruction

April 21, 2004  
  


**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.   
  


**Canon Note: **I have started this story before the release of Order of the Phoenix. Some minor details, age, Quidditch position, relations, etc. may be off. I would like to keep my story somewhat close to canon and therefore try and incorporate new facts as the story progresses. (Roger will switch from Beater to Chaser later in the novel to be consistent with OOTP ...why are there not Beater Captains?).  
  


Also Kaihn should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


~ **Appetite for Destruction **~

By: Phaedra  
Editor: Kaihn Aelathali

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Elle Farnsworth: tall, slender, beautiful and blonde, and Cedric's new object of affection.  Cho fiddled with her mashed potatoes and often shot dirty looks at the Hufflepuff table. She could clearly see Cedric hand-in-hand with the blonde bombshell. Every moment Cho looked at the happy couple, pains shot through her stomach.  It was like a train wreck, but she couldn't look away.  Heidi took a glance at the couple and gently tapped Cho on the shoulder.   
  


"Hey kid," she said, "you okay?"  
  


"Of course!" Cho snapped. "Never better!"  
  


The rest of Cho's friends stayed silent. They had been waiting for the 'HMS Cedric & Cho' ship to sail since the beginning of the year, but now it seemed to be permanently dry-docked.  Several moments of silence passed before Cho slammed her fork against the plate.  
  


"What is so GREAT about Elle Farnsworth, anyway!?" Cho scoffed. "I see she's pretty . . . what about ME? Cedric is supposed to be in love with ME! Who is she anyway!?"  
  


"I don't know, but Cedric did well with that one," said Roger with his eyes fixed on Elle.  
  


"Roger, how could you?!" Heidi scolded Roger and pinched him, but he was so entranced with Elle, he barely noticed.  
  


"She's a prefect too," said Roger, "she's smart, sweet, and her family's bloody stinkin' rich."  
  


"Peh! I got Sickles! And I can afford a SharLer bag!"   
  


Cho proudly displayed her expensive brown designer bag. SharLer, a talented witch artist, had figured out how to perform elaborate charms on simple bags to create very intricate designs.   Being the top in her field, her products were quite expensive, and owning one had become a status symbol in the witches' community.  
  


"Um . . . Cho, that bag was last season," Marietta said with hesitation. "It's nearly spring and the new SharLer bags are out in select shops. This season, they're white with colored patterns. Like that one!" Marietta excitedly pointed at Elle's bag.  
  


"MARIETTA!" Cho said slamming her purse on the bench.  
  


"Oh, sorry!"  
  


Roger sighed, eyes still fixed on Elle. "She is so perfect! I never saw ANYONE so captivating. . . OW! WHAT THE. . . !?"  
  


Roger looked down at the turkey that had just slid down his face, then glanced at Cho.  Cho slammed away from the table and stormed towards the Great Hall's exit.  She shot a glance at Elle and her new bag on her way out, and her heart sank.  Her friends were right. She was beautiful. Her bag proved she had money, and her prefect badge seemed to shimmer with all the intelligence one could have.  
  


"She's probably a dirty harlot . . . with. . . with SNIDGET SORES!"  
  


Everything about the castle pestered Cho. Everywhere there were flags from each of the houses. But it was the yellow that stood out, the house that SHE was from. The thought of her and Cedric in the same house made the turkey in her stomach churn. They could easily sneak into each others rooms and . . .   
  


"WWHRRRNGH!!"   
  


Cho kicked the entrance hall open and jogged out to the lawn. She ran almost directionless, but her subconscious led her to a familiar place.  A safe haven; the garden by the Forbidden Forest.  It was the one place where she assumed she would be alone. With Spring approaching rapidly, she didn't mind staying outside in the beautiful weather either.  Once she realized where her feet had taken her, she pressed her hands against the garden walls looking for the trap door. She had been here before with Oliver. Cho remembered that this was the place where she shared her first romantic night with Oliver. He'd sent her a letter to meet her here. Maybe her memories of Oliver would help her forget Cedric.  She found the door and crawled inside the garden. She stumbled as she entered the garden, and looked up to see a bronze and blue tie.  
  


"Jenna?"   
  


Cho was surprised to see one of her closest friends out here alone. They normally did everything as a group and rarely ventured out by themselves. Jenna was just as surprised as Cho is. She couldn't hide the pinkness in her cheeks.  
  


"What are you doing here?" asked Cho briskly as she brought herself up.  
  


"I should ask you the same question," Jenna replied coolly. "How do you know about this place?"  
  


"Stumbled upon it. I do fly a broomstick," Cho lied, taken aback by Jenna's sudden attitude.   
  


_"What have I done to piss her off. . .  unless . . . Of course!"  _ Jenna knew of this place because Oliver had taken her to the very spot when they dated. Cho could feel her blood boil. Her friend, a BEST friend, had lied to her about her relationship with Oliver! They weren't _just_ friends! They had snogged!   
  


_"Okay, yes I admit I had somewhat of a crush on him, but . . . well . . . he is Quidditch, and I can't stand Quidditch! That's why, Cho! He spends more time on Quidditch than anything else! So, if you like to be second best to a lousy sport, then by all means go for it!"   
  
_

Cho remembered Jenna's words from months ago.  Those words rang in her head as if a siren was pressed against her ears. Even worse, a vision of Jenna and Oliver in a lip-lock had burned into the back of her mind.  The thoughts that ran through her mind twisted her face into a monstrous frown. How could she be so naïve?!  
  


"What do you need?" Jenna tried to hold on to her usual grace, but the same jealousy that gripped Cho poured over Jenna in waves. "Shouldn't you be out snogging with 'your Wood?'''  
  


"My 'Wood?'" Cho rolled her eyes. "How very classy of you!  Such innuendos!  You know very well we broke it off!"  
  


For a brief moment Jenna's disgusted face softened back to her usual pretty one and her eyes widened in sympathy. The breakup seemed like news to her. She set a cocky look to her face and pressed her tongue against the corner of her mouth.  
  


"It was Quidditch, wasn't it?" Jenna pressed.  
  


"You two were not JUST friends," Cho snapped.  
  


"You couldn't stand being second!" she rose and towered over Cho. "His career comes first.  Period.  You to him, you are nothing next to Quidditch! NOTHING! You will NEVER be half the girl Quidditch is to him! Even if you did _polish_ his wand . . ."   
  


Cho's open palm shot out before she realized it and smacked hard across Jenna's cheek.  The sound was deafening in the quiet garden.  Cho did not relax her mangled expression, but she could not stop the tears from saturating her eyes. She hit Jenna's face so hard, that her head jerked to the side. Jenna touched her cheek and felt the skin starting to welt.  
  


"How DARE you!" Cho voiced.  
  


Jenna looked back at Cho, her eyes boring into Cho's.  Her fingers still grazed her fire-engine red cheek.  Though the same build as Cho, Jenna's extra six inches would usually make her intimidating, but not now.  Not to Cho, who looked every bit as fierce.  Cho's own best friend had lied to her and had the guts to imply that she was a floozy. They stood there with their eyes frozen on each other, waiting for the next to make a move. Cho felt her wand pressed against her thigh as she prepared to draw if the occasion called for it. Her hands shook in anger and she feared that even if she needed the wand, she wouldn't have the dexterity to hold it right. Her blood pressure rose dramatically with each passing second.  She felt like her temperature was speeding past "fever".  Every urge in her body, every fiber of her being wanted to reach out and strangle Jenna until she was no more.  
  


Instead, she snorted at Jenna and turned on her heel.  She knew turning her back on Jenna right then was a risk, but she kept her ears open, ready to whip back around if Jenna moved.  
  


"Fine! Don't face the truth!" Jenna shouted, but Cho kept walking, "Bury yourself in denial!  But you know what I'm talking about! You're not THAT damn stupid girl!"  
  


Cho tried to zone out Jenna's words. They were worse than any physical assault she could throw at her. Most importantly, she was right about it because she had experienced it herself. She had him first. Cho managed to crawl out of the garden without looking back at Jenna. After she took three steps from the wall, she could hear Jenna wail at the top of her lungs and the sounds of rocks and sticks being thrown against the wall. Cho, frightened by the piercing sound, ran as fast as she could from the garden.   
  


When she approached the lake, she saw her reflection in the glassy water. She looked like a mess. Several months ago, she would have considered herself eye candy but now she felt like an eye sore. It wasn't because of the puffy red eyes or the dirt on her cheeks from crawling. Something else was wrong . . . something beneath her skin. She knelt down by the water and cupped the cool liquid in her palm. She rinsed her face several times hoping not only to cool her eyes and clean the dirt, but to wash away whatever made her feel rotten. It didn't work.   
  


She stared unhappily at her reflection when a dark figure clouded it. At first, she thought it was overcast and looked up at the sky. No, it was clear out. She looked back down at her reflection and only saw blackness. She pondered on why her reflection is dark until her heart jolted up to her throat. She knew what it was! A dementor! She jerked her head around, nearly straining her neck and saw a twisted creature engulfed in all black.  
  


"DREW!" she scoffed and rose to her feet. "What are you doing in that get-up?" She looked at him from head to toe.  
  


"What? This?" Drew looked at his clothing and shifted it on his body. "It's called a trench coat. And look . . ." he shifted the material away from his feet to reveal his new platform boots that were over-run with a series of buckles, straps, and chains, "New boots! Imported from America of all places.  Those ruddy American Wizards are obsessed with dressing in black leather and chains. It's the biggest crave in the Western Hemisphere. But I must say, the clothes suit me well."  
  


Cho stared at the boots with her mouth hung to the floor and looked up at his face which was enhanced with black eyeliner. It was the tackiest thing in leather she'd ever seen!   
  


"What in the name of Merlin possessed you to dress like that?"  
  


"Reactions like yours. It's worth it.  And as strange as I look, this has actually lowered my profile."  
  


Cho clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. She could not believe her day! Proven less than mediocre compared to that Elle Farnsworth, Jenna betraying her, and Drew mocking her with his foolish fads. She couldn't contain her frustration any longer. She blew up into a fury of rage and pounded Drew with her tiny fists. Of course, fists of a five foot tall girl had little effect on someone as big as Drew. She screamed and swore and smacked Drew, hoping to rid herself of this horror.  
  


"Now, either you really don't like this style, or you really need to cool off…  I'll opt for number two."  
  


Drew reached into his boot, and pulled out his wand.  Before Cho's eyes told her mind what it was, Drew flicked his wand and Cho was sent flying and landed in the lake with a loud splash.  Cho stood up in the shallow water, completely drenched.    
  


"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of our 'Wet Witches' Robe' Contest…" Drew said dryly.  
  


"You ruddy bastard!" she screamed.  
  


She clenched her fists and rushed towards Drew again.  As soon as her feet hit dry land again, Drew flipped his wand once more, sending her somersaulting in the air and smacking her body on the water.  Cho quickly scrambled to her feet again, and with the most rage filled roar she could muster, charged Drew again.  Her hair was filled with weeds, shoes with muck, and her makeup trickled down her cheeks. This time, Drew let her get halfway between him and the shore before he flicked his wand again.    
  


 "Schoolgirl.  Lake Monster nearby with tentacles.  Be glad this is England and not Japan, Cho."  
  


Cho landed flat on her back in the shallows again. She sat up, her eyes wide with shock.  She couldn't believe that he'd throw her in the water three times.  She looked at Drew, just sitting there impassively, with a slight smirk on his face.  She knew if she tried to attack him again, she'd end up back where she was now.    
  


"Are you ready to talk now, or should we wash, rinse, and repeat?" Drew asked.  
  


Cho lowered her eyes and slowly trudged to shore, and sat down next to Drew, clutching her knees to her chin.  "I. . .  I'm sorry Drew. . . "  
  


"Don't worry about it.  You're cooled off, I'm entertained and intrigued.  Works out fine by my count.  Now, would you mind telling me what self-inflicted psychological trauma you're trying to blame me for?"  
  


"What do you mean self-inflicted?! I'm upset because of Cedric, and Oliver!"  
  


"And you're trying to blame me for something caused because of them.  I see.  Interesting.  Would you care to expand on that, or are you going to leave me to guess at it on my own?"  
  


"You know exactly what I mean Drew!  Don't play around here!  Oliver didn't love me, and Cedric did but he's had several girlfriends and has Elle Farnsworth now, and why did you have to show me that journal!  All it did was make me miserable!  I was happy with Oliver and you showed me that stupid book of yours and it messed everything up!"  
  


Drew slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around Cho.  "Ah, I see now.  Your mind is up to some usual defensive tricks, trying to pass off everything as being someone else's fault.  We'll make this easy; I'll just run down the list for you."  
  


"List?  What list Drew?  What are you talking about?!"  
  


"Believe it or not, I've been listening to what you said Cho.  Oliver didn't love you.  Cedric did.  And my journal.  So I'll go through them for you, one by one."  
  


"But why should I listen to you about relationships, Drew?  I heard Heidi dumped you!  If you can't take care of your own, why should I trust you with mine?"  
  


"Heidi didn't want me, specifically, just what I could do to her.  That wasn't a relationship.  Besides, have you seen my "replacement"?  Looks like he tried out to be one of Malfoy's lackeys and was rejected for being too stupid looking."  
  
Cho's mind flashed to Crabbe and Goyle, and she quickly suppressed a giggle, instead asking, "What you could do to her?  What do you mean?"  
  


Drew leaned over closely to Cho, and whispered a single word in her ear.  Cho's face turned red.  Her mouth opened, but no words came out.  
  


"Now, if we've managed to re-establish my credibility as knowing what the hell I'm doing. . .  Oliver.  You're missing something there Cho.  He loved you.  Even worse, or better for you, I find it nauseating, but he was IN love with you."  
  


"That can't be right!  Are you crazy!  It was always Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch with him!"  
  


"So it would seem.  Thing is, Oliver just doesn't know anything about balancing priorities.  It's true that Quidditch is his future.  And while he's still here in school, working towards that future is and should be the most important thing in his life.  He just doesn't know that it doesn't need to bury everything else good in his life.  Thanks to his obsession with his potential future, not many people around here know he was in love with you.  But if you know how to watch people closely enough, you can see it just as clearly as I can see you, soaking wet right here in front of me."  
  


Cho pressed her face into her knees, hiding her eyes.  "Then why, why did I just leave him?"  
  


"Because he's an idiot that can't juggle his life right and that's neither what you need, nor what you want."

"Then what about Cedric?"  
  


"I'm getting there.  He's even deeper in love with you than Oliver was.  More than Oliver ever could be, thanks to Mr. Wood's obsession with a game. But you also hurt him very badly, and repeatedly Cho."  Cho cringed, but remained silent.  "You led him on quite a few times, and every time he raised his hopes, you crushed them and went back to Oliver.  Deep down, you knew you had him waiting for you, but you were too afraid to leave Oliver for something you knew would be better suited to you.  And every time you got close to realizing it, your mind backpedaled and went right back to where it was comfortable, and thought it was safe.  Cedric wants you more than life itself, but he couldn't be expected to just wait and pine for you forever while you kept hiding under your Oliver-brand security blankie."  
  


"I couldn't just leave Oliver!"  
  


"Don't give me that line, Cho.  Yes, you could have.  You didn't, because you were comfortable.  You weren't in love anymore.  You still loved him, but you weren't in love with him, you were just comfortable.  It happens to most people; why do you think there are so many unhappy couples?  Right now, Cedric's comfortable again, and with someone who hasn't crushed his spirit repeatedly.  So he won't be leaving Elle for you, like you wouldn't leave Oliver for him.  You being available isn't enough, something else has to happen for those two to break up."  
  


Cho tried to pull herself even more tightly together.  
  


"And as for my book, I told it to show you who you were in love with.  Since you left Oliver, and you're so pissed off about Cedric, I take it the book showed you Cedric?"  
  


Cho remained silent, holding herself tightly in a ball.  
  


"I told you then, it just showed you what you needed to see.  What you needed to know.  To help you realize what needed to be done.  And apparently, what still needs to be done. . . Cedric's taken.  Can't do much about that, at least not if you have a conscience, which I know you do.  But you can quit yanking him around.  Don't give up on him, and keep your interest consistent instead of raising his hopes then treating him like a house elf.  Then it's just a matter of patience and waiting for the last piece to fall in place; the elimination of Elle."  
  


"You're not making me feel much better, Drew." Cho whispered.  
  


"Glad you decided to join the conversation.  For the record I wasn't trying to cheer you up.  If you wanted cheering up, you should have started by asking me to lie to you instead of pounding me with your fists.  Now come on, let's go."    
  


Drew stood up and held his hand out to her.  From beneath Drew's jacket, a small hand reached up and took it.  She kept her eyes on the ground, and meekly walked beside Drew towards the Great Hall, completely lost in thought. He said nothing to her as they entered the castle. He simply gave her a small hug and kiss on the forehead.  
  


"Things will improve, luv.  One way or another.  And I can promise you that because not all of us have the same conscience you do."  Drew's lip curled into a grin as he shot Cho a subtle wink, turned on one heel, and walked away.  
  


Cho slowly treaded to the Ravenclaw Wing alone. Her feet were as heavy as lead going up stairs. She could not believe how quickly her life turned around. She had everything. Everything she could ever want with boys and friends, and it was now all gone. She didn't even realize what she had until it was taken from her . . . no, until she had thrown it away. Cedric really loved her. Oliver loved her as well. But now she had neither of them. Not even a girl-friend to talk to that would understand. The only person that could understand, she had slapped in the garden.  She walked slowly into the Ravenclaw common room, and saw Jenna on the study table with her back turned to her. She tried to sneak past her, but the sloshing of her wet shoes did not allow a silent stride. However, Jenna continued her work and showed no acknowledgement of Cho's presence.   
  


When she was in the clear, Cho dashed up the stairs and into the girl's bathroom. She fought her shivers and reminded herself that she would soon be in warm water. That's what she needed, a warm bubble bath. She stripped herself of her soaking wet robes and gathered her bath soaps. No one was using the tubs at the moment, since the middle of the afternoon was not typically when her housemates bathed.  
  


'_Good,' _Cho thought to herself.   
  


She couldn't imagine anything else that could possibly make her day worse. She turned on the faucets and poured liquid soap in the tub. She sat on the side and placed her hand under the running water and waiting for the tub to fill. When her bath was ready she charmed the windows shut to lock out any distractions. She sat in the tub with the bubble level above her shoulders. Taking baths was one of the few things that could make her feel better after rough days and today definitely called for one. She closed her eyes and let her muscles relax in the warm water and let the perfume calm her senses. Unfortunately for Cho, this sort of pleasure was temporary. Soon she would have to go back to reality and face Jenna and Cedric's relationship with Elle. But not now. Now was the time to relax and let the water wash away a bad day.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


The next day was no better for Cho. It was bright and early in the morning and Cho was preoccupied in her first class, Potions with the Hufflepuffs. The weekend was almost here but she had to suffer the morning through her least favorite teacher and least favorite house members (at the moment) the cheery, bright, sunny Hufflepuffs. Although Elle wasn't in her class, she was a year older than Cho, all the kids in black and yellow were blots on the landscape. They reminded Cho of the 'golden couple,' Elle and Cedric. No doubt that they were going together to the upcoming Spring Ball. That thought depressed Cho even more. She never expected Cedric to take her when he mentioned it at the beginning of the year, but she had the slightest feeling that someone would take her.   
  


She was beginning to doubt whether breaking it off with Oliver at this point was wise. She hadn't spoken to him after the incident. She would see him in the corner of Arithmancy class, but never looked in his direction. She was sure that he ignored her as well. Cho missed what she and Oliver had and couldn't help to think that she was a bit too hard on him. She thought for a moment whether she should talk to him again and try and get back together. After all, it seemed pointless with Cedric now. He was with Elle. So what if Drew made it clear to Cho that she loved him and he loved her and they are suppose to be together and live happily ever after! She was miserable at this stage. She would rather be in her comfort zone with Oliver than to chase a stupid dream.  
  


Suddenly her potion started steaming and sputtered sparks. Then it started to make whistling sounds, attracting the attention of the whole room. Cho's thoughts had distracted her from her work, causing her to switch ingredients.  She peered over the rim of the cauldron and the steaming liquid exploded in her face. It wasn't hot or stinging. Actually, it felt like a splash of cool lake water . . . much like yesterday's toss in the lake. Cho wasn't injured, she just had a mess of milky liquid all over her face, clothes, and work station. When the class found that she wasn't hurt, they burst into laughter and pointed at poor Cho. It was mostly the Hufflepuffs that laughed at her. Her fellow Ravenclaws gave her disappointing looks for doing something so stupid. When she finished wiping her face, she looked up at Professor Snape peering over her with his arms firmly crossed.  
  


"That's detention Miss Chang, for lack of common sense!" he sneered.   
  


The Hufflepuffs tried to refrain from giggling. He narrowed his cold eyes at her and turned his heel.  
  


"Shove it, you old greased hag." Cho whispered and slammed her napkin on the table.  
  


Now the class fell silent. Such an outburst could be expected from Harry Potter or the Weasley twins, but not from Cho Chang! Snape froze in his tracks and twisted his neck around to glare at her.  
  


"That's two more weeks, Chang! And I advise you to bring your Dragon Gloves! And FIFTY points from Ravenclaw!"  
  


The class shuddered. If Snape ordered students to bring gloves to detention, then it was a clear sign that the person would be doing the most awful manual labor. When class ended, the students filed out quietly still traumatized by the task that Cho had ahead of her. Cho tried to rush out of class so she wouldn't have to stare at Snape's ugly face any longer. But that didn't stop the students from whispering and pointing behind her back. She couldn't even turn to her housemates since she lost them so many points. From losing at Quidditch, her fight with Jenna, and losing the house points, Cho quickly became the most disliked person in Ravenclaw.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


That weekend Cho spent mostly to herself. Most of her friends who had significant others spent the day together in Hogsmeade for lunch and shopping. It never used to be annoying before, even when she wasn't with Oliver. Roger, Jenna, and Cedric made it seem like less of a 'couple's event.' But now, the two boys had girlfriends and she wasn't still on good terms with Jenna. The castle was fairly empty that week, so she used her free time to catch up in her schoolwork. She still wasn't brave enough to venture to the library, since she didn't feel like dealing with a single Hufflepuff today. She thought she was alone in the Ravenclaw common room, until she heard footsteps descending from the girls' dorm. She didn't feel like speaking to whomever it was, probably some silly first year, so she kept her eyes fixed on her book. The girl walked beside Cho and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  


"Cho, can I speak with you." It was Jenna.   
  


"Sure," Cho said quietly.  
  


Jenna sat on the opposite side facing Cho. Cho looked up at her once and set her eyes back to her book. There was silence for several minutes.  
  


"Cho, I. . . " Jenna started and Cho looked up. "I didn't mean what I said. . . you know. . . before in the gardens. I'm really sorry."  
  


Cho closed her book, brought her knees to her chest and held them. She stared at Jenna for a moment and tried to study her face.  
  


"I really shouldn't have acted that way. . ." Jenna went on. "It's just that . . ." she looked the other direction, "I was still. . ." she stopped there and sighed.  
  


"Still in love with Oliver?" Cho finished Jenna's sentence.  
  


Jenna still had her eyes fixed to the side and bit her lip. She looked back at Cho.  
  


"I didn't want to tell you."  
  


"Why?" Cho whined.  
  


"It wasn't right! He was yours; he loved YOU and not me! It just hurt. But, it was wrong of me to let you know. Even more wrong to blow it up at you the other day."  
  


"So . . . all this time . . . we bothered you? All the Hogsmeade trips, winter break, and lunches? I thought you were over him! I practically asked you before if it was okay for me to date him! Clearly it wasn't!  Why didn't you tell me?" Cho blurted but Jenna kept her cool.  
  


"No, not really. It's not my decision who you or Oliver dates. And I am not still _in love_ with him. I never really was. He was just . . .  a fun guy . . . until he became Quidditch captain."  
  


"He still is fun."  
  


"Of course!" Jenna stammered. "I don't doubt it. I guess I just . . . wanted him for something more, something that he couldn't give me. But he gave it to you."  
  


Cho felt a knot tie in her stomach. She really did have something special with Oliver, and she had thrown it away. Jenna had a phenomenal beauty and great intelligence. AND she was the sweetest person to graze the face of the earth (except during her mood swings as Cho witnessed earlier in the week). Yet, Oliver would rather be serious with Cho over Jenna. Why? Jenna was near perfect and Cho looked like hogwash compared to her. But Oliver LOVED Cho. Cho suddenly realized that whatever it was, it was deeper than looks, intelligence, or grace. Oliver saw it, and Cedric saw it. She wished she knew what it was.  
  


"I guess you could say," Jenna continued, "that I was a bit jealous of your relationship. I may have still felt a little something with Oliver. But, that's over now. And, you're far too good of a friend to lose over him."  
  


Cho could have cried right then and there. Here was the one girl she looked up to, pouring her heart out on the table. She couldn't stay mad at Jenna forever.   
  


"Why didn't you say anything before," Cho asked although she had an idea of what Jenna's answer would be.  
  


"It wasn't appropriate for me to tell you. And, really, it wasn't a big deal. It wouldn't have been fair for you."  
  


Cho thought about it, and realized that Jenna was right. She knew that Jenna couldn't help her feelings towards Oliver, but she had done the right thing to keep her distance from him while Cho and Oliver were dating. She studied Jenna's face a bit longer but already knew that she was genuine and warm.  
  


"I'm really sorry," Jenna pleaded.  
  


"I'm sorry for hitting you," Cho smiled.  
  


Jenna smiled back. "I deserved it."   
  


But, Cho sighed and frowned.   
  


"What's wrong?" Jenna asked.  
  


Cho was silent for a long time but Jenna waited patiently for a reply.  
  


"It's just that. . ." Cho finally spoke, "I can't help to think that I might have made a mistake."  
  


"By dumping Oliver?" Jenna asked.  
  


"Yeah, I mean… he's graduating anyway and will probably move to the other side of the country."  
  


"But that's not why you broke it off?"  
  


"No, it wasn't that. I just started to feel something . . . for someone else. . ." Cho slowed her speech, not careful of what she slipped out. But she didn't mind. She trusted Jenna.  
  


"Cedric."  
  


"How did you know?" asked Cho.   
  


"It's really obvious, Cho. He has this look in his eyes whenever he's around. Quite sickening actually." Jenna had her dry attitude back.  
  


"Really?" Cho couldn't help but smile.  
  


"Yeah. Of course! That rubber chicken Farnsworth, she's got nothing on you!"  
  


Now Cho broke into laughter. The only laughter that she let out in weeks.  
  


"Rubber chicken? How did you come up with that?" Cho giggled.  
  


"She reminds me of a rubber chicken! Too much tanning charms does not do any good for your skin. And besides . . ." Jenna leaned in closer, "her designer SharLer bag is FAKE!"  
  


"Fake? How can you tell?"  
   
"Because, the design isn't perfectly linear. Only the Lady SharLer can do that.  Only she is that talented to conduct such intricate designs. Other witches try and copy but are still seriously flawed. You gotta watch for these things, Cho." Jenna boasted.  
  


Cho felt a little better talking to Jenna. Even if Elle didn't have a true SharLer bag, she still had Cedric. Her Cedric.  
  


"What do you know about Elle?"   
  


Cho had to ask. After all, she was the same year as Jenna. Jenna pouted her lip and looked to the ceiling. She obviously had to think of this one.  
  


"Well, she does come from a rich family. She didn't have to get a fake."  
  


"Thanks Jenna," Cho felt a bit better about the fake bag.  
  


"Uh. . . she is an only child, she modeled for Witch's Weekly. . ."  
  


"So did you!"

"Yea, and like me, hates Quidditch," Jenna snapped. "And like you, dated Oliver."  
  


"WHAT?!" Cho sputtered. "MY Oliver?! How could she? When? How did I not know?"   
  


Cho went crazy while Jenna sat calm across her.   
  


"What the bloody hell?" Cho yelled.  
  


"What? You think Oliver waited seven years for your arse to show up?" Jenna smirked.  
  


"AH! But he dated EVERY pretty girl in Hogwarts. Who ELSE!"  
  


"Uh. . . Let me think. . . Leila, Jillian, Diane, Shania, Elle, me, and then. . . that makes you 'Lucky Seven'" Jenna giggled. "Now Cedric's picking up what Oliver left! It's hilarious. . ." Jenna again was not careful in her politics. "Oh. . . Cho I didn't mean . . . oops."   
  


Jenna hung her head but Cho knew her intentions and was used to Jenna's crude speech.   
  


"It doesn't sound like Elle is right for Cedric. She doesn't like Quidditch! Cedric and I used to scrimmage. We are BOTH Seekers. Cedric and I have so much in common. Such chemistry. And I couldn't help to think that he dated her for her looks," said Cho.  
  


"Possibly, but it takes more than beauty for a guy to stay. Hard to tell with those two right now. It's only been a month. Most guys date gorgeous girls for one thing, though."  
  


"What's that?" Cho naively asked and Jenna raised a brow.  
  


"Tender, loving, care!"  
  


"But, I'm tender and loving and caring!"   
  


"Eh," Jenna blushed, "I bet you are Cho. . . I hope not yet," she whispered the last part to herself. "Look Cho," Jenna gasped and reached for Cho's hands, "Oliver may have been shallow in the past, but he turned to a beautiful young girl with such depth that he couldn't fall in love. Cedric is going through the shallow stage. You have to tread knee-deep water before you swim the ocean. He will someday reach you."   
  


Cho felt better. Only by a little. The fact that Jenna was her friend again and gave her support raised her a little above depression. But, she only felt worse with the Cedric/Oliver issue. She still was not sure whether dropping Oliver was the right choice, but how could she ignore these new feelings for Cedric? She really liked them both. And they both meant the world to her. But she had to make a choice, and follow one road. However, her path looked dark and dim.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


The weather started to heat up during April. Students discarded their scarves and thick winter coats. It was almost warm enough to splash around in the lake. Like the weather, the students had changed. Even Roger started to change. Having spent the winter working hard on himself, he'd grown more bulky and a bit taller and attracted many young girls. His new fan club annoyed Cho so much that she avoided him whenever they were present, which was all the time. Needless to say, she hardly saw him anymore. She saw Oliver in the hallways every now and then but, they did not converse. He still went out of his way to ignore her. She barely talked with Cedric too. He seemed so preoccupied with Prefect duties, school, and of course Elle. Jenna and Drew may have believed that Cedric was still in love with her, but Cho couldn't bring herself to believe it.  
  


Every dinner, Cho's spirit faded. Mostly because she had to face Cedric and Elle holding hands across the table. She sat with her back facing the Hufflepuff table but could not help but to glance in their direction every now and then. They were always there during mealtimes, forcing Cho to lose her appetite and reject food. She had shed a several pounds over the past few months. One night, Cho could not sleep. Her body was demanding food and would be denied no longer. She put on her night robe and slippers and snuck downstairs to the kitchen. She tickled the pear on the painting to reveal the passageway. Inside there was a boy with his back facing to the door, obviously curbing his midnight cravings as well.  
  


_'Is that Cedric? Probably! Just my luck! Stuffing his fat face as usual!' _Cho thought to herself, but she couldn't stand the hunger any longer. She was not going to let Cedric come between her and food. _'Okay, well, just run in . . . grab a turkey leg . . . and run out! He won't notice!'_  
  


Cho started to jog to the fridge, but slipped on a wet spot and smacked loudly against the floor.  The sound was deafening in her ears, there was no hope that Cedric hadn't heard.  She didn't want to look up. She was too embarrassed. All she saw were the feet of the boy walking towards her. She groaned at herself for being such an idiot.  
  


"You all right, there?" said the boy in a strong Scottish accent as he extended his hand to help her up.  
  


"O . . . Oliver?" Cho said feeling a bit relieved.   
  


She would rather deal with Oliver than with Cedric, though she hadn't spoken to him in weeks. She accepted his hand and hoisted herself to her feet.  
  


"What's happened to you? You look like a skeleton!" said Oliver.  
  


"I've . . . been a bit stressed," Cho lied.   
  


"Then I hope you came here to eat something and not to see me."  
  


"How would I know you're here? If I were to look for you, the pitch would be the first place I'd look, even if the Quidditch season if over. By the way, congratulations on the cup. You deserved it. You worked hard."  
  


"Thanks, Cho," Oliver sighed. "But, it's not over yet. I think I am in good standings for Puddlemere United, though nothing is official yet."  
  


"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Cho reassuringly. "You're too good for them to reject you."  
  


Cho reached in the fridge and grabbed the turkey leg she craved for. Oliver saw the size of the piece of meat and broke into laughter.  
  


"Cho! That leg is bigger than you!"  
  


"I felt like I haven't eaten in weeks."  
  


"You look like it too."  
  


"Thanks Oliver," Cho replied sarcastically and took a huge bit of the leg.  
  


There was and awkward silence between the two until Oliver asked "Cho," she looked up, "do you think we just had bad timing?"  
  


Cho placed the leg on the plate and wiped her fingers. She was starving and didn't need to deal with these sorts of questions at the moment, but deep down she needed to talk about them with Oliver. They both needed the closure.  
  


"Probably," she whispered. "It's probably the age gap too. Well, I mean if you weren't graduating. It probably would have been better. Less pressure for time on my side at least."  
  


"I understand," he replied, "but I have my goals and . . ."  
  


"Yea I KNOW, Oliver," Cho interrupted. "I have goals too. And no one should give them up for an affair!"  
  


"Affair?"  
  


"It was different between us. I didn't mean for it to last as long as it did."  
  


"Yea, neither did I. I just wanted something meaningful. Who knew we would have felt as strongly for each other as we did."  
  


"When I first saw you, I fell in love with your face. It was pure physical attraction back then. I never knew we were going to feel the same way about each other too."  
  


"Of course," Oliver laughed. "You weren't the only one that felt this way."  
  


"We were good together weren't we?" Cho smiled. Oliver looked at his bowl.  
  


"Cho . . . I have to ask," Oliver hesitated, "was it my busy schedule that broke us up?"  
  


"No. Not really," replied Cho. "Honestly Oliver, it took some adjusting the first couple of months we dated. But I learned to be more independent. I found that I liked the space."  
  


"Then what happened?!" Oliver gasped as a reached for her greasy hands.  
  


Cho was irritated. She wanted, no, needed to eat.  Then they could talk. However, his eyes were desperate for an answer. Deciding to be a lady about it, she pulled back her hands and wiped the turkey grease from them. Oliver hands remained in the same spot. Cho had to think about her answer for a minute. For the past couple of weeks, she really did miss Oliver. But now after seeing him, she realized it wasn't HIM that she missed it was what they had together. A special bond that they only shared. True love that felt like it would have stopped the Universe. She swallowed hard. It all came clear to her now. Looking at Oliver, she realized that she could not have that same feeling with him again. His time was over. He retracted his hands and grazed coldness over his face. He then wiped off the mess that she left on his hands.  
  


"You know what happened," Cho sighed and blinked hard.  
  


"Of course," he scoffed, "you demanded so much attention. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't live up to it." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "I tried!"  
  


"Oliver," Cho reached for his hands but he already retracted them to his chest, "it wasn't that! I just told you that I was happy. Very happy."  
  


"Don't give me that answer, Cho."  
  


"What do you want, then?" Cho was getting aggravated.  
  


"I want the REAL answer!"  
  


Cho sat dizzy staring at her turkey leg. She was so hungry that she would have told Oliver anything to get him quiet.  
  


"All right! I like Cedric! It wasn't fair for you! Are you happy?" she pouted.  
  


There was silence for several minutes and Cho took this time to finish her meat. She left the table for the fridge and brought back a glass of pumpkin juice. She met Oliver's eyes when she sat back down. He looked somewhat satisfied.  
  


"I knew it," he finally said.  
  


"You did?" Cho replied.  
  


"Of course, I just wanted to hear it from you."  
  


"What difference does it make?"  
  


"Cho," Oliver whispered, "I'm not sure what difference it makes. It just feels better to hear you admit it."  
  


"Yea," Cho said, "I guess you would."  
  


"Well, it's better this way."  
  


"What do you mean?"  
  


"Well, the way I figure," Oliver sighed, "if I'm getting a Quidditch job far away, then there is no guarantees for us. And, it would just kill me to hear about you and Cedric." He advert his eyes and ruffled his brow. "It still would. . ."  
  


"Oliver. . ."  
  


"Well, if you really do like him . . . then I guess . . .  I would rather see you with him than . . . than with Flint or a Weasley."  
  


Cho perked in surprise and at the same time shuddered at the sound of her paired with Flint.  
  


"Bastard's with Elle now," she sighed.  
  


"Elle? Elle Farnsworth?!" Oliver chuckled. "Bloke won't last a week!"  
  


He continued to laugh at the idea. He seemed to adjust better now that Cho finally told Oliver the real reason of breaking up. He had his closure. They could now be friends.  
  


"A week! It's been FOUR weeks!"  
  


"You don't say?" Oliver furrowed his brows and thought hard. "Wonder what he's got that I don't . . . hmmm . . .  I got the Quidditch Cup so I'm the better captain, I'm definitely more handsome . . . he looks like a girl . . . and most importantly," Oliver grasped Cho's hands and smirked cockily, "they don't call me 'Wood' for nothing, do they girl?"  
  


"Oliver!"  Cho shrieked and pulled back her hands. "That's wrong!"  
  


"Seriously," Oliver said, "Elle isn't the kind of girl that you would want something serious with, if you know what I mean, Cho. She's about as loose as Jen . . ." Oliver tried to stop but it was too late.  
  


"Jenna?"  
  


"Er . . . Well," Oliver blushed.  
  


"It's okay, she told me."  
  


"I didn't mean to hurt her. She just . . . wasn't for me. Anyway Cho, the point that I'm trying to make is that guys want to snog with as many girls as they can before the settle with the right one."  
  


"You sound like Jenna."  
  


"She is a very intelligent girl . . . and creative. . ." he smirked and look to the side.  
  


"Ah! Oliver!" Cho smacked him playfully.   
  


"Sorry," he said. "But am I making any sense?"  
  


"Yes," Cho sighed. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to bed."  
  


Before Oliver could reply, Cho turned from the table and headed to the door.  
  


"Cho?!" Oliver grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him. "Please don't be a stranger."  
  


Cho smiled. Her relationship with Oliver as his girlfriend may have been stressful, but she had a funny feeling that their relationship as friends would be fifty times better. She gave Oliver a warm hug, kissed him on the cheek, and left the kitchen.   
  


"Goodbye Miss Chang," Oliver whispered to himself as he blinked hard to retract the tears that started to form. "You will always be _my_ first love. . ."  
  


When she returned to her dorm she found that Heidi was up and watering a dead plant.  
  


"Heidi, what are you doing up so late," Cho asked.  
  


"You're plant has been neglected for weeks, Cho," said Heidi as she lifted the wilted flowers. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried to charm it but there was nothing I could do. Well, I'm going to the potty and then getting something to drink," said Heidi as she left the room. "See you in the morning."  
  


Cho looked upon the wilting flowers and felt as if her heart had shattered into a million pieces. They were the same flowers that Cedric risked his neck to give to her in secret. She remembered from Drew's journal that Cedric climbed a tree in the forbidden forest to pick these for her. They would bloom as long as he loved her, but now they hung to the table browned. Cho looked at the near dead flowers and felt as if her body froze. In frustration, she threw the vase to the other side of the room. The dead petals and stems soaked in water covered the dorm room floor. The vase didn't break, but rolled back and forth on the floor as if it were taunting her. Water spilled on the table dripped to the floor in a loud tone and heart pounding rhythm. She stared for a moment at the dead flowers swimming in the puddle of water straining for a last ounce of life. But to her they were as dead as Cedric's love for her.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


~*Phaedra Note*~  
  


This chapter was harder to write than what I expected. I intended for this to be another short chapter, somewhat of a bridge between two big scenes. However, scenes just keep coming to me. That's what you guys want isn't it? Well, the story is now in April of their school year which means that the story is almost finished. So far, I'm planning to write a sequel and would post that up at the same time as I post the final chapter. I think I may lose the Cho-Oliver shippers since he is graduating and I don't see much reference to him in GOF. At least I can portray Harry through her eyes. Anyways, that's all brainstorming now. Let me know what you think when if you write me a review. Also, it would be nice if you let me know what you want to see. (This is also a test to see who has been reading my closing statements!)  
  


Yes, I'm sure you're all pissed off of where this story is headed. Especially with the responses that I'm getting after the previous chapter. Remember . . . the story is NOT YET FINISHED!! J Almost there. . .   
  


Look out for Chapter 15 – Tying the Knot! It's the long awaited Spring Ball and detention for Cho heats up. 

0=|==Kaihn-note-tation

"What self-inflicted psychological trauma are you trying to blame me for?"  I love that line.  I also love the return of Drew, but I'm sorta biased in his favor.  

Not much longer left.  Will we have resolution this school year?  Or must we hang on until next year for the rubber chicken girl to go away?  Stay tuned, same Phaedra time, same Phaedra channel.


	15. Tying the Knot

June 3, 2004

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference.

**Canon Note: **I have started this story before the release of Order of the Phoenix. Some minor details, age, Quidditch position, relations, etc. may be off. I would like to keep my story somewhat close to canon and therefore try and incorporate new facts as the story progresses. (Roger will switch from Beater to Chaser later in the novel to be consistent with OOTP ...why are there not Beater Captains?).

Also Kaihn should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!

* * *

**Tying the Knot **

By: Phaedra  
Editor: Kaihn Aelathali

* * *

Late at night, a few hours after the Spring Ball had ended; Cedric hovered over the sink in his Quidditch tent. The faucet was turned on full, the water rushing around the basin before spiraling into the drain. Cedric's hands rested on the sides of the sink; he was paying no attention to the water. He wore nothing but a pair of black slacks that he had carelessly tossed on. His hair was tussled and wet with sweat, his heartbeat was, to him, too fast, and he was breathing like he'd just finished a marathon. He felt incredibly dizzy as he watched the streaming water swirl down the drain. He'd turned the faucet all the way on so the only sound in his ears was that of rushing water. He cupped his hands under the running water and splashed it on his face. The water felt fresh as it trickled down his cheeks and cooled his flushed face. He repeated rinsing several times but it wasn't having the calming effect he had hoped for. He looked at himself in the mirror. The eyes he saw weren't his own. Someone else was looking back at him. He couldn't tell who he was anymore, not after tonight. Fifteen minutes ago, he was an innocent boy. Sometime between then and now though, he'd changed in a way that could never be undone.

Cedric glared at himself not knowing whether to smile at the recent change, or to regret a hideous mistake. His father had raised him to be a gentleman, and tonight he had completely ignored that. His mother taught him to respect himself and young girls, and tonight he hadn't. He hadn't listened to his father. He hadn't listened to his mother. He hadn't even listened to himself. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

'_It's HER fault! All because of HER. Why? Did I do this to make you jealous?! Had I done this to make me feel better? Did I throw this away because there was no point anymore? I should feel proud! I should feel mature! I should feel as if nothing ever mattered anymore…but that's not the case. What DO I feel?'  
  
_

Cedric pounded his fist on counter and knocked a glass to the floor. The loud shatter overcame the sound of water running and pierced through the fog clouding his mind. He stood straight up and looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Congratulations, Cedric Diggory…you are now a man." 

He shut off the faucet and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He left the washroom and picked up his dress shirt that had been carelessly tossed on the floor not long ago. His eyes searched the floor for his tie. He was took extra care to avoid looking at the girl stretched out across his couch, waiting for him. Through the corner of his eye, he saw that she had already gotten her royal blue dress robes on and straightened out.

"Here," she said as she flung the tie around his neck. "We should go back. It's really late."

"Mmm Hmm," Cedric mumbled with his eyes fixed on her delicate fingers. "You're really good with that tie…" The thought made him nauseous. Just how many ties has she tied? Was he one in many? He swallowed hard as she tightened the knot around his neck.

"Cedric!" she said firmly. "What's the matter with you?"

_'What's the matter with me? Where do you get off asking me that?!'_

"Erm…nothing…I'm just a bit tired," Cedric said. "Let's go."

She casually gathered her belongings and tossed her long hair over his shoulders as she walked out the door. Before Cedric blew the last candle out, he surveyed the room and noticed how quickly it had changed from a romantic setting to a disastrous mess. The pillows on the couch was disordered, scrolls and quills littered the floor. Sighing, Cedric shut the door and decided to deal with this mess in next morning. He simply wanted to crawl in bed alone and forget what had just happened there. As they walked toward the castle Cedric noticed that she took a few steps ahead of him. She did not turn around to look at him or try to take his arm. Cedric couldn't possibly have cared less. His mind was in another world, focused on something else. He wished that the castle was closer to the Quidditch pitch. Every step felt like a long journey. The doors seemed to move backwards as he moved towards them. After what seemed to be an eternity, they reached the castle. She opened the door and turned to look at Cedric. The soft light emitted from the hallway illuminated mature features in her face. She definitely acted much older than she really was. Her eyes weren't carefree and innocent. It bore the experience of years she could not possibly have. She didn't smile.

"Good night," she said curtly.

She brought her head close to Cedric's. He retracted his back by an inch from the surprise, yet she took it as ignorance. Nevertheless, she kissed him softly on the lips. It was a kiss Cedric didn't return. He watched her scurry up the stairs headed for her dorm room. Now he was alone. Slowly he treaded to his room, unsure of where else he could go. His feet felt as heavy as lead. When he reached his bed he plopped face first and buried his head on his pillow. He wished that he would wake up, tonight only having been a dream. He wouldn't make the mistakes he had today. He'd have been a gentleman.

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

Cho sat with her arms crossed in Snape's office. It had been weeks since she was assigned detention for her disaster in Potions class. Of course, he picked the most beautiful Saturday in May for her chore. Today was the first day that it was warm enough to play in the lake, although not many students were brave enough to share the water with the giant squid.

Snape instructed Cho to bring her Dragon hide gloves, which was a sign that her chore would be some sort of horrible manual labor. The task ahead of her wasn't bothering her; just the knowledge of the beautiful day she'd be missing was enough to upset her. All her friends would be playing tricks outside. Oliver would be graduating soon and she had hoped to spend time with him before he left. Over the past few weeks, the two of them had been more amiable to each other as friends. Now that his obsession with winning the Quidditch Cup had subsided, Oliver took time to open his notebook to her and show her some key Quidditch moves. At least notes on how to beat Hufflepuff and Slytherin. He wouldn't bear to have Gryffindor lose a game even if he wasn't a Hogwarts student anymore.

Thoughts of Oliver were always followed with thoughts of Cedric. Cho still hadn't completely forgotten about Hogwarts' happy couple. They always seemed to pop up whenever she was around, especially if Cho was with her friends. Elle would always seem to have her hips attached to Cedric's. She knew, just knew that Elle turned up her charms on Cedric whenever Cho was around. Cho had no doubt that Elle knew about her past with Cedric, and was going out of her way to make Cho jealous. Cho wondered if Elle knew how effective it was.

Snape finally entered his office, slamming the door shut behind him to announce his arrival. Cho jumped in her seat and turned to look up at his sneering face. He hawked over her and snorted.

"Come with me," he ordered.

Cho followed Professor Snape to the far corners of the castle. They climbed hidden stairways and crept through dark tunnels. They took so many twists and turns, she wasn't sure if she could find her way back. When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, she found herself on the rocky edge of the lake. Huge stones met the edge of the lake and collected seaweed and scum every time the waves hit the shore. They were filthy and slimy. He couldn't possibly expect her clean them. What was the point? She didn't have to ask. Snape left his orders along with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. Only Snape would conduct such a cruel detention. He knew that once a stone was halfway clean, the waves would bring mucky water to stain them.

Cho scanned the length of the shore. The only way out was the tunnel that brought her here. She knew that she could not navigate that path without a guide. It was either following the tunnel, or risking trying to swim across the lake in full robes and dragon-hide gloves, without knowing how to swim very well. Accepting her punishment, Cho slipped on her gloves and soaked the sponge in the soapy water. She brushed the sponge against the stone but there was so much accumulated dirt on the stone that it blackened her sponge quickly, making it useless. Making matters worse, Cho could clearly see her friends having fun and soaking their feet on the other side of the lake.

Cho spent hours scrubbing and washing the stones, but they showed no evidence of a cleaning. If she took more than a five second rest, the waves brought more trash to ruin her hard work. The sun began to set over the trees when she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

_'Finally, Snape showed to say that my task is over and I can go home…I hope.'_

Cho turned around and her hopeful smile fell to a frown when she saw who stood behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

She didn't wait for his answer. She turned away from him and continued with her pointless scrubbing.

"You know…" he said taking seat on a stone next to her, "these stones were never meant to be clean. They hold dirt and grime from long before Hogwarts was built."

She continued to ignore him.

"You can continue scrubbing as hard as you can but the dirt will never go away," he continued.

She scrubbed harder.

"Cho."

"What!"

As she stopped a wave crashed around her ankles and soaked her robes with mucky water. She groaned in disgust and accepted the fact that the boy would not go away until she talked to him. She looked at him with a forced frown but her face softened a little when she met his eyes for the first time in months.

"How did you find me?" she said soothingly.

"I'm the man."

He flashed his familiar smile at her. He stood on his feet and gradually walked toward her. Cho set down her sponge, removed her gloves, and stepped closer.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm on detention," Cho coolly said as she took another step closer.

"I do have my duties as a Prefect," he replied and took another step closer.

"No one comes out here. Funny you should deicide to patrol a secluded area, especially at the same time I happen to be cleaning here." One more step closer.

"Every ground must be covered," he said with a step over a grimy rock, "leave no stone unturned."

They took closer steps until there was little space between them. Cho had to bend her neck back to meet eyes with the tall boy. She decided to step on a rock between them to make her seem taller. When her weight lifted from her back heel, the foot rested on the stone lost its balance, causing her to slip. Her body nearly crashed onto the rocks below, but the boy grasped her waist and kept her from falling. He cockily smiled at her as she panted in fear.

"You're as clumsy as ever…Cho."

Months they had not spoken to each other let alone looked at each other. Now she is in his arms, inches from his face. Cedric noticed Cho's eyes were missing their usual warmth. They shared an awkward moment of silence before Cedric spoke.

"I guess I should go…I don't want to get you in trouble," Cedric quickly said as he brought Cho to her feet.

Cho stared at Cedric with a stern look as she forced the gloves over her hands. It was as if she had expected him to suddenly get cold feet. She didn't say one word but Cedric knew from her face that she was upset with him. He felt something squirm, something making him feel heavy with guilt. He carefully took steps away from her not breaking his stare. However, she coldly turned her back to him.

"Cho!" he called.

She stopped in her tracks but did not look at him.

"Um…" he stammered, "Would…would you like to meet up after you finish? Catch up or something?"

She took a moment to herself before turning around to look at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He took that as a yes.

"Okay…I'll see you after dinner!" he exclaimed before he rushed into the tunnel.

"Good-bye, Cedric," Cho said softly and continued her chore.

* * *

Cho spent hours scrubbing her hands clean after Snape had finally excused Cho from her duties. When her hands were finally clean, she rushed down to the Great Hall. No doubt that she was late since the castle was nearly empty. Fortunately though, she wasn't too late for dessert. Before parking herself next to her friends, she searched the Hufflepuff table. To her surprise, he was no where to be seen. Neither was Elle.

Cho didn't accept defeat just yet, and figured that they must be studying for their O.W.L.s. She helped herself to French Silk pie and brownie ala mode. Dinner was drawing to a close and students began to file out slowly. Cho and her friends were among of the few that stayed behind.

"He probably forgot," said Marietta in a reassuring voice. "All the fifth years probably skipped dinner and studied. Which we should be doing as well. Let's go, Cho."

"I'll meet you in the common room," she icily said to Marietta.

Five minutes later, Cho was the only student left in the dining room. She stayed there until Filch ordered her to return to her dormitory.

"This is unbelievable!" she muttered to herself as the door was locked behind her. "He never ditched me before…"

Cho scanned the corridor and found no Cedric. Frustrated, Cho ran as fast as she could to her common room. She was so red with anger that her eye started to twitch. She hoped that no one would say a word to her in her angry state…she didn't feel like dragging anyone to the hospital wing tonight.

Being out of shape, Cho stopped running and decided to slowly walk the rest of the way. She turned around a corner and instantly backtracked once she saw who disrupted her path. Cho peeked around the corner and saw Cedric with a towel around his neck. He stood next to a statue while clutching his bath caddy, mumbled a few words, and then disappeared into the secret passageway.

Cho took a few steps toward the statue. "Why that little…MMRPH!" Cho jumped when someone from behind her grabbed her arm and pressed her mouth shut.

"Hey little girl," the eerie voice whispered behind her ear, "Want to join a real man for a bath?"

Cho didn't have to think twice of who the mystery person was. She heaved a sigh and turned to face Drew.

"I didn't even have to guess," Cho looked at him from head to toe. "What's the matter? Finally decided to wash off that gaudy eyeliner Drew?"

"Methinks I've just been burned," he sarcastically mocked her, "what a delightful attempt at wit. Care to try again?"

"What is this place?" she demanded.

"Hmmm…" Drew rolled his eyes and pretended to think hard. "Let's see…what sort of bloody place would cause one carry a towel, soap, and a silly squeaky toy_,_" Drew stressed the last entity as he playfully tossed a yellow rubber duck toward her.

Cho squeaked the toy and gave Drew a disapproving stare.

"What the hell is this?" she scoffed.

"Oh sure, ask Drew, he always has the answers. It's a Muggle trinket of some sort. I wouldn't take it at more than face value."

She squeezed it again and was unsure of the toy's purpose, or why Muggles would find entertainment in a simple device. She instantly thought Cedric to be an idiot for owning a dumb thing. Thinking about him infuriated her more. She squeezed the duck again, trying to rip it in half.

"Now Cho," Drew said impatiently and he pressed his hands against her ears. "Why don't you take that thing which Muggles call a …"

Suddenly Cho went deaf. She saw Drew's lips move but could not hear a word that escaped from them. She furiously yelled unladylike words at him but could not hear her own voice as well. She stayed planted where she was, screaming at him, and he winked at her and stepped through the door behind the statue, which had disappeared again. Cho hadn't even noticed it vanish again. The statue resurfaced before Cho could follow.

Cho felt angrier than ever as she chucked the duck at the statues' head. Suddenly she thought of an idea as she watched the rubber duck bounce across the floor. The very thought of her intention gave her a half smile, and executing her plan would lighten her mood. She picked up the rubber duck and faced the statue.

"Soap."

Nothing happened.

"Sponge. Bathroom. Towlie!"  
  
She huffed and squeezed the rubber duck.

"Might as well be for the better, Cedric. Otherwise this rubber duck…"

Instantly the statue dropped to the floor and revealed the door.

"THAT'S the prefect's password? Rubber duck!?"

Cho did not waste another minute. She dashed through the door, which she could have easily broken off its hinges given her state of frustration, and marched across the Prefect male's bathroom. Instantly, she attracted the attention of the several towel wearing teenagers.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" said an excited Hufflepuff.

"Oy! Little girl! I got something in my front pocket for you!"

Percy was on the other end of the hall screaming at Cho to get out. Fortunately, he kept losing his grip on his towel while shaking his arm at her and had to keep stopping himself to pull the towel back up.

Cho's anger was too focused on one person take offense at the rowdy boys. And there he was…immersed in pink bubbles, entranced in music, and soaking away life's problems. Not wasting another minute, Cho heaved the rubber duck at Cedric where it hit him square on the forehead. The duck made a loud squeak as it collapsed on his head. A hush fell over the bathroom and all eyes were fixed on Cedric. Cedric's eyes, of course, were on his attacker. He stared at her with his jaw dropped to the floor; too shocked to move or talk. Cedric felt a million emotions rush through him. He didn't know if he should be upset with Cho for being there, or if he should feel remorse for ditching her earlier today. Cho's eyes bored into Cedric's as she waited for him to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Cho," he said as she turned her back on him and stormed toward the exit. "WAIT! It's not MY fault! It was ELLE!"

The boys around cringed and wrinkled their faces knowing that Cedric chose the wrong words for a rushed apology. Cho fiercely turned her heel and cursed the bathwater Cedric was still in with a glacier spell. Cedric tried to leap out of the water but wasn't quick enough. The bath water froze solid before his feet left the tub.

"CHO! What has gotten into you!" Cedric yelled trying to cover his shame. "Can someone please throw me a towel?"

Cho, cold eyes fixed on Cedric's eyes (and nothing else), gave him one last icy stare. He glared back trying to match her, ice for ice, but failed miserably. He knew he was at fault. She might as well be a Dementor as she filled the room with coldness that seemed to suck the very life and warmth out of his body. As the boys started to snicker and laugh at Cedric's 'cold feet,' Cho headed towards the exit with her head high. She stopped and looked at Percy from head to toe.

"Nice Speedo, Head Boy," she smirked and left the bathroom, noting that Drew was nowhere to be seen.

A few boys nearby stopped laughing at Cedric and teased Percy until his face could not get any redder.

"TEN POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!" shrieked Percy.

* * *

With the fifth and seventh years nearly finished with their OWLs and NEWTs, the entirety of the Hogwarts upperclassmen student body was quivering with anticipation for the upcoming Spring Ball. The great hall was heavily saturated with conversations about what would be worn, or lament from the third years and below who were not allowed to attend. Cho's ears were being constantly assaulted constantly, hearing everyone express overbearing amounts of happiness at how they'd look, how hot their dates would be, and how much fun they were planning to have. Even Cho's friends, who all had tickets and dates, were getting on her nerves. Cedric would obviously be taking Elle. Cho winced as Jenna, Heidi, and Marietta giggled in the corner talking about their dates, and what they planned to do with them.

Cho's attention shot towards the ceiling, as a series of screeches came through the windows, followed closely by a horde of owls. Owls carrying boxes, candies, and invitations to the ball. Cho's heart sank; it seemed as if every girl in the Hall had at least one owl stop in front of her. She stared drearily at her soup as the Hall filled with screeches of happiness from the girls. Even louder were the girls fawning over the dresses parents had sent for the occaision. Behind her, Cho could hear Elle screeching with excitement.

"Oh It's so beautiful, Elle! Cedric will love it!"

Cho scowled. She recognized that voice. Jinessa Faireweather, Elle's best friend. A voice like nails across a chalkboard; a personality about as likeable as soap covered in someone else's hair.

"Yes, the blue matches your eyes!" said another.

At this point, Cho couldn't bear to ignore them. _"Blue? Please, don't be the dress I think it is." _She turned around and her heart sank. Her premonition had been right. It was the very same blue dress she had longed for since the beginning of the year. The dress she'd hoped to wear to the ball, when she still had a date. When she still had Oliver. She missed him…just a little. She pressed her hands on her ears to muffle the annoying voices of the Hufflepuff girls and faced forward in the direction of the Gryffindor table. She couldn't help but to look for Oliver. He wasn't there. She figured that he must have skipped lunch to study for the N.E.W.T.s. Then she realized that he should be going to the ball, but she had no idea who he would escort. She didn't think that he would have much time hunting for women if he had N.E.W.T.s and the Quidditch draft to prepare for. Feeling upset, Cho shoved her lemon pie in her mouth and nearly choked when she heard screams from the Hufflepuff table. Elle's voice, and even worse, the voices of her friends, had hit eardrum-splitting notes screaming out Cedric's name. She risked a quick glance and saw him walking towards Elle.

"Oh, Cedric!" squealed Elle, "we are going to have so much fun! We'll dance all night. And I will look so good in my new dress! And we can go out and watch the stars! And afterwards…"

Cho tried, though unsuccessfully, to muffle out their words. She attacked her dessert with a renewed vigor, as if the dessert were somehow responsible for all of this. She was so focused on her dessert that when an envelope landed on her head, the piece of pie on the spoon was flung over her shoulder because her mouth was no longer in the way. Her head had moved to look at the letter, but her arm had continued its warpath against the pie. She didn't check to see if the piece had hit anyone. She examined the letter and recognized the stationary and handwriting. The very sight made her sick to her stomach. She turned to face Cedric and waited for him to make eye contact. When he finally did, he looked at her with pathetic eyes and a sheepish grin. Cho glared. The ice in her stare was almost tangible; Cedric had to repress a shiver as Cho tore the letter in half and dropped the pieces on the floor. Cho flipped her hair arrogantly as she turned away from him, stood up from the table, and strutted out of the Great Hall.

Cho was waiting in her room when Heidi and Marietta returned, still gleaming about the Spring Ball. When she looked up as they entered, she noticed a box sitting on the windowsill, next to an elegant pewter owl. The owl was staring at her patiently as she wondered how long it had been there. As Cho approached, the owl hooted and ruffled its feathers before stepping aside. Cho recognized the handwriting on the box's card. It was from her parents. With Heidi and Marietta behind her, Cho untied the bow, opened the box, and revealed the present inside. Cho lifted the delicate material and nearly cried. She pulled it out of the box and pressed the top against her chest and let the chiffon flow to her feet. The robes were made of silk chiffon with beadwork designed along the bodice, waist, and hem of the robe. The silver-crystal beads shimmered, even in the dull light of the dorm, forming a mesmerizing vision of flowers.

"Oooh," beamed Heidi. "Cho that is beautiful! That must be the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! I'm so jealous!"

Cho read the note attached:

_ To our little angel. Have a wonderful time and be good!_

_Love, Mom and Dad  
  
_

"I guess Mom and Dad figured that I mixed a few potions together and conjured myself a date…" Cho's voice was filled with sorrow.

The dress was more beautiful than any she could have imagined for herself, but what good was it without a date?

"Oh Cho," sighed Marietta. "I'm sure you can sneak in! There's got to be a way!"

"That won't be necessary," stated Heidi. "I recognize this handwriting."

The pewter owl hooted softly as Cho finally looked at the tiny envelope attached to its' foot. With a sly grin, Heidi passed the letter to Cho where she opened it at once. The paper was black, except for a single word, written in silver in the style of fine calligraphy:

_Interested?_

"OOOh!" squealed Marietta. "A mystery date! I bet it's Oliver!"

Cho raised an eyebrow as she examined the flip side of the note. There was no signature.

"No, Marietta," Cho said. "I know Oliver and this isn't his style. Oliver wouldn't know subtlety like this if it cracked him over the head. There is only one boy in Hogwarts who has this sort of style when it comes to women. Unfortunately, Heidi is 'familiar' with this style as well," Cho added as she glanced at Heidi with a sly grin.

Cho curiously looked at Heidi, anxiously waiting for a response. Heidi showed no reaction, only expressing encouragement for Cho to go to the Ball. Cho gazed at the letter again and smiled, putting Heidi's ambivalence out of her mind. She then realized that she didn't need a crush as an escort, but a good friend.

* * *

The day of the ball, the girls scurried around the Ravenclaw common room snapping photographs of themselves in their pretty robes. Cho, true to her habits, was running late. Her white silky robes simply slid on and fit her like a dream, but her hair was taking longer than usual to fix up. No one had yet guessed who Cho's mystery date was. Cho was almost certain she knew, but hadn't shared the theory. Letting the rumors run wild was more fun. As she finished applying the finishing touches of make-up to her cheeks, the pewter owl fluttered down to her windowsill with another note tied to its leg.

"Oh hello there!" she greeted the owl. It nipped the tip of her finger affectionately as she untied the note.

She opened the note with a bright smile for she knew it was from her 'mystery' date.

_Meet me outside your common room._

Cho smiled to herself. She excitedly ran outside her dorm and into the Ravenclaw common room. There she met Roger, Jenna, Marietta, and Heidi.

"Oh, Cho!" said Jenna. "You look great in those robes!"

"Thanks," Cho puffed.

"What is your hurry? Why don't you come join us for pictures?"

"Oh. I have to meet someone," said Cho.

"OOOO," teased Heidi, "would this be our 'mystery man?'"

"Oh get over here, Cho," Jenna said without giving her a chance to entertain Heidi's remark. "He can wait. It's good to make them wait."

"Just a few more pictures here," said Roger as Jenna placed Cho beside him, "then we can go."

Cho's friends, especially Roger, flashed a set of pearly white teeth with every flash of the camera's bulb. Cho, on the other hand, was too anxious and only delivered half smiles.

"By the way," Roger added through his smiling teeth, eyes fixed on the camera lens, "you look great Cho."

With that last comment, Cho finally gave a heartfelt smile and contributed to a memorable Ravenclaw picture.

"All right, that's enough," Roger ordered as he flirtatiously placed his hands on Cho's bare shoulders. "I'm all smiled out. Let's let Cho meet her mystery date."

Roger's touch gave Cho goose bumps. It wasn't because it was Roger, her body was just that nervous. She wasn't nervous about her mystery date; she was pretty sure about who it was. Her mind was more on who she'd run into at the ball. She had been wondering all week why she accepted the invitation to the ball, knowing she'd have to see Cedric with Elle. The very thought of seeing them in absolute bliss tonight made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't prepared to see such a terrible scene, nor was she ready to see if Oliver was bringing a date.

With her friends waiting in the common room, Cho took in a deep breath, opened the Ravenclaw door and stepped out to meet her mystery date. The hallway was empty. Silence masked the scene after the door locked itself.

Cho began to feel warm with anxiety. Her ears perked up as she heard someone rushing up the stairs. _"That's not right… he's not one to run…" _As the mystery entered her line of sight, Cho gasped and stood confused. His handsome face gazing at Cho with the utmost admiration sent her into complete shock. Her body went stiff, its only movement was the pounding of her heart, beating quickly and loudly against her ribcage. Cho's mind raced. _"I wasn't expecting him. I must be dreaming! This is too good to be true!" _He approached her without breaking eye contact. His eyes searched hers hungrily with every step he took until they were inches apart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I didn't think it was you Cedric," she murmured back.

"You were expecting me? How?" Cedric asked puzzled.

To her dismay, Cedric looked confused. She quickly realized her hopes weren't coming true. Cedric wasn't her mystery date. She felt her pulse slow, and her sense of ecstasy deflated. Her mystery date was not the one that she truly desired to be with. She had been right.

"Diggory! I believe the lady is spoken for this evening, and if memory serves, so are you. So why don't you go off to your date, and allow Cho the pleasure of hers?" said a voice coming up the stairwell.

Cho looked at Drew, as a flash of fear ran over her. She had been right about the invitation, Drew had sent it. Now with Cedric standing in front of her, she wished it to be untrue.

"Drew!" she gasped.

"Drew?" Cedric turned around and met eyes with the Slytherin. Drew was dressed entirely in black, except for a vest in the same silver color as Cho's dress.

"You were expecting Sirius Black?" replied Drew.

"You're with Drew, now?" asked Cedric turning back to Cho. Drew's eyes narrowed for a moment when he caught sight of what Cedric was carrying behind him, still hidden from Cho.

"N..n.." Cho stammered.

"Of course not Diggory. You're standing between us." Drew's voice was flat, leaving no hint at how his rebuke was to be taken.

"Here." Cedric said coolly as he shoved a red flower to Cho. The same flower he had given her before; the ones that stay in bloom so long as the one that picked the flower loves the one they give it to. "I came to drop this off," he added with a twinge in his voice. "Though, I don't know how long it will stay alive."

Cedric turned his back towards Cho and wanted to storm off but his path was blocked by Drew.

"Please move," Cedric demanded.

Drew spoke in a low voice so that only Cedric could hear him, staring fixedly on a point over Cedric's shoulder. His voice was the coldest, harshest thing Cedric had ever heard.

"I saw what you gave her. You have just guaranteed that no matter what happens for her tonight, it will be tarnished because for a moment she had hopes for better. I wanted her to be happy tonight, for tonight to be special for her, and you just killed that. You will pay for it later. And you'd better damned well hope that flower dies tonight, or you will pay very dearly for toying with her emotions like this." Drew moved his gaze to meet Cedric's eyes. "Now get the hell out of here Golden Boy. And stay the hell away for the rest of this night."

"You don't scare me snake-boy," Cedric replied, a slight waver in his voice.

He tried to match Drew's stony gaze, stepped to the side, and walked past the Slytherin. Cedric quickly shook his head once, trying to get the fear out of him. That was twice this week he'd been unable to match a cold stare. As Drew stepped closer to Cho, Cedric stopped on the stairway. He looked over the banister and looked at Cho, who met his eyes. He looked at her determinedly. Their eyes only locked for a split second before Drew followed Cho's gaze to Cedric, his eyes once again narrowing into a look that would bring down a dragon out of fear. When Cedric disappeared Drew turned back to Cho; no trace of anything except soft warmth was in his eyes now.

"Still interested?" he asked.

Cho looked up at him without the slightest bit of fear in her eyes. She looked down at the Cedric's flower and twirled it in her fingers. It had not begun to wilt, nor was she willing to spend the whole night by its side waiting for its death. She was tired of Cedric's game.

"Let's go," she whispered to Drew as she tossed the flower to the floor.

* * *

The Great Hall was covered in ornate decor. Dumbledore had seen fit to give a general theme of fantastical creatures for this year's ball. The ceiling seemed transparent, open to the clear night sky. Occasionally, a Pegasus or thestral could be seen flying overhead. Dragons wrapped themselves around pillars at the corners of the room, claws coming fourth from them holding the punch bowls. The trays of food were held up on what seemed to be the outstretched wings of a roc, with birds of paradise perched sporadically. The moon was crescent shaped, giving a soft, glowing light over the entire room, wrapping everyone in its soft glow.  
  
The young Ravenclaws and their dates made their way through the crowd toward the food. Every now and then they said hello to common acquaintances. Cho, on the other hand, was not in a mingling mood, being that she is trying to avoid someone.  
  
"Ohh…C'mon Roger!" squealed Jenna tugging his arm. "Let's dance!"

"Jenna, there's no one on the floor. We'd look silly by ourselves," replied Roger.

"No we won't! Come with us, Cho," demanded Jenna.

"I'd rather not…" sighed Cho. The last thing she needed was to be the center of attention. "Oh look, there's Penny. I'm going…over there."

Cho made up an excuse to escape from her friends. She really didn't see Penelope. She just wanted to be secluded for a minute. Naturally, Drew followed her but he was the one person tonight that she could tolerate.

"How are you feeling?" asked Drew.

"Suffocated," she replied.

"Because of Cedric."

"Partially. I know he is here and though I don't see him, I know he's here."

Cho's eyes quickly scanned the crowd. If Cedric was looking at her she didn't want their eyes to meet risking eye contact. Nearly everyone in Hogwarts was bitten by the love bug. Everywhere she looked couples tickled each other's ear and displayed other annoying signs of affection. Then her eyes stopped. Drew looked down at his date noticed that something caught her attention in the far corner of the hall. He focused his eyes on the entity that attracted her eyes. Of course, it was none other than Cedric Diggory and Elle Farnsworth. Cho couldn't take their eyes off of them. She searched Cedric's face for any clue of what he truly felt. Deep down, she wanted to believe that he was in love with her, not Elle. However, his cheerful expression made it hard for Cho to convince herself of the theory. Drew stared at them with daggers in his eyes wondering how the two could still function. Although he despised girls like Elle, he hated Cedric for treating her poorly. He cursed him for not having the courage to end things with Elle and start with Cho. Something that should have been done long ago. Drew nearly lost in his gaze, broke free from thought when he heard a distinct growl erupt from Cho. She started to walk in their direction.

"No," ordered Drew gently grabbing Cho around the shoulders. "Not yet."

"I'm really sorry Drew," Cho shook herself from her trance. "I'm being incredibly unfair to you."

"Unfair? Hardly."

They both heard giggling erupt from the dance floor. As usual, Jenna was making a fool of herself. At least Roger and Jenna attracted more dancers to the floor. Cho looked up at Drew with a slight twinge in her stomach. She noticed the Drew looked at the dance floor with pungency.

"That's okay," said Cho. "I don't like dancing either."

Drew turned to Cho and looked at her as if she had no idea what was running through his head.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Drew.

"Sure."

"Stay here. I'll be back in a few."

Cho sat herself at the nearest table and rested her head in her palms. All year she wanted more than anything to go to this Ball. However, she found herself having trouble enjoying herself when couples around her are snogging. They reminded her of what she used to have with Oliver and what she hoped to have with Cedric.

She was startled when a glass of butterbeer was placed in front of her. It had only been a few seconds since Drew's departure. He couldn't possibly return so quickly.

"I would never have thought to see you here alone, Miss Chang."

A smile found its way to Cho's solemn face when she heard the familiar Scottish accent. She turned to her side where Oliver sat beside her. Her heart fluttered for as she met eyes with her first love.

"Oliver! How wonderful to see you!" Cho cheered.

"I figured I would stop by, seeing hot it is my last year."

"Are you alone?" Cho asked hopefully.

"Yes," he replied smoothly. "Are you?"

Cho's eyes quickly searched for Drew. She did not find him at the punch table or anywhere nearby.

"I was," she sighed.

Oliver quickly darted his eyes in Cedric's direction, then back to Cho.

"Did he _leave _you?"

"No," replied Cho not realizing that Oliver referenced Cedric, "he wouldn't do that. But nonetheless, is a question that I want answered. I don't see, Drew."

"OH!" Oliver exclaimed a bit relieved. "Drew?"

"Yea, we went as friends. Being that he was a sixth year and I was only a fourth year. I had no other way of being here," Cho said unknowingly dropping a hint to Oliver.

Oliver decided to ignore this hint and attempted to change the subject. Luckily the orchestra lighted the music and gave him his chance.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Oliver.

"Dance?!"

"Please Cho," begged Oliver. "I'm leaving soon and we never really danced together."

_'There's a distinct reason why,'_ Cho thought.

He extended his hand toward Cho where she reluctantly accepted. It was a slow song, so she figured that she could handle slow movement a little better. Oliver led her to the middle of the dance floor. Cho, in the meantime, searched the crowd for Drew. Unfortunately she was stuck.

"What's wrong?" asked Oliver.

Cho looked up at Oliver with an uncomfortable look in her eyes. It quickly faded when she saw how much this one dance meant to him. He began to sway in rhythm to the music. Cho feared that she would look ridiculous trying to follow. Instead of attempting the arduous task of the dance, Cho pressed herself against Oliver so they would be one entity in perfect rhythm. She gently stepped on his feet so he would do all the dancing. Her robes were long enough to hide her cheating.

"You never danced in your life?" whispered Oliver as he tried to suppress a giggle.

"N…no," replied Cho.

Oliver chuckle a little heartier.

"No matter. This is all I want," he said hugging her a little tighter. "Just to be close to my favorite Ravenclaw for one last time."

* * *

_Cho's Point of view…_

I continued to follow Oliver's lead. More students congested the dance floor impeding our movement. Not that I had any objection. The more people crowded around me engulfed in their own dates, the less they'd notice my horrible dance moves. It started to get exceedingly crowded. More and more students bumped into us. I didn't mind until one bump was so harsh I couldn't help to turn around. None other than Elle Farnsworth and her lovely boyfriend had crashed into Oliver and me nearly separating into us. I turned in surprise to see Elle sneering at me from head to toe. She was so much taller than me and made sure I knew it by keeping her nose high in the air like she was some kind of blue blooded noble. The only thing I could do was return her stare. I recognized her robes. The same blue velvet robes that I had so dearly wanted since the beginning of the year. However, in the dim light, Elle's robes didn't have the same glimmer that my robes had. Sure, she's thin and the fabric fits her like a glove, but just for a moment, I felt like I looked much better. For once, she was the pauper, and I was the princess. Naturally, I cockily fluttered my skirt allowing the beads to catch light and shimmer. Elle's eyes gave her away. She was jealous. In retaliation she held Cedric tighter hoping to ignite my jealousy. If she had any idea how much it bothers me…

"Oh sorry," Elle chanted synthetically. "I didn't see your date, Oliver. By the way," she chimed looking at my dress, "I love those robes. Where was it made? Madame Malkins? Yes, it suits you well. Glitter and sparkles always fit with _little girls_. I bet it was hard for you to find a good dress with your _height._"

Bitch.

"Graceful as always, aren't we Miss Farnsworth?" Oliver said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you understand, Wood, how hard it is to be graceful when you and your little pumpkin tart get in our way," Elle sneered down at me. "Wouldn't you agree Ceddy-darling?"

Pumpkin tart? Where does she get off calling me a name! That…that…STRUMPET! I should have said that. Why didn't I say that? Because Cedric glared at Elle for calling me a name. I knew 'Ceddy-darling' loved me and not her. He's standing up for me. His eyes are so beautiful. I can tell he's feeling something. Wait…what are you doing? What happened Cedric? Why are you giving me a mean look now? I don't understand. Unless…you are mad at me from before. I can't look at him like this. I turned my head from him and into Oliver's arms for comfort. It must have looked as if I did it romantically because I could feel an aura of jealously. I had to peek at him one last time. His eyes were fixed on Oliver with the same grim eyes. Then me. Then Oliver again. Elle flirtatiously fluttered the hairs behind his ears while he contemplated. I know now. He thinks that Oliver and I have made up. Or worse, I left Drew for him, which would brand me as a pumpkin tart. Somehow there was no surprise in his face. That was the worst part, that he'd even believe such a thing.

"That wasn't very nice, Elle-dear," replied Cedric in an ice tone so harsh I grew goose bumps. Then he turned to Elle with a disgustingly fake love look on his face. "It's not her fault she isn't a good dancer."

Oh Cedric how could you? I could not believe my ears. How could Cedric give me a love flower one second and the next, insult me right in front of his "girlfriend"? I looked at Cedric, then to Elle, then back to Cedric again. Both looked at me as if I were their worst enemy. Never in my life had I been given such a nasty stare. If looks were weapons, theirs were particularly nasty ones. Their looks ripped my heart out, leaving me alive long enough to see it beat its last pulses in their cold, cruel hands. No witty retorts came to mind. My mind had shut down. It was just too much.

"Just what the bloody hell are you doing, Diggory!"

Good thing Oliver had a short temper.

"Now Oliver," sighed Elle, "watch the temper. I'm sure you will send your date to her dorm room crying if she ever were to hear you get nasty with us. Why don't you run along and get a glass of butterbeer for your date…that is if this little girl is old enough for a glass."

How is Cedric with someone as cruel as her? I still couldn't find any words to shout. I wanted to yell like I never had before, but no words came. I still hadn't recovered from Cedric's intense stare. She looked down at me and giggled to herself in a high and mighty attitude.

"Come on Elle," Cedric said luring Elle away from Cho.

At lease Cedric had some nobility left. At least I thought that before he gave me one last mean look before the both walked to the other end of the room. I'm sure they knew I was still watching them because they got exceedingly affectionate with each other.

"Don't mind her Cho," Oliver said reassuringly. "She never had any real class."

Maybe not but she has Cedric.

"Oliver, I don't feel like dancing anymore," I sighed.

Oliver furrowed his brows as the music picked up on the beat. No! A fast-paced song. I have to get out of here.

"Are you going to let Elle bother you like this?" asked Oliver.

"No Oliver," I managed a smile. He knew me very well. "I really can't keep up with this music. I'm really tired actually. I think I will go back to my dorm."

I hugged Oliver goodbye and kissed him on the cheek. I quickly rushed out of the hall before he had a chance to stop me. I could not understand why he was unusually warm tonight. He was everything that I wanted him to be months ago. Why couldn't I have worked things out with Oliver instead of chasing a foolish dream? I couldn't. I can't. It's impossible to force yourself to feel one way towards someone when you have feelings for someone else.

Then I started to feel the tears swell in my eyes. I had to get out of the castle. I knew just the place. I ran to the side of the castle that had a staircase descending to the lake. I'm sure no one was around to see waterfalls erupt from my face.

As I sat on the cold staircase overlooking the lake, I couldn't help but see the faces of Cedric and Elle tearing me apart with their eyes. I could understand, though not forgive, could never forgive that vile temptress Elle for being incredibly snotty, but Cedric? What did she do to him? I sat there and cried about this for what seemed like hours until I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Who's there?" I turned around and searched the dark.

I heard a voice, a familiar voice, say "Lumos" and faint green light illuminated a familiar face. How did he know where I was?

"So sorry, luv, took me a while with the punch," said Drew.

"Oh," I tried to reply happily as I wiped my eyes.

He sat down next to me and hovered that damn wand over my face and saw me crying. Drew was my best friend and he knew me well enough to know exactly what I cried about. Somehow, words weren't always necessary with him. But more importantly, he knew not to speak of it at this time. I hope.

"You know I hadn't intended to take that long. But it's a complete pain to aim an incantation across a crowded ballroom to make someone's dress invisible to anyone more than five feet from it." Drew winked, as if he were letting me into a secret.

I managed to stifle the sobbing long enough to ask "Not to me, was it?"

"Oh, no. C'mon Cho, if it WAS you, do you think I'd be sitting this close to you? I'd be sitting five feet one inch from you. You were a center of attention because you look absolutely radiant. This girl was a bit more… deserving of being knocked down a few pegs. Besides, it's not as if there aren't pictures of her around anyway. Not that I had anything to do with that one… But you have to admit. That blue dress looks a lot better than what it was covering. Though I daresay, someone will soon be finding out first hand."

I nearly choked trying to laugh and sob at the same time. "You didn't!" Then the last sentence registered. Someone would find out about under the dress. I knew who. A couple of days ago, I wouldn't have thought he would… but after tonight. After tonight. How could he be so cold? That BASTARD!

Drew just smirked at me, and I knew that he did. "Well, I saw Mr. Wood drowning in his desire for closure, and just had to do something to occupy myself…"

He knew. He knew about Oliver. "You knew about Oliver? Why did you allow him to…"

"Cho, how long have you known me?" Drew interrupted. He knows me well enough to know what I was trying to ask. "How often am I nice? Not very. I do what needs to be done. Closure with Oliver just took a big piece of weight off your fair shoulders. I just hadn't expected Tweedledum and Tweedlebitch to throw more back on them. But you do feel better about Oliver, don't you."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And he was right. I knew after dancing with him that it wouldn't have worked. I couldn't have forced it. And it was a relief to know. But that extra weight Cedric just added was new, and still heavy. How could he?! That bastard! I shivered, then felt Drew's jacket being set over me. I pulled it around myself and leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder, the sobs finally stopping.

"I see your parents got my letter. I know I didn't say before, and I apologize, but that dress looks incredible on you, better than I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" I was used to Drew coming out of nowhere with things, but usually they at least made sense.

"Well, why do you think that dress was delivered to your room, and not even by your own owl? I asked their blessing to ask you to the dance, and once they gave it, suggested a dress for you. I had Ruri, my owl, deliver it for them. A surprise. I wanted tonight to be as special for you as I could make it. Failed, but, the best laid plans of mice and men are often equal."

I had to smile at that. Someone tried, and I knew he meant it. He had a way of diverting my attention from one place to another. I just let myself listen, feeling better with each word.

"Needless to say, half of what I had planned can't happen now, but I think making that uptight guttersnipe the center of attention for the wrong reasons, and sharing a moonlit night at the lake with my favorite girl in Hogwarts will do nicely." Drew stood up and offered his hand. "I am still your date though, so might I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"But, neither of us can…" I was confused. Drew actually wanting to dance?

"I know. And you don't have to. Just stand on my toes, I wore steel toed boots just for this" I smiled again, and this time Drew saw it.

I saw him smile to match mine, and felt that for the moment, the world was right. I could go back to stewing over Cedric in a few minutes. I took Drew's hand and let him help me to my feet, before I stood on his. I can't really say we danced; it was more swaying back and forth in a set rhythm, with a step here and there. When Drew slowed to a stop, I stepped off his feet, and he drew back and bowed, more melodramatically than he needed to. This wasn't at all in character for him, I knew it was for my sake.

"Now, Mrs. Chang. If you tell ANYONE I danced, I will have to deny it…and then hex you," he smiled and winked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I had to laugh.

Drew held his arm out to me, and I took it. It was time to go back. The dance would be ending soon. We walked slowly back to the Ravenclaw hall, his jacket still hanging on my shoulders. When we reached the top of the staircase near the entrance, he turned to face me and lightly cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and felt a light kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Ms. Chang, for a wonderful time. It was my honor, and my pleasure."

"Thank you Drew. You're the best friend a girl could ever wish for." Drew bowed one more time before turning to leave. As he was walking away, I heard something soft fall to the floor. I looked, and it was the flower Cedric had given me. Not yet dead to my surprise. For a brief second I hoped that he still had feeling for me. After all, this symbol of his 'professed love' is still alive. For now. Everything came back, all the pain he'd caused. But it couldn't dampen my spirits at the moment. I'd just spent time with a friend, someone who definitely cared. Not an ignorant jackass that was just going to toy with me. When Drew was out of sight, ripped the flower from its stem and sprinkled the petals all over the dirt. Angrily, I stomped on each one driving them into the eart. Satisfied, I walked back into the common room, leaving the destroyed bloom to rot.

* * *

_Cedric's Point of View…earlier…_

"Now get the hell out of here Golden Boy. And stay the hell away for the rest of this night." 

"You don't scare me snake-boy," I replied in the strongest tone that my throat allowed.

I'd almost choked, but I couldn't show fear. I had to try to hide it. A sign of weakness like that would mean a death sentence later, or something close enough. Why should I be afraid of him though? He's thinner than me. And I play Quidditch for goodness sake! I'm bulkier! He should fear me, not the other way around! I let him walk through. He was her date after all. He is what she chose. I'm not the one to judge. I looked over the banister and looked at Cho one last time. She looked at me as if she were about to cry. She looks so confused. I won't give up on you. I won't. What could she be thinking about? Blast! That damn Slytherin is looking. Fine. Have her, Drew. She'll rip out your heart and step on it with heeled boots. Just like she did to me.

What the hell am I doing? I must be the biggest jerk in all of Hogwarts. I _had_ a date…a wonderful date. And I blew her off to be humiliated. A stupid risk, when I had a sure thing with Elle. Maybe if I hurry I can still catch her. I rushed as fast as my feet could take me to my common room, said the password for entrance and rushed into an empty room. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. She will think that I'm a huge jerk for doing this. Maybe I just shouldn't go. Why should I go anyway? What's the point now? That's what I'll do. Go to my room and sulk. Like a pathetic loser. 

I was about to open the door that lead to the boy's dorm room but another door opened from the opposite end of the room. The girl's door. I turned around and there she was.

"Elle," I gasped as I approached her.

I could tell she was crying but she was still beautiful. Almost flawless.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed.

"I…Elle…I…"

"Well?" her voice quivered.

"I'm really sorry, I was being bloody stupid," I didn't know what else to say.

When I got close enough I cupped her pretty face in my hands. She is so beautiful. And I really hurt her. Maybe just for tonight…

"Elle," I tried to sound smooth. "I still love you. I didn't mean to break your heart before. Come with me tonight?"

I, Cedric Diggory, Prefect, Quidditch Captain, and honest Hufflepuff…had just told a flaming lie. I didn't love her as much as I made her think I did. No matter how pretty this face is, it's not the one I really want. That lie seemed to melt Elle's heart. She smiled at me and kissed me tenderly. I can't say that I was thinking about her the whole time. But, she'll never know. I wish I could share in her ignorance.

"What about that '_Asian cookie?'" _she puffed, breaking her lips away from mine.

Asian cookie? Asian cookie! How I still managed to smile instead of just leaving then and there will remain a mystery.

"What about her? I'm standing here with the one I want."

"Oh, Ceddy-darling! You're so charming."

Somehow she took that smile as me being charming. Whatever works. I've already started the lie. Why stop it now?

"Give me five minutes!" was the last thing she said before running upstairs like a giddy school girl.

I waited for her in the common room in the meantime, contemplating what I'd just done. No way to back out now, not without destroying too many things for others. At least continuing things only took a toll on me. No one else had to know. I had been pretty close to being solo all night long, but now I had the school beauty with me. But not who I wanted. Not Cho. Why would Cho go with someone like Drew? They don't make a match at all. I should be with her. Stop it Cedric! You're with Elle tonight. Elle. Not Cho. Elle. Ah…beautiful Elle. I've got the prettiest girl in school. What's the problem? Everything. Pretty doesn't fit Elle in every way, not like it does with Cho. Cedric, you have GOT to stop thinking like that! Cho is a lost cause!

Twenty minutes later, she floated down the stairs. She was a vision. Her long blonde curls cascaded along her back and her velvety blue robes flowed along her slender figure. Blue. Ravenclaw. Cho. DAMMIT, STOP THAT!

"Wow," I stood up. "You look amazing."

She frowned. What? Is it bad to give a compliment? Last time she looked at me like that, she asked me if she looked fat in her new skirt and I gave her an honest answer.

"Cedric would you fix your hair?" she ordered as she moved strands away from my face. Does she always have to bitch about my hair?

"Stop," I said moving my head from her prying claws. "It's fine."

"It's all over the place!"

"Naturally that way!"

"I'm not going," she gritted her teeth, "until you make it presentable."

"Fine. I'll fix it," I grumbled as I smoothed my bangs with my spit. "Can we just go?"

"Yes. You can fix it in the Prefect's bathroom on the way," she ordered while snapping her fingers like I'm her dog. "Let's go."

First thing I headed for when we finally reached the ball was the butterbeer table. I'm getting irritated and need something soothing to calm my nerves. No mint tea around, so this stuff'll have to do. The moment that sweet liquid touched my lips, I felt a million times better. Elle preoccupied herself with her friends leaving me to get better acquainted with my bottle. No problem. By my fifth bottle I noticed the students gracefully float around the floor in an intricate dance. I hope Elle doesn't drag me out there. I can't dance. I hate it. Besides, if I stay at this table long enough, things will get blurry. Then I won't be able to see that traitor, Cho.

"Ceddy-darling! Let's dance!"

Bitch. She didn't ask. She commanded. She always does. Beautiful as she may be she definitely had some personality flaws. Like treating others like subjects, as if she's royalty. She is so graceful on the dance floor. Well, if I'm coordinated enough to fly a broomstick then I can do _this._ How hard can it be?

"Ow! Honesty, Cedric! We ought to take you to ballroom dancing lessons!"

"Sorry Elle-dear."

I really was sorry. I was sorry that I took you back. I couldn't help to scan the crowd to look for Cho. But she's so little, that would be near impossible. Maybe if I searched for that git Drew. He's not here. I hope he didn't take her outside for a songfest! I'll personally kill him, or at least die trying! Then something crashed into Elle and nearly knocked her to the floor, along with my thoughts of Cho. Yes, there she was. Cho Chang bumped into my date. She looked even more radiant than before. Wow. I mean…WOW. I was speechless. It's funny for me to have this same reaction twice in one night. She has that effect on me. Good thing I was at loss for words; it would have been rude to compliment her in front of Elle. I lied again. Elle isn't the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts. Cho is. Inside and out. The dress is so amazing on her. She looks so innocent and sweet. I love how shiny and glittery it is. But why does she have to play with one's heart so much? Damn her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see your date, Oliver. By the way," she chimed looking at Cho's dress, "I love those robes. Where was it made? Madame Malkins? Yes, it suits you well. Glitter and sparkles always fit with _little girls_. I bet it was hard for you to find a good dress with your _height._"

ELLE! Sure, she's a cruel temptress, but that wasn't called for!

"Graceful as always, aren't we Miss Farnsworth?"

That…THAT VOICE!!! She wasn't even with her date! I looked up and as suspected Oliver Wood stood before us. Oliver Wood, who dragged Cho into the corners of Hogwarts to…to…GGRHRHR. I could not believe this girl. First she was with Drew, now Oliver! What is going on? Are you that starved for attention you little floozy!? You really are a cold-hearted heartbreaker! You will play the heart of every guy in this fudging school and that still won't give you enough attention, will it?! I couldn't control the thoughts flooding into my head. It was a realization. An awakening. Like so many others, I'd fallen under the spell of Cho Chang. And like them suffered from betrayal, humiliation, and anguish. Now I know what you really are like, Cho Chang. And I don't like it at all.

"I'm sure you understand, Wood, how hard it is to be graceful when you and your little pumpkin tart get in our way," my _real_ beautiful girl spoke. "Wouldn't you agree Ceddy-darling?"

Elle ran her fingers through my hair ever so lightly. I know her touch was light just so she wouldn't mess up my hair, but I still loved the feel of her touch.

"That wasn't very nice, Elle-dear," I said sarcastically. Then I turned to my beautiful girl and gazed at her angelic face. "It's not her fault she isn't a good dancer."

I meant to whisper that last sentence but Cho and Oliver heard. Oops. Oh well. She needed to be put in her place. Maybe it was too harsh, but who cares? She was a little heartbreaker, why be nice? I held Elle, my beautiful Elle, closer to me as I stared down at the tart expecting her to cry.

"Just what the bloody hell are you doing, Diggory!"  
  
There's only one reason Wood would be that protective of her. They're back together! They have to be! But what was Drew doing then?!

"Now Oliver," sighed Elle, "watch the temper. I'm sure you will send your date to her dorm room crying if she ever were to hear your nasty temper. Why don't you run along and get a glass of butterbeer for your date…that is if this little girl is old enough for a glass."

She's only a year younger than you, Elle. I'm not sure I like hearing Elle picking on Cho. Sure, Cho has it coming, but its too close, too soon. Earlier tonight I wanted to express the feelings that I had all year for Cho. I nearly threw out this wonderful thing that I had with Elle just to give her that damned flower. She is a wanderer. She wanders from boy to boy. I doubt she cares about ANY of them. I know how she was when she dated Oliver. She flirted with ME. Played her silly mind games on me and leading me to believe that there is something there when there clearly isn't. She doesn't care about me like the way Elle does. Sure, Elle may whine about my hairstyle or act bossy every now and then…but we are close. I'm sure of that. I thought I lied when I told her that I love her. Maybe I do. Yes. I'm sure of it. And I will show her tonight. First things first.

"Come on Elle," I had to drag her away from Cho.

There's only one reason Elle should get riled up tonight.

"Elle…I'm getting a bit restless from this party," I said as suggestively as I could. I bet I sounded like a loser. I can do this. "Why don't we take it somewhere else?" Wink. Ok, I know I CAN do this. Why am I doing it?

She looked confused for a moment. Then my innuendoes hit her like a pile of bricks. She smiled eagerly and jumped on my arm. Hrmph. That was easy. What the bloody hell was Roger Davies whining about? Any guy can do this.

"All right then," I smiled back.   
  
Before we left the room, I snuck a few more butterbeers in my robe. Liquid courage. Or at least liquid cover for the brazen stupidity. My "Golden Boy" image wasn't doing me any good. I think its time to ditch it. But I'll need help. Can't just drop habits without help.

"Where should we go?" I asked Elle when we left the castle. "Isn't there a dock by the lake?"

"No, too common. All the couples hang out at the dock," the tone in Elle's voice suggested she knew a lot about the dock…specifically, what couples do there. "Why not there?"

I tried to determine where Elle pointed her manicured finger. The Quidditch Pitch? Why there? Oh. OH! My Captain's tent! Sweet monkey Merlin! Of course! I have a couch, candles, and a door that locks.

"Let's go," I ordered.

I tried to keep my feet from running toward the Pitch. I can't look too eager. Though even if I did, I don't think she would notice. I stopped outside my door to catch my breath. She took the key from me and unlocked the door and made herself comfortable inside. For a brief second I thought about turning around and running back to my dormitory. But that would brand me as a chicken for the rest of my days at Hogwarts. I worked long and hard to get where I am in this school. Prefect. Quidditch Captain. Popular…for the most part. And not some silly Ravenclaw will turn me into a whiney sap. I stepped into my tent and locked the door. When I leave this room…I will be a man.

* * *

_**Phaedra Note**_

Oooo the upperclassmen are throwing a ball! Naaaahhh. It does seem unfitting that ball is randomly placed at the end of POA. Whatever. I violated the "off original character," rule before and I sure as hell can violate "off original events," if there ever was such a thing. This chappie was full of the twists and turns, eh? It was my intention to hide the characters' identities throughout the story until they were ready for unveiling. I loved trying to fool you, but dropped so many hints.  
  
OOO Ceddy-darling how could you? Now c'mon put those tomatoes away! The boy is sixteen, sexy, good-looking, and sexy! How could he not? I'm sure a lot of you are pissed off of Cho and Cedric's current relationship. Now, would I really have them mad at each other for so long? Think about it…what better way to say I'm sorry??? Wait til next chapter (FINAL CHAPTER) to find out. Also, as I said before, I will post the final chapter in this story as well as the first chapter of the new story, so as to not lose you.

Geez. Speaking of Ceddy-darling, he really could use some therapy now huh? I don't think I will make him so much of a pussy in the next story. Which you guys better be on the look out for!

_**Note on Updates**_

Sorry that it took me so long to pump this chapter out. I had an incredibly busy month with work and travel. And now my boyfriend is 3000 miles away. Sniff He was just like Oliver…but better… Anyway. The next chapter, as I said before is the final chapter. It probably won't be as long as this chapter but what you all are waiting for may (or may not) happen. I don't know how long it will take me but I promise that I will not abandon this story. I would give you an estimated time but I wouldn't want you to be pissed if I took longer. (Okay, give me about 3 weeks). However, I have to move to a new apartment, finish six projects, fly to Oregon, and then fly to Japan to work in a lab…all in about a month's time. So if you don't see any updates…you know why. As long as there is bubble tea, the words will flow. Hopefully the next one won't take me long. Feel free to contact me on my status if it will give you peace of mind. (Quit your whining :) )

* * *

Kaihn's Notation

Good God, the drama. I feel like I'm back in high school. And yes, guys can think as irrationally as Cedric. Just because you deeply love someone, doesn't mean you can't hate them on the surface. I ought to know. Been there, done that, burned down the summer home long ago.

Unfortunately, if Cedric were sensible, this story would be a lot shorter. Irrationality makes good stories, so don't flame the authoress. If people did what was smart, sensible, and right, we wouldn't have TV shows.


End file.
